They Couldn't Tell Me to Love
by StillNear
Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.
1. Meeting the Family

_So this is inspired by the Outsiders, but it's not the same story. I just got some ideas and slangs from the book because I didn't exactly live in that time period. If you didn't read the Outsiders, don't worry about it. :)_

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.__

* * *

><p>Meeting the Family<p>

I'm Ash. Short for Ashton. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, but you can call me Ash. And even if Gary calls me "Ashy-boy", I really do prefer Ash. _Just_ Ash. I'm a greaser. You know, the no-good hoodlums that you see smoking around in leather jackets and in blue jean pants that seem to be a little bit _too_ small. They steal, drive old cars that look like they shouldn't be working, and have a couple of fights. Yup, that's me. But not all of us are that bad. Yeah, sure, there are some that go around and make trouble, but we're not all that bad. Actually, I think most of us try to keep out of trouble. Okay, maybe that's not entirely true (because a lot of us do go around practically _searching_ for trouble), but the part where we're not all that bad is.

The Socs are the ones that cause lots of trouble for _us._ It's pronounces "sosh-es", not "socks". Socs is short for Socials. You know, the no-good rich kids that have no care in the world except thinking about when to jump us greasers. They love getting drunk and wear madras shirts in cool mustangs. Yup, those are Socs. We mostly hate them, and they mostly hate us. Our two groups usually try to avoid each other. We live in two different worlds. Maybe even literally. You see, Socs live in the west side of the city, the rich side, and we live in the east, the not-so-rich side.

My gang is more like a family. I grew up with all of them. Me, Gary, Drew, Paul, Brock. A family. Even May and Dawn because they are dating Drew and Paul since forever. There's no leader, so it's not an organized gang. We just stick together. A group of best friends that stick together like a tight-nit family. Yeah, that's it. They're all like my siblings- brothers and sisters. All of them.

I'm the youngest of the boys. I don't exactly have greaser hair (I don't think any of my gang really do). My hair is uncontrollable. Even with a handful of grease, I can't control it. I have black locks that stick out in random directions. My skin is tan from being outside a lot and I have a built, but lean body. My eyes are childlike and daring. I'm very determined, but Gary says that's just another word for stubborn. I could be dense, but I try to understand. I try to understand everything. Problems, unanswerable questions, things like that. Sometimes I play dumb so people can stop talking to me while I think things over. I think the key word in that sentence is "sometimes". So most of the time, I didn't get it, and I have a reputation of being dense. I have decent grades at school though. They're pretty good, considering I am a greaser, and greasers usually don't have the best grades.

I heaved a sigh as I rested my chin on my hand. I drummed my fingers against my wooden desk and played with my pencil once people started glancing at me, giving me dirty looks because of the noise. Oh right, we were taking a test. School wasn't that bad sometimes, but today was not one of those times. I just wanted to get out of my classroom as fast as I can. I wanted to _go. _I was relieved to hear the bell go off and the teacher saying, "Class dismissed. Turn in the packet, please." I packed up my things, practically threw the papers at the man, and dashed out the door quickly. I didn't have anywhere specific to go to, but a person can only listen to a monotone voice talking about useless things for so long.

I walked on the ugly gray pavement, looking up into the blue sky, just wondering about what I should do today. There was nobody home. Gary and Brock was at work. I live with them since my mom went away. She dropped me off at Brock's house and never came back. That was when I was eleven, so I kind of guessed she wasn't going to come back any time soon (although I needed some help from Brock for that). I think she couldn't take it anymore. Being a single mom and everything, I mean. It's not exactly like that, but it's pretty much the gist of the whole thing. Brock supports himself. He moved away from his crowded home when he was thirteen. He still keeps in touch with his family, but between his two jobs and taking care of me and Gary, there isn't much personal time for him. Gary lived with Brock since he was ten, almost right after Brock moved out. He was pretty young back then, but he was a very clever ten year old. The three of us hung around each other even before we lived together. Gary and I are like best buddies/rivals since we're close in age, but he dropped out of school this year, so he works to help pay with the bills. His grandfather always wanted him to go to college to follow his footsteps and everything, but I guess Gary just didn't like all that pressure. That or he didn't like his life planned out. Yeah, Gary is like that sometimes. Unpredictable.

Gary and I usually try to stay out of trouble since we don't want to be separated. If the law finds out a sixteen year old is in the care of a barely seventeen year old and a twenty one year old, they would send me away. Gary would be sent away too, even though he's practically an adult already (with the job and girls, I mean). I don't exactly know where we would go, because Gary and Brock don't go to the specifics, but I like where I'm at. The three of us are seriously all brothers, and I don't think I would survive without them.

Brock has dark skin, and his black hair is greased upwards, but short. Unlike most greasers, who are usually fit but skinny, he has lots of muscle because he weight lifts a lot. When he was in high school, he played football. Tall and muscular. That's how you can describe his appearance. Despite his intimidating demeanor, he's really quite the opposite of what your first impression of him would be. He's a big flirt, but doesn't exactly have the charm Gary has that girls seem to love, even Soc girls. Brock usually tries to pick up the girl cops that sometimes appear in our neighborhood or the nurses that attend to one of our members if we're ever hurt. He goes into a weird trance and can't think about anything but the girl. If Brock is not trying to flirt with people, he's the maturest of all of us. He's reasonable, sees things clearly, and is the peace maker of the group. I consider Brock my older brother. He has nine other little siblings, so I guess it's just that's he's so used to being the oldest. He's twenty and already finished high school. He went to go to college for half a year on a football scholarship, but stopped so he can take care of the gang, as he is the only one that can cook balanced meals and solve arguments the best. Even though Brock says he "missed us" and that "college was boring", we all know it wasn't that. Brock isn't bitter about it though. He can be really selfless. Nobody could get mad at him. Nobody. Gary and I had the most trouble when he was gone, since we couldn't cook and clean (we _were_ only fourteen at the time). Shoot, we can't do those things three years later. Too bad Brock doesn't have time to teach us, not that I think we would be so eager to learn.

Gary is very... out there? The biggest flirt around, that's for sure. Beats even Brock, and that's saying a lot. He's Brock with _skills. _He talks to girls like a pro since he was probably a newborn. While he was still at school, he used to have a group of greaser and Soc fan girls alike that hung out with him and followed where ever he went. His brown hair is also unruly, so he doesn't mess with it. Gary's green eyes, along with a smirk that never truly disappears, radiates cockiness. But he has a good reason to be cocky. He's pretty smart, despite dropping out, and he's good looking. The gas station where he works is so full of customers. Whether it's because of his looks or his skills with cars, I'll never know. Drew works with Gary part-time, too. The two of them really help the business.

Out of the five of us, I would say Drew would have the best hair. His green hair is slicked with grease and his bangs cover his forehead perfectly. He keeps flipping it arrogantly when he wants to look all that, which is pretty much most of the time. His green eyes scream reckless, and he's also good looking, like Gary, but more of a "cool, bad boy pretty" while Gary is an "actor pretty", which people seem to love a _little_ bit more. I think it's because Drew could be scary sometimes. He's very confident in his fighting skills and likes to boast about how he can beat anyone in our block. I wouldn't say he was lying though. He _is _pretty good at fighting, but he has a tendency to over do it. After fighting with two Socs that had blades, he got cut up real badly. When we found him a couple of minutes after the fight, he was lying on the grass. He was bruised and had a bunch of cuts, but it didn't really matter to him. He just smiled at us and said, "I beat 'em." I don't know why May is okay with him fighting. I asked her and she said it's a way for him to "vent" or "show off", but I really think it's just the lather. He really doesn't have much to vent out. His parents are pretty laid back about it too. They don't know about the war between greasers and Socs though. Not a lot of adults do.

Paul is the coldest one in our gang. Callous, rough, and sometimes even brutal, he's been in jail so many times that almost every cop in the station knows his name. Thefts, beating people up, things like that. Name it, and he probably did it. He accepts me as a greaser, but I think some little part of him still thinks I'm weak. He's eighteen and just barely passed high school. With him skipping school every week and never doing homework, I, for one, was very, very surprised. He's very smart though. His face is always in a scowl, eyebrows turned down with hard eyes calculating you. Paul's purple hair covers his forehead and ears. He doesn't even have to use lots of grease. Maybe if he didn't have that cold look all the time, more girls would talk to him (even though Dawn would scare them away). Except for a few scars, Paul's decent looking too. He seems like he doesn't care about the gang, but that's not true. He looks out for us, and we look after him. Remember? It's a family.

Paul has an older brother. Reggie's his name. Reggie is not even like Paul at all. He's much nicer. They live together, but Reggie is usually busy with work and college and doesn't hang with us, although sometimes me and him chat. Reggie isn't exactly part of our gang. I'm not sure if he's a greaser, but if he had to pick between a Soc and a greaser, I know he would pick the greaser. Their parents were killed in an auto accident. A drunk Soc was driving and hit them full on. They were killed instantly. Maybe that's why Paul hates the Socs so much. It isn't just about the social class, it's personal.

Drew and Paul are the ones in the gang that ever had a relationship that lasted more than a few days. Even though they are greaser girls (ones that always have lots of makeup caked onto their face and giggled at every little joke), they're also nice and caring.

Surprisingly, Paul has a girlfriend. Dawn is a fifteen year old. The youngest one in all. I wonder if it's illegal for an eighteen year old to date a fifteen year old. Probably is, but I don't think the two care much. Dawn has the mouth in the pair and usually speaks for Paul. She's pretty confident about her looks, just like how Drew is so sure about his fighting ability. She has long, dark blue hair that's clipped back, and Dawn usually wears skirts that could be in the world record of "shortest skirt ever". Her face is young and looks innocent. Even though she flirts a lot, she knows Paul is the only one for her. The feeling is mutual between the two. But I don't even think Dawn even knows she's flirting half the time that she is. Dawn's personality is a stark contrast with Paul's. Dawn is happy and cheery and always has a big smile on. Dawn is very carefree. She usually hangs around with Paul to keep him out of trouble, or at least tries to. Sometimes, _she's_ the reason Paul's in the cooler. Sometimes, a couple of guys try to pick her up, and Dawn, being the girl she is, flirts back, leading them on. When they try to kiss her or anything like that, Paul comes up (practically out of nowhere) and knocks them out. Hard. It's like Paul has a radar for Dawn. It's weird, but they're a weird couple. They're like day and night, yet they make it work.

May is the one with Drew. She's been with him ever since she ran away from her abusive home at twelve. She stumbled onto Drew's porch and collapsed from exhaustion. They found her lying there, dirty and scratched up, and rushed her to the hospital. Drew's parents allowed her to stay with them and the two befriended and fell in love quickly. May and Drew are both sixteen. She has brown hair that ends with a slight wave near her shoulders. Drew thinks she's sure sweet, but if you make her mad, boy, can she yell. I feel bad for Drew sometimes, but he says he's happy around her, even with her screeching at his ear. I'll never understand boys and their girls. Gary says I'll grow out of it someday. I'm sixteen, so I wonder when.

Suddenly, hands cupped my eyes. I was surprised, but I knew it couldn't be any Socs though. If they wanted to jump me, they wouldn't have surprised me like that. Besides, I can usually hear Socs coming. They approach us greasers in packs, and when they make an entrance, they make a rich one. They first drive up to you in their expensive mustangs and taunt you. Real annoying. But you have to deal with it. Comes with being a greaser.

"Guess who?" a girly, familiar voice said, almost singing the words. Cue Dawn.

"What is it Dawn?" I responded dully.

"Aww! How do you do that Ash?" Dawn let go and I turned to face her, but ignored her question. I noticed Paul was walking ahead.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking alone," the girl scolded. I cracked a grin. Being yelled at by _Dawn._ That's a new one. Sure, if anybody else said that, it would have been normal, but _Dawn? _She cares, but she really isn't the motherly type, unlike May. Dawn is more like the bubbly, little sister everybody watches out for. First Brock, and Gary, and May, and now Dawn? What next? Drew? Ha, that'll be the day. It's not that Drew doesn't care either. It's just that he thinks walking alone is a good way to get into a fight. She was right though. Socs love to jump greasers that were alone.

"Did you skip school again? You know you ain't gonna pass," I said, striding along to catch up with Paul. Damn, he walked so fast.

"Whatever. Passing or dropping don't really matter to me. As long as I got Paul," Dawn skipped to next to her boyfriend. That's so like Dawn. She's pretty much a ditz. How she's still in school, I'll never know either.

"You're going to graduate," Paul spoke in a tone that's only reserved for Dawn.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dawn brushed it off. I mentally sighed. That girl didn't get much. She's not stupid, but she's a little bit too naive and careless.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" I asked Paul. He was arrested a couple of weeks ago on a charge of assault. I haven't seen him since.

"I got out today." Ah, so that's why Dawn skipped.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I didn't even know where I was headed. I just walked along with them, quiet as the two chatted amongst themselves. Dawn was the only one that could really talk to Paul. She wasn't afraid of him, even when he's blazing with anger. She was the only one that can calm him down. Even Reggie isn't as good as her. I didn't feel left out though. I didn't really want to talk.

My mouth was left gaping when I realized where we were going to. The shopping center. _Shopping. _Our gang sometimes come up here when we want to mess around or to buy stuff (more like steal for some _certain_ people). I just didn't feel like it today, plus there was only Paul and Dawn. Paul usually shoplifts things into his jacket while Dawn distracts the male sells person like an expert. With flips of the hair, twirls with that skirt of hers, Dawn has it easily. What a team.

"Hey, guys? How about I stay out here? You can go ahead," I suggested. Paul looked at me with a bored expression. Dawn probably figured nothing wrong could happen in a couple of minutes (their whole operation was short), shrugged, and pulled Paul in. I sat on the bench not too far away from the entrance.

"A greaser!" I heard a snobby voice say. I immediately knew it was a Soc. I gave them a hard look. To my gang, I may be an idiot, but to strangers, I'm a tough, juvenile delinquent. There were four of them.

"Ya'll wanna say something to my face?" I retorted, keeping my tough facade. It was pretty stupid of me, but I couldn't help it. Something in their tone made me mad. Sure, I have heard that tone a thousand times, maybe a million or a billion, but I just snapped that time. I'm a bit hot-headed.

"Yeah, we do!" the one with red hair said. He looked like the leader of some sort.

"Well? Say it!" I spat at them, standing up. They pulled out switchblades in their back pocket quickly. My eyes stayed emotionless and I knew Paul and Dawn would come back before a big commotion would happen. "Pulling out weapons already?" I ran a hand through my hair nonchalantly, but some panic seeped through when they started approaching slowly. I eyed the door nervously when they were just a few feet away. The sun's rays reflected off the sharp knives. I didn't like it. They were too close and getting closer.

I practically jumped with joy when the door opened and a familiar pair came out. I also practically felt like slugging Paul when he saw the situation I was in and just scoffed, not doing anything to help. That jerk. Luckily, Dawn was there. And Dawn, being the girl she is, looked like she was _happy_ with me surrounded by Socs.

"Hey! You guys over there! Get away from that greaser," the blue headed girl called. The weird thing for us greasers is, we don't mind other greasers calling us "greasers". But anyway, that's her for making an entrance. Her hands were on her hips, her weight spread out evenly, and her face was turned into a frown, although her eyes showed glee. The Socs wouldn't know it was glee though. You would have to know her.

One glance at Paul next to the strange girl had the group of Socs back away from me. He has quite a reputation, you see.

"Damn it, is that Paul?" one of them asked aloud.

"That tough, crazy, silent killer, Paul? That Paul?" a group member tried to clarify. It was almost too funny to see their reactions.

"Aw, crap, that is!" another cried out. You know, I bet Dawn was starting to get bored. She must've seen this thousands of times, and Dawn gets bored easily.

The redheaded boy turned to me. "You better watch yourself," he tried to threaten, although I could clearly see the fear in his eyes. I smirked back at him and gave him a small wave. He walked away with his group, muttering all the curse words he could think of.

After they were completely out of sight, Dawn walked up to me and slapped me right on my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I rubbed the spot where she hit. She could hit pretty hard.

"We can't go bailing you out of trouble all the time! You savvy?" We? Wasn't it more like Paul just standing there? Oh wait, she _did _get their attention, but I doubt Paul would just watch me get beat up... Would he? I mean, sure, he watches out for the gang, but I don't know about me. And technically, he would be _watching._

Out of all us, Paul's the only one who I don't really know. He doesn't talk about it, his past and what he thinks, I mean, and I don't really want to pry. So, to save me from getting slugged by him (which I would imagine would hurt _a lot_), I don't know and I try to keep my mouth shut good around him.

"Yeah. I get it, I get it. Come on. Walk me home. Gary should be home by now," I drawled, walking on and not really caring if the two followed. I wasn't even sure Gary _was _home, but it was getting kind of late.

Ever since that big rumble in the city, the Socs are jumping us greasers more than ever. Our outfit didn't participate. Three gangs of greasers and twenty or so Socs did though. Good news: the greasers won. Bad news: it didn't really change much. It could've made it worse. I guess the Socs are just sore losers. There's always going to be a social difference between greasers and Socs. No fight can change that. No fight I know, anyway.

"Hey, Ash? ASH!" Dawn yelled in my ear, causing me to stop walking and interrupting my thoughts. Why does she have to do that all the time? She already has a loud voice. Plus, I was kind of having a headache from thinking too much.

"Argh... Yeah? What do you want now?" I said, still grimacing from the sudden loud nose.

"Weeeeeell, if you want to keep walking to Johto or Hoenn, go ahead, but I just have to say that you passed your house," Dawn rolled her eyes and pointed to the shabby building. Gary _was_home. There was his car.

"Oh..." I rubbed the back of the head sheepishly. "Well, thanks. You guys want to come in?"

"Uh, no thanks. We got to do some... stuff." She looked to Paul. Ulgh. I didn't want to know.

"Yeah, you go do some stuff," I waved at them and came into the house. When you walk into my house, there's the living room that's attached to kitchen that has a dining set in it. Two rooms are in the back, along with two bathrooms. The furniture and appliances are a bit old, and the walls are filthy-looking, but it's home. Home sweet home.

The door is always open, in case anybody wants to stay over. Burglars might come, but there's nothing much here. Plus, they wouldn't make it out alive (or at least without scars for the rest of their lives) if Brock or any one of the gang's at home.

"Hello? Gary? Come on, stop hiding. I saw your car outside," I called out, looking around.

"Yeah?" Gary yawned, resting his forearm against the door frame. He was bare chested and it looked like his jeans were put on in a hurry. Ulgh, I _really _didn't want to know. "I didn't do anything like that, if that's what you're thinking." Oh, I guess my face gave it away. "I just came home early because I felt a little bit sick. You know I can't bring girls home."

"Uh, yeah, sure," I replied, both relieved and a bit disgusted at Gary's remark same time. "Did you take some aspirins?" Aspirins usually did the trick. Headaches, fevers, things like that. We usually had a lot in the house, in case Drew needed help with the pain he gets from the daily fights he has.

"Yeah, before I took a nap. What time is it?"

"I don't know. I just got home because it looked dark. I'll say about seven or so. Shoot, why don't you look at a clock for once? You know how to read one," I flopped myself on the couch. Gary's mouth suddenly turned into the usual cocky smirk. Uh oh. That's not good.

"Aren't you gettin' mouthy?" Before I could come up with a comeback, Gary got hold of me and had me down flat on the floor. I squirmed out, and then pinned him down. It was back in forth until we were both out of breath. The two of us called a truce. That usually happened. Every single day.

"When is Brock coming home today?" I questioned Gary, lounging on the chair and playing with some cards with him on the kitchen table.

"I don't know. Hopefully before dinner 'cause I'm starving," Gary answered, flipping his cards over. Dammit. "Ha! I win! You have to do homework anyway."

"Aw, shut up. Do you think Drew and May will come over?" Suddenly the front door swung open. Speak of the devil. Well, devils, in this case. I didn't really want to do homework anyway. It was Friday.

"Hi, you guys!" May greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Drew said coolly. Gary and I waved at them as they entered the kitchen and joined us.

"Got into fights lately?" I asked Drew, dealing some cards.

"Naw. I got a life," he joked.

"Yeah, a life of beating people up and flipping your hair," I snorted.

"Hey! What about me?" May said, smirking. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"What's your life about, huh? Get a girlfriend," Drew jeered.

"Pul-lease! I don't need one!" I argued hotly. He flipped his hair.

"You don't need one? It's just you can't _get _one," the green-haired boy scoffed.

"I can too!" Drew opened his mouth to say something, but Gary beat him to it.

"Can you broads quit fighting? Can't we all have some peace and quiet for once?" Peace? I don't think so. Quiet? The radio was turned on and was playing some Elvis, really loud too, so even if me and Drew weren't yelling at each other, there wouldn't be "quiet". But I just grinned at Gary and shut up just this once. He's not as good as Brock, but he would be close to second (or fourth including the girls).

"That's my boyfriend!" May huffed.

"He shouldn't be, babe," Gary flirted lightly, winking suggestively. Okay, so he breaks a fight and makes another one? May rolled her eyes while Drew's eyes looked like they were on fire.

"Gary..." I warned. He lifted his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll lay off on her. But where's Dawn?" Gary wondered. Probably wants to flirt with _her._

"Doin' some certain _stuff_ with _Paul_. I didn't ask her what stuff, so don't ask me," I shuddered a little. At least she could've made it less obvious. I'm pretty sure I'm too young to be _hearing_ it.

"Hmph," Gary frowned and crossed his arms childishly.

"Come on. Stick to girls that _aren't_ in relationships with people that are practically our _brothers_ and the girls are practically our _sisters_," I stated.

"Don't put it like that! That just creeps me out!" Gary shielded his ears with his hands, unwilling to listen. I smirked at him.

"Good, 'cause it should," I smacked him across the head.

"Now, now, you guys," somebody said, messing up my hair. Gary and I turned our heads at the deep, older-brother voice.

"Hey, Brock!" the two of us smiled in unison. It isn't the same when we hang out without Brock, which is a lot. Brock completes our trio. He also completes the gang.

"How was work?" I asked him. Brock is a cook for a burger joint and a lawn mower. Doesn't pay that much, but we live on it.

"Same old, same old," Brock answered, sitting down on the couch tiredly. I sighed inwardly, and I know Gary did too. He was exhausted. I couldn't work, Gary was _already_ working at seventeen, and Brock, good ol' Brock, was working two jobs at once and didn't have much free time. It just wasn't fair. Not when Socs have all the money they want and don't really bother thinking about any consequences because they can just buy their way out. They don't have to work hard or nothing. It just wasn't fair.

"Well, you can just sit back and relax now. May could cook us up something," Gary glanced at the girl, trying to convey a silent message. She got it and gave him a gentle smile before grabbing a couple of ingredients in the fridge. Drew trailed behind her. They didn't like being too far apart. Kind of like with Paul and Dawn, but school kind of makes it hard for them.

"Hey, guys!" Dawn walked into the living room, dragging along Paul. It was getting to be a full house.

"Already done with your 'stuff'?" I scoffed at her. I held back a chuckle when I saw her blush bright red.

"Shut up, Ash! What's it to you? I'm just going to help May!" Dawn charged into the kitchen. Help? More like gossip with. I bet Dawn couldn't cook anything if her life depended on it. I shook my head as Gary patted my back, smirking at our "argument". I call it "argument" because we usually forget about it after a couple of minutes. It's just the way me and Dawn are. We don't really like to hold grudges. Not against each other, anyway.

Drew came back once Dawn entered. I think they're having another one of their "girl conversations". Pretty quick, if you asked me, but they _are_ best friends.

"Kicked out by your 'girlfriend'?" I heard Gary say. "Girlfriend"? That idiot. Don't put quotations. _Never_ put quotations. Not with Drew and May.

"Shut it, Oak, or I'll beat you into next week. I didn't even want to stay," Drew grumbled. He sat down on the couch and Paul leaned on a wall that was next to the couch. The five of us boys chatted about rumbles, Socs, the weather, and stuff like that for awhile. I momentarily forgot how hungry I really was. I only remembered when May came out to say that dinner was ready.

The whole gang sat down around the table. In the middle was three whole plates of baloney sandwiches. Well, at least it wasn't anything that gross. Plus, May makes pretty good baloney sandwiches. I think that's the only thing she _can_ make.

"Dig in!" Dawn yelled out and grabbed for one. I smiled as I looked at the scene before me. The whole gang was there, eating, arguing, _bonding_.

"Ash, quit smiling like a dork and eat, or there won't be any left," Gary smirked at me. I bet he knew what I was thinking.

"Whatever, Gary," I grinned back and bit into my sandwich. Yum.

Home sweet home, like it should be.

* * *

><p><em>I used the original title after all. So how was it? I worked pretty hard on it and especially tried really hard not to make it so similar to the book (which I think I did a pretty good job on that, if I do say so myself XD). Some of the characters in the Outsiders like Ponyboy and Cherry will be mentioned, but won't appear. If you don't know them, no worries. I'll try to explain them through Ash. By the way, most of the grammatical errors in their dialogue are supposed to be there because that's how greasers talk. I enjoyed writing this chapter though. I hope that lasts. Writing in first person is pretty fun because I get to write what they think and add some sarcastic remarks. :) Again, it's a different storyline. Misty's not going to appear until like two or so chapters, so please bear with me. It's the longest chapter I have ever written so far, although I did write a story that was about six thousand words too, but that was a whole story. I also hope the others won't be shorter than this one. I like this length, not too short, and not so long that people want to skim the whole thing (or is that just me?) This chapter was for you (the readers) to get to know the greaser side of the character. Some were based on the characters from the Outsiders. Like Gary and Soda, Brock and Darry, Drew and Steve, Paul and Dally, and Ash and Pony. They aren't exactly the same though because I didn't want to seem so out of character. :D<em>

_Okay, I wonder if I can get at least five reviews? I don't know if it counts as begging? Argh, I disappoint myself. I don't like begging. Review so I don't have to beg? :) But no worries, I don't write just for reviews. Who knows if that's a lie or not? XDD Just kidding?_


	2. Remember the Old and Begin With the New

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders. _I originally wanted to update as soon as I finished another chapter to stay ahead, but it was taking kind of long, so here it is! What do you think the second genre is? Family or drama or something else?__

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>Remember the Old and Begin With the New<p>

I've never really thought about my mom. For an eleven year old, I wasn't all that bright. For a sixteen year old, I still wasn't all that bright. A couple of months after my mom dropped me off, I kept thinking she was going on a very, _very_ long vacation. I wasn't that sad, maybe due to the fact I didn't know what the heck was going on, but still. There was Gary and Brock with me, and Paul and Drew would come over almost daily (they slept over a couple of times too). I probably just thought I was having a fun sleepover while my mom was out. Just with no extra clothes and no pillow or blanket.

Brock was about fifteen, and he took it extremely well. Gary was already living with him, so he was pretty skilled at taking care of kids, and Gary had some clothes for me. Juggling school and work and children that have to go to school was hard. It was so hard, I shouldn't be even using the word "hard". Scratch that then. It was _difficult_. Brock couldn't even drive yet, so we mostly walked everywhere. Even at sixteen, I _still _have to walk everywhere. Anyway, I didn't even know my mom left me until a year later when Brock told me. Maybe he thought when I turned twelve, I would take it easier. He was wrong. Thank goodness he didn't tell me on my birthday, but he did tell me a few months after. Sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad one.

~About Four Years Ago~

"Hey Ash?" Brock called me over to the kitchen when I walked passed the doorway. Damn. Aw, shoot. How did he find out? Those were the thoughts I kept chanting/asking myself as I slowly walked over to my guardian.

"Yeah?" I braced myself for any yelling or scolding that might happen. Brock opened his mouth to talk, but, despite my preparation, I beat him to it. I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ditch class, and get into that fight with Gary, and play that prank on Drew, and drink that beer can, and spill the juice, and argue with Paul, and..." I kept rambling on and on about a whole year's worth of mistakes. I looked at Brock directly while frantically waving my hands. You know, to show how sincere I was about the whole thing. Sincerity with some panic. I would've laughed at his reaction if I wasn't so scared. His mouth kept getting bigger and bigger at everything I listed, but after my fifteenth or twentieth mistake he must've gotten bored because he shut me up.

"Ash! It's not about that stuff! Wait, _you_ were the one that spilled the juice?" Brock asked. Probably just to make sure. I was talking so fast,_ I_ wasn't even sure I said that, but I nodded anyway.

"Why did you blame that on Gary? Argh, don't distract me! No, this is about your mom," Brock told me. I didn't know what to think when the words "your" and "mom" was used in the same sentence. I've never really thought about my mom. For every meeting or conference at school that needed parents, Brock always came since my mom left. I just thought my mom told him to take care of me during her vacation. Ha, what a stupid little kid I was. Stupid and depressingly hopeful.

"My... mom? Is she coming home? Is she picking me up today? Where did she vacation to?" I bombarded Brock with questions. I know now that in my eyes, there was some bright glint happiness because I remember Brock looking at me. Looking at me so _sadly_.

"No," Brock said slowly. I also know now that by then, in my eyes there was just a downfall of depression because I also remember Brock smiling faintly at me. Smiling that kind of forced smile that expressed pity and open comfort.

"Well?" I croaked. I probably could've started bawling right then and there. But I blinked back the tears. At first, I didn't know _why_ I was about to cry. But I deep down, I knew. I predicted what Brock was about to say in my head. My little, dumb, stupid, depressingly hopeful head. The head that was absolutely, one hundred percent right _that _time, but not the other times when it really should be. It's always right at the worst possible times. I hate that.

"She's not coming back..." Brock whispered so quietly, I didn't even know if I heard right. It took me about five excruciatingly long (well, to me) seconds for me to register the sentence. Complete silence for five whole seconds. The radio was unusually turned off at that time.

"Wait, what? What do you mean? What do you mean she's not coming back? No, that's not right! No, she's going on a vacation! She can't not come back! Why? Why?" I raised my voice at every word, and tears started cascading down my cheek before I knew it. "Why?" I repeated softly, brushing my tears away quickly, but they didn't stop. Brock walked over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. It would've knocked the wind out of me (he was pretty big at fifteen too) if I wasn't sobbing so hard. I must've looked like his young son (he was also very tall and I was pretty short at that age).

"It wasn't your fault. She told me to tell you it _wasn't _and will _never ever _be your fault. It's just... It was hard for her. She also told me to tell you she will always love you," Brock muttered to me. Love me? I doubted that right then.

"And it isn't hard for a thirteen year old to move out and take care of himself all alone? Not only that, now he gotta take care of two other kids!" I snapped.

"I'm still in the care of my parents until I turn eighteen! They send me some money every month. They help me out with things! You know... It wasn't her fault either," Brock argued.

"I know, but, but... She just can't leave me here! She just _can't_," I cried even more. I hate crying. Greasers don't cry. Most forget at an early age. Drew, Paul, even Dawn, if we're not including fake crying. Greasers _don't _cry. But maybe, these situations are exceptions to that rule.

"I know, she can't, but... It's legal. She handed some papers for my parents to sign, and they adopted you. I offered to take care of you since they already have lots of kids and I'm friends with you and you and Gary are best buddies. So you stayed with me. I'll be your official guardian when I turn eighteen," Brock explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked. I pulled away from the hug and stared directly at Brock.

"You were too young. You _still are_ too young, but I didn't want you to not know anymore," Brock answered. He reached into his back pocket and handed me an envelope. "Here. Read it." Of course, there _would_ be a letter. Stupid clichés. I opened it, and a couple of water drops fell on the paper.

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm sorry. I know you won't know how sorry I really am, but I am very sorry. I had to leave you. I couldn't keep you. You barely had any food to eat. I was going job to job, and we lived in this tiny apartment. One day, I just knew that you deserved better. You know the day when you came up to me and asked if you can have a rubber ball to play with, like the other kids? It almost killed me when I said no. So, using the little money I had, I got some papers, and talked to Brock's parents. I knew it had to be them. They are great parents. I won't see you. It would be too hard. Just know, it wasn't your fault, and I'll love you. I told Brock to tell you that. Maybe you can't tell right now, but I do you love you, and I'm always thinking about you. Always. And I'm sorry._

_Love forever,_

_Mom_

I read the letter over and over again. The handwriting was so neat, grammar so perfect. I touched the ink, thinking, "My mom wrote this. She touched this paper." I could practically hear her cheerful voice. She had it rough, but she always smiled it to me. I knew that. Even when I wasn't the brightest kid around. I smiled a little, and brushed the tears off. She _did _love me. Maybe even if she's not here, I know that now. Brock watched me patiently. Then, I turned to him.

"You could've just showed me the letter. Thanks," I said, laughing a little despite the tears.

"No problem, kiddo," he leaned down slightly to mess up my hair. "Oh, and about the juice and everything else... You are so grounded!" I flinched at his booming voice.

"But! Why? I only ditched once, and I didn't even like drinking that beer can! It's so bitter. I don't think I'll ever drink again!" I stuck out my tongue, remembering the bad taste.

"Good, but you still deserve a punishment." Brock went away before I can retaliate. I frowned, crossing my arms across my chest childishly.

"Ha! Told you, it's karma!" Gary stuck his head out from the doorway. That _idiot_.

~End Flashback~

"You're taking the day off? For what? What's the holiday?" I questioned Brock. He had just told me and Gary that he's taking the day off, if you didn't figure it out yet.

"I'm visiting my family today. I haven't done that in awhile," Brock replied, not looking up from his newspaper. "Do you want to go, Ash?"

"Yeah, okay, sure!" I smiled. I wouldn't have to do homework until tomorrow then.

"Well, you two have fun while I'm stuck at the stupid store," Gary grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about? You love the store. Just another place to get some girls," I smirked at him. He gave me his signature, cocky smile and grabbed me by the neck with the crook of his elbow to give me a noogie.

"You learn fast, Ashy-boy!" It wasn't long before we went into our daily fights. I guess it was our way to bond. It was pretty fun too, and a good way to stay fit.

The three of us ate some breakfast- eggs with some burnt toast that Gary made. For some odd reason, he wanted to make it today. And for some odd reason, me and Brock agreed. It was okay; I mean, if you a person that swallows and not chew your food, and if you hold your breath as you eat. Eggs and toast was Brock's, Gary's, and mine's favorite morning dish. We ate it almost everyday, but occasionally we would eat something different if one of us felt like it.

"Well, Gary, can you clean up here? We're going to be late," Brock asked. Gary waved at us before he grumbled something between the lines of, "Yeah, of course I can, it's not like I don't have a job or anything." That was all I can make out before I slammed the door close behind me.

The the drive was pretty long, maybe about an hour and thirty minutes. I bet if Gary had driven, it would've taken much faster. He drives kind of crazy, you see. Him and a little bit of Drew. I usually make sure my seatbelt is really buckled in when the two of them are driving. It's much safer that way, especially when they are going over eighty miles per hour. I don't see why they rush. I guess they're impatient, or maybe they love the wind from the windows that are almost always down. I don't think the car can take it though. I cringe every single time the tires make the screeching noise. It's just not a pleasant sound.

"We're here, Sleepy Beauty!" Brock shook me from the driver's seat. I didn't know I fell asleep. I must've dozed off.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't even that tired," I opened the car door and walked with Brock to the entrance.

"You ready?" I questioned Brock. He looked nervous. I bet his hands were getting clammy because he kept rubbing them against his jeans. I could hear the noise and chatters coming from the house.

"Yeah, I'll have to do this sooner than later, so might as well get it over with," he sighed. I knocked on the door, and a little kid immediately answered it. It was Forrest. He's the second oldest, behind Brock. Soon, eight other children surrounded Forrest. I'll never get used to how Brock looks so similar to his siblings. It's just so weird. I've met them before, but it's still a little bit creepy. They all have the same eyes, same hair, and even though some have a lighter skin tone, they all pretty much resemble Brock. They weren't exactly greasers, but they had a bit of an edge.

The nine of them noticed Brock, who had hidden behind me, but with him being so big, I couldn't exactly cover him up completely. They pushed me out of the way and tackled Brock with hugs. I laughed. A tough hood being attacked by kids. Now,_ that's_ a funny sight to see.

"BROCK!" they chorused.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi to you guys too. Can we come in? Where's Mom and Dad?" Brock hugged back.

"They're inside. You should have called," Forrest answered him while gesturing to the house.

"Okay, let's go inside, kids. Sheesh, I can't keep going here if you guys keep trying to kill me like that," Brock joked. He laughed when his siblings whined.

Brock and I walked in the living room where Lola and Flint were. The children had ran out somewhere to play.

"Brock! Why don't you visit more? You too, Ash!" Lola stood up from her seat. I glanced at Flint. The kids inherited much of their looks from him. It's also weird and creepy. Something I'll never get used to either.

"The first thing you say to him is that? How about a 'hello, how are you, dear, precious son?'," Flint reasoned, calming her enough so she can sit back down.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I have to work all the time, and Ash has school, so we're both really busy," Brock told them. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Excuses," I heard Lola mutter.

"Sweetie, at least they're here now," Flint said. "So how is work?"

"Um, pretty good. What about you here?" They were making small talk. They two usually did when we visited. I usually sit back and stay silent. Lola sometimes joins, but most of the time, she fusses how her twenty year old son never visits her. Some moms would be glad they would never see their kids when they reach eighteen. Most people in my neighborhood don't visit their family. Either because their parents don't like the fact that they are bad hoods (that's true because most all my neighbors _are_) or they don't care about them at all.

Drew's parents are different though. They accept him and May. All of us, actually. The whole gang went over once and they were very nice. We don't hang out there much because we don't have to worry about being disruptive and loud in my house.

And before they died, Paul's parents were also loyal and caring. The two of them stuck with Paul through jail, and everything. They loved Paul and Reggie equally, despite their faults. I've never seen Paul so sad until the funeral day. Paul was never sad. Maybe angry and bitter, but not sad. He had this helpless look on his face that just didn't look right on him. I didn't like it.

Dawn's parents aren't really so great. Maybe I'll explain some other time about that.

"Ash? What about you?" Flint asked me.

"Well, school's been fine," I told me, looking around the room. "Um, was that lamp always there?" I didn't know what else to say and I guess my mouth wanted to say something less awkward. Yeah, as if that was less awkward. I heard Brock's parents chuckle a little bit.

"Yes, Ash, it's always been there. Every single time you come, you ask that," Lola smiled at me. It was a gentle smile. The smile that reminded me of my mother.

"Oh, sorry," I grinned back sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you guys going to stay for dinner? We're eating chicken," Flint invited, but of course, we declined.

"No, sorry, but Gary doesn't know how to make anything but cereal and even that's bad. I'm afraid he's going to starve if I don't come back for dinner," Brock joked with his dad. Flint laughed and gave him a pat on shoulder. The two were really close. Brock was close with everybody. With his siblings, parents, and the whole gang. He was the shoulder to lean on, the person with advise, the wise guy.

"Oh yeah, how is Gary?" Lola questioned.

"He's alright. Me and him are keeping out of trouble real good," I told her, proud that I wasn't exactly lying.

"Well, that's good," she gave me another warm smile. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already late. Brock and I had to go soon. Time passed quickly. I looked towards Brock, and he nodded.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Brock grunted as he walked out of the house with his nine other siblings hanging onto his legs, demanding him not to go. I laughed. If anyone could do that, it would be good ol' Brock. Good ol' muscular and fit Brock.

"Bye!" I followed after Brock and turned back to give the two adults a wave. The kids had run back into the house and were behind Flint and Lola.

"Bye Ash! Bye Brock! Visit soon okay? Love you guys! Drive safely!" Lola was nearly in tears.

"We'll try! Love you too!" Brock and I called in unison, before entering the car. As Brock slowly drove off, I gazed back at Brock's family. Parents in the back, waving, and kids at the front, trying to catch up to the truck. It gave me this warm, fuzzy feeling. I turned back when the kids were merely dots on the dark horizon.

"Hey Brock?" I said.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Brock shot a quick look at me before before focusing on the road again.

"Why did you leave them? They were your family, you know," I asked.

"I didn't leave them. Plus, they still are. Even though we don't live together or anything, we're family. Kind of like you and your mom, you know? Plus, we both have other families too. The gang. All Drew, Paul, May, Dawn and Gary. You get it?" Brock answered. I digested what he just said.

"Yeah, I think I get it," I smiled as I looked out the window thoughtfully. Brock made sense; he always did. That's why he shouldn't stay a greaser. He's too smart. I don't think any of my gang are going to stay greasers the rest of their life. None of them are going to die hoods. None of them are going to die young and desperate.

"You dig okay, Ash," Brock complimented me. I faced him, flashing a toothy grin.

"You too, Brock-o," I told him, using his nickname. I looked back at the moving fields of grass. Pewter City wasn't exactly even a city. It was the countryside. The simple countryside where most people don't really know who greasers and Socs are. The model place every city should strive to be. I loved the countryside.

"And we're finally here!" Brock cracked his knuckles. "All that driving got me stiff!" I hopped out of the vehicle and began stretching a little bit.

"That feels nice! Fresh air and solid land!" I sighed.

"Let's go, Ash. I bet Gary's waiting for us," Brock gestured me to follow, and I obeyed. When Brock opened the door, it was pitch dark and unusually quiet. However, the lights suddenly went on and people jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" the whole gang yelled, maybe even Paul said it. Me and Brock were speechless.

"For what?" I managed to say, my mouth still hanging.

"Nothing at all! We just wanted to do that," Gary told us, smiling uncontrollable and trying hard not to laugh. It must've been the looks on our faces. I could imagine that both of us looked ridiculous- with our mouths opened, eyes wide, and everything.

"Dawn suggested it!" May piped up.

"Yeah, I did!" Dawn pointed at herself shamelessly. That girl wouldn't know shame if it went up to her and slapped her on the head. But I guess, just this once, Dawn didn't really have anything to be ashamed of.

"Well, thanks you guys, even though you just surprised us for absolutely no reason at all," Brock responded sarcastically, before smirking and slapping the Gary on the back.

"No problem. It was real easy. Just hide around the time you usually go back, turn off the lights, wait until you come, and jump out. Easy, peasy," Drew grinned arrogantly. I bet it was hard to keep Dawn from making noise though.

"Yeah, yeah, Drew. Don't you have anybody to beat up?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why do you keep asking me?" Drew yelled impatiently. That was true. I always asked him that whenever we meet. It's like my own "hello" for him.

"'Cause you get into fights every single day. Shoot, you don't have to get mad," I shrugged, feigning hurt. It was Drew's turn to roll his eyes as May laughed at our interaction.

"You _guys _need some 'alone time' to work things out? Huh, Ashy-_girl?_" Gary jumped into the argument.

"Hey! Quit calling me that!" I pouted. The whole gang was laughing by then. I guess when a tough, rough hood is sixteen, pouting doesn't really work anymore, but I also guess I really didn't care.

"Of course, Ashy-boy," Gary retorted. My pout turned into a slight frown, but inside, I was having some amusement.

"I told you to stop call me that! Hmph, Gary-Nary!" I taunted back at him.

"That doesn't make any sense. What in the world is a 'nary'? I don't see why you don't like 'Ashy-boy'. It's just Ash with a 'y' and a 'boy' at the end," Gary reasoned.

I thought about what he just said. That was true. It just _was_ Ash with a 'y' and a 'boy' at the end. I had no idea why I hated that nickname. I've never thought about it. But maybe, truthfully, I never hated the nickname. I mean, if I _really _didn't want Gary to call me that, I would've beat him up every time he said that, but I didn't. I guess only Gary could call me that though. I don't think it'll be the same if anybody else called me "Ashy-boy". Just like it wouldn't be the same if anybody else called Brock, "Brock-o" or Drew, "Green honey" (although May just said that once just to tease him).

"Whatever, I just don't like it!" I huffed at him. I wasn't ever going to let him know all that.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Dawn exited the kitchen, with Paul walking behind. She was just chatting with Paul in the kitchen corner. And when I mean "chatting", I'm pretty sure I really mean "making out", but who can really say? I think I'm just in permanent denial.

"The two of them are fighting about nicknames and the rest of us are watching," Drew answered bluntly.

"Aw, just get a _real_ life," I snickered, Gary already forgotten.

"I already have one, thanks," Drew said.

"Okay, you guys fought over this already. Actually, I think you have this argument at _least_ every month or so, and you already talked about this yesterday, so why don't you guys finish next month?" Brock soothed.

"Wait, how do you know? You weren't even home at the time," I asked him.

"I figured," Brock replied. I guess it's just a big-brother thing. A little bit creepy, if you asked me, but whatever.

"Oh. Well, okay then," I held my fist up for Drew and he pounded it. That's how the two of us signaled a truce. It was pretty rare, but we did it every time Brock told us to. I grinned at the green-haired boy, and he gave me a smirk back.

"Finally! The two of you made up!" May sighed in relief, but I had to ruin it.

"Just for this month, that is," I smiled mischievously. May stuck a tongue out at me, and I stuck mine right back at her. She just rolled her eyes.

Hey, what's a life without a few playful arguments?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the wait, but I can't really use the computer that much. I hope there wasn't many mistakes. I couldn't check it as much as the first chapter. This one was a bit harder to write than the first one. I liked the ending and the middle for this chapter. The beginning was a bit rocky. But anyway, Dawn's past probably won't be told until a couple of more chapters. I don't know how many chapters this story should have. Maybe ten or twelve or fifteen or even twenty (probably not unless I write Misty's part of view later on too, which I want to do, but don't know if I should do it). I gave a line reference to the Outsiders too. This chapter was waaaaaaaay shorter than the last one, but maybe that's because for the first chapter I had to explain a lot. Argh, I really really wanted this story to be longish. Well, just longer than my last stories, which were pretty short. Oh well, it's all good. I love how the gang interacts with each other. I could just imagine all that.<em>

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND STUFF. IT MADE MY DAY. XD I guess I'll reply over in this box. I didn't get 5, but 4 is close enough. :D_

_Jane Hawthorn: Thanks for reviewing to my stories. :D Socs could get away with anything. XD_

_AshandMistyLove: Thank you too. She's coming in chapter 3._

_aburameclanhead: Thanks, I hope you see you in the upcoming chapters. :]_

_123456789: Ha ha, yeah I get the point. :) Hopefully this chapter wasn't garbage. I never watched Grease, but I guess it's pretty similar, based on the the Wikipedia page I read. I'm not sure. ;D_

_Let's seeeeeeeee... 4 more?_

__Misty's coming in the next chapter. Yay! XD This one was just to explain the history of Ash. Please be patient. D:__


	3. Dreams Mean Something

_I don't own Pokémon or the Outsiders._

_If you are confused during the dream sequence, I'm sorry. I tried really hard to explain. Here's a short explanation: So Ash watches his dream from another point of view as himself and doesn't control anything anybody does. I think this should be at the end of the chapter, but I wanted to put it in this box. :3 Plus, you can just scroll up a little bit after reading the dream instead of going all the way down. I wonder if anybody actually reads this. Huh..._

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>Dreams Mean Something<p>

"C'mon Pikachu! Let's go!" I saw a younger version of me smile, holding his hand down for this funny, scurrying, yellow, over-sized mouse to climb onto his shoulder. I knew that he was me because I looked exactly like him just before my mom left me. He had a naive look on his face - brash and childlike. I just knew.

"Idiot! We're lost because of you! Where are we going to go if we don't know where we are in the first place?" a strange girl yelled at him. She had red hair that could be compared to fire and blazing green eyes that intrigued me. I didn't know if it was my spirit "real self" that was floating around and watching the whole thing, or the child "dream self" that was intrigued by her. That I didn't know.

"That's not my fault, Misty!" he pouted. My "real self" laughed. It was so funny how we're so alike. I guess it's because we're two of the same. Literally.

"You are the one _holding_ the freaking map! Upside down no less! If it wasn't your fault, the _map-holder_, then whose was it?" the so-called "Misty" screamed back.

"Not mine! Maybe if you gave me the map right-side up, then that wouldn't have happened!" he frowned. I had the feeling he wanted to act like he didn't like the argument, but was secretly enjoying it.

Whenever I had one of those dreams, I always knew what my "child dream" self would feel and think. Like when one time that mouse-creature-thing, who is apparently called "Pikachu" and is a "Pokémon", got captured by some weird people called "Team Rocket", I felt my "dream self" get scared, mad, and slightly annoyed. I don't really blame him. I think I would get annoyed with them too. From my dreams, it seems like they have no lives and can't pick on people their own size. You see, I understand that. It's like I _lived _it. The dreams are really vivid and I would remember everything when I woke up. That's not supposed to happen, is it?

Oh, "Team Rocket". That's the name of the greaser gang in this town. Jesse and James, the ones who try to keep stealing my Pokémon, I know them; We're friends even.

Another weird thing is, I knew a lot of the people in my dreams. There was Brock, Gary (who is also my childhood rival too), Drew, Paul, Dawn, and May. The whole gang. I recognized just about everyone. Even the hundreds of identical nurses and look-a-like cops that seem like the two Brock (who oddly is still a big wanna-be womanizer in my dreams) flirted with in real life once. Everyone, except for that _girl._ The one with the red hair that could be compared to fire and blazing green eyes that intrigued me_._ I never saw her in my whole life, but at least I know her name's Misty. Or at least it should be.

"Maybe if you used your brain and your eyes, you could've just flipped the map! You're stupid, but you aren't blind, you know!" the redhead screeched.

"Hey, you two. Come on, now. You two shouldn't fight. We're all best friends here," Brock tried to calm us both down. So he's sensible in my dreams too. However, I think that just made the two madder because they just started glaring at each other. I could practically see the tension, but despite that, lots of people thought they were a couple. Like once the duo and the cat, "Meowth", in Team Rocket called them "lovebirds" and "a pair of romantic creatures". That saying, "you always hurt the one you love" came up in one of the dreams too. So weird.

"Hey, wake up man," Gary appeared out of nowhere and began shaking me- "real me", which was very surprising because normally, nobody in my dreams can touch me or tell I'm even there. I tried an experiment my waving my hand right in front of "dream self" once. Real fun.

"How can you even see me?" I jumped up from my bed and landed on the floor. I guess it was very _very_ surprising for me.

Gary and I share a room. It's not too small, not too big. Medium-sized and just right. The two beds are separate and each on the other sides of the walls and between the beds is a desk that the two of us also share, although Gary doesn't even use it. I have never seen him read or study, even while he was in school. He just didn't really have to. He passed every test without even trying.

"Had that dream again?" Gary smirked at me. Yeah, he knows. All of them know. I had those kinds of dreams since I could remember. I told Gary because I was amazed how he could be in my dream. Him and the whole gang, but the girls didn't come until I met them. When May or Dawn comes, the other girl disappears. Except for this one time when May and Misty both came along with me and Brock. There is also this one kid that tags with May. I'm not so sure who he is, but I think the two are siblings. His name is "Max". I want to ask May, but she doesn't like talking about her past family.

"Yeah. I had the one with that redhead again. Misty," I told him. Gary looked at me. I bet thoughts running around in his head.

"That redhead, she's cute right? Cute with green eyes?" he finally formed his words. Well, he told me once that he usually dreams of beautiful blondes, so I guess he's wondering if I dream about pretty girls too?

You know what? I don't know. I'll never know.

"Ummm... Yeah? I think the "dream me" thinks so too. I also think the redhead likes "dream me". It's too weird," I revealed.

"Uh, yeah, pretty weird," Gary agreed absently, nodding slowly. Maybe _that_ was pretty weird. He was still thinking about something. "Well, anyway," he snapped out of it, "dress up, we're going out to see a movie with Drew and May. You slept through the whole afternoon."

"Oh really? Okay then. If you say so." With that, Gary went outside to wait.

I grabbed for my shirt on the ground, brushed my teeth, ran a hand through my hair, looked in the mirror, and shrugged. "Good enough," I thought. Plus, you can't really do much with my hair, but I think I already went over that. I walked out of the room, meeting the three outside on the porch.

"Hey look, a record. Five minutes!" Gary smirked at me while May giggled. Drew didn't look so amused, so I waved at him awkwardly, grinning slightly at Gary's remark. I don't think Drew likes waiting much.

"Let's go!" I said with the same enthusiasm "dream self" did, marching towards the souped up, old car. I chuckled in my head, realizing what I did.

"Yeah, yeah. Who has the keys?" Gary asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes at how I had a difficult time trying to get in the car. Yeah, I think I should have thought about that first before trying to open the door. The four of us strapped (really strapped) in the vehicle and cruised into the drive-in theater. Okay, not cruised, but it was pretty slow for Gary. Maybe he had a lot on his mind.

The movie was really about nothing, just some stupid stuff. Maybe I would've enjoyed it a little more if Drew and May weren't sucking face in the backseat. They could be private if they wanted. More private than Dawn and Paul, but sometimes they can't control their "hormones", whatever that is. Brock just yelled at Gary for that once, and I'm thinking Drew and May have issues with "hormones" too. It has something to do with kissing right?

"Hey Gary? Can we just go to the seats? Maybe after May and Drew do whatever, they'll drive the car back, and we'll just walk. It's not that far," I whispered, but maybe even if I screamed it out, the couple wouldn't hear me. Gary nodded, and we both went out the car.

"Bye, you guys! Have fun, but not too much fun!" he snickered as he threw the keys in the window (which were always rolled down).

"Let's just hope they hear you," I laughed as we were walking on the way to go to the seats.

"Let go of me! No, I don't want to be with you anymore!" I heard a familiar voice struggle. I stopped and turned to see what the commotion was. It was that girl! You know, the one that had red hair that could be compared to fire and blazing green eyes that intrigued me. She was exactly like her. She even tied her hair into a side-ponytail. Maybe she was a little bit older though, based on her curves (in the dreams, she was a bit scrawny and "dream me" used that against her). Gosh, she was good-looking, even when she was fuming with anger.

"Or what? You got nothing!" the redhead Soc from before at the mall yelled back, keeping his tight grip on her wrist. The two were arguing in front of a red mustang. A real nice car. I decided to intervene, to tick the Soc off _and_ to talk to the redhead.

Gary gave me a questioning glance, observing me as I was staring. I just flashed him a cheeky smile and walked over to the duo.

"Got a problem here?" I asked the redheads. The girl kept glaring at the Soc.

"It's none of your business! Hey, wait, you're that greaser!" he remembered. That idiot. Sure is real slow.

"Oh yeah, and you're that Soc," I said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth!" he retorted.

"You know, you shouldn't really tell me what to do. But _you_ should let go. _Now._ Paul's just a couple of blocks away. Oh wait, make that _cars_, but I don't think I'll need him. When I'm done with you, your friends and _family_ wouldn't know it _was_ you, " I growled, determination (or stubbornness) beamed in my eyes. I knew he could see that I was completely serious because he gently released her, gulped, and took a step back.

"I-I told you to watch it, s-so you better!" the scared teen stammered. I could virtually see beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"You know, you shouldn't be so _scared_ every time you try to _threaten _me," I scoffed back, smirking as he marched away, steaming with anger. I kind of liked it.

"You know I could've handled it myself," the girl turned to me. I think I forgot about her for a little bit. Huh... How could I have done that?

"Hmm, yeah, I'm sure you could, with him man-handling you and all," I brushed her off coolly, acting a bit like Drew or Gary. Argh, I _really_ didn't want that, _trust me_. But I didn't exactly know how to talk to girls, let alone girls that had decent language and appropriate lengths for skirts. So, I just remembered how the guys acted, which weren't always smart.

"I could!" she argued hotly.

"Could not!" I couldn't help but say. Ha, great, start arguing with the girl of your dreams. Literally.

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!" I knew we would go on forever, based on my dreams, just yelling at each other during a movie, so I did what I had to do.

I grabbed her wrist roughly, which I would consider is very mean of me, but I wanted to prove a point. "Ow!" she flinched back, pulling her hand away and rubbing it softly with her other one.

I looked at her gently, "I'm sorry, but I'm telling you. You needed me." I must say she looked quite taken back from my apology. Shoot, I haven't seen any greasers saying sorry to any Socs, so I guess it was reasonable shock. Boy, she was beautiful. Astonishingly beautiful. Did I say that? I think so, but she was. I mean, really _really_ was.

I knew even then that if I looked into her eyes, like really really stare at her gorgeous, emerald eyes, then I would never want to look away. Yeah, it's cheesy, but that's what I knew right then and there.

"Uh, um, yeah, whatever, that's fine," she adverted her gaze. Now that's funny.

"Are you by any chance Misty? Misty Waterflower?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Why? Actually, how do you know? Have we met somewhere? You seem a bit... familiar," she asked back.

"No, not exactly or really," I shook my head. That was true. _She _didn't _know me_, and _I_ didn't exactly_ know_ _her_ either. So I dreamed about someone who was exactly like her? That doesn't mean anything. Maybe that I'm part psychic or something, but besides that, it doesn't really mean anything. Right? Right. "I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way."

"Ash? Interesting... Well, I don't exactly have a ride home. Your friend, Paul, he has a car right? You talked about him with Rudy." So that little redheaded Soc-boy was "Rudy". Hmph.

"He's not exactly here. I lied. Gary has a car, but May and Drew has it right now," I admitted. I knew she had no idea who the heck those people were, but I also knew she was smart and caught on fast.

"So you'll have to walk me home, right?" Misty smirked at me. I sheepishly grinned back.

"How are you so sure I'm not going to jump you and take all your money? I'm a greaser too," I questioned, with a tone of amusement.

"I know, you just don't look the type," she answered simply. "You look more... Different, unique." I shrugged. Soc girls.

"Want to just finish this movie first? It's almost at the end, I think. Come on, me and Gary were walking to the seats," I offered.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she gave a quick smile at me. "Thanks about the Rudy thing."

"No problem. I didn't like Rudy anyway. Socs," I replied, maybe with a little bitterness seeping through.

"Not all Socs are like that," Misty muttered.

"'It's rough all over'. That's what my friend's friend said. 'It's rough all over'", I quoted, thinking about that sentence.

"Yeah. It really is," she agreed somewhat distantly. Maybe she knew who my friend's friend was. My friend's friend was a Soc that went by the name of Cherry. Cherry Valance, even though her real name is Sherri. It's "Cherry" because of her light red hair. My friend told me she was a kind of different Soc, so maybe Misty would know her, but I didn't really want to ask. Plus, the chance was slim of them ever meeting. My friend lives sort of far. In another city, in fact.

"We don't want to keep Gary waiting. Oh, and if he flirts with you, I'm sorry," I apologized ahead of time, beginning to walk.

"Don't worry about it. Gary and I know each other," Misty revealed, striding gracefully next to me. It felt kind of strange for me to be so close to a Soc, but it was nice. Anyway, complete shocker for me. She didn't look like one of Gary's fan girls though.

"Hey, you two!" Gary waved at us as we went over.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" I asked, glancing between Misty and Gary, then back to Misty. I couldn't really see any connection.

"Ash, you may not realize, but Misty's in your school and was in my class before I dropped out. We were lab partners once," Gary answered for Misty. I guess that's why he asked me about my dreams this morning. She seemed familiar to him. Oh wait, I did find out after all.

It's true. I never had seen her before, but I really didn't pay attention outside of my classes. Plus, she's a year ahead of me, so our rooms aren't very close together. I usually just met up with May, Drew, and Dawn (if she didn't ditch) and hung out once I got straight out of class. Greasers don't hang with Socs, if it wasn't anymore obvious, and they usually stay away from each other at school.

"Yup, that hood pulled a knife on that frog!" Misty joked, grinning. It didn't sound like a Soc calling a greaser a "greaser". It sounded like another greaser calling another greaser a "greaser". She was so comfortable around us greasers. It was too weird, and then I had a weird thought. Maybe _she_ should be a _greaser_, but I didn't say that out loud. It's just my over imagination talking again. That's just so crazy.

We sat down on the seats, watching the rest of the movie, munching away on the popcorn we bought and sipping our Cokes. It was really nice, not including the stares some greasers and Socs both gave us. It was strange seeing two of different kinds together.

After the movie was done, Gary looked at both me and Misty, before motioning me to come closer. We walked a few feet away from Misty as she impatiently tapped her foot and looked at her perfect nails. She didn't look too mad though, and probably only did that to seem like she was busy and waiting for someone so people will be discouraged to approach her. She seems like the person who gets a lot of unwanted attention from some certain _male _people. You know, not like I'm jealous or anything.

"I have to go back to the car to make sure May and Drew are doing okay," Gary whispered to me.

"Make sure May and Drew are doing okay? Why would you do that? They're always okay together!" I nearly shouted, flabbergasted.

"Quiet, Ashy-boy! Just be good and walk her home, okay?" Gary winked at me before walking out, hands smoothly in his leather jacket's pockets. He winked? But then if he goes away, it would just be me and Misty alone. Alone. _Alone._ Gary, that idiot. I went back to Misty, muttering to myself at how Gary was such an idiot.

"Sorry about that, but idiot Gary had to leave," I told Misty grumpily.

"No, it's okay. Gary told me about you one day during class," the redhead smiled kindly. It was the same smile the dream Misty would give to the dream Ash whenever he lost the Pokémon battles (I think that's what they're called) or just when she's proud of him. The two weren't always fighting constantly, and they had their moments.

"What did he say?" I inquired with curiosity. We were already walking to Misty's house. It was over to the West, but it wasn't that far from the movie theater.

"He said you were like his dumb younger brother," Misty laughed. It was like pretty music. However, I might as well go back to Gary just to hit him on the head. "Don't worry, he also said you were pretty good-natured and fun-loving."

"Huh," I thought aloud. Maybe that's what Gary really thought of me.

"What do you think of him?" Misty raised a delicate brow.

"I don't really know. He's my smart older brother?" I shrugged. "He's laid back and cool, while Brock is more parental and responsible. I like them both equally though."

"Brock's your guardian right? I think Gary told me that," Misty asked to make sure.

"Yup, for about five years or so," I clarified. "What about you, Mist?"

"'Mist'?" the redhead repeated.

"Yeah, like Misty, but with no 'y'. It's a good nickname. Plus, 'Mist' has a good ring to it, if I can call you that. Can I call you that?" I made sure. It just slipped out when I was talking. I heard Dream Ash call Dream Misty that a couple of times.

"Yes, you can call me that," Misty laughed again. I would _never_ get tired of that. "But anyway, I have three other sisters." I knew that. I mean, I met them in my dreams.

"Oh, that must be hard. Are you the youngest?"

"Yup. You too, right? Out of your gang, I mean."

"Yeah, except for Dawn, who is dating Paul." Misty tilted her head a little bit.

"Didn't Paul already graduate though?"

"Uh, yeah..." I answered reluctantly. I know, I thought it was strange too, but Dawn could be mature if she wanted to be. Shoot, who am I kidding? "They have a special bond that ignores age difference," I added quickly, hoping that would clear things up. "How are your sisters?" Might as well change the whole subject.

"Daisy's the most responsible, but that doesn't mean she's any less than an airhead than Violet or Lily. The two of them bug me all the time, so Daisy's alright compared to them," Misty said.

"Oh, I guess sometimes it's not all that great being the baby in the family." Misty smiled one of her brilliant smiles at me.

"Yeah, sometimes it's not so great. Well, we're here!" she announced. Before I knew it, the two of us were standing on the mini pathway to her house. Too soon. Just too soon.

I didn't notice I had walked into Soc territory. Their houses were ten times bigger than my dump. Prettier too. I bet if I went inside, each of the houses would be fancy and didn't want to collapse on you when you slammed a door (that didn't happen for my home, but there are some in my neighborhood). The streets didn't have much litter on them, and they looked _whiter_. The air didn't have a lot of hints of lingering, musky smoke either. I knew I didn't fit in. I was a black sheep in a crowd of white ones. It just didn't feel right _being_ there.

"How about we meet again some day?" I offered, a little surprised because I accidentally blurted the things that just popped up in my head. Sometimes it's nice being impulsive. Really saves me from chickening out.

"Yeah... Yeah, that'll be nice. I really liked talking to you today. How about tomorrow? After school. We can meet up at the front steps or something. Maybe later we can just hang out and talk," Misty questioned.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow, Mist," I called to her when she began walking towards her house. She turned back and smiled another magnificent smile (golly, I'll never get used to that either).

"Good-bye, Ash," she gave me a small wave before disappearing behind a door to a place where I can never reach. I was frustrated, and just wanted to beat it out of that neighborhood. I balled my fist up and shoved them into my pockets. It wasn't long before I grabbed a cigarette; partly because I wanted to get my mind off things and partly so I can intimidate any Soc who was considering to jump me. I really _shouldn't_ be walking home alone. I don't think Gary really thought it out when he left me.

I usually don't smoke. I really don't. I'm the second person who smokes the least, after Brock. Brock doesn't smoke _at all_. Never did, and I doubt he ever will. He doesn't want to "risk it with his toned body". Gary doesn't smoke that much either. May, Drew, Dawn are all moderate smokers. Paul is the heavy smoker compared to the rest of us, but that still doesn't mean much. He doesn't need to look tough. A lot of greasers smoke to look tough, and I think Paul looks tough enough.

I walked home with no real troubles. I think a mustang was following me for a bit, but I couldn't be sure. The street lights were pretty dim.

"Hey, you guys," I greeted as I entered the house. Gary jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"So, how did it go?" he immediately questioned me.

"Um, well, I'm meeting her tomorrow after school. Hopefully I don't have to go to the west side anymore. Thanks for letting me walk home all alone at night," I rolled my eyes. Brock put down his newspaper.

"Walk alone? And what 'her' are you talking about?" Brock raised a brow at me. I've never talked _about_ any girls. I never talked _to_ girls.

"You know the redhead I dream about a lot? The one who would travel with us?" Brock nodded, so I continued, "Well, she's real. I met her when I 'talked' to one Soc who didn't like me. I had to walk alone because Gary left me to walk _her_ home. I didn't have anybody to go back with, so I just loned it. Don't worry about it though. Nobody tried jumping me." I didn't want to talk about the car.

"Uh huh. So you like her? You're meeting with her, aren't you?" Brock observed my reactions. I was surprised, and I didn't see that coming. I didn't know.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I just want to know _who_ she is right now," I replied, nodding at how good my answer was in my head.

"Brock, let me ask the questions. You can't get the right answers out of him," Gary shook his head. "Okay, do you want to be around her?"

"Yeah. She's nice to talk about. A special Soc," I responded.

"She's a Soc?" Brock exclaimed. "How can _you_, of all people, get a perfect, pretty Soc girl, while I can't?" Here comes his weird trance-like thing. You know that when he thinks about girls and gets emotional.

"Yeah, yeah. She's a Soc, and she _is _special. Not like the others. Take care of her," Gary advised. At that time, I didn't get it. "Take care of her"? What does that mean?

"Okay?" I said, with uncertainty. Brock sighed quietly, although I heard him. I guess everybody gets kind of tired with my denseness at some point. "How was the car anyway?"

"Hmm... It was okay when I came back. They didn't do anything that gross. I drove them home after, still making out in the back. I don't think they even watched any part of the movie," Gary shrugged. I turned beet red as I shook the thoughts away. It wasn't perverted thoughts, it was more like disturbing thoughts. "Boy, you can turn red!" Gary chuckled as he patted my head.

"Go to bed, you two. Tomorrow's a school night, and you got a _date_," Brock ordered, going back to his newspaper.

"Yessir!" Gary and I both said in unison as the two of us marched into the room. We brushed our teeth, changed into our sleeping clothes (which was really just our boxers), and laid down into our own beds. After a moment of silence, I wanted to speak. I knew Gary wasn't really sleeping. I usually crash before he does.

"Gary?" I ventured, staring at the ceiling.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled back.

"Have you ever been... in love?" I inquired. Yeah, ask _Gary_ that.

"Umm... Yeah, sure." Gary had to think about it. Okay, did _not_ see that answer coming. At all.

"What's it like?" I was curious.

"She gives you a weird, tingling feeling whenever she's around you, and you can't keep admiring her smiles and her laughs." Did he read my mind or something? I didn't think I was in love with Misty though. I barely knew her. But in my dreams, I knew her ever since I was little.

"Wait, who did you love? Who was the person you fell in love with?" Gary never spoke about a girlfriend that lasted more than three days.

"Nobody you know. Just go to sleep, okay?" Gary's speech was getting a little bit drowsy.

"Okay then... 'Night, Gary." I yawned.

"Yeah, 'night..." With that, he was fast asleep. A loud drum wouldn't be able to wake him now, which was a good thing and a bad one. I couldn't wake Gary up at easily. I usually had to resort to ice cold water whenever I had to wake him. But luckily, Gary knew when to wake up at the right time to wake me up. Most of the time.

I couldn't sleep right away though. I kept thinking about Misty, and I also didn't want another dream about Pokémon. Not then, anyway. But when I fell asleep that late night (I could tell because it was pitch- black outside and Brock already went to bed), I _did_ have another dream against my wishes. This time, I danced with her at a festival after we saved Brock or something from a ghost thing. Oh boy, oh boy.

* * *

><p><em>Yessssss... It's longer than the last one! :D I'm so proud. I don't think I can top the first on though. I fixed the first part of the first chapter, by the way. I wonder if anybody caught the mistake. So, what do think of Misty and her grand entrance? I think she's a little bit out of character right now, but I think she'll be kind of normal once Ash gets to know her better, and they'll have more arguments. Did you think it was too fast-paced or confusing? I'm sorry, if it is. Argh, I wanted to do a good job on this one. The dreams Ash gets aren't in order by the way. If you didn't know, Ash dreams about episodes of Pokémon. :) I've always wanted to make an alternate universe story that is still somewhat connected with the original. Okay, not always, but yeah. I think the summary is a bit misleading. It's not really a "strange stroke of destiny". I just put that because it sounded pretty good. Maybe it was destiny. I don't know. XD I had to make them smoke. I'm sorry. It just wouldn't be so believable if the whole gang didn't smoke at all, since they're greasers. I disapprove of smoking, but I had to do it. Things I do for this story. :P No offense to any smokers.<em>

_Was it confusing? I hope it wasn't... T^T_

_Thank you to all the reviewers. We have reached a total of ten reviews! You all make me happy, but I think you already know that. XD Wow, six? That's two more than four! To some, it may not seem a lot, but it's like six million trillion google infinity to me. I don't think that's a real number, but you guys get it._

_: Aha, I try. :)_

_Jane Hawthorn: Don't worry, I don't want Brock to die either. =] But wouldn't that be a sad twist? XP Thanks for reviewing again. :)_

_ProeliaPerdere: You thought right! :D I'm glad somebody made the connection._

_Renegade: Thank you. X) But I meant that I'm thinking of making Misty's part of view of the story after Ash's. Does that make sense? I don't know. Sorry, I'm not the best explainer. So like, I write Ash's part of view of the whole story, hopefully add some oneshots of Paul and Dawn's and May and Drew's relationship at the end, and then do the whole story in Misty's part of view for anybody who wants of know what Misty's thinking. I'm sorry, if you don't get it, it's my fault and my lack of explaining skills. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it though. Depends on you guys. Hope you keep reading this story. I like your name too._

_Shaman Shinobi: I read (sorta skimmed) that book! :D It was a bit sad, but also very good._

_Desjanae: Sorry, for the late update. Thanks for reading. This chapter doesn't really talk Misty's life, just basically introduces her, but maybe soon? X]_

_Maybe at least four more? I don't want my hopes too high... :DDD_


	4. It's Never Really Just Fun and Games

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>It's Never Really Just Fun and Games<p>

You couldn't imagine how tired I was when I woke up the next morning. Sure, I pulled all-nighters; stayed up until the daybreak came and the early sun rose, but I was never as_ exhausted _as I was the next morning. I think both mentally and physically. I couldn't even stand up straight, let alone think. I was practically swaying to the "bathroom", unaware I had actually walked to the living room. Gary didn't really help either.

"Hey man, thinking about a _certain person _last night? Hmm? That why you so tired?" Gary pestered me, poking me as I strove to keep my eyes open.

"Leave me alone, Gary," I grumbled. I could see- wait, no. I could just plain _tell_ that Gary knew it was a request that had nothing in it for him if he obeyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So I'm right, right?" he inquired further. If I had a penny for every time Gary wouldn't shut up, I would probably be a millionaire by now.

"Aw, just quit it. I have to go and get ready," I struggled to get up, pushing Gary away weakly. He just stood back at the doorway, watching me as I finally mustered up the strength to stand. I didn't know I had it in me. I think I saw Gary force back a laugh. That jerk.

"Just make sure you go to the right room this time! Don't really want you to brush your teeth at the desk or go to the bathroom on the beds," Gary sniggered at his jokes. I would've shaken my head and sighed if I had the energy. But I really, really _didn't._

It took me longer to do the normal, morning routine. You know, brush my teeth, take a shower, change my clothes, and have the daily battles with my hair - that sort of stuff. Either because I was so tired and was just about to collapse or because Brock came up to ask me if I was okay every two minutes. It wasn't exactly annoying, it was just time consuming to stop what I was doing and mumble a "Yes, I'm just a bit tired today. Slept pretty late."

Breakfast wasn't that easier too. Drew, Dawn, and May came over so we can all walk to school, which we all usually do every weekday. Occasionally, they would come early to eat. Unfortunately for me, that day was one of those times.

The three barged into the house, making a known entrance to every occupant that lives in it.

"Good morning, everyone!" the girls sang with their loud voices. Too loud for the morning. Too loud for my exhaustion. Drew looked at the bags under my eyes and scoffed. At least he could tell I didn't really want to talk right away. Unlike some people, even though they did figure it out later. But you know that saying, "Better sooner than later".

"Hey! What's up with you, Ash?" Dawn questioned, poking me too. Jeez, what's with the poking? I usually don't really mind, but when I'm exhausted, I think I'm more prone to grumpiness. Anyway, I knew Dawn wanted to annoy me to get some "argument" out of me for fun, but I didn't feel up to it.

"Tired," I answered quietly. Dawn and May threw each other confused glances. I think May noticed how awful I looked at that moment, and she shook her head slightly at the other girl. They were concerned and bewildered, but I didn't want to explain. Dawn patted my head softly before sitting down next to me. It was her way of saying, "Get well fast. I want to 'play' with you soon" (play as in argue).

"'Morning you guys," Brock greeted as he walked into the room. He grabbed some eggs from the fridge and cracked them onto a pan. He then went and got some slices of bread and put them into the toaster.

"Oh! Eggs today! Yay!" Dawn chirped happily. May and Drew sat across from us while Gary sat on the other side of me. Brock didn't take that long to make the food. He gathered them up onto plates and placed it onto the middle of the table. Brock also got a pitcher of orange juice for us to drink. As usual, it was delicious. But I couldn't eat it all. I just sat there after a couple of bites, looking at the yellow pieces of food and toast, fighting with my eyelids again. It was a mixture of fatigue and not that hungry that kept me from eating.

"Ash? How about you stay home today?" Brock suggested. I looked to him quickly, instantly more alert. I shook my head, scarfing down the remainder of my breakfast and gulping it all down with some OJ.

"I'm okay. I really am. See? I finished my plate," I forced a smile. I felt sick. Sick, but just a little bit less tired. I guess that's a good sign?

Brock looked at me skeptically as Gary snickered.

"He doesn't want to stand up Misty," Gary said, still chuckling. I don't know why it was so funny, and I would've clonked him on the head if I wasn't so exhausted. Instead, I sighed in my head. It wasn't the best substitute for a nice fight, but I guess it was all I could do.

"Misty? Who's that?" Dawn spoke everyone's puzzlement. Gary didn't hesitate to answer.

"She's the girl Ashy-boy dreams about. He actually met her in real life the other day, an' he saved her from this Soc. Then, he walked her home, an' they made a date!" he explained to them.

"Wow. That's kind of romantic..." May commented dreamily as Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his hair. He must've been thinking something between the lines of, "I can be romantic too. Hmph," or "Ash picking up a broad? As if!".

"Yeah, it is," Dawn agreed, but not really caring about lovey-dovey stuff at the moment. Plus, she doesn't think about any romance that doesn't involve Paul. She sort of has a one track mind. At that time, she was thinking about food. Very good food that Brock makes. Shoot, I would be thinking about that too, if I wasn't so damn tired.

"Well, if you want to go home anytime, call me or Gary," Brock told me.

"Yeah, I will, but I'll get over it. Maybe take a nap during math or something," I shrugged.

"Don't worry, Brock. We'll take care of him at school," May tried reassuring Brock. I don't think it was school Brock was worrying about though.

"We better start walking or we'll be late an' get a mouthful from the teachers. Everybody done eating?" Drew asked. May, Dawn, and I all nodded and we rose from our seats. Brock and Gary didn't have to leave for work yet, so they stayed behind and cleaned up after us.

"Have a good day!" Brock shouted, eying me. I walked out of the house hastily before Brock could change his mind about letting me go to school. However, my pace got real slower once I was out of Brock's sight. I was dragging my feet. It didn't take long for me to fall behind the others.

"Ash, we _are_ going to be late if we keep walking at this speed," May stopped walking so I can catch up. I gathered up some energy and jogged over to her.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go ahead? Dawn and Drew don't really like waiting, but I think Drew will wait for you," I smirked, despite how weary I was. May gave me a grin.

"Naw. Don't sweat. If you're late, we'll all be late together. I don't really care. The reason why Drew rushing is because he's gettin' into lots of trouble lately and he wants to stay "good" for awhile, which means being on time. I promised Brock. We'll take care of you. Just don't wear yourself out. You don't always have to try so hard all by yourself. Okay? We're all always here for you if you need any help," May's grin changed into a mother-like smile. I liked that about May. If Brock was the father figure, May would be the mom (they wouldn't be married though). She was mature when she wanted to be, aware about other people's feelings, and didn't take sides. You don't see those kinds of characteristics a lot in a greaser girl.

"Yeah, we'll take care of you!" Dawn approved, popping out of nowhere. Drew appeared next to May too. I guess they noticed we were way behind them. I was surprised Drew didn't know right when May stopped. I think he thought May needed to talk to me privately. Those two could understand each other without much talking.

"No need to act so tough," Drew added. Guess what else he did? Yup, I bet you were right. He flipped his hair. I chuckled at his remark. I could be saying the same to him.

"Yeah... I'll remember that. Thanks, you guys," I replied as I started walking again, motioning them to follow. You see? We really _are _a family.

Thank goodness we weren't late, but I couldn't sleep during math. Or English. You see, I didn't do any of my homework.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum! Young man, why didn't you do your homework? You never get zeros," Mr. Mathison scolded. He wanted to talk to me at the beginning of class. Mr. Mathison was the algebra teacher. A good one at that. He cared for the students, unlike some who just deal with them for a paycheck, and he made math kind of fun. And that's saying a lot because math is usually boring, and I'm sure I'm not the only person who thinks that.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't have any time," I answered. I wasn't really lying. Let's see: On Friday, the gang came over. On Saturday, I spent the whole day visiting Brock's family, and on Sunday, I slept through the afternoon and watched a movie at night. And don't forget I also had to walk Misty home. It just slipped my mind.

I wasn't making up excuses. What I said was the cold, hard truth. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have played cards with Gary on Friday, but I didn't think I would be so busy during the weekends. Life can be unpredictable.

"I'll make an exception. Do your problems tonight, and turn them in the morning to me along with today's homework. I never accept late work, but I see you seem a bit tired today, so I'll let you off easy. Just make sure you do them okay?" Mr. Mathison informed.

"Yessir," I responded. And so, I spent the whole period catching up with my work. Good news: I finished and didn't have to do them this night. Bad news: I think the bags under my eyes got deeper. Doing work makes me kind of drowsy. In this case, even more burnt out.

That wasn't the end of it. English was kind of like that, but Mrs. Langart wasn't so sympathetic. Mrs. Langart was strict, but taught the kids well and disciplined. Maybe due to the fact half the students were scared of her. She was old and full of wrinkles, and it was hard to imagine who would marry a person like her, but you learn to respect her (unless you want to stay after school or during break for a couple of boring hours).

"Ash, are you going to make up stupid excuses for your absence of work, or are you just going to come out with it? Huh? Say something!" Mrs. Langart demanded.

"I was busy this whole weekend," I muttered. Bad move.

"Speak louder, son! I could barely hear you!" Mrs. Langart ordered. I sighed quietly, which went passed the teacher unnoticed (got to be grateful for that because I wouldn't be able to hear the end of it if she did). I drew a quick breath to get more volume.

"I was busy!" I basically shouted.

"Thank you. Now, what were you busy with?" Mrs. Langart questioned, more civilized now.

"W-well, um, I had some family matters to attend to," I revealed. Mrs. Langart raised a brow. She knew about my adoption. All my teachers did, and they didn't bother me about it, nor did they treat me any different from the other kids. I liked that. "I visited Brock's parents, you see."

"Ah. For three days?" Mrs. Langart persisted. I shook my head. I couldn't lie. Mrs. Langart knew if any student was lying. You just couldn't lie with her; she was a human lie detector.

"No, but on Friday, some friends stayed over until it was really late, and on Sunday, I slept until the afternoon, and Gary made me go to the movies right when I woke up," I spoke the truth.

"I see. That's still not a good reason, but given that you were honest about your weekend, I'll give you an extra day. Just try not to do that again," Mrs. Langart concluded the talk. I finished her work just before the bell rang for the next class.

Physical Education wasn't that easy since I was wobbling whenever I took a step and my vision started blurring whenever I blinked a blink that was a little too long to be considered a blink. However, I managed to get through it. Lunch was after, so that was a relief.

"How is your day so far, Ash?" May inquired. I had met up with them after class and we were all walking to a small convenience store to buy some sandwiches and Cokes for lunch, like we do every school day. Greasers don't hang out in the cafeteria where there are billions of Socs that love to blame us on food fights and damage of school property.

"Hmm. Okay, I guess. I had to make up my work for English and math. P.E. was tiring too. I think I'm going to skip lunch and take a nap. I ain't that hungry, anyway," I planned.

"Well, you didn't exactly eat a lot of breakfast this morning. You sure you ain't that hungry? At all?" May asked me to make sure.

"Naw, I would be too tired to chew. I'll wait for you at this table. You guys can go get something to eat," I gestured where I was going to sit before walking over there. The our usual corner shop wasn't that far away. It was just across the street.

"Dawn, you can stay here and watch Ash. Me and Drew will go and buy us all something," May commanded.

"I'll take good care of him, May! Just don't get somethin' gross," Dawn beamed, skipping over to me. I really tried sleeping. I laid my arms on the table top and used them as pillows for my head, but I couldn't. I just couldn't ignore Dawn's chattering and block out the world.

"So then, Paul was like 'boom'! Then the Soc was like 'wham'! Drew was there too, and he was like 'kablam!'..." Dawn went on and on and on and _on_. I knew she couldn't help herself. She doesn't like silences, and has the need to fill them with some noise.

May and Drew didn't take long, and it got a lot more quiet when they came back, albeit the sound of chewing and swallowing and drinking. I think they didn't talk much because of me because we would usually be conversing the whole meal. I was able to nap for about thirty minutes, but it wasn't enough.

"Ash. Wake up. We have to go back to school," May shook me gently. It was too soon.

"Argh... Okay, I'm up, now," I rubbed my eyes, stumbling up the chair. Drew managed to get me to stand somewhat straight.

"Do you want to go home to sleep? I'll walk with you," Dawn offered.

"No thanks. School's almost over, and I still have to go with Misty," I declined.

"Why don't you just reschedule? She'll understand," May speculated.

"Naw. It's okay. I'm fine. That nap did me good," I gave them a smile and began staggering to the direction of where I thought school was. Keyword: "thought".

"Umm... Ash? You do know that school is the other way right?" Dawn pointed out. Everybody sweat-dropped, including me. I don't really have the best sense of direction.

"Uh, oh yeah. Ha, that way," I gave a nervous laugh before turning to the correct way and continuing with my walk with Dawn going after me.

"What are we going to do with him?" I heard May sigh, shaking her head slowly, with a palm on her forehead.

"I don't know, May, but let's hope his date turns out okay," Drew put his hand over May's shoulder supportively and kissed her forehead.

Going back to class was difficult. I didn't have any work due for history, but the actual lesson that day made me even sleepier. I got some shut-eye for that class, but every now and then, the teacher would wake me up. I would get yelled, nod along to "it won't happen again" part, and go back to sleeping. I got some energy in history. But not much.

Science was terrifying. I had to pour chemicals and mix them together with a steady hand that day. The thing was: I didn't have a steady hand. I was clumsy, even when I was wide awake. Luckily, my partner volunteered to do a lot of the physical work. Before I knew it, school was finally over, and the afternoon with Misty would finally begin.

I was walking to the flagpole, which was near the front steps of the school as planned. I didn't want to wait there because Socs like to hang around with their friends after school, and I wasn't really up to a fight right then. However, Drew, Dawn, and May soon found me alone, leaning against the beam.

"Hey, Ash! You waitin' over here? Is Misty gonna get here soon?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I really didn't. Maybe she chickened out or changed her mind at the last second?

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone? Why don't we go along with you two? It'll be like we're not even there," May tried to persuade, but it wasn't tempting. Getting hounded by juvenile delinquents wasn't that fun, even if a juvenile delinquent was the one getting hounded.

"Naw, I'm okay. After, I'll walk straight home. Nothing will happen. I'm sure of it," I smiled. May was beginning to say something, but Drew broke in before she could finish her train of thought.

"I'm sure it will. May, little Ash will be fine. He's not totally a wuss that can't protect himself or a complete baby either," Drew reasoned. For once I was thankful for him talking about me, although he could have lost the "totally" and "complete" part. He just takes every chance to tease me, doesn't he?

"Oh, all right, but do you got a blade? You know, just in case everything ain't all right," May questioned.

"Um, no? It's not like I'm going to use it anyway. I just can't," I confessed. May glanced at me sympathetically, but then a determined look quickly replaced empathy. She went over and grabbed the switchblade Drew had in his back pocket for self defense, and threw it to me.

"Hey! That's mine!" Drew frowned.

"Look who's being a baby now? Here Ash. Drew doesn't need it at the moment, and it doesn't hurt to set extra precautions. You don't have to use it, but maybe it'll be a good bluff. Just run when you can, okay?" May ordered.

"Yes, Mom," I saluted her, which May smirked in response.

"Good, son. Be careful, now. See you later," May ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, bye man," Drew gave me a good-natured punch that didn't seem that good-natured, but was nonetheless. Drew slugs pretty hard, even when he doesn't mean to. I don't really mind. I'm kind of been numb to his hits after he gave me this huge bruise this one time when we were play-fighting. I gave him a bloody nose for revenge though.

"Bye and have some fun!" Dawn giggled before going off with the others.

"Yeah... Bye," I muttered, looking back to the entrance of the school.

There she was. Walking out, all pretty like always, and in a light blue dress that flowed against her flawless figure. Her face didn't have a stitch of makeup, but that was because she didn't need it. She looked great naturally. Her hair was bright red that made her stand out in the crowd that surrounded her. Her untainted lips were curled into a nice smile. And when her eyes, her deep, green eyes, caught mine, my heart fluttered and I was instantly awake. How did that happen? The whole day I was exhausted, and one look at that girl, I get all the energy I need. She was walking by herself, despite all the people next to her, and that alone didn't look right. She seems like one that should be circled with friends and treated like a goddess.

"Hey, Mist," I breathed, trying to calm my heart down.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty waved before gracefully dashing to me. That turned quite of heads. It's not every day when you see the probably most popular girl in school talk to a lowly greaser. It's never, actually.

"Glad you came after all," I revealed as I started walking with Misty.

"'After all'? Why wouldn't I?" Misty inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe you have other friends you want to hang out that aren't greasers?" I took a guess.

"C'mon, I hope you think better of me. Don't matter to me if you are a greaser or not. I like talking to you, and I don't really care about what people think if I hang with you," the redhead gave me a daring grin. A kind of reckless grin you see on a greaser. I liked it on her. It's not as gentle as her smiles, but it reminded me of the first time we met, bickering like we knew each other for years. I liked that.

"Oh. I see," I said. I know, it was pathetic, but what can you even respond to something like that? I've never heard of any Soc thinking like that. Most Socs follow the crowd, never feeling anything meaningful, and live life without having any awareness or relationships with greasers besides that they are useless trash to beat up or look down on. Even Cherry wouldn't talk to my friend at school where everybody was at. She was ashamed, but somehow Misty wasn't. She seemed kind of proud to know me and Gary.

"Where do you want to go?" Misty asked, stopping when she realized we didn't have a particular direction to go in.

"Anywhere you want to go," I stated, not really caring. Just as long as she was with me. Corny as it was, it was the truth, and was truer than anything I've ever truly meant... So far?

"I know this place where it's really nice and it doesn't belong to any territory. It's perfect," Misty remembered.

"Let's get going, then," I started walking blindly again.

"Actually, it's that way," Misty laughed as she pulled me back. "Let's go, idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" I argued jokingly, taking the bait.

"Keep telling yourself that, why don't you?"

"But I'm not!" I whined. That went on for quite a while. During the whole walk to the secret place where Misty knew, in fact. Gosh, she could hold her own in a quarrel. But it wasn't like a real heated one. It was one for long term friends who knew each other so well, they love to test their relationship with verbal battles filled with name calling and offensive, but clever remarks about their intelligence and lack of direction. We called a truce after.

"And we're here!" Misty announced, gesturing with her arms to show the whole place. The scenery was elegant, and peacefulness radiated from the river flowing. The trees on the side of the pathway rustled at every hushed breeze and gave it a more serene and natural feel. It was on the borders of Viridian City and Pallet Town, so there really wasn't much territorial Socs or greasers. Misty was right. It was perfect. Perfect and somewhat familiar.

Wait, that's right... I had a dream about this place once, but it was when I was little, so it's a bit hazier than the more recent dreams, but I remember it. It was the place where I met "dream Misty"! Pikachu had fried her bike trying to escape from some crazy birds. She was real mad. That was the reason why she followed "dream me" around in his journey. To get back her bike. Right?

We sat down the bank of the river. The soil wasn't too soggy and it was soft. There was a clear view of the sunset, if it were to come, but it wasn't exactly the right time for a sunset. It would come soon though.

"What are you really like? One time, you sure are sweet and another, you are ready to pick up a fight," I was curious. Misty looked at me blankly, unsure how to answer my question. Frankly, I didn't blame her. I asked her a very hard question. She thought about it for awhile as I stared at her. Golly, I would never ever get tired looking at her.

"My sisters think I'm the tomboy of the family. Stubborn too. You see, I hate this stupid dress, but I have to wear it because people wanted me too," she tried explaining, but I didn't get it entirely. She was a tomboy and stubborn, yes I got that from my dreams, but if she didn't want to wear the dress, then why wear it? She could think for herself, and didn't care about what people thought. She wasn't easily influenced. Yeah, I knew all that.

"'Wanted?'" That was the word. The one word that changed the whole meaning of the sentence. The darker side. The side that didn't want to be seen or picked up on. To be left undetected. That's what it wanted. But I didn't let that happen.

"My parents," Misty's face turned grim and sad. I didn't like it at all. I hated it. Absolutely despised it. Kind of like with Paul on the funeral day. Then I knew. It all clicked in my head. Her parents had died. I knew before she spoke the words. "They died. They both got sick. Really sick, and didn't catch it on time. When they went to the hospital, they were already gone. I was young, and I don't remember them much, and then my sisters had to take care of me after that." She started choking up and tears began falling. Seeing this, I did the first thing that popped in my mind: I kissed her. I know, I know, real stupid, but I did anyway. I didn't think... again.

Good news: she kissed back. Bad news: there was none. It was indescribable, but I'm going to attempt to anyway. Magical, entrancing, addicting, everything good in the whole wide world wrapped into one kiss, explained why May, Drew, Paul, and Dawn liked doing it so much, and everything I hoped it to be. My first, and I was happy that it was with Misty.

Her lips were soft and delicate, but firm and tender all at once. They tasted... just plain delicious. Kind of like a sweet mixture of cherries, strawberries, lemons, and oranges. And she had this natural citrus, fruity smell to her that matched the flavor of her lips.

It's amazing how Misty's mouth formed so right against mine. They matched up perfectly. Like two halves of one necklace finally matched together or long lost twins that just found each other.

We both separated when we ran out of oxygen. Stupid humans and our inability to live without air. The two of us just sat there for awhile, trying to make sense of what just happened and to catch our breath. Misty had wiped her tears, and she stopped crying. I guess my improvised plan worked. I was the one to break the silence.

"Umm... I-I'm sorry, Mist," I sputtered, averting my eyes from hers. Truthfully, I wasn't very sorry. I loved kissing her.

"Don't be. I liked it," Misty licked her lips humorously before laughing a laugh that sounded like melodic chimes. I'll never get used to that either. My gaze went back to hers as she said that sentence.

"Oh. Well, I liked it too," I grinned uncontrollably at her, probably still ecstatic about how she liked my kiss.

"Of course you did, Ash Ketchum," the redhead gave me a smile back. "Ketchum"? Hmm... That sounded natural in her voice. I usually like to be called just "Ash", but "Ketchum" was okay with her. Kind of like when Gary calls me "Ashy-boy", but instead of all the time, Misty calls me by my full name just for emphasis.

"Anyway, I know what's it like not to grow up with parents too. Not so nice as some people think it would be," I looked to the sparkling waters in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Misty apologized.

"Why? It's not your fault... How can you still live where you live after your parents died?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"You mean why I still live at the west side?" her eyebrow slightly quirked upwards as she tried clarifying, with an angry tone to her.

"Uh, I-I mean-" I started, but knew I was at a lost. I was interrupted by Misty's giggle.

"Don't worry about it. I was just messing with you. My parents were pretty rich and left everything to me and my sisters. We handle money carefully. Well, I do, since I'm in charge of it, and my sisters work, even though they don't want to. We all wanted to keep the house, since we lived in it all our lives. It's full of memories of our parents. Maybe the only memories..." she drifted off, and I really didn't want to press on about it.

"My mom gave me a letter when she left me," I commented blandly. Misty looked at me before giving me kind smile that was worth a thousand words.

"Hey, look Ash! The sun's going down!" Misty pointed to the horizon that still had the golden, bright star laying on it. The burning rays gently touched the clouds, making all sorts of vibrant colors. It was almost as magical as the kiss. Almost. But not quite.

The two of us stared at the sky until the sun fully disappeared, leaving darkness in its path.

"Wow..." Misty said in awe. "I mean, I've seen sunsets before, but..."

"I think that was the second best thing I ever saw. Behind you, of course," I finished for her. She looked at me, and I smirked back, which earned me a playful punch to my shoulder.

"Shut up, Ketchum. Sweet-talking don't help you one bit," the redhead huffed.

"Sure it does. We better get going. C'mon, I'll walk you home," I got up and helped Misty to her feet.

"Thank you. Time sure passed by quick," she sighed.

"That's why you've got to make the best of it," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Don't try to act smart because we all know you ain't!" Misty baited. Onward to one of our fun quarrels!

"I don't," I pouted.

"Well, you aren't!" Misty sneered.

"Well, _you are_ just a little runt, aren't you?" I mentally praised myself at the comeback I had made.

"At least I'm not a _moron._" The ends of her lips formed a full smile.

"And would a _moron_ do this?" A look of confusion passed on Misty's face, but before she could figure it out, I leaned in and kissed her a second time. It was just as great as the first. Maybe even better.

We broke apart, me wearing a bold smirk and Misty with a funny grin.

"Actually, yes, a moron would do that." I pouted as she laughed. We both began walking towards the west side of Pallet. It wasn't long until I reached the place where I dreaded.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone here?" Misty inquired, worry in her eyes. Worry for _me._

"Yeah, I think. I got a blade right now. I don't think I'll use it, but it could scare some people," I shrugged. Misty slapped me on the head. "Ow! What's that for?" I rubbed my injury that seemed like it was internally bleeding. That girl could hit as hard as Drew or _Paul_, who, needless to say, hits pretty hard.

"Because! If you need to, use it! I just... don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" she whispered the last parts so softly, I thought I didn't hear correctly. But I did, and it gave me a big smile on my face. I wanted to tease her a little bit though.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, cupping my ear with my hands.

"I said 'I don't want you to get hurt'!" Misty flushed red that could match her hair. Golly, she was adorable.

"Now why didn't you just say so?" I quipped. Misty punched me again, the blush still clearly shown.

"Shut up, Ash Ketchum! Don't make me take that back!"

"You can't take it back," I uttered, narrowing my eyes.

"Can too."

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Wait, does that mean we're going out?" I questioned, out of the blue, which ended the argument efficiently. Misty thought about it for awhile.

"Yeah, I guess so. We're going out," the redhead nodded. I tried, really, really tried, not smiling any bigger because it might hurt, but I did. And it did hurt. "We're here!" My happiness was ruined. "Aw, don't look so sad. Why don't we hang out tomorrow again? I'll be around,"

"Yeah, okay..." I agreed sullenly, before pecking her on the cheek. Misty looked at me in disbelief.

"What? A goodbye kiss on the _cheek_?" Misty glowered at me as I chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Demanding little thing, aren't you?" I tilted her chin and our lips touched. "Better?" I murmured into her ear.

"Yeah, much better. Bye Ash. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Mist." Then she went inside. I sighed and began my walk back. I didn't smoke this time, but maybe because I was beginning to get used to the idea. Me and Misty shouldn't be together. I was a greaser, and she was a Soc. The two don't mix. We couldn't be together. Perhaps I didn't really care either.

I didn't have to use the knife. But I could've sworn that a mustang was following me. The same one.

I arrived home, where the gang was waiting for me.

"So how was the date?" Dawn pounced on me.

"Fine. I'm meeting her tomorrow again," I responded somewhat gloomily, still sad about leaving Misty. "Here Drew. I didn't need it after all." I handed the knife to him. "Good night." I said to everybody before shutting the door behind me. I didn't feel like talking or eating dinner. That night, I dreamed about nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was the first dreamless sleep in a long, long time. I liked it. Almost as much as I liked Misty. Almost. I'm kidding, not even _close._

* * *

><p><em>WOAH. IT'S LONGER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER. That's crazy. The ending seems a bit rushed, but I didn't want to drag it out. Anyway, I was debating whether to let them kiss or just let them hug. And I wanted you (the readers) to vote on it, but I thought about when they would form a romantic relationship if they just hugged (because I had the whole story planned out in my head), and I couldn't find the right moment, so I was like, "What the heck? Let them kiss. Nobody votes anyway, and if they did, they would probably want the kiss, so what's the point?" XD Plus, I wrote this chapter before I even put up the story, so yeah. Sorry if you wanted them to hug. Did anyone want them to hug rather than kiss? The kiss was pretty cheesy too. Sorry about that. Haaaaaa... I've got to work on my describing skills, which I don't seem to have. For the school, I didn't know if there was like a break after the first two classes, so I didn't put it, although their lunches are much longer. I'm currently behind in trying to get ahead. :( I bet if I wasn't so distracted all the time, I wouldn't be so behind in getting ahead. I try to update once every two weeks, so yeah. :) This one is about a few days early because next week I can't update. I'm one-hundred percent sure that there are lots of mistakes. I'm sorry. :( I tried... <em>

_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA~ THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. I would cry a river out of happiness if I was that type of person. ;D It means a lot when someone reviews. I can't believe I got eight reviews... That's only two less to ten! And two times more than four! XD_

_Renegade: Your welcome. :) Ha, sorry about that. Thank you. Looking forward to hear more about your thoughts. :] _

_Jane Hawthorn: Thanks! :D It's nice to surprise people, but hopefully I don't do anything that makes you unhappy. :(_

_FollowingTheWind: Aha, thanks._

_Perfectionus: Yes, I'm aware. :) You know how when two guys argue, and you want to insult them at the same time, you can say, "Will you chicks quit fighting?" It's like that, but 1960's style. XP Or is that just me? I don't know, but I do that sometimes. It's an author's touch, I guess, but I can imagine Gary saying that to them. Sorry if you didn't get it. _

_One-wheel-wonder: Thank you, sorry for the sort of late update. :D Thanks for alerting too. _

_bluejay511: Thank you! __I like the "WOW". XD_

_dbzgtfan2004: I will. Hope you keep reading._

_KittyAttack: Thank you for reviewing and alerting this story. :)_

_Thank you everybody. We passed fifteen. ^3^ Let's see if I can get ten more this time. I know, I'm getting my hopes up. Oh well... _


	5. Take Two

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.__

* * *

><p>Take Two<p>

Excited. That's what I was when I woke up. No, I wasn't tired, exhausted, or even the least fatigued this time. I was excited - absolutely, downright _overjoyed_ about the premonition of my second date with Misty that afternoon. Sure, when I fell asleep, I was sad because I had to leave her, but when I opened my eyes that morning, I was happy because I could see her again.

Surprisingly, I was the first in the house to wake up. I didn't have to go to school in awhile. Okay, maybe I was _too_ excited because when I was making breakfast (more like trying), I kept glancing at the clock, wishing time to go faster. And yes, me, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, was cooking. Boredom can make you do crazy things. Boredom and hunger. Brock wasn't awake yet, so I had to stew up something myself. I didn't burn down the house, which was a good thing, but my cooking ability isn't the best. Actually, it is almost as bad as Gary's. And boy, is that bad.

I planned to make breakfast for all three of us. I knew that for some reason, May, Drew, and Dawn don't come over to eat twice in a row. Maybe they think it's rude or something, but I don't think that's it because they do rude stuff lots of times. Oh well. Without them, I get to eat more, and that's always a good thing.

I had an urge to eat pancakes today, so I was determined to make them. Remembering how Brock made them once, I got the ingredients: Eggs, flour, butter, milk, sugar, and baking powder. I cracked the eggs onto a bowl, accidentally getting some shells inside. I thought that there was nothing wrong with some texture in pancakes, so I didn't bother taking them out. I had beaten the eggs until it got all fluffy, and then added melted butter, flour, baking powder, and milk into the mixture. So far, so good. Then, I heated the stove and poured some batter onto the pan. I mentally praised myself and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I left them for three minutes, _barely only _three freaking minutes, and the pancakes go ahead and burn. I was devastated when I returned to see what happened to them.

"Argh! Crap! I don't want to waste it though... Dammit," I grumbled in frustration. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the doorway.

"What the hell? Ash? What are you- Wait, what are you doing? You can't cook for nothin'! Are you trying to kill us all?" Gary ran up to the stove to turn it off before any fire could start. Oh yeah, I had to turn it _off, _not mutter to myself about what I should do. I'll remember that.

"Hey! It's not like you're the best cook around here either!" I argued back. Now wasn't that the truth?

"At least I know how to work a stove!" Gary yelled back.

"I know how too! Who do you think turned it on?" I retorted.

"Then why didn't you turn it off?" Gary snapped back, a little bit quieter because he realized Brock was still sleeping.

"Err... I forgot?" I answered, question in my voice. Gary rolled his eyes and then looked towards my poor, poor pancakes. They were sunken and way too brown, although they were some white fragments, which were the shells pieces.

"Might as well just finish cooking. Here I'll help you," Gary said as he went to go get some fruits from the fridge.

"How about I cut them up, and you go ahead and set the table?" I took the container of strawberries from him, and got a knife from the drawer.

"Yes, mother," Gary drawled, getting some plates from the cabinets. "Why did you wake up so early? I know you didn't want to cook for fun."

"I just woke up. I'm not tired anymore," I shrugged, carefully slicing the red fruits, although not doing a very good job of it because they were different thicknesses.

"Oh, hmmm... That's a little bit weird, considering you were so tired yesterday," he stated, placing the dishes on the table.

"Yeah, but Misty made me wide-awake," I tried to reason. Gary froze, just as he was putting a glass down. "What's wrong?" I was instantly alert. Gary's expression was like a person seeing someone else get killed.

"Misty? She was the one that made you wide-awake?" Gary asked, eyes as big as saucers.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of just said that?" I answered, not understanding Gary's concern.

"Do you love her?" Gary questioned, ignoring the other comment.

"W- what? I don't know," I continued with my work, which was cutting the strawberries at the moment.

"Think about it. The whole day, you were dragging your feet with bags under your eyes. And when you saw her, you were suddenly energized. Am I right?" Okay, I'm certain that boy has the ability to read minds.

"Errr... Yeah?" I half-heartedly agreed, dreading the chance of Gary being right and how he would react to him _being _right.

"So you do love her!" Gary hollered, almost roaring with laughter. "I can't believe it. Little Ashy-boy is in love!"

"Shut up! Brock is still sleeping!" I hissed, placing my index finger against my mouth for emphasis.

"Don't change the subject. You do love her!" Gary repeated.

"Argh! Just shut up and finish setting the table already!" I was exasperated. He rolled his eyes, but finished putting down all the plates, leaving me and my thoughts to wonder about a certain redhead. Did I love her? Damn you, Gary. Thankfully, Brock managed to put my mind off of her. Only for a little bit, though.

"You guys woke up early and cooked? Did hell freeze over or something?" Brock inquired as he walked into the kitchen. I had just finished placing the lopsided pancakes topped with uneven strawberries onto a platter on the middle of the table. Gary had poured some juice into cups, spilling some and not bothering to clean it. In short, breakfast looked horrible and was.

"Just eat. We worked hard on it!" I huffed at him, sitting down and grabbing some slices. The other two followed suit. We all took a bite at the same time, and started choking at the same time. Yes, it's safe to say that the pancakes were that bad. The three of us managed to gulp them down.

"Well... That was a good first time?" Brock offered, drinking some juice to wash out the aftertaste.

"Aw, what are you saying? That sucked!" Gary insulted bluntly. I agreed, but I wasn't going down with a fight.

"Shut up! It's not like you can do better! You can't even pour correctly. Look at that mess!" I pointed to the small pool of orange juice.

"Whatever. Hmph. What are we going to eat now?" Gary asked, glancing dryly at the food.

"How about I just whip us up some cereal? Yeah, I'll go do that now," Brock replied, before hurrying to the fridge and the cabinet for milk and a box of Froot Loops.

We cleaned up the pancakes and ate our cereal in silence. Dawn, May, and Drew came just after I finished eating.

"We're here!" Dawn exclaimed as she opened the door. I stood up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Thanks for the meal, Brock. Bye you guys!" I gently pulled Dawn out with me before closing the door.

"What's the hurry? May don't mind waitin'. Can't say the same for Drew, but you don't usually care," Dawn questioned as we walked towards the other two.

"I'm not sure, but I tried making breakfast," I shrugged.

"So that's why! Real glad we didn't come over today!" Dawn cracked up.

"Er... Why is Dawn gigglin'?" May looked at me, confused and somewhat worried. If someone was laughing that hard, you would be too.

"I just told her I made breakfast..." I mumbled. I wasn't really sure why it was so funny, but May and Drew soon joined Dawn. I stared at them blankly, wondering in my head if they were crazy or not. But why wonder? They are.

"You- you- Ash made breakfast?" May managed to say in between chuckles.

"Yeah?" I confirmed. I'm pretty sure their laughs go louder, if possible. After it quieted down (which took awhile), we all_ finally_ started going to school.

"That was fun," Dawn sighed, brushing away the happy tears from her eyes. I shook my head, not wanting to find out exactly _what_ was fun.

"So when are you going to introduce us to Misty?" May inquired.

"W-wha-wha-what?" I was flabbergasted. Introducing Misty to them is like introducing Misty to my family. "We've barely gone out for a day!"

"You guys are close enough. I mean, it's just us."

"But-"

"But nothin'. Let's just all hang out during lunch."

"But-"

"No buts, okay?"

"Awwwww, fine. Okay..." I lost the fight. When May speaks in that tone, you _have_ to obey.

"Ha! She got you whipped!" Drew sniggered.

"If you didn't notice, she got us all whipped," I rolled my eyes. That's true; Even Paul can't say no to her. Only Dawn and May can tell Paul what to do without the chance of getting beat up. Probably the only two in the whole wide world.

"Aw, just shut up, Ash," Drew grumbled. I smirked. Got him. Meaningless talk was next and filled the trip to school. Now to speak with Misty. It was going to be a long day.

I separated from the three to go and find Misty. Good news: I found her. Bad news: She was surrounded by people, who I believe were trying to ask her out, seeing as they were all boys with flowers and chocolate. You know, not that I'm jealous or anything.

Misty peered through the crowd, absently listening to the pleas of the Socs. She saw me and flashed me a smile before turning back to the group.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already taken," Misty declined politely.

"What? Who is it? Did you get back with Rudy? We should have known!" they burst into chatters within themselves.

"Excuse me, I have to go now," the redhead push past the bunch softly. Then, surprisingly, with eyes watching her every move, she elegantly walked over to me. I hope you read right. Yup, _me. _

"Hey, Ketchum," Misty grinned at me before taking my hand.

"Hey, Mist," I returned the gesture.

"'Mist'? Who the hell does he think he is?" one of the boys asked loudly, probably hoping I would hear them. I did.

"Damn, I think that greaser is Misty's new boyfriend," another answered.

"Aw, no! That greaser? Misty's way out of his league." I glared at them, eyes full of hatred and annoyance. Misty followed my train of sight and then squeezed my hand. My attention was back on her, and she showed me a smirk. I caught on, and gave her one of my own. Misty got on her toes to give me a kiss. A pretty long and deep kiss, just to rub it in. We broke apart, and it was my turn to lick my lips this time.

"Yum."

"Come on, Ash. Let's go." We began striding away, my arm slung over Misty, but after a few steps, I turned my head at the boys to and stuck my tongue out cockily. They were practically on fire with an angry aura, but I didn't care. The two of us went over to Misty's locker to get some books.

"Here, I'll take those," I took them off her hands. Boy, I must have looked strange. A greaser actually carrying books. Now that's a laugh. Maybe hell did freeze over.

"Thanks, Ash." She closed her locker and we headed towards her first class. It was weird because people kept staring at us as we strolled by.

"Um... May wants to meet you, so do you want to hang out with me at lunch?" I involuntary braced myself for a "no".

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice. Where should we meet?" Misty inquired. I mentally cheered, but then I thought about Misty's question for a while. Don't really want to attract so much unwanted attention.

"What about your locker?" We had stopped walking when we reached the doorway. I took a glimpse at the hallway. There weren't many students there, so I figured there wouldn't be a lot during lunch.

"Okay. I'll be there." As if on cue, the bell rang. I gave Misty a quick peck on the cheek and made my way to my first period. To Mr. Mathison.

I tried focusing on the lessons that day, but for each class I kept counting down how many left till lunch. Mrs. Langart scolded me so much. Thankfully, it was finally lunch time. Never was it so long of a wait. I usually just do what I have to during my classes, not paying attention to the time.

Right after science, I went back to Misty's locker. I had to wait awhile, since I practically ran there and Misty's last class was pretty far. When she noticed I was already there, she greeted me with a cute smile.

"Hi, Ash," she said as she got closer.

"Hey, Mist. Let's go meet up with the rest of them, but first..." Our hands intertwined and we both reached for each other's lips. Together again. All plans of keeping out of the limelight were gone and had vanished from our minds. At that single moment, we didn't care. We didn't care that I was a lowly greaser and Misty was a Soc and probably the most popular girl around. We couldn't care less, but it was soon back when we parted.

"Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they would like me?" I was caught off gaurd. Now that was a hard question to add on the list of hard questions. I didn't exactly tell them Misty was a Soc, only Brock and Gary knows that part. Would they disapprove like the other Socs? I mean, Brock was actually _jealous _of me, and Gary _encouraged_ me. But what about May, Dawn, and Drew? And Paul? Oh boy, how is Paul going to take it when me, Ash Ketchum, is dating a Soc, his worst enemy?

"Ash? You're scaring me a little by being so quiet."

"Uh, I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean, who_ can't_ like you?" I offered a weak smile, which made Misty frown a little.

"You know, you shouldn't lie like that. Especially when you are so bad at it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Truthfully, I don't know, but Brock is cool with you. And of course, Gary."

"It's okay. Who really knows?" Her mouth formed a grin, and I replied by giving her one back.

"Yeah, who really knows?" We started walking to the place where I usually met the gang. And there they were - waiting for the new couple. The really new couple that's already meeting families. But that's okay. It's okay to move fast with Misty. Everything is okay with Misty.

"Guys, here's Misty," I gestured towards the redhead.

"Hey," she gave a little, shy wave at them.

"That's-" I started to introduce each one, starting with May, but Misty cut me off.

"May, the dude is Drew, and the other girl is Dawn, right?" Misty raised her eyebrow, but the way she said it didn't match her face full of fake question. She was confident, almost absolutely, one hundred percent certain she had it right. Wasn't that weird?

"Yeah, you're right..." I nodded slowly, trying to make out what just happened. I mentally shook my head and eyed the other three. They were just staring at Misty. All of them. I'm not sure what was going in their heads, but I'm pretty sure there was mass confusion. I bet they were expecting another grease girl with heavy make up and a short skirt that could match with Dawn's, only to find the complete opposite.

"Errr... Ash?" Misty whispered quietly to me, although I think the three of them would still hear, seeing as it was completely silent.

"Yeah, Mist?" I muttered back.

"Why are they staring?"

"I'm not sure, but it's pretty _rude_." May snapped back into reality at my statement and showed Misty a warm smile, which made me sigh in relief in my head.

"I'm sorry, Misty. It's just Ash didn't tell us much about you and yeah..."

"Oh, I see. Ash..." Misty gave me a dirty look that could shoot daggers at me at any second.

"Yeah, Ash..." May joined in the scowl. Oh, great...

"It was the morning! I was tired! And I would've gotten around to it sooner or later..." I defended myself weakly.

"Hmph. Whatever," the redhead puffed. I began to do what I usually did at that point- I pouted, but I soon learned Misty didn't have much an effect on my pouting.

"Well, why don't you meet the rest of us. Right Dawn and Drew?" May elbowed each of them while still wearing the warm smile. It was a bit scaring, but May was one scary girl.

"Aw, man, why you gotta hit so hard? Aha, yeah, hi Misty!" Drew winced, holding his side, and looking nervously at May, who had started glaring at him at his remark.

"Dammit! I-I mean, h-hey," Dawn cringed at the pain.

"Hello... Are you guys okay?" Misty questioned, glancing at me. I shrugged, and before either of them could answer her, May interrupted.

"Yeah, they are just_ fine_," she said curtly. "Come on, we should start eating now."

"Okay then. If you say so, I guess..." Misty observed the hurt duo, groaning at the bruise that probably already formed. May could hit pretty hard.

We walked to the convenience store and bought the usual, but with one more because of Misty. Then, we went to a nearby table and unwrapped the sandwiches and popped open the cokes. It was a wooden table- the ones you see at parks. Dawn, May, and Drew squeezed on one side as Misty and I sat on the other.

"So, how did you two meet?" May asked.

"At the movie theater when you and Drew were in the car alone," I smirked as the couple turned red. "Hey Dawn, remember that redheaded Soc-boy from the mall?" The blue-headed girl shrugged and I sighed. "Anyway, he's Mist's ex-boyfriend. The two were arguing, and I came to the rescue!" I ended dramatically.

"Ha! Yeah right, Ash Ketchum! You wish!" Misty piped up, eager for a nice banter.

"I wish? No, it happened!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" Then May coughed, abruptly stopping us. We turned our attention back at them, only to see Dawn and Drew stare again.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," both me and Misty stuttered in unison.

"It's not problem. Right? Drew, Dawn!" The brunette hit them a second time, making me and Misty both sweat drop. Ouch, that's gotta _hurt._

"For fuck's sake, woman! Er, I mean, yeah, it's not a problem," Drew chuckled feebly.

"What the hell? I thought we were best friends!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We are, but now you guys should stop staring at baby Ash's precious girlfriend, or I'll have to hit you again," May threatened.

"We can't help it!" Dawn insisted.

"Well, it's rude."

"Fine, we'll try, but we're not guaranteeing anything, right Drew?" Dawn looked over to the boy, who nodded back, agreeing.

"Hey wait, I'm older than you, May!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, by a few months," she rolled her eyes.

"Being older is being older, though," I reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah, baby Ash, just eat your food. Misty? What do you think of dating a greaser?" May inquired. Time for the serious questions.

"It doesn't matter to me if my boyfriend is a greaser or Soc, and Ash is real sweet and funny, even though he's a true dumbass," Misty smirked, patting my head.

"Nice way to put it. I like you already," May giggled at the "dumbass" remark, which, in my opinion, was very uncalled for. "Ash? Why don't you and Drew go ahead and take a walk around the block?"

"But-" I wasn't done with my sandwich.

"Ash, you go with Drew to take a walk."

"Aww, fine then. C'mon Drew." I waited until Drew got up from his seat and we went together. Greasers in the city have to stick together.

"That crazy lady," I muttered as soon as we got out of her earshot.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, so what's it like dating a Soc?"

"Misty's different, you know? Not a regular, plain old Soc. She doesn't care what other people think, and she's stubborn and tomboyish, but she's nice and fun to be around. When I'm around her, I'm just a person, not a greaser, and that's a nice feeling," I shrugged. We rounded the corner. Three more sides to go. Yippie.

"Hmm... You're in love," Drew responded straightforwardly.

"What? Naw, wait, how do you know?" I wondered, somewhat afraid of his answer.

"Because you just asked me how I knew," he gave me a cocky smirk.

"S-Shut up! You set me up. You and your crazy lady. Hmph," I pouted.

"Just be careful okay? There are some people who don't like greasers that hang out with Socs," Drew warned. "But give 'em a good fight."

"Okay, I will. Oh yeah, you got into any fights lately?" I grinned. I didn't ask him that that morning. I broke my record.

"Yup. Beat four Socs with Paul yesterday afternoon. We didn't use our blades, and we still won! Paul's real good," Drew announced proudly. Drew and Paul make one of the best fighting duos ever.

"You're not so bad yourself," I commented.

"Gee, thanks," Drew playfully punched my arm.

"So how's life with May? Based on Sunday, I'm thinking great." My lips curled to a smirk.

"Okay, now it's time to shut up," Drew scoffed and then flipped his hair. Gosh, that boy with his hair.

"Whatever. So no more questions about me and Misty?" I wondered.

"I don't think so. How about: do you think you guys will last?"

"Hm... Hopefully. Yeah, I think so."

"That's good then."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

"I don't know. I was expecting more. Like... I don't know! Just more than only two questions."

"I don't need to ask any more. You love her, and it's pretty obvious she loves you. You think you two will last, so that's it. It's simple. I think Misty's good for you, and I think she's good for you. May thinks the same, and I'm pretty sure Paul won't be so mad, seeing you are so happy. The way you guys argue makes me think when you're married, you won't separate. Plus, you already have nicknames for each other. It's all good. Just keep it that way," Drew explained.

"Oh, wow. Thanks, but you didn't have to strain yourself by thinking about all that," I joked.

"You really should shut up, Ash," Drew rolled his eyes.

"I don't think the Socs are so happy," I said in a hushed tone, looking down at the cement.

"Screw the Socs. They don't matter," Drew replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah, okay. But how are you so sure Misty loves me? It's only been like two days."

"Trust me. I just know. Plus, I'm an expert at the ladies."

"Ha! That's funny! Don't joke around like that man, or I will die of laughing so hard."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut your face before I make you." We exchanged smiles and was back at the table before we knew it.

"We're back, May," I drawled to her before plopping down next to Misty. "Happy?"

"Just in time you two. Let's head back now," May ordered.

"But my sandwich!" I whined.

"Why don't you just eat while we walk?" May suggested.

"No, it's fine. Come on," I threw away my food and gulped down the rest of my coke. Don't want to let that go to waste. I returned back to Misty and took her hand as the gang already started walk ahead.

"So what did you guys talk about when me and Drew were away?" I inquired.

"Just some girl stuff. May was really kind. Dawn didn't seem to like me much though," the redhead shrugged.

"Don't worry about Dawn. She'll warm up to you, and she's real nice once you get to know her. It's just... She doesn't like Socs much," I told her.

"Why?" I guess I should have been expecting that.

"It's just the fact you are a Soc. I'll explain later. Hopefully, Dawn won't mind."

"Okay then. After school we'll meet again, right?" the redhead clarified.

"Of course, Mist," I agreed. "That's the bell. Want me to walk you?" I questioned when we reached the school and heard a familiar sound. The ringtone of the devil, one might say. The girl gave me a skeptical look.

"Won't you be late for your class?" she cocked a brow, which I reciprocated.

"And why should I care?"

"Alright, Ash Ketchum, let's go," Misty rolled her eyes.

"Bye guys!" I waved to the gang before following Misty. The walk to class wasn't that long, unfortunately for me. The late bell rang just after Misty passed through the door way. I sighed. Even the bell waits for her, and in my experience the bell never waited for anybody, not even the teachers, but Misty is an exception. If only she could be an exception for the social wall. But that's just my imagination talking again. Nobody is an exception for the social barrier. _Nobody_.

I tried to go as slow as possible to my room because I wanted to miss out as much history as possible. However, I didn't walk slow enough. The teacher still yelled at me for quite awhile, which shortened the lesson, so that was good. My classmates seemed to like it. While she was yelling at me, the other kids were goofing off and having fun. I had to take one for the team.

The next class flew by so quickly, but I wasn't really paying attention. The whole hour I was daydreaming about, well, my dreams. I think I had come to a conclusion that day. Meeting Misty wasn't a pure, very rare coincidence. Maybe it was _destiny_, just like how the gang came to be. I was supposed to meet mischievous, little Gary and mature Brock that day. Drew, Paul, May, and Dawn were supposed to join in too. I just know it. Somewhere deep in my heart, I know my family was it.

School was over, and I met up with Misty once again at her locker.

"Hey. How was class?" I muttered as our lips touched each other over and over again.

"Hm, very long," Misty replied softly, continuing this little game.

"Me too," I responded, my mouth forming a grin. This was fun.

"Ash?" Even though I didn't want to, I pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Today you're meeting my sisters."

"Wait, what? W-what do you mean?" I was practically panicking right then and there.

"Calm down. It's just that you introduced me to your family, so might as well show you mine," Misty smiled, which helped me breathe easier.

"Aww... Fine then. Do you think they would like me?" I questioned, repeating what Misty said from before. She became quiet and her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. "Okay, now you're scaring _me_!"

"I'm just kidding! How about this: 'I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean, who_ can't_ like you?'" the redhead quoted, laughing a little.

"I don't think this is the best time to joke around," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Yes, they'll like you. Probably think you're cute or something."

"You don't gotta be jealous," I flashed a smirk.

"Did anybody tell you to shut up, Ash Ketchum?"

"Yup. Drew did during lunch, actually."

"And you didn't listen to him?"

"Never." I chuckled as it was Misty's turn to roll her eyes.

"Shut up, and let's go, Ash Ketchum," she commanded, pulling me along. We walked out of school and began the walk to Misty's house. I was once again going to the west side of the city, a place where I wanted to avoid at all cost.

"So why does Dawn hate Socs so much? It's not just because she's a greaser, is it?"

"No, it's not that, or May and Drew would hate you too. Dawn don't like Socs because... They almost killed her. She was real young too," I stated, frowning by then.

"Almost?" Misty croaked.

"Paul. That's how they met. Paul ain't the one to save people and be a hero, but something made him do it, I guess. He beat up the Socs so bad, they almost died themselves. Dawn still holds a grudge against 'em, but she's not all bad. She was actually the one to stop Paul before the Socs really did die. Without her, Paul would've been stuck in the cooler for life, " I recalled. When Dawn introduced herself, she also explained everything.

"I see," Misty muttered.

"They were drunk. That's what Dawn said. Been livin' with Paul ever since. Her parents kinda left her," I added distantly. It was quiet as we were both wrapped up in our own thoughts for awhile.

"Ash, we're here now," Misty wagged a hand near my face, causing me to stop.

"Oh. Damn, I do that a lot..." The girl chuckled, which made me smile. She's adorable. Plain and simple, just like that.

"Let's go in. They aren't expecting you today, but oh well." Misty opened the door and gestured me to come. I was right. Their house was huge, and everything was beautiful, even the floor and the walls. The furniture was inviting and didn't have one rip on it. It was like the complete opposite of my house. "Daisy? Violet? Lily? You three there?" she called.

"Yes, sister dearest?" a blond poked out from a hallway. Daisy. She let out a small gasp as she realized who was next to Misty. Me. "Is that the oh, so popular, Ash Ketchum?" I nodded slowly. "Oh, you are soooooo cute!" I heard Misty sigh next to me. "Violet! Lily! Come here! Misty's cute boyfriend came in! If only I didn't have Trace..."

"Really?" a blue-headed women said, walking next to Daisy. Violet. Then, a rosette came. Lily.

"Oh, he _is_ cute!" Lily squealed. Misty was spot on with the reaction.

"Er... Thanks?" I glanced at Misty, who shrugged.

"Ash, meet the sensational sisters. Daisy, Violet, and Lily," Misty lazily pointed to each one, but I already knew which was which.

"We've heard so much about you! This girl can't stop talking about you, seriously," Daisy remarked, causing Misty to blush and me to smirk in my head.

"S-shut up, Daisy!" Misty shouted.

"Aw, calm down. We're just talking, right Ash?" Daisy faced me and tilted her head, waiting for an agreeing "yes". Thankfully, Misty intervened before I could stutter out a comment about their house furnishings.

"Talking about me!" the redhead raged on.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Aren't you going on your date yet?" the blond rolled her eyes and started tapping her feet impatiently.

"I met Ash's friends, and I thought I let Ash meet you guys, which is why we're here," Misty explained.

"Oh, okay then. It's not quite dinnertime yet, so we can just talk," Daisy smiled at me. I took a gander at my girlfriend, who had glowered at her sister in irritation. Daisy led us to to couch. Boy, it felt soft as much as it looked.

On both sides the sofa, there were two matching armchairs where Daisy and Misty had sat. Lily and Violet had somehow made their way next to me, much to Misty's annoyance. They were _way_ to close, their legs touching against mine, and I was getting just a little bit uncomfortable.

"So how did you guys meet?" the oldest interrogated. Oh no, not this again.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot," Daisy revealed sheepishly.

"Of course you did. It was over at..." Both me and Misty told the story again, but Misty spoke more, I couldn't really talk without Lily or Violet commenting about how my voice "sounded so manly" or how I was "so charming". I didn't know what to say to that, so I just shifted my weight awkwardly, giving Misty pleading looks. Misty glowered at them as she grit her teeth and seethed out her words.

"Oh, that's interesting. Wait, you broke up with Rudy?"

"Yes, I said that twice!" Misty growled.

"Well, good. He wasn't right for you," Daisy stated matter-of-factly. I was a bit confused. Misty and I haven't talked about the break-up much. Not at all, actually.

"Yeah, I know," Misty muttered, agreeing with her sister for once. After, we talked about pretty much pointless stuff about me. Who takes care of me, the gang, where I live, what I want to be when I grow up (which I replied with a "I'm not sure. I didn't really think about it much"), being a greaser (they were curious about that), and things like that. At one point, we were talking about the sister's relationships.

"I gotta go and cook some dinner now," Daisy chirped brightly.

"What? You didn't cook dinner yet? It's almost nine!" Misty exclaimed.

"This whole time I was asking Ash stuff, so I didn't get around to it. Sheesh, I'll just make something quick. Maybe cereal or something..." the blond pondered about what we should eat for dinner. _Dinner. Not breakfast._

"Okay, I'll make it," Misty huffed, clearly aggravated. "I should have known..." Daisy watched as her littlest sister entered the kitchen to start making who-knows-what.

"Golly, I hope she doesn't put poison in my plate. You too, Violet and Lily! Did you see the way she glared at you whenever you opened your mouth at Ash? It was like she was ready to kill you," Daisy scolded, sounding like a mother right about then. It was surprising. One moment she was one of the sisters, and then she's a parent. I guess it's tough being the oldest. "Anyway, Ash sorry about them. You can sit over where Misty was at if you want. They just like teasing Misty a little bit too much."

"Uh, t-thank you," I sputtered, quickly darting up and onto the other chair.

"No problem. I'm going to have to ask you some serious questions now. Okay?" I nodded, not sure what's coming at me. "Okay, I just want to make sure you aren't just going to break her heart in the end. She likes you, maybe even love. She didn't even introduce us to Rudy after weeks of dating. And I think you love her too. I'm not that stupid, and I could see the way you look at each other. And Misty is delicate. She puts on a tough front, but deep down, she's just a childish, hopeless romantic."

"Um, ma'am-" I started.

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am'. 'Daisy' is just fine," she laughed at the formality.

"Um, Daisy, I do love Misty, and I want to be with her probably forever. And sometimes my mind could change easily, like about what to eat and when to do homework, but I don't think that thought would change._ Ever,_" I responded honestly.

"That's sweet. Okay, the next question. I know about how people think about Socs and greasers. I know how Misty's considered a Soc, and you are a greaser. What are you going to do about that?" Damn. How was I supposed to answer that? Think, think... Oh! I got it.

"Ignore them." It sounded way smarter in my head.

"Hmm... That's good enough for me. Last one: be careful. I know it's not a question, but be careful. Both of you. Promise me."

"I promise we'll be careful," I took an oath.

"Thank you. I like you, Ash. You're much better than Rudy, as far as I can tell. I haven't seen Misty this happy. Take care of her," Daisy smiled at me. The second time somebody said that to me, and I think I got it then.

"I will. Forever," I vowed.

"Even if you guys break up?" Daisy quirked an eyebrow.

"Some part inside of me knows that won't ever happen, but yes, even if we break up."

"Great answer." She was testing me, and I guess I passed.

"You better, or we'll find you!" Lily threatened.

"I know we make fun of her, but we do love her. So please, treat her nice," Violet admitted.

"Will do," I gave them a friendly grin. They aren't so bad. "Oh wait, Daisy?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Did you plan not makin' the food so Misty can go away?" I was wondering about that. A devilish smirk appeared on Daisy's angelic face as she placed her index finger on her mouth as if saying "Shhh!". I smiled back.

"Okay, dinner's ready! Come in!" Misty called from the dining room (yes, unlike my house, the kitchen and the dining room is separate). The four of us came into the room and met with soup. Chicken noodle soup, to be exact. The rectangular table was redwood and in the middle was a small vase of assorted flowers. Two chairs were on each of the long sides and one was on the shorter ones. It was standard. There were simple, white bowls for the soup and spoons on top of thick napkins next to them.

"Wow! That looks great, Mist!" I declared. I was hungry, seeing as I didn't each much lunch because of a _certain person._

"I-it's nothing," she turned scarlet. Misty and I sat down together at one side, Violet and Lily was seated opposite to us, and Daisy settled alone. We all took a sip. I was surprised; it was almost as good as Brock's cooking. And Brock's cooking is the best in the world, so that's saying a lot.

"How did you make it so fast?" I asked.

"It's nothing fancy. Just soup, so it didn't take that long," Misty shrugged. It seemed as if the soup was made by some gourmet chief or something. Yeah, it was _that _good.

"No carrots?" I noticed.

"No way. Always hated them, always will. Don't like pepper either," Misty stuck her tongue out in disgust. I smiled. You really do learn something everyday.

I got fourths. There were a lot left because the other sensational sisters don't eat that much. Something about keeping their figure or something. Misty laughed at how much I ate. However, it got late pretty quick. I don't exactly have a curfew, but I kind of get the feeling that Brock wants me home before twelve A.M. on a school night. Gary can sleep over all he wants though (Brock knows and is jealous of Gary's instant connection with girls). Just as long as he doesn't get into major trouble.

We were back in the living room, still talking when I realized what time it was. My eyes and wandered to the clock with Lily was saying how she met her first boyfriend.

"Oh shit, it's 11:45. I gotta go now," I told them, a little bit relieved I didn't have to hear the rest of the story.

"Here, I'll walk you out," Misty got up almost immediately after I said that. I think she wanted an excuse too. We stopped at the doorway.

"I love ya, Mist," I blurted. Sigh... Me and my big mouth. I meant it though. It was the absolute truth. Now, _that_ was the truer than everything I ever meant.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum," Misty smiled at me. Then our lips were back together, like magnets wanting to stick together forever.

Gosh, I_ finally_ figured it out. I am slow. I think I loved her even before I met her. Before Misty came, I never really talked to girls (not including May or Dawn). Sure, some liked me, but I never reciprocated the feeling at the least. It just_ felt_ weird, like it wasn't right somehow.

We parted after a few minutes of kissing. Some of the best minutes of my life.

"Bye Mist," I waved one last time before heading out.

"Bye Ash!" She called behind me.

Walking back left me thinking: Both our families have no problems with it. That's good. But what about the other people? I shook my head, remembering what Drew had said. Screw them. Maybe our relationship will work out after all. I grinned at the thought. It was nice being an optimist.

"Hey, you guys," I greeted as I arrived home.

"You are a little bit late. You missed dinner. Had fun with Misty today?" Brock inquired from the table, once again reading something. Maybe a book on how to pick up broads. He needs that.

"Aw, what kind of question is that? Of course he had fun. He's in looooove," Gary snickered.

"Shut up, Gary. Sorry, I lost track of time, but I already ate, and as a matter of fact, I _did_ have fun, and I _do_ love her," I proclaimed proudly. Brock shut his book close, and looked up at me. I glanced at the duo. Mouths parted, eyes wide. Yup, it's official. They were very,very surprised. "What?"

"Ashy-boy is in love with a girl?" Gary repeated.

"Uh yeah, I think I just said that, and you said that too..." That boy needs to pay more attention.

"But just this morning you said you said you didn't know!"

"I made up my mind this afternoon. She already met Dawn, Drew, and May, and I already met her sisters. They were cool with it."

"That's good then. Nobody is stopping you guys," Brock nodded, approving.

"Except for about everybody else," I let out.

"Nobody that _matters_," Brock corrected himself.

"That's better," I grinned.

"Oh yeah, just don't get her pregnant," Gary smirked. He just _always_ have to ruin it.

"Ew! Gross," I blushed.

"I'm just warnin' you," Gary wagged his finger as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll remember that. But I didn't exactly tell Paul this..."

"It's fine. Misty's an exception. Plus, I don't think he'll hit a girl," Gary reassured.

"I don't think that ever stopped him before," I tried to think back. I couldn't remember. Oh well. I would just have to take Gary's word for it. "Anyway, it's pretty late. We gotta sleep. Or at least I have to. G'night."

"Night you two," Brock replied as he went back reading his book. Gary walked over to me and swung his arm over my shoulders as I was going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Proud of you, Ashy-boy," Gary said with another smirk. I eyed him. That particular smirk he wore. It was off. Somehow, it wasn't like his other ones. It was different, and that wasn't good. Whenever Gary jokes around (which is probably every time you talk to him), he has a specific smirk, and the current one on his face wasn't it.

"Huh? Of what?"

"It's nice being in love. Just don't lose it," Gary continued, elusively avoiding my question.

"Lose it? What are you talking about? Gary, who did you love?" I asked.

"Nobody. Just let it go." Gary grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, ignoring the fact that I was staring at him, awaiting some real answers.

"No, you said before you did love someone. Who was it? What happened?" I pressed.

"I'm bruh-hing my tee!" Gary managed to say. I rolled my eyes as I got my toothbrush ready.

"I'll find out," I warned before cleaning my own teeth. We slept in silence. I was wrecking my head all over it. Who did Gary love?

* * *

><p><em>Whew. So much longer than the previous chapters. Longest I have ever written. That's crazy. Thank you for reading all that. I didn't exactly know how to end this, so it's kind of a cliff hanger. Who did Gary love? I honestly don't know.<em>

_I was also a bit vague about Dawn's past, but that's pretty much the big picture._

_ WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! We passed the twenty-five mark! What an achievement... ;D We didn't get ten reviews, but I think eight reviews is close enough. X) Thank you all!_

_powerpuffteentitangleek: Thanks for reviewing, and I apologize for that. :)_

_Desjanae: Thank you. Aha, I was thinking about that. Technically, they knew each other once they started dreaming. :D But yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't really think of a time to make them a couple, since I had most of the story planned in my head. This chapter really rushed their relationship even further, didn't it? XP_

_Takamira: Damn, either you're really good, or this story is very predictable. I personally hope it's the first one. XP Or maybe it's because I sort of include hints here and there, and you cleverly pick them up. Hmm... Well, I'm just going to say that you got the idea. We'll see. :] Oh, and about Brock, I just might make that happen. :) You changed your name didn't you? :D Thanks for reviewing again._

_KittyAttack: Thanks! You're too nice. :) That's what I was thinking too. X) Can't say thanks enough. :D_

_marion670: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting too. :]_

_FollowingTheWind: Thanks. :) I was hoping someone would catch that too. I'm not that creative with names. XD_

_bluejay511: Thank you! Hope you keep reading. _

_AshAndMistyLove: Oh yeah! I don't think I can say much without spoiling, so... Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Okay, so I usually get six reviews per chapter, so the minimum should be six. Sigh, I'm now a beggar. T.T For the greater good, I guess. Review? Please?_


	6. Three's a Charm, Or is it Just a Strike?

_I don't own Pokémon or the Outsiders._

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>Three's a Charm, Or is it Just a Strike?<p>

Gary wouldn't answer any of my questions. That jerk. I decided that I would interrogate the gang and then, if they didn't know, Misty. She could have known. They were in the same grade. That could mean something. Anyway, I wanted to start with Brock. He doesn't pry as much.

"H-hey, Brock?" I tapped his back. He was cooking breakfast. Eggs with toast once again. Gary was in the living room and was watching some television show. He didn't know about my plans, or at least I didn't think he knew about my plans. It's hard to tell with him. He may have known before I even thought about them.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Brock turned the stove to a lower temperature and faced me.

"Do you know who Gary loved?" I inquired. Brock cupped his chin in a thinking posture.

"Um, no, I don't think I do," he finally said.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway," I sighed. Now I had to talk to the other three. They would have to come early today for food, but I figured I shouldn't be mentioning it right in front of Gary, so I decided while we're walking to school.

"Yeah, no problem," Brock replied before going back to the eggs.

"Hey, what's for b-fast?" Dawn greeted shortly. "Oh yeah, Paul's here too!" Aw, great. I knew I would have to talk to him sooner or later, but I preferred later. I walked over to him after Dawn went into the kitchen to bother Brock or something. He was over near the couch. I glanced at May and Drew as I made my way over. The girl gave me a thumbs up while her boyfriend shrugged and flipped his hair.

"Uh, Paul? I think I need to talk to you," I spoke timidly.

"Hm," Paul responded expressionlessly before stepping outside to the porch. I faced the gang, giving them a look that had confusion written all over my face. Was I supposed to follow? I didn't know. Paul wasn't very clear with his "hm".

"Just go, Ash!" May hissed.

"O-oh, r-right," I goofily stuttered before hurrying after Paul.

"Took you long enough," Paul scoffed. I inwardly sighed. Nobody said it was going to be easy. He was lazily sitting on the white railing with his back against the big support beam and one leg up, the other hanging down lazily.

"Er, sorry, I had to talk to... Uh, okay, anyway, I got a girlfriend," I admitted directly while awkwardly leaning at the other side of the wooden column and trying hard to find what Paul was gazing at.

"I heard," Paul calmly nodded.

"Did Dawn tell you?" I wondered. Of course she would tell him without my permission; She tells him everything. Why even ask?

"Hm." Again with the "hm's". What do they even mean?

"Okay then... Did she tell you my girlfriend was a Soc?" I questioned further. I was kind of expecting Paul jump out from his seat and punch me right after I said the word "Soc", but he didn't. I felt kind of silly when I covered my face with my arms only to not be hit.

"Yeah, she did," Paul confirmed, still speaking in an emotionless bass.

"You mad, bro?" I questioned, peeking out from my makeshift shield.

"Naw, not really. Dawn said she meant a lot to you. She even said that Misty was really cool, even though Dawn wasn't that nice to her." Oh, that wasn't expected. Not from Dawn anyway.

"Dawn said all that?"

"Hm, more or less. May also told me not to beat you up when you come talk to me, and Drew too." Leave it those two to watch my back, I guess.

"Well, thanks for not beating me up," I smiled at him, to which Paul responded with a small smirk. Good enough for me.

"Hm. Thanks for telling me. You're alright, Ash," Paul looked back at the scenery, which wasn't much. A few ugly cars in the ugly driveways of ugly houses with ugly, yellow lawns full of equally ugly weeds. The road and sidewalks had cracks and some people outside their homes were lounging around and smoking. Not pretty, but somehow, it was better here than being in Misty's neighborhood. It was weird.

"Aw, thanks. You too, Paul."

"You goin' back inside?"

"Naw, I'll stay out with you until breakfast is ready."

"Your call."

"Paul? Do you know who Gary loved?" I might as well just ask him now when we're finally bonding.

"No," Paul answered bluntly, not even needing a moment's hesitation to think about it.

"Oh," I trailed off. There was a moment of silence before any of us could talk. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a much needed, comfortable one so we can put our thoughts together.

"Misty. Tell me more about her," Paul requested.

"Let's see... She doesn't act like much of a Soc, more of like one of us, and she's gorgeous, she's smart, she's funny, she's nice, but she can hold her own in a fight, and she's a little bit moody, but it's cute, and she's caring, and..." I stopped when I realized I was talking to much. "Uh, sorry."

"Hm. I guess you really do love her." Even Paul found out faster than me. It took me about three days after I met Misty to be aware that I loved her, and only took Paul a few minutes to understand. Told you he was smart. Or am I just dumb? Okay, don't answer that.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." I smiled once more at the thought of being in love with Misty. It was nice.

"'One of us', hm..." Paul quoted me, drifting off into his mind.

"Oh, hey, there you guys are! C'mon, breakfast is here! Yay! Food!" Dawn announced from the doorway, oblivious to the silence. I looked back at her, surprised at the interruption.

"We'll be there," I called back, leaving Dawn to shrug and go back inside. "You comin', Paul?"

"Hm, I need a smoke first." Paul reached into his pocket for a cigarette and a lighter.

"Okay then. Have fun." I went back inside and into the kitchen where everybody was. "Paul's out smoking. He'll be in after awhile."

"No point in waitin' then," Gary smirked with his eyes beaming greedily at the delicious food. There were two platters of toast and eggs in the middle of the table, all looking neat and tasty. No doubt it would be.

"I guess. Let's eat then, but remember to save some for Paul," May sweetly reminded, although there was a dreaded undertone that if we didn't recall her order, there would be a punishment from both of them. May and Paul teaming up? I involuntarily shuddered.

"Yes ma'am! Dig in!" Gary agreed, but only half-heartily listened to her because he was so distracted. The boy soon grabbed a whole bunch of slices and several full scoops of eggs before I could even pick up a fork. The rest of us stared in astonishment at how big his plate was.

"Uh, Gary? You okay there?" I asked wearily as he scarfed down some food down his throat.

"Never better," he replied with his mouth full. I glanced at May, who would be yelling at him right about then, but it looked like she was too stunned to say anything. All of us pretty much have a big appetite, but Gary seemed more hungry than usual.

"If you say so. I'm gonna go eat now," Dawn piped up, reaching for toast. She was surprised for awhile, but I guess she was hungry too and couldn't wait. Things pass her by quickly, if you didn't notice. The rest of us shrugged, and followed Dawn's example. We'll find out eventually. We always do.

"Whoa, hey fatso Gary," Paul teased dryly as he came into the kitchen, bringing in some traces of lingering smoke with him. Breathing in that stuff while you're eating is not very good for your appetite, but you learn to deal with it.

"Shut up," Gary grumbled back, still stuffing his face. Hungry and suicidal wasn't he?

"Hm, I shouldn't have smoked on an empty stomach," Paul noted while sitting down next to Dawn, ignoring Gary's remark just this once. He must have sensed something was out of place too. The couple shared a supposedly quick kiss, but turned out to be a full blown make out session. I quickly looked away, blushing despite seeing it a lot. Brock chuckled at my reaction, while Gary couldn't care less as he continued to eat.

"Paul? Dawn?" May tried to get their attention, but failing miserably at it. "PAUL! DAWN!" she screeched, causing the two to break away.

"Yeah?" the girl responded casually, as if she wasn't just "_doing stuff_" with her boyfriend a few seconds ago.

"Not at the table," May shook her head. Her falsetto voice sounded like a mother admonishing a child for not saying "thank you". Dawn pouted, but soon got over the little scolding. Drew snickered, earning him a scary glare from Paul.

We went back to eating, as normal. Not counting the uncharacteristic, loud chews from Gary and the blaring radio, it was pretty much quiet for once - at peace, despite the fact we were all worried about Gary.

"We're all done! To school!" Dawn chirped happily, getting up and tugging on Paul's sleeve.

"Bye. Have fun at school," Brock waved as he started to wash the dishes.

"Will do, thanks for the breakfast," I smiled as I headed out the door with them all. Only one person was on my mind: Misty. It was when we were halfway to school when I remembered I had to ask them about who Gary was in love with.

"Hey, May, Drew," I tapped their backs and squeezed through them so I can walk backwards and talk to them that way. They were in front while Paul and Dawn had slowed down and were walking side-by-side behind me. I was usually in the middle of the two couples, not that I'm complaining or anything. It was funny how the two relationships were so different. May and Drew would chat/flirt normally as if they weren't already going out while Dawn would joke around with Paul as he smirked or gave a small laugh back.

"Yeah, Ash?" May quirked a brow at how foolish I looked. She didn't say anything about it. However, Drew, unfortunately, wasn't as polite.

"Why the hell are you walking like that?" the green-haired boy questioned, a little annoyed at my interruption.

"Well, _sorry_. Anyway, do you know who Gary loved?" I inquired. May opened her mouth to say something, but realized she couldn't form any words. The two looked at each other before Drew determined an answer.

"No. Gary loved someone? Is the world ending?" Drew checked the sky mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you bring it up recently though? Was that why he was acting all weird this morning? I didn't know he was an emotional eater though," May frowned at me.

"N-no! Uh, okay, yeah," I admitted reluctantly, fearing for my life. May wasn't too happy.

"Ash! You know it's not that nice to be nosy," she berated me. Her boyfriend stifled a laughter. When will he learn May does the same to him?

"But it's _Gary_," I pointed out. That little sentence itself was a reason.

"True," May agreed. "Just don't be so insensitive about it."

"I won't. Trust me. Gary's my buddy too," I promised. May smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Dawn barged into the conversation, striding backwards next to me. Paul had gone next to Drew.

"Sorry, she was curious," Paul grunted.

"Aw, Paul, don't tell me you weren't either!" Dawn whined.

"I wasn't." Plain, short, and simple. Yup, that's Paul.

"Dawn, do you know who Gary loved?" I interrogated her. Might as well finish the whole survey, although I doubt she would know. "I already asked Paul, and he didn't know, so... You're the last one."

"Oh! I know!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she bounced up and down. I had my hopes up. Finally, after the whole morning dedicated to Gary's love life, it would be over. We could find out why Gary is so guarded about it and why he was depressed. I was surprised that _Dawn_, out of everybody, knew, but I didn't care. It would be all over once Dawn uttered the name. "No, wait. I don't know." My face fell as I hit my forehead. Typical Dawn.

"Dawn!" I complained.

"I'm sorry! I thought I knew... I guess not. Heh," Dawn giggled nervously before sliding over to Paul and pulling him back, efficiently escaping out of the conversation.

"Well, we'll probably never know then," May sighed.

"No, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Even if this is the last thing I'll do," I hardened my resolve.

"Good luck, drama queen," Drew teased, flipping his slick, green locks. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I couldn't think of any insults then, so I just left it at that, causing Drew to scoff.

"Okay now, don't need to fight today. Truce remember. At least for this month," May tried to make peace when she realized the tension. I went back to my rightful place in the middle of the group, not saying a word to either of them.

We reached school, and I went straight to a familiar redhead at her locker.

"Hey, Mist!" I greeted.

"Hi, Ash. Something up?" she scrunched her brow in puzzlement. Am I that easy to read?

"Uh, yeah, but first, how did you know?" I tilted my head.

"A gut feeling," Misty grinned.

"Oh..." I shook my head quickly to get back on track. Can't get distracted. Even if it was a nice, beautiful, cute, funny, smart, distraction. Don't forget her smiles or her laughs or her eyes. "Do you know who Gary loved? Any big relationships at school?"

"Wouldn't you know about it?" my girlfriend lifted a brow, clearly unaware I didn't like hearing about what Gary _does_ with girls, let alone with _who_. Maybe that's why I didn't know Gary_ loved_someone. Whenever Gary talks about his problems, I usually brush him off, thinking it was just all about the gross stuff. And I have no idea how to help him there. I felt bad. If only I wasn't so awkward with that kind of stuff. But why didn't the others know either?

"No," I confessed.

"Well, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, but back in the first year of high school, I was in one of Gary's classes, but I didn't know him then because school was just starting, but there was a rumor going around. All the freshmen talked about it. Socs were laughing behind his back every time he walked by, but he didn't do anything about it. He was too sad, I guess," Misty told me slowly. I nodded for her to continue. "There was a player greaser who got dumped for the very first time, and it wasn't long until I found out his name was Gary."

I froze. I remembered. I remembered that he had begun eating a lot one day during the summer just before he entered high school, and then kept that huge appetite the whole next year. Golly, after all that food, I was surprised he didn't gain any weight. You got to thank his high metabolism for that. But I remembered he stopped dating for awhile too, and he stayed pretty quiet. Well, quiet for Gary, and his smirks- they were different. Similar to the one he flashed yesterday night. It all came back to me.

"Misty, what was her name?" Misty looked a little bit taken back, possibly because I used her full name.

"Leaf." Leaf? That didn't ring any major bells, but I think I would remember a name like "Leaf".

"Misty, we have to go," I breathed before taking her hand and pulling her out of school. Everybody started to stare and whisper to their friends, but I was sort of used to it by then.

"Ash? What's going on? What about class?" Misty questioned, her eyes holding a bit of fear. "You're scaring me." I let go of her hand when we were fully out of school property.

"It was Gary! And stupid me! I made the stupid mistake of bring it up! Asking him who he loved? What the hell was I thinking? He never told me, his best friend, what happened. I didn't know. He never told me! I didn't listen to May," I cried out, frustrated and mad myself. I was then wrapped in a comforting embrace.

"What are you going to do?" Misty whispered, hugging me softly.

"I'm not sure yet, but we're going to the shop where Gary works at," I revealed before capturing my girlfriend's lips with my own. We pulled away from each other, now going to Gary's workplace.

"We're skipping school?" she inquired.

"Unless you don't want to. I can walk you back, if that's what you want. I didn't mean to drag you with me," I said, quickly turning back to the direction of our school.

"No, it's okay. I'm here for you. Always. I had a test today, anyway," she smirked.

"I love ya, Mist," I grinned, amazed at how I had the best girlfriend ever. Misty smiled and once again engulfed me in another hug.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum," she murmured into my ear, causing pleasant shivers down my back. We resumed walking, hand intertwined and attention on nothing but each other.

"So, how did you meet Rudy?" I inquired.

"Argh! Don't bring it up!" Misty groaned.

"Come on, we have to talk about it sooner or later," I chuckled, although I was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Okay, fine. His little sister. Mahri. She was lost, and I helped her find Rudy again. We met, and he asked me out. I didn't want to be rude, so I said yes, and then he _kept_asking me out. Eventually, everybody got the impression that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. So yeah. Happy?"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"He... wasn't right. It was sort of_ boring_ being with him, and it just didn't _feel_ right. A little bit possessive too, and drunk. He got drunk a lot. Not in front of Mahri, but almost every time we went out. I couldn't break up with him. I didn't have the nerve, until Sunday when he tried to kiss me. Then I met you," Misty's lips curved into another bright smile that can light up anybody who sees it. I was happy to find out I was her first too.

"Then you met me," I repeated, returning with one that pales against hers. "That sounds nice."

"You aren't like any of the greasers, aren't you?"

"I guess not, but you aren't like any other Socs either. Anybody else would've slapped me when I first talk to them."

"I guess I'm not. But you're too adorable to be slapped," she laughed. I face lit up at the compliment.

"Thanks Mist, you're too cute for _me_," I gave her kiss.

"Aw, don't say that," my precious redhead blushed.

"It's true." Misty opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it. "We're here. Gary works at that building."

"Did you think about what you're going to do?"

"Naw, but I think I can wing it."

"Ash! I don't think you can."

"Sure I can. I got you, don't I?" I smirked.

"Getting cheesy aren't you?" Misty teased.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Okay, a little bit, but... You know, whatever! Let's just go in right now." Misty rolled her eyes at my pout.

The facility was small and there was four gas pumps out in the front. The garage next to the tiny store was for any repairs an automobile would need. We walked into it, and I could immediately smell the overpowering scent of of smoke and oil. I found Gary below a car, tinkering with something. He was on a dolly, unaware the two of us had let ourselves in. A sly glint appeared on my face as I saw his legs sticking out of the worn out vehicle.

"Sup, man!" I yelled at him as I pulled on his two appendages, sliding him out.

"Hm?" Gary responded blandly. I noticed a short cigarette end placed between his lips.

"Have you been smokin'?"

"No," Gary answered sarcastically before putting the cancer stick into the ash tray. I glanced at the contents laying in there. It had about three pack's worth of mushed up buds.

"You don't normally smoke this much!" I glowered.

"What? A greaser can't smoke now?"

"W-well, n-no..." I sputtered.

"Well? There's no problem then. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have school? Oh, hey Red, didn't see you there."

"Hello," Misty greeted politely.

"Uh, I found out about who you loved," I revealed, nervous about how Gary was going to react.

"Oh?" Gary cocked a brow. Not how I expected it to be, but as long as he doesn't sock me, I'm good with it.

"Yeah. Leaf," I said shortly. Next to me, Misty nervously shifted her weight and Gary grunted at the name. I continued, "If she dumped you, she probably doesn't deserve you. Why don't you try to move on?"

"Move on? You don't get it though," Gary stared at me with a pained expression I haven't seen throughout our friendship. There was a long silence before any of us spoke again.

"You're right. I don't, but that's because you never told me. I had to ask everyone else to find out."

"I couldn't tell you, or any of you. I _couldn't_. The rumor was _wrong_." Wrong?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she didn't just dump me." Of all the times he chooses to be vague, it's right now. But no, not the times when he's speaking to Drew about his actions with the opposite gender and I happen to be right there. I gave him a signal to keep going. "She died," Gary croaked, his face now just a stone facade.

"Wha- how?"

"Fire. I couldn't tell you because it was supposed to be a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes, a secret. The fire where she died, it was started by a Soc. I don't know who, but their parents or something covered it up, leaving it out of the papers and whatever. I wasn't there, but her family told me when I came by one day during the summer. I only dated her for a couple of days, and it was like she was the one. Or not, but I wouldn't know now," Gary laughed bitterly. "I got over it, eventually, but..." He shrugged.

"Gary..." Misty came up to him and gave him a friendly hug. I wasn't the least bit jealous. They were friends, and I knew Misty had a way of cheering people up with hugs.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, squeezing his shoulder.

"Naw, it's fine. I guess I never did get over it," he pulled away from Misty, brushing away some small tears that managed to escape. I haven't seen him cry in a long,_ long_ time.

"You won't forget it, but maybe it won't be so bad after some time. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You'll find someone," Misty smiled. "I'm sure of it." Gary let out a carefree laugh, one like before. He was back.

"Maybe you're right. You got a good girl right there, Ashy-boy. You really don't deserve her," Gary smirked humorously.

"I know," I looked towards my girlfriend lovingly. The redhead caught my eye and flashed me her flawless teeth.

"So what are you going to do now? You ditched school, and you can't stay here, or I'll get fired," Gary inquired. Now that was an _excellent_ question. I pondered it for awhile, and suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Oh! I know! The lot!" I exclaimed, mentally praising myself for the brilliant thought.

"We haven't been there since that day," Gary's lips curled at the memories. Misty tilted her head out of confusion. She didn't know what the heck "the lot" or "that day" was.

"It's this field where we used to go when we were little to hang out or to play football. We also have fights there sometimes too," I explained. "And 'that day' was when..."

~Around Three Years Ago~

It was about a couple of months after May came and when Brock and I had the "mom talk", but before Gary started to eat a lot. May was already dating Drew and a twelve year old Dawn was with a fifteen year old Paul. Talk about age difference. Anyway, Gary's fourteenth birthday was that day and we went to the lot to celebrate.

"Gary, you're about to be officially _old_ tomorrow. How does it feel to be old?" I joked.

"Hmph, does that mean Brock is old? What about _Paul_?" Gary retorted. I shyly faced Paul who had a hard look on, making me turn back immediately.

"T-that's different," I muttered.

"So, you guys want to play some football?" Drew suggested.

"Let's do it!" Dawn jumped up, grabbing the pigskin from the boy. Paul silently followed her. They were always on the same team. Brock was the referee while the groups were finalized. Me, Dawn, and Paul verses Gary, May, and Drew. I cheered in my head. I had Paul, and Dawn wasn't too shabby, but Gary and Drew were pretty good too. And nobody wanted to tackle May. It was a fair game, everyone equally skillful.

Dawn crouched down, counted off three _extremely_ random numbers from the top of her head, and threw the ball low behind her to Paul. I ran ahead, awaiting the pass from him. Gary was blocking me, and I struggled to get him off my back. Drew started running towards Paul, and Dawn was doing a good job trying to distract May. Finally, I pushed Gary aside, making him stumble a bit, and Paul used that opportunity to give me the football. I caught it gingerly and dashed towards the other side of the field. Gary recovered, but couldn't catch up on time.

"Score to Ash's team!" Brock shouted. I smirked, seeing Gary frown.

"What's it like being a loser on your birthday?" I jeered cheekily.

"We'll win, just you watch, Ashy-boy," Gary snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Hah! Take that May!" I heard Dawn giggle.

"Hmph! That was unfair, you were talking to me!" May glowered.

"Who said I couldn't?" Dawn countered. _Girls_, I thought. I took a gander at Paul and Drew. Drew seemed to praise Paul's throw, but I couldn't be sure. They were sort of too far away. Oh well.

We spent the whole afternoon playing football, and at the end, guess what the score was? It was a tie. A freaking tie! We had to stop because Drew had accidently thrown the ball inside someone's house, breaking their glass. All of us beat it out of there as fast as we could. None of us ever bought another football. I think it was because we were too lazy.

"Stupid Drew," Gary panted after the run.

"Shut up," Drew grumbled.

"Well, let's go back to the house. I made chocolate cake," Brock started walking to the direction of home.

"Yay!" both Dawn and I cheered as we all followed him. I slowed down next to Gary.

"Happy birthday, bro," I smiled.

"Thanks, Ashy-boy," Gary returned mine with one of his own. Yes, Gary actually _smiled_ for one. It wasn't another cocky smirk, but a genuine smile. It fit him, but I personally liked the smirk more.

~End Flashback~

"That sounded fun," Misty commented after I finished telling the story.

"Yeah, the cake was pretty good too," I licked my lips, imagining the yummy dessert we had that day.

"Ah, good times. Well, go on. You stayed way too long. If the boss sees this, I'm screwed," Gary shooed us.

"Bye!" we waved back. The two of us made our way to the lot, talking about our childhood.

"You hung out with the gang a lot, didn't you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, almost every day, including holidays, even when my mom was still with me," I nodded. "What about you?"

"I played with my sisters, even though they didn't like me around." There was something about her tone that made me realize how isolated she was when she was smaller. Her parents died horribly and left her older sisters to take care of a young girl. That must have been hard.

"You were lonely, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but then I got some friends in middle school, and more in high school. Still, they didn't seem that _real_. Not like you, or Gary, or May, or like the rest of them. I don't know."

"No, I think you got it right. Like Rudy, right?" I prompted. See? Not so dense, am I?

"Yes, I think they were like Rudy. Thanks, Ash."

"Any time."

"So, where's the lot?"

"Just near my house. We aren't too far away." The rest of our walk had completely comfortable silence. On our way, I showed her my house, to which she commented that it was "sweet". Then we reached it. The field had a few yellow spots here and there and some weeds, but that was always there. The metal fence had some really rusty areas, but only a person that had gone there their whole kid life would've noticed. It hasn't changed in three years.

"We're here! Let's go, Mist!" I pulled her along to the middle of the enclosure where I fell down flat on my back. "Hello again, Lot. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I missed you," I whispered, breathing in the scent of the grass. Misty laid down next to me, laughing slightly.

"That's cute," she leaned in and murmured in my ear once again. My face turned red at the close proximity.

"Heh, t-thanks," I stuttered, causing Misty to giggle some more.

"It's really nice here. I can't believe it's so close to your house," Misty surveyed her surroundings.

"Yeah..." I agreed, resting my eyes.

"Ash? What do you dream about?" I opened one eye to see Misty staring at me, curiousness etched on her face. Should I tell her? What was the worst thing that can happen?

"Uh, well, it's hard to explain. I have these recurring dreams. It's not really recurring, but all my dreams are connected. And they're about these things called Pokémon, and-"

"Pokémon? I think I dream about them too! That's why you looked familiar to me when I met you. I knew all your friends too, even Gary! They were all in my dreams," Misty gasped.

"And I travel around with Pikachu right? And Team Rocket keeps trying to steal him from us?" I blurted. We must have sounded crazy if anybody else heard our conversation.

"Yeah!"

"Wow, we dream about the same thing... What's it like for you?"

"Um, well, I watch the whole thing as like, an invisible person, just floating around. It's weird." My eyes widened.

"Me too. That's really weird. Maybe we were supposed to meet on Sunday."

"Hmm, all I know is, that I'm happy you were there, and we're together now."

"Yeah." I kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

"Yup, forever," I agreed. We spent the whole day chatting more about ourselves, the dreams, and what happened before we met each other. The whole time was calming, and it was so easy to talk to Misty. Everything flowed smoothly together; it was amazing. Before we knew it, the sun turned into the moon, and the blue sky became dark and stars appeared.

"Oh, look. The big dipper!" I pointed straight up.

"Really?"

"I have no idea," I admitted sheepishly, rubbing my head. Misty laughed.

"Idiot!" she started another fun banter.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Okay, okay, truce. This can last awhile," my girlfriend yawned. Misty snuggled up next to me, making me blush, and pecked my cheek before dozing off to sleep. Soon, I could hear her faint breathing next to me. It was too cute. I reached to give her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Ash Ketchum," she whispered, half-asleep.

"I love you too, Misty Waterflower," I smiled as I soon closed my own eyes and let drowsiness overtake me.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, it was really, really dark. I cursed under my breath, thinking about how late it was and how Brock is going to be so mad. Well, mad for Brock.

"Mist. Hey, Mist," I gently shook her resting figure, which was on me. Boy, she looked like an elegant angel.

"Hm?"

"We slept too long, and it's late. Here, climb on my back, and I'll take you home. I'll let you borrow my jacket." Misty slowly sat up, her eyes still closed, and I handed her my coat and leaned down for her to get on. She wrapped her arms around my neck loosely, and I supported her legs as she hopped on. I made my way to the West and sighed mentally. Here again. It took awhile because of the distance, but I didn't mind. Misty was very light, and I liked her near me.

"Misty, wake up. We're here now," I notified as I knocked on their door.

"Ash?" Daisy opened the entrance.

"Yeah, with Misty. We sort of fell asleep. Sorry," I gestured towards Misty with my head.

"Oh, no problem. Being in love makes you lose track of time. I get it," the blonde snickered, causing blood to rush up to my face. "Come here, hon. Ash has to go back home. You'll see him tomorrow," Daisy cooed as I skillfully put Misty down and to her sister's arms.

"Um, can Misty eat over for breakfast? I already showed her where I lived. You, Violet, and Lily can come, if you want."

"You wouldn't want those two coming over, trust me. Plus, I have a date with my boyfriend. But Misty will go. I'll tell her when she wakes up and drive her there myself."

"Thanks Daisy. You're the best. Goodnight, Misty." My lips gently touched her forehead. "Sweet dreams. Bye!"

"Don't you want your jacket?" Daisy called out.

"No, she can give it tomorrow!" I shouted back before giving a small wave behind me.

I started my long walk back, dreading what Brock is going to do with me. I saw a red mustang speeding pass me. That's weird, but I shrugged it off, going slightly faster. I went home safe and sound. Except from Brock. He was at the couch, his nose in a newspaper with one foot atop of his knee.

"Hey, Brock-o. What are you reading over there?" I tried to make a short conversation to possibly help him forget what time it was. As if that would ever happen.

"Nothin'. Do you know that it's almost two in the morning?" Brock folded the papers and put it on his lap He faced me sternly, making me gulp.

"Uh, well, me and Misty fell asleep at the lot, and I had to walk her back. I'm sorry," I looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Oh, okay then. You're free to go," Brock pointed to the bedroom and resumed reading.

"R-really? That's it?"

"Yeah, unless you want to tell me something else..."

"You caught me. I sort of ditched school to go and talk to Gary about the person he loved. Did he tell you?"

"No, I just had a feeling you did. I knew about you-know-who too. Gary didn't tell me either, but I heard somebody say while I was working a long time ago. I knew you would've found out eventually, so I didn't tell you. Sorry about that," Brock patted my head.

"It's alright. Oh, I also kind of invited Misty to breakfast tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. She likes eggs and toast right? Or do I make anything different?"

"Naw, eggs and toast is fine, but can you not put any peppers on? She doesn't like them."

"Okay, no problem. Good night," Brock eyed me. It was way past my "bedtime".

"Right, 'night." I strolled into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth before to the bedroom. It was dark in there, as expected, so I tripped over some junk that was laying around. I didn't wake Gary up, but he stirred around.

"Thanks. Ash, Misty," he muttered in his sleep. I smiled slightly.

"You're welcome."

~A Long Time Ago~

"What's this place?" I asked myself, my short body barely higher than the fence that surrounded the open space.

"What the hell are you doing here, kid?" a strange boy demanded as he walked towards me, although he didn't seem so much older than me.

"I'm just explorin' the neighborhood. Who are you?"

"Gary's the name! Don't forget, cause I'm the coolest person ever!" he boasted.

"That's nice. I'm Ash!" I greeted innocently. "Do you wanna play together?"

"Hmph, I don't need a loser like you to be my friend!"

"I'm no loser!" I charged at him, trying to slug his face. Little did I know, Gary was a pretty good fighter. We ended having numerous bruises all over, and everything ached after about ten minutes into the fight. The two of us were both too tired to continue.

"You're pretty good, and you're growin' on me, Ashy-boy! Best friends? Watch my back, and I'll watch yours," Gary smirked. I learned over the years that it was his signature smirk.

"Best friends!" I fist-punched him. It was the beginning of a strong bond.

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p><em>Shorter than the others and probably way more mistakes, but oh well. I did a lot, a lot of thinking for this chapter, and was a bit hard to write. I could have made Gary say that he loved Misty, but I knew it would end up with Gary being happy for them, but still sad, and then there would be a chapter of confusion for those three. Plus, I kind of think that plot line is so overused. It would lengthen the story, sure, but make more work for me. And I don't like Gary being heartbroken over Ash's relationships. Originally, I didn't want Gary to be with anyone important, but I added the "who do you love, Gary" part in one of the chapters, and I just felt the need to explain. So I picked Leaf. I don't know who the heck she is, other than she's a game counterpart or something like that. I didn't know who else. She's okay, right?<em>

_Also, at first, I thought about having the whole gang know about Leaf dying, except Ash, but then I changed my mind. So only Brock knew. Brock knows everything. XD_

_I think the flashback was cute. X3 I didn't exactly know when they met, so I just put a long time ago. I'm thinking like they were either six or seven. They met in the lot, if you didn't get all the hints. Originally, the chapter ended after Ash said "you're welcome", but then I added it in._

_Also, I don't watch football, or play it, or know the rule for that matter. I basically guessed the whole football part. It isn't too bad right? Pretty believable? I don't know, it's just a friendly game between friends. Aha... I'm sorry._

_I added a line from my first story, "All is Forgiven, Not Forgotten". X] Yes, I still remember the story._

_OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH. THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL. :DDDDDDDDD We have now three pages worth of reviews. I never thought I would see the day. I'm just so happy. :]_

_AshAndMistyLove: Thank you! Well, now you know. XDDD Who did you think it was?_

_bluejay511: Thanks, it means a lot. :)_

_Pablo and Bobbo: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting all my stories XD. It means sooooooo much to me! You're too nice. Well actually, some of the characters were slightly based on the ones in the books. I was meaning to put an index, but I didn't know where to put it. I also mentioned it in the first chapter, I think. So it goes like this:_

_Ash - Ponyboy_

_Brock - Darry_

_Gary - Soda_

_Drew - Steve_

_Paul - Dally_

_Mr. Mathison - Ponyboy's English teacher XD_

_And the girls were just like the original (at least I hope because I never watched the new episodes). Keep in mind they were only slightly based. Like Ash retained the thoughtfulness that Pony had, Brock is the maturest, Gary is a player (Soda wasn't really, but he was good-looking), Drew seems like hater (as in that if someone killed one of the gang, Drew would keep on hating the Socs, like Steve would if Soda was killed. Steve wasn't exactly explained much in the book, but that's how I interpret it. X3 I put in Drew's love in fighting because it seems like him), and Paul is all cold and tough, except he has a soft spot for Dawn. Dally did have a soft spot for Johnny, but I think it's a different kind of soft spot. I didn't put Johnny in the story or Two-Bit (Dawn is sort of similar to him, if you squint, I guess, but not really XD). There would be too many people. I think seven people in a cast is enough. Nine is just a lot. :)_

_I tried to keep Ash's childish nature, but when you live as a greaser and your mom leaves you, it forces you to grow up a little. And yeah, plus he's older. XP Ash is ten in the series, and in this story he's sixteen. Again, thank you so much. Hope you keep reading on._

_Jane Hawthorn: I thought you stopped reading my stories. T.T Thank you for reviewing twice! Always looking forward from hearing more from you. Anyway, don't greasers and Socs talk similar? That's what I thought. Heh, it wasn't specified in the book... But, I guess I unintentionally did it? __Thanks, that's what I was aiming for. X) I hope so too... :( I messed up in 1960's talk though. I forgot they said "ought" instead of "should", and I considered going through every chapter to fix it, but then I didn't really want to. Sigh... Oh well, I didn't like the word "ought" anyway._

_FollowingTheWind: You're so nice... __XD Sorry about the infrequent updates. :( Also sorry for the rushed relationship! DX And yes, I think it counts. :DD Thank you (for still liking the story despite fastness of relationships and reviewing)!_

_Takamira: Thanks a lot! I'm so happy because of the mere fact that you wrote that. And we'll see about Gary. :)_

_KittyAttack: It was my pleasure. :) I think it's a little annoying when people overdo it. I don't think people said "like" 24/7 in the 1960's anyway. XD_

_Desjanae: I was afraid of this... I'm so very sorry if I'm ruining this story for you, and I understand why you're upset. I had already wrote the second date, and if they didn't say "I love you" to each other, then that whole chapter wouldn't be all important, besides having their family's approval. And if they already had their family's approval, then why not say those three words while they're at it if they are really feeling it. I know it all sounds like pathetic excuses, but really, I didn't want to make all these boring chapters just to pass time. I would run out of ideas of the dates before date number five. XD Sure, I could have put "after weeks of dating..." or something like that and just write the day they said "I love you" to each other, but then I wanted to show how people are reacting to it and stuff (the stares and whispers as they pass by and stuff). Plus, it wouldn't make sense for the things I'm having some people do. If you stay and read/review on, I'll explain it further, but then if you don't, I understand that too. :( And I am aware, but I'm still counting the days that they dreamt of each other. It really doesn't make sense, but remember Cinderella only got one night with the prince before he went and married her. Nobody questioned that (maybe due to the fact that only kids read that). Ha, I know, this story and kiddy fairy tales are two completely different things, but I just had to point it out. Please don't be so mad at me for writing all that. I know it's your opinion, but yeah. T.T It doesn't exactly offend me, but, dare I say, it made me a bit sad. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, and I'm grateful you are actually reviewing and speaking your mind. I also value what you are saying. :] Okay, I think I'm done now. 0:) Again, so sorry._

_The new average of reviews is now seven. :D I'm still very,very happy._


	7. Defiance

_I don't own Pokémon or the Outsiders._

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>Defiance<p>

"Ashy-boy. Come on, wake up!" Gary shook me hard from my slumber.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled, waving him off and digging my head into my pillow. I wasn't exactly that tired, but I didn't feel like getting up right about then.

"No, you gotta wake up _now_," he continued to pester me. This time, he started jumping on the bed. I learned over the years that the hopping on the bed is just one more shout until ice cold water on your face.

"Okay!" I screamed at him, now fully wide awake. I got up from the bed, moving away from Gary's feet near me, and stormed into the bathroom.

"Brock told me Misty's comin' over this morning, so we invited the rest of the gang. I know they wouldn't normally come early today, but we can all see Red together. Is that okay?" Gary asked. But what was the point? My say didn't have any effect.

"Yeah, sure. That's cool," I agreed half-heartily before beginning to brush my teeth.

"Okay, well good 'cause she's here right now with everyone," Gary told me as if he was saying the weather. Accidentally, my toothbrush went too far down my throat, causing me to gag.

"W-wha? Right now, as in right now?" I managed to say through my coughs.

"Yeah, right now, as in right now," he rolled his eyes and left the room. I brushed faster after I got myself together. I took an incredibly short shower, and then I went back in the room to change. Gary was lounging on his bed, seeming to admire the cracked ceiling.

"Your clothes are over at the desk. Misty brought back your jacket. It's over there too," he pointed, still keeping his gaze upwards.

"Thanks. Why didn't you wake me up sooner though?" I questioned, putting on my jeans and a plain white shirt under the leather outerwear.

"I tried, but I couldn't seem to wake you up. I just thought you were too tired or something, so I let you sleep, but seeing you choke right there was nice," Gary smirked at me as he got up. I playfully punched him.

"Thanks a lot," I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome. Come on, Misty's waiting for you." He exited the room with me following shortly behind.

"The princess is now awake! He just needed his beauty sleep for awhile, but it seems like he needs more," Gary announced to everyone at the dining table. I blushed, not at all comfortable with all the attention.

"Hey, you guys. Sorry. Idiot Gary didn't wake me up," I greeted everyone sheepishly. Misty got up from her seat immediately, and walked over to me to give me a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, Ash Ketchum," she smiled. Golly, that girl was breathtaking. With her hair down and a simple dress that hugged her body, she was absolutely, downright gorgeous. But that didn't really matter to me. It was just_ her._ Her wits, personality, stubbornness that could match mine, and basically everything about her.

"Thank you. Good mornin', Mist," I grinned, melting in her eyes. Things couldn't get any better.

"Get ready for breakfast, Ash," Brock softly reminded.

"Oh, uh, right," I stuttered, making Misty giggle sweetly. I took my seat next to my girlfriend. It was a bit tight with an extra person, but I wasn't complaining; I was near her, and that's all I can ask for.

"There you are," May responded kindly.

"Yay! Ash is here!" Dawn yelled gleefully. Paul grunted and Drew nodded slightly in my direction. So much of a reaction, but by then I was used to it. You get used to things after a considerable amount of time.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I glanced at everyone, hoping - _pleading_ to them all together through my eyes- if they accepted Misty. I mean, sure, they have met before, albeit Paul and Brock, but when they are all together, things can change. There's always a possibility.

"Dawn just said sorry to Misty," May told me. I tilted my head in confusion and turned my head to face the blue-headed girl. Dawn apologizing?

"Heh, yeah, because I was being mean to her before during lunch. It's just that Ash loves her, so... I just needed to," Dawn shyly replied to my surprised stare.

"Thank you. Means a lot," I gave her a big smile smile, to which she gladly copied.

"Misty's awesome, so it wasn't that hard. Plus, I was being a bitch. I like her though," Dawn approved, speaking everyone's feelings aloud, based on their nods and grins.

"Thanks, you guys," Misty blushed at the compliment, looking towards me.

"Told you they would _all_ like you," I stated confidently, sounding totally opposite from a few minutes ago when I just came in.

"Yeah, uh huh, as if you weren't worried before. I saw panic in your eyes," Misty responded sarcastically.

"I wasn't!" I argued merrily.

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

Wasn-" I was cut off by a clearing of throat noise. It was Brock. I heard Dawn tell Paul that "this sort of thing happens a lot between them".

"Aha, time to eat now, yeah?" the older greaser awkwardly chuckled, getting a slice of toast.

"S-sorry," Misty and I both muttered in unison, faces tomato red.

"So, eggs and toast all your favorite breakfast food?" Misty inquired, piercing a small bit of scrambled egg on her plate and then bringing it gracefully into her mouth.

"Yeah, pretty much, but everything Brock cooks is delicious," May answered before taking a sip of her juice.

"Wow, this is really good! I wish I can eat this every day!" Misty complimented.

"Aw, it's nothing," Brock modestly brushed it off.

"No, really, I wish my sisters can make this. Even though I cook everything..." Misty continued to commend him.

"Your sister is the one who drove her here right?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah. That was Daisy, the oldest. She couldn't stay because she got a date."

"Y-you mean... she has a b-boyfriend?" Brock looked crestfallen, and I chuckled inside my head.

"Yeah, Tracy," Misty nodded, unaware how the news is affecting him.

"Noooooooooo!" he cried out, banging his head on the table hopelessly.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Misty patted his shoulder, as she was sitting next to him. She threw me a confused look.

"Don't be, it's just Brock has certain problems. Okay, you little player, let's get you somewhere else," Gary grabbed Brock by the ear and led him out into one of the rooms. Misty cracked a laugh.

"He's just like in the dreams isn't he? Except I'm usually the person who does that. Or one of the Pokémon too and-" Just before she could say his name, I clamped her mouth shut. She glared at me, but I shook my head solemnly. She then nodded, not completely understanding, but knowing I would explain later. I let go and then pecked her cheek and murmuring a "thank you" in her ear.

"Ash! That was rude. You shouldn't put your dirty hands on a girl's face," May reprimanded. Ah, the irony. Wait, "dirty hands"?

"I'm sorry, Mist," I apologized, ignoring the insult and praying that would be enough for May. I gave a regretful glance at the brunette, which she seemed to accept. Yes, I was safe.

"You said Brock was like in the dreams? What do you mean?" Paul spoke up. Leave it to him to notice. Misty turned to me, unsure if she could tell him. I shrugged back. _Sure._

"Oh, um, I sort of dream of all you guys. I don't know, it's weird," Misty revealed to them.

"Like when Ash dreams about us?" Dawn wondered.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Apparently we dream about the same stuff," she clarified.

"Wow, that's cool! You guys are made for each other!" Dawn declared.

"Hm," Paul replied, not even remotely amused as his girlfriend.

"He does that a lot," I whispered to my special redhead.

"Oh," Misty acknowledged, gazing at Paul curiously. She had guts. No stranger ever looked at Paul in the eye.

"Brock's just taking a little nap," Gary came back, wearing his signature smirk. "He'll wake up - later; when everyone is gone. He said he really likes Red."_ Before he took a "little nap"_, I finished silently.

"What did you do to him?" I asked out of curiosity. He cocked a brow.

"Do you _really _want to know?"

"No," I shuddered. It's better to be left in the dark with things like this. He probably just knocked him out, anyway.

"So, let's continue eating. I'll save some for Brock," Gary decided, putting food onto Brock's plate and then putting it aside. We all ate together smoothly without any more big incidents. I noticed it felt _right_ with Misty. A new member of our family, and I'm sure everyone else agreed. Because of that, I was beyond happy. After we finished, Gary saw us out the door, grumbling about how lucky we are because we didn't have to wake Brock up. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Brock was a pretty mellow person.

"Why did you stop me before?" Misty brought it up once we left the house and we far enough away from the others. I was still in the middle, but Misty was walking next to me.

"May ran away from home. That's how May and Drew met. She doesn't talk about her old family. That includes Max," I clarified.

"What happened?" Misty interrogated, her tone only one decibel above a whisper.

"I don't know the whole story; probably the only person who does is Drew. I just know they didn't treat her right," I admitted, barely able to keep anger out of my words. I wasn't mad at Misty. God, no, but I was mad at May's old family. May didn't deserve them. She's too sweet, too caring. How Drew didn't go and hunt them down is beyond me. Probably May begged him not to.

"Oh, I'm sorry. At least she's safe now. She has Drew, and they look too cute together," Misty observed them from behind, her thoughts probably still on May. The two really bonded, despite the little time they spent alone together.

"Yeah.." I trailed off. The couple really did look good together, and I was very excited when two of my best friends got together.

"Dawn sure is nice - apologizing like that, just for you," the redhead commented.

"No, it wasn't just for me. Deep down, she already liked you, even if you were a Soc. But her pride and stubbornness," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but everyone's nice here. Exactly like a family - supportive. I don't think my 'friends' would like it if I introduced you to them. I haven't been talking to them much lately though," Misty noticed.

"You could hang out with them today, if you want. I don't mind," I partly lied. I kind of _did_ mind. Not because of the Socs, but because I wouldn't be around Misty. Surprisingly, Misty gave out a laugh.

"No, it's okay. I like hanging out with you and your friends much more. I love _you_, you know," Misty smiled.

"I love you, too," I declared, grinning ear-to-ear. It was so easy to be with her.

"So, they didn't scare you, did they?" I questioned.

"Of course not! They ought to be the nicest people I've ever met," Misty defended.

"Oh really?" Even Paul? Misty is such a strange Soc.

"Uh huh," she confirmed confidently. "Um, do you think I can eat with you again?" Her voice getting slightly soft because of her shyness. I chuckled, making her angry. "Stop laughing, Ash Ketchum! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, and of course you can. You don't have to ask, everybody likes you already."

"Thanks, Ash."

"Any time. Forever." Our fingers looped together as we both smiled. Forever.

When we arrived at school, the two of us said our goodbyes to the rest of the gang and began walking to Misty's first class, once more ignoring the annoying stares. You would think they would get used to it by now, but _no._

"So I'll meet you at your locker again, right?" I made sure.

"Hmm, I guess so. Not many other places are there?" she wondered rhetorically. There really wasn't, unless we want some unnecessary trouble bound to happen if more people see us together. Sure, we didn't care what they thought about our relationship, but it would be too much work to deal with them now.

"I guess not. Well, see ya later," I leaned down to cover Misty's lips with my own. God, they tasted so damn _good_. Usually, with one touch, I could forget everything going on, and things just stop. However, there was a thought lingering in the back of my head. And it wasn't a nice one.

"Don't look so sad," Misty caressed my cheek, gazing at me with big, green eyes.

"Bye, Mist," I delicately kissed her forehead. "I love you. Have fun in class."

"Have fun in class? Good one," she perked an eyebrow. I couldn't help but give a laugh at her remark. "There you go. Love you too, Ash." With that, she entered her classroom. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed before heading out to my first class.

"Stop there, greaser," a couple of Socs surrounded me. I knew they weren't going to do anything drastic, seeing as there were some girls and it was school after all. I heard the bell rang. Damn. And I was barely halfway to Mr. Mathison's too.

"I'm late, ya happy?" I stated dryly, although not really caring. It wasn't the end of the world.

"Shut up, greaser," one person ordered. I glared at him. He was Rudy. The _ex._ "I see you're getting comfy with Misty." Silence - a very long, awkward silence at that. "Talk, greaser!"

"First you say 'shut up', and then you stay 'talk'. Make up your mind, _Soc_," I rolled my eyes before seething out the last word.

"Don't act so smart! Anyway, don't get too comfy," Rudy warned. "She'll be back with me before you know it."

"He doesn't deserve her. Misty isn't a greaser. Why couldn't he get his own kind?" I heard someone whisper.

"Why would she want to even talk to _you_?" a girl looked me up and down. I stiffened at her gaze.

"I don't know. Why would she want to talk to you?" I countered lightly.

"Just shut up, greaser! I told you-" Rudy started.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Better watch out'. Blah, blah, blah. Do you say anything different or are you just a broken record?" Rudy flared up in anger and grabbed my leather jacket. I glanced down at him coolly, eyes revealing nothing. We stared at each other for a few seconds, the redheaded boy not doing anything.

"Hey! Ash? Are you there?" a familiar blue-headed girl poke her face into the circle, causing the Socs next to her jump back at her sudden presence. Gotta love Dawn and her random appearances.

"Yup, over here," I waved nonchalantly, as if I wasn't around a bunch of Socs.

"What are you doing over there?" Dawn inquired, oblivious to the heavy tension.

"Absolutely nothing. Will you let go now, _Rudy_?" I smirked smugly. He just glared at me.

"Why does she keep doing that?" I saw a boy slap his forehead, obviously frustrated. Dawn eyed him, obviously confused and obviously not remembering him from that other time at the mall.

"C'mon, Rudy. Let go. Dawn's here. _Paul's_ girlfriend, and I hear she ain't too bad at fightin' either," some person urged.

"Aww, thanks," Dawn beamed at that complimented. The group dispersed when Rudy gave me one last scowl and released his hold on my collar. I strolled smoothly away with Dawn.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" Out of nowhere, Dawn hit me on the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you before! We can't keep bailing you out of trouble all the time! Ya lucky I was late for class!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah, "late".

"I didn't need your help anyway. It's school. Those Socs ain't that brave," I grumbled, still rubbing my injury.

"Still! Why can't you be more careful? May an' Gary an' Brock an' Drew an' Paul an' _me_ an' _Misty _would be really worried if anything happened to you. Why would you do that to us? Huh?" Dawn frowned. That girl had a point. A lot of crazy things are happening lately.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be careful! I really am!" I insisted.

"Just try harder, okay?"

"Okay. Wait, even Paul?" Dawn punched me again. So uncalled for.

"Yes, even Paul! Why would you even ask?"

"N-no reason! Aha... Anyway, don't you got a class to get to?"

"Er, I'll walk you to class first. Don't want any more Socs getting to you." She gave me an innocent smile. Like I would fall for _that_. I didn't believe her. Not in a million years.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's go, but you better go to class after. Paul's gonna be mad," I continued my pace. After skipping school yesterday, I thought work piled up.

"Paul. He don't need to know," Dawn had a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Dawn... Paul's gonna find out. Sooner or later, and I don't want him poundin' on me because I knew," I responded. She pouted, but knew I was right.

"I know. I was kiddin'," she showed me a big smile, which I returned. I couldn't help it. That girl sure is sunny.

"Right," I chuckled. My thoughts wandered to what the Socs had said. I didn't deserve her. I couldn't get my own kind. Why would Misty even talk to me? Why did she give me a second thought after I helped her? If she was a Soc, then why? Why am I, a juvenile delinquent, dating her?

I knew I didn't deserve her. I knew. Nobody did. She was too good for anybody, and I came to terms to that. I accepted that and was beyond happy that she could actually love an imperfect person like me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

She was a Soc with feelings that she's willing to express openly. Some people say that Socs don't feel at all - emotionless even when fighting. Some people say greasers feel too violently - holding grudges and hating. How we feel, our emotions, our appearances, the music we liked, how much money we have - it's those differences.

A Soc with feelings. I bet that's rare. Probably unheard of.

"Ash, your class is over here right?" Dawn's voice managed to break through my trance.

"O-oh, right. Thanks. Get to class safely, okay, Dawn?" I patted her head.

"Sure, I'll do that." I rolled my eyes.

"I sure hope you do," I muttered before opening the door and entering the room where Mr. Mathison was explaining about parabolas.

"Ah, Ash, glad you cared enough to join us," Mr. Mathison narrowed his eyes at me.

"Uh, glad to be here," I stood awkwardly at the door, completely aware everybody was staring at me.

"Sit down, Mr. Ketchum. Make up your work from yesterday. You were sick, yes?" my teacher said as he wrote equations on the blackboard.

"Uh, well-" I wasn't sure if I should lie or not, but I figured I shouldn't because I was no liar. A greaser, yes, a hood, some may think, but no liar. Plus, I sucked at lying. Anybody who ever saw me attempt to knew that I had no talent for it. That would include all my teachers.

"You were sick, yes?" he interrupted, quirking an eyebrow. I smiled in my head. It's nice to have a math teacher like him.

"Yes, I was sick, sir," I nodded, playing along.

"Good, now, write these down and graph them everybody," Mr. Mathison ordered, tapping the board with the chalk to get everybody's attention. After, the bell rang, and everybody went to their next class. I went over to Mrs. Langart without much action. Thankfully, the Socs didn't circle me again. If I was late for her class... Oh boy, I wouldn't know what would happen.

I sat at a desk, and Mrs. Langart didn't waste a second once the bell rang a second time to explain what we were about to do today. Someone behind me poked my back as soon as the teacher turned around. I took a glimpse back, only turning my head slightly. You didn't want Mrs. Langart catching you talk. It was Duplica. I knew her. She was a school friend, and we had a couple of classes together. We would chat sometimes, but not much. Duplica isn't a greaser or a Soc either - more of the middle-class.

"Yeah?" I whispered, gazing straight ahead thoughtfully and acting like I was paying attention.

"Yesterday, there was a sub, and we didn't do nothin', so you're free for this class," she informed, using the same hushed tone.

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem. Oh, and good luck with Misty." I could hear a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Er, yeah..." I muttered, blushing. Word sure spreads fast. However, it _was_ a couple of days... I shook my head, and focused on the lesson.

Physical education wasn't too hard. I went over to Misty's locker, my excitement building up and blocking the things that the Socs told me. It was bugging me the whole day, but work seemed to get my mind off of things.

"Hey, Ash," Misty greeted me with a touch of her lips.

"Hey, Mist," I instantly smiled.

"We meetin' up with the others?"

"Yeah." I took Misty's hand and began guiding her to the meeting place. Instead of ignoring the looks like I usually do, I glared in return.

"Ash? You alright?" my girlfriend broke the silence when we left the campus.

"Mhm. What would make you think I'm not?" I asked, silently praying she wouldn't press the issue.

"You seem a bit tense. Did something happen?"

"No. Nothin'. Nothin' happened." Misty raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying!" she insisted. My prayers clearly weren't answered.

"No, I'm not," I shook my head stubbornly.

"Yes, you are! Ash, please," Misty pleaded, flashing me her puppy-dog eyes. How could I say no to that? It's impossible to.

"Argh, okay, fine. Your "friends" and Rudy talked to me when I was walkin' to class." Misty stopped walking and searched my appearance.

"Are you alright? Did they do anythin'?" she questioned, her eyes full of worry and some hysteria in her words.

"Calm down, Mist. I'm fine. They just talked to me," I soothed, embracing her in a tight hug. We parted and I noticed there were some water on her soft cheeks. "Aw, Mist, don't cry. I told you, they didn't do nothin'." I brushed it away her hair gently and started kissing away her tears.

"I-I'm not cryin'!" Misty mumbled, letting me continue with my "work".

"Okay," I murmured between the pecks. "All done!"

"Thanks, Ash... You're the best, you know?" Misty smiled softly.

"No, I'm not, but you are. C'mon." I captured her lips with mine before we continued our way.

"Yes, Ash, you are!" She frowned. "_You're_ the best, and you don't know it! Ash... What did they say?"

"Nothin' important," I answered shortly. Misty punched me hard. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you. Golly, Mist. They said I didn't deserve you, and told me not to get so comfy with you. Well, Rudy told me that."

"You don't believe that, do you?" It took me awhile to form an answer, which made Misty mad. "Ash! You _can't_ believe that! Dawn said we were made for each other! Why can't you believe _that_? Ash... I love you."

"I know, and I love you too. I don't believe them, but it got me thinking. You're a Soc with feelings, you know that?" The redhead seemed puzzled at my blunt observation, but she swiftly recomposed herself and formed a grin.

"Thanks, Ash." I grinned back, happy at her reaction.

"Glory, you lovebirds know how to walk slow," Drew drawled when we got closer. He was leaning on a fence, all calm and cool. That nonchalant jerk. May quickly smacked the back of his head.

"Drew, you're so impatient!" she reprimanded, a scowl clearly visible on her face.

"Sorry," he grumbled, glaring at me as if it was my fault.

"Let's start movin' now," I smiled nervously, taking a gander at Drew's intense stare. I flinched once I met his eyes. I could see myself burning through them. I heard Misty laugh next to me and felt her squeeze my hand jokingly.

"We goin' or not?" Dawn tugged on both mine and Misty's sleeves. We let her pull us as Drew and May trailed behind. I felt Drew's glower blaze a hole on my back. Why couldn't he walk in front of us?

"So how was class, Dawn?" I struck up a conversation.

"Oh, it was fine. I learned more about equations," the blue-headed girl nodded.

"But you were supposed to go to P.E." I lifted my eyebrow accusingly.

"Er, I learned the equation about... how to run faster? Okay, I got nothin'," Dawn slumped her shoulders, clearly sad about not being able to make up a good lie.

"Dawn! You gotta stop doin' that! Paul's gonna be pissed!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but who needs P.E. anyway? I'll handle Paul. Just don't talk to him for a while," she waved her hand dismissively. "Plus, I wouldn't be talkin'. You weren't at school yesterday."

"Argh... Oh, great." I slapped my forehead. I had to now avoid Paul, and even Dawn knew I ditched. How long was "awhile"? I don't talk to Paul much, but doesn't mean I have absolutely no contact with him whatsoever.

We went over to the store and bought our food and drinks before sitting down somewhere.

"Ash, do you want me and Paul and Gary bash the Soc-boy's head in? It'll be fun, and you can help. Actually, I can do it myself. Hell, I _want_ to do it by myself," Drew suggested, gulping some soda down his throat. Seems like he wasn't mad anymore. I think he just wanted a reason to pound someone.

"How do you know?" Right after I asked that, I looked to Dawn.

"Word travels fast, don't it?" Dawn commented sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. That girl and her mouth.

"Don't you gotta 'be good' though, Drew?" I inquired.

"Hmph. Just shut up if you don't got anything good to say," Drew threw his empty can at me. I raised my hand to block the bottle. Boy, he can throw hard.

"Aw, you're just grouchy because he's right!" May giggled as she smooched her boyfriend's cheek. "Don't worry, only a few more days, and you can beat up people again! Anyway, Dawn said she saved the day."

"I did!" Dawn insisted.

"Yeah, she actually did. Nobody wants to get in a fight with Paul's girlfriend," I confirmed. "They weren't gonna do nothin' anyway."

"Are you being careful, Ash?" May questioned.

"Yes, of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?" Everybody turned to me, their faces showing they were skeptical of my stupidity. "Okay, okay, I know. I was kidding! I'll be more careful, but it's not like I could have done anything. They surrounded me!" Misty slapped me. She was quiet throughout the whole conversation, so I was surprised. "M-Mist?" There was a deathly silence. She was hiding her eyes under her bangs, so I couldn't read her.

"Ash, you're joking around, and we're here worried sick about you?" she whispered.

"Wha-" And before I knew it, Misty had gotten up from her seat and stormed off. "Mist, wait!" I didn't take any extra time to go after her. I saw her turn the corner and I followed her. "Misty!" I lurched forward and grabbed her hand softly to stop her.

"Let go!" she struggled. I didn't listen to her. Instead, I pulled her into a tight hug. She eventually stopped wiggling in my arms and I felt her embrace me back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I repeated quietly.

"You changed the subject before," she muttered in my chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's not always going to be so easy," I responded, pecking her head lightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"May, Dawn, and Drew too."

"Drew? If you say so." Misty pushed away to hit me again.

"He's worried too! He even offered to beat up Rudy!"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"In his own way, he's worried." My fiery redhead was right. She always is. "Let's go back. I'm sorry for hurting your beautiful face." She giggled and gently touched my now red cheek with her delicate fingertips. Misty got up on her toes to kiss it. For some reason, I felt myself get red. "All better?"

"U-uh, yeah," I stammered before taking her hand and leading her back.

"Aw, Ash, you're so cute when you blush."

"S-shut up!"

"Stupid!" she sing-sang.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"I'm glad to see you two are back," May interrupted, smiling kindly. Drew scoffed and flipped his hair.

"You guys didn't even finish your food! It's not good to waste!" Dawn playfully scolded. The two of us sat back down and listened to Dawn and her ramblings while chewing our sandwiches. Everything was back to normal.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

We all walked back to the school before the bell could ring. I pulled May away to talk to her alone.

"Sorry for worrying you guys, May." If I told Dawn or Drew they would probably laugh in my face. Well, Drew would probably just smirk.

"It's okay." She flashed me a grin.

"I'm going to hang out with Misty again, so tell Brock I might be late if we fall asleep again."

"Got it. Have fun!" May jogged back to Drew and the two went to their classes with Dawn. I walked over to Misty and my hands unconsciously intertwined with hers.

"You apologized?"

"Yup."

"Good boy. I'll walk _you_ to class now. Come on!" Misty huffed.

"What? No, I'll walk you!" I insisted. My girlfriend gave me a puppy-dog look. I groaned. "Fine!" She laughed. I was whipped, but I already knew.

We kissed goodbye and I told her I would meet her at the locker. I watched her leave and then entered the room. Sighing, I stared at the clock. Time couldn't go any slower.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Finally, school was done, and I made my way over to where Misty was waiting.

"Hey, where do you want to go today?" I inquired as I quickly touched her lips with mine.

"Um, how about the river again. I'm missing that place."

"Let's go then." Together, hand-in-hand, we exited the school. "I feel like drinking some soda. Do you think we can take a short stop on the way?"

"Yeah, sure. I think there's one down the street. Oh, look, there it is!" Misty pointed. I ran towards the glass doors and held it open for her. She thanked me and I went in after her. I didn't exactly see where I was going and accidentally ran into a pair of greaser girls on the way out.

"S-sorry!" I helped the two up.

"Ash?" one of them gazed at my face. She had short, green hair and dark gold eyes. The other one had lilac locks and matching eyes. Then, all at once, I remembered who they were.

"A-Angie? Anabel?" I stuttered. I haven't seen those two in a while.

"It_ is_ you!" they pounced on me to give me a hug. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there, awkwardly immobile. I didn't return the gesture. A loud clearing of a throat can be heard, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Er- Misty! Um-" I couldn't finish because Misty pushed them off me harshly to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing to _my_ boyfriend?" she demanded.

"_Your_ boyfriend? Aren't you a Soc?" Angie retorted.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Misty glared.

"Hey, Ash? Is this ugly broad really your girlfriend?" Angie questioned, her tone softening when she faced me.

"She's not ugly, and yes, she's my girlfriend," I confirmed confidently. I watched as Angie steamed in anger.

"Let's go! Ash is dating a _Soc_. Hmph," Anabel led Angie away, but not before a sending Misty a glower (which the redhead returned with twice the malice) and saying bye to me sweetly.

"Sorry about that..." I rubbed my head. Out of nowhere, Misty pulled me into a lip-lock. "M-Mist? What was that for?"

"You're _mine_," she all but growled. Misty had a somewhat scary tint in her eyes. I gulped. Was she the same girl that was worried about me a few hours ago?

"O-okay," I nodded.

"Now let's go get your damn soda!" She stomped towards the refrigerator aisle and grabbed a random bottle from the cold shelves. With an ice cold Coke in hand, she approached the cashier, who, with nothing better to do, had watched the whole thing. He seemed a bit frightened himself. After Misty bought it, she threw it to me and then strode outside.

"Uh, sorry about her," I apologized to the owner before chasing after Misty. I slowed to a normal pace once I reached up to her.

"So how do you know them?" Misty asked. It seems like she calmed down.

"Angie and Anabel? Well, I'm not entirely sure. They just came up and talked to me once and now they are hugging me every time they see me. I don't know why though," I shrugged.

"You don't know why?" Misty rolled her eyes. "They _like _you! You got fangirls!"

"Really? That makes sense. You know I thought those two were boys at first? But then Gary said they were girls." Misty giggled at that remark.

"You are so clueless!"

"Yeah, I guess I am..." I couldn't argue with that if it was so obvious that I really am. I opened the bottle and took a sip. "You want some?" I held out the soda.

"No, I'm not thirsty," she declined.

"You know, you got fanboys," I accused blankly, gulping down some more carbonated liquid.

"I do?" Misty raised a brow.

"Yeah. Every guy at school," I pointed out.

"Hmm..." she hummed. We walked in comfortable silence then. It wasn't long until we reached the place where we met in our dreams.

"You know, in my dreams, I'm forever ten. It's weird," I spoke when we both got situated near the river bed.

"Yes, and you're forever immature in the real world," Misty laughed like wind chimes.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Just kidding! Touchy." It was my turn to chuckle.

"I don't like them, you know." I turned to her. She seemed a little taken back and confused at the statement, but she soon realized what I was talking about.

"Yeah, I know. I don't like them either," she smiled. I leaned and kissed her. This kiss was different though. I felt her mouth open up and her tongue slipped out, barely grazing my lips. I separated my own and invited her in. After that, it was a battle of dominance between the tongues. Misty moved closer and straddled me, gripping my t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around her petite figure and rubbed her back with my thumbs unthinkingly. After a couple of good minutes doing whatever we were doing, we separated, panting.

"Um, did we just make out?" I inquired. You know, just to make sure.

"I think so. That was pretty fun," Misty commented absently.

"Mhm," I agreed. The redhead rested her head on the crook of my neck, still sitting on my lap.

"It sure is nice here," I breathed in the scent of fresh air and running waters along with the sweet aroma of my girlfriend.

"Mhm..."

"Mist, try not to fall asleep again. I had to carry you all the way back! And you're _heavy_," I smirked. Misty's head darted up and she punched me.

"Shut up, Ash Ketchum. Maybe you ain't fun enough to keep me entertained, and I got bored," she threw back.

"Oh, that's a good one," I complimented.

"You are so idiotic." Much to my relief, Misty went back to her rightful spot on my shoulder. We spent much of our time like that, just in each other's arms. I would say I spent the day well. The sun descended after a while, and I knew I had to walk Misty back soon.

"Mist? You're awake right?" I shook my shoulder lightly.

"Yes, I am!" she puffed, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask anymore! It's gettin' late. I'll walk you home again. Get offa me," I laughed. Misty jumped off my lap, and I was already beginning to miss her close presence. I attempted to get up, but I found out my legs were numb from not moving for a long time. "Glory, how much do you _weigh_?" Misty rolled her eyes, and I chuckled once more. I hit my feet a couple of times before Misty helped me up.

"You are such a baby," she muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't feel my legs right about now!" I argued. "I just need to pace it out." Letting go of the redhead, I took some steps and small jumps. It felt safer to walk now. "See? All better."

"If you say so... Come on," Misty tugged on my jacket to get me into the right direction. "Gary's alright, right?"

"Yeah, we cheered him up real good," I confirmed.

"That's good."

"If I don't know any better, I would think you loved _Gary_," I joked.

"It's like you get stupider every second," Misty frowned. "I'm yours, too."

"I know," I replied cheekily. But I was really thinking about how Misty was too precious to be owned by anyone.

We conversed effortlessly about our day after that. Being at the West made me a bit uneasy once more. Misty calmed most of my nerves, but something was nagging me in the back of my head. I childishly thought it was May, and she somehow learned to talk to me through thoughts. What an imagination.

"Bye, Ash," Misty gave me a deep kiss before going in.

"Bye, Mist." I watched her until she fully disappeared behind the door.

Looking up at the sky, I determined I had enough time to go to the lot once more. After arriving there, I glanced around, thinking back at all the precious memories that were made at the place. All the laughs, surprises, fights. Good times, good times.

"Hey again, Ash!" a nasty voice broke into my thoughts. I cursed mentally. Should have seen this coming sooner. I mean, I _really_ should have. The red mustang. I truly was an idiot to ignore all the signs.

"Rudy," I acknowledged. "Along with some more Socs I don't know." Out of the corner of my eye, I searched the area for a bottle or something to use as a weapon. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I swore again. What are the chances of a person getting this much screwed?

"I told you not to go get so comfy. You making out with her was the last straw."

"You watched? I didn't know you were a jerk _and _a pervert!" I gasped mockingly. Don't forget stalker.

"You don't got the best position to be making jokes," Rudy glared.

"Whattaya want now?" I questioned, making sure there was irritation showing in my face. I already knew the answer long ago, probably even before he came.

"Are you really that stupid, Ketchum? Do you _really _not know? Oh well, I'm taking Misty back by force." He lunged forward, along with everybody around me. I wasn't going down without a fight, even though it was inevitable that I would loose. At least they didn't have blades right then. I punched a few guys, but others had some good hits on me in return. My side was throbbing from a kick, and I spent less than one second wincing in pain. In that moment, Rudy pinned me down and sat on my chest. Man, he was _heavy_. I felt something cold against my neck. Oh great, _now_ they decide to pull out the heavy weapons. I thrashed around, but then the other boys grabbed hold of my legs and helped Rudy clench my violent arms.

"What are you gonna do now?" I heaved.

"Just go to sleep, little Ash," Rudy responded icily. I couldn't believe the last voice I would hear would be Rudy's ugly one. I blacked out at the impact of someone's fists. I wondered faintly why I didn't keep Drew's switchblade.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Ash! Damn it! Ash, speak to me! Wake up!" I heard Gary in the background, but everything was too dark, so I couldn't see him. I sighed in my head. At least Rudy wasn't the last thing I heard. It was weird to be called "Ash" by Gary, but I had other things on my mind. "He's over here!" I was so _tired._

_"_Sleepy... Good night... Mist... Gang..." I mumbled.

"What the hell? I just told you to wake up! You never listen..." he faded into the faint light, and I went back to the darkness, letting fatigue take over.

* * *

><p><em>Was this pretty predictable? Almost everybody expected it. I would think it would be since the mustang that was trailing Ash around in the first few dates. I kind of made it sort of obvious... XP The mustang didn't appear for a while because Ash's attention is all on Misty, and he didn't notice. At least that's what I tried to do. :) I also feel like this chapter is a bit choppy. <em>

_I don't think I should stretch out May's past. I mean, she was abused and ran. Simple, and I don't feel the need to make it all complicated. And Max... Well, I guess their parents didn't beat him, only May, so he didn't run away with her. Maybe I'll make a one-shot when May and Drew met, I don't know. I'm planning to make one on Paul and Dawn's first encounter. _

_Annnnnd Duplica made her appearance. :D I just wanted to fit her into the story, even if it is an extremely small role. XD I liked her episode because they were Team Rocket for a change. :] Sucks because they reused that idea for a newer season._

_Also, this story reached about 40,000 words. Dang... _

_AND I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO THINKS THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS MOVING AT LIGHTNING SPEED. And special thanks to FollowingTheWind for saying I didn't need to worry, even though I can't help but do. It's the thought that counts. :D If you didn't like that tiny make-out scene, I'm so very sorry. It's just that Rudy needed a trigger, and that was all I could think of. :( Plus, they got teenage hormones, and it's just not that realistic without some tongue action from two teenagers after a few days of going out. It's 1966, so things are a bit different. XD I'M SOOOOO SORRY. D: If you guys have a BIG, BIG problem with it, I can change it, if you like. Although, if you guys tell me it's fine, that's even better. X]_

_Only five reviews. Almost to seven, but not quite. :( Oh well. Thanks for everyone who reviewed though. :D You guys are the best. _

_Pablo and Bobboo: Thanks! Writing the whole thing takes a long time, so I'm glad you appreciate the length. I was beginning to think that the story was too long and everybody was too lazy to read it all. :D_

_AshAndMistyLove: I try. :) Thank you, and hope to hear from you again._

_Looketh: It's fine! No need to worry about it. I love your suggestion. I'll probably add her at the end as like a cameo or something. A small spoiler. XD Well, now you know. :) And thank you for the compliment. It means a lot because I was aiming for that. I tried not to make it so complex because Ash is more of a simple-minded person. It's not annoying at all! I absolutely love long reviews!_

_FollowingTheWind: Thanks... You're sooo nice. :') I liked the bonding scene myself. XD Again, thank you so much for the encouragement. Really made me more confident. :]_

__School is coming up, so I hope I won't be so behind and that people will still read and review. :D You guys make me happy. I was writing like crazy for the last days before school. Big thanks for everyone who dropped a review and read the new chapters despite homework and crap like that. __


	8. Recovery

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>Recovery<p>

I opened my eyes to blinding light. And when I say blinding, I mean _blinding. _After some time, I adjusted to the new level of illumination, and I noticed sleeping figures around me. Let's see, there was a redhead resting her head on the side of my bed, Gary was sprawled lazily on his bed, and Brock was lying on the floor. That didn't seem very comfortable. I softly nudged Misty.

"Mist?" I rasped. My throat was really, _really_ dry. It was like sand paper. For every syllable I uttered, it produced more pain than sound.

"Hm..." She snuggled closer to my hand, before shooting up in realization I was actually awake. "A-Ash? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. Maybe I have a headache from sleeping a lot. How long was I out?"

"About a month. I kept track, but I can't remember exactly how long. Today's Wednesday," Misty stared up at me with wide, tired eyes. I realized how exhausted she looked with her sunken face, wrinkly clothes, and unruly hair tied into a sloppy bun. It could have beaten mine in a messy hair contest. Still, she was breathtakingly beautiful. "Everybody slept in this room for days and was worried sick, but then Brock told them to go home to sleep and not come back. He said he would call them if you ever woke up." There was a still silence as my head grasped Misty's words.

"Mist, you should go home," I spoke softly, trying not to hurt her. Fat chance of that.

"Ash? W-what's wrong with you?"

"Don't make me say it again," I pleaded, my eyes desperate. It hurt just to think about it and hurt more to say it aloud.

"What do you mean, "Mist, you should go home?"" she asked, instantly furious.

"I mean, we have to break up," I stated plainly. In my mind, there was a voice screaming in opposition. But I drowned it out and just thought about one person: Misty. It was for her, and I couldn't be selfish; Not when I had to protect her, even at the cost of my happiness.

"Break up? After all we've been through?" Misty screamed back.

"We haven't been through much," I whispered. "Let's face it. We've only been talking for a few days."

"We knew each other since we dreamed those dreams. Maybe it was from a past life, or something, but it means something!" she argued. I steeled myself. I had to be strong.

"I love you. I really do," I told her.

"Then why?" She had such a distressed expression, I had to turn away; I couldn't take it.

"Because, I don't want this to be you!" I scowled. My mouth didn't have one drop of liquid, and it hurt to yell, but I forged through it. "You saw Angie and Anabel! They can do _this_ to you! Not just Rudy! I just don't want nothin' to happen to you! It's better if you forget about me."

"I can take care of myself perfectly, Ash! Don't think I can't for one second! Breaking us up is what they want! Don't let them win! And... I can't forget about you if you're all I dream about, can I?" Misty smiled slightly.

"Misty, I promised to take care of you! I'm sure your sisters wouldn't want you hangin' out with me anymore, either. I don't want you to get hurt because of me! I don't even want the chance of you being cornered by those two or anybody else! I couldn't live with myself if you did. I'm not letting them win. This is for your safety! Maybe if we get this all sorted out, then we'll see each other again, but not now. Please, just listen... this once. Please," I begged. Misty stared at me for awhile. Then, to my surprise, her lips curled upwards to show another smile full of sorrow and sadness. The sight was to painful to see.

"Ash, you won't let this go, will you?" I shook my head somberly. "You were always so stubborn. Too stubborn for you're own good." She brushed my hair away from my forehead gently, leaned in, and gave me a small peck filled with so emotion. "This isn't a goodbye. Just... a see you later. You_ will_ see me later. I love you, and... See you later." With that, she walked out of the room. I watched helplessly as she left. It was quiet, and I wondered vaguely if Daisy would be mad. No, I was to protect her, and that was what I was doing. A faint, deliberate snore made me remember that I wasn't the only one in the room anymore.

"Gary. Brock. I know you're all awake," I sighed. Brock sat up, stretched, and then folded his legs. Gary grumbled a little bit and then moved out of the room to get me a cup of water.

"You had to do it, Ash. You made the right choice," I heard Brock's soothing tone.

"Yeah," my voice cracked.

I wasn't going to cry.

I wasn't going to cry.

I wasn't going to cry.

"Dammit," I cursed when I felt liquid well up and drop down to my cheeks.

I cried.

I bawled.

I cracked.

Brock got up, and I felt him squeeze my shoulder in comfort, although I couldn't see all because of my damn watery eyes. "It's okay, Ash. You'll be back with her before you know it," Brock murmured to me. Gary handed me the water, which I gladly accepted, and I gulped it down.

"There's a rumble. We're gonna bash them Socs' head in so bad! We just had to wait until you woke and ready to fight," Gary cracked his knuckles when my sobs quieted. He seemed genuinely mad. He didn't have a smirk on when he said that, which was a bit odd. "I wanna punch that Soc-boy's pretty face." I brushed away tears and gave a small smile in response. Brock got over to Gary's bed and lounged over there.

"Thanks, Gary." His eyes softened as he took a glimpse at me, flashing the smirk I knew and loved.

"No problem, bro."

"I would think I look lousy as much as I feel lousy. What exactly happened?" I needed a distraction - a distraction away from Misty. I just needed to forget, or at least pretend to forget because nobody could completely forget about Misty. Rudy certainty didn't, and frankly, I didn't really blame him.

"You got one rib fractured, lots of bruises, including one black eye, and don't forget all the cuts or that arm you broke either. We took you to the hospital, and they patched you up, but you were out of it for awhile. Most of your injuries healed over the month, so you don't look as lousy as before, " Brock answered as he gestured to all my injuries. I gulped.

"You got some tough scars though," Gary complimented.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Paul and Drew wanted to go ahead and hunt 'em down and beat 'em all up right then and there, but then the girls stopped and said to wait. Glory, those two are life-savers. Let me start from the beginning though." I nodded in agreement. "Alright then. It got sort of late, so I called Misty's house, and she picked up. I asked her if you were there, and she said you already went home. I told her you weren't _at_ home. We got worried, so I called up the gang, and went lookin' for you. Misty and her gorgeous sisters helped too. Gary found you at the lot, all battered, and we all knew it was them Socs right when we found you. We all rushed to the hospital, called the school-"

"Shoot, Mrs. Langart is gonna freak!" I groaned when I remembered school.

"Naw, I got it covered," Gary reassured. _Gary?_ Brock, maybe, but Gary? What a surprise. I looked at him in astonishment. "Don't get so surprised. That junk is easy!" I smiled, and this time, it may have reached my eyes.

"Oh wait! They ain't gonna send me and Gary away, will they?" I inquired as my face drooped at the possibility.

"No," Brock replied shortly.

"How come?" I questioned, curious.

"I used my charm," Gary wagged his eyebrows suggestively. I didn't want to know, so I kept quiet.

"After they stitched you up, we took you home and then watched after you. May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul stayed over, as you know. I should call 'em. Wait here. Gary continue," Brock ordered. Gary rolled his eyes after Brock closed the door after him.

"Anyway, Misty stayed here the_ whole_ time. She didn't eat much, and only took a shower when her sisters came and visited. They gave her some extra clothes to wear too. Real sweet." I stiffened at her name.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah. Brock got a girl."

"Brock? A girl?" I would've started laughing, but my throat was still hurting.

"I know! Some greaser. Sabrina, I think her name is," Gary shrugged.

"Oh boy, he really is growin' up. I think I'm scared," I mocked.

"You little rascal," Gary ruffled my hair.

"Don't you two got work, though?"

"We got Drew and Paul to cover our shifts. You should see Paul work a grill." I couldn't help but chuckle in my head at the thought.

"Ash!" Dawn barged into the room and jumped to my bed, but Paul held her back instinctively. They were fast.

"Didn't you listen to Brock? He said no roughhousin'," Paul reminded gruffly. He seemed pretty relieved to see me awake and talking though. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but maybe Paul's just a little softie inside. Did they hit me in the head that hard?

"Oh, right," Dawn chuckled sheepishly.

"Good afternoon, Ash," May pulled Drew into the room.

"Is it really the afternoon?" I gazed out the window. The sun seemed to be setting.

"Mhm. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I've been better, but I'm okay. So Drew, got into any fights lately?"

"Argh, don't start that again. A whole month without that question was like paradise, you idiot," the green-haired teen grumbled.

"Oh yeah! So that means I can tell you that you got no life!" I remembered. With a flick of his hair, Drew glared at me, but didn't say anything because his girlfriend had smacked him.

"Drew, why are you so mean?" May shook her head in disbelief.

"Aw, May, don't be hard on him," I vouched.

"Ash, you ain't an angel either," she glowered.

"I just got beat up!" I whined like a kid. May rolled her eyes.

"A person who just got beat should shut up before someone else beats 'em up," Drew retorted.

"Hmph, you guys are cruel," I stuck my tongue out immaturely.

"You guys are getting along great, I see," Brock entered the room carrying a large tray that had a glass of water and a dish of toast with eggs. He set it down on the bed, and I instantly grabbed the mug and downed the cold drink in one gulp as I rested my head on the wall near my bed.

"That was great," I wiped some of the remainders on my mouth with my sleeve. "Can I have some more? Shoot, I'm real thirsty." On cue, my stomach growled. "And hungry." Brock took the cup and went back outside.

"You should be. You didn't drink or eat much when you were half-awake. Paul had to shove it down your throat," Gary snickered. I faced Paul, who, along with the others, were sitting on Gary's bed. He turned away, calling both me and Gary all the names he could think of. I silently thanked him. If I told him aloud, in front of everybody, he would probably pummel me.

"I thought my arm healed," I observed my hand. It had bandages wrapped around the palm.

"It did... That's more of a flesh wound," Gary explained.

"A flesh wound?" I flipped my appendage analytically, searching it.

"Well, it should have healed already. Go ahead and unwrap it." I did. Carefully, of course. The action revealed a large, jagged scar on my palm, about the length of three inches. "It's not as deep as it looks. I guess their blades slipped."

"Oh." I used my other hand to feel it. It was a little bit rough, but I guessed I would get used to it after awhile. I shrugged, ultimately deciding it was something not to be so depressed about. I mean, I had other things to worry about. More important things. "So what's the rumble gonna be?" I scraped some eggs with the bread and brought it to my mouth.

"They said they would play our way. No weapons. First group to run away wins. Rudy wanted to talk to you before we start too. On Friday," Drew elaborated. "That little-"

"Misty talked to him on the phone. Good thing he didn't," May broke off cheerfully before I could learn any new, colorful words.

"So I only have about two days to relax," I blew a breathe. At least two days without Misty.

"Hey, don't worry about it! It'll be over before you know it, and Misty will be back!" Dawn chirped. I was about to say, "what if this were you, and Mist was Paul?", but I bit my tongue before I could speak. It wasn't fair for Dawn. I was just so cranky. Dawn didn't know, but I didn't want to give her a bad thought either. She didn't deserve it.

I finished my food, only half-listening to what the others were saying. I attempted to get up, but I fell fast, and Gary had to catch me, much to my embarrassment.

"Ashy-boy, you need some exercise," he teased dryly, setting me back down on the bed.

"Shut up. This is what happens when you don't walk for a month. Get me up, I gotta go and put this in the kitchen." I kicked my legs a little bit for a warm-up, and I tried again for another go.

"You know, you could just give it to me," Brock frowned. I shook my head.

"I can't be a princess forever. You need some sleep. You too, Gary." With the help of Gary, I managed to wobble to sink and place the dirty dishes.

"I feel like I'm helpin' a grandma," Gary complained impatiently because of how slow I was going. I laughed. It didn't burn anymore.

"Lowly greasers don't help grandmas!" I quipped, standing straighter. I lightly pushed Gary away, taking one step at a time. "I think I'm okay now."

"Okay enough for the rumble?" Gary raised his eyebrow in concern.

"Yeah. For Misty," I reacted after some time.

"We're all here for ya."

"He's right!" Dawn poked her head from the doorway. Someone pulled her back, and I heard a loud "Shh!"

"I know, considering you've all been sayin' that forever!" I deliberately raised my voice for everybody to hear.

"Just in case you forget! Mmf-" Dawn hollered, but someone had muffled her before she could say anything else.

"Why would I forget?" I chuckled. Gary swung an arm around my shoulder, making me stumble since I wasn't used to the extra weight yet.

"You talk too much. Let's hurry up an' get in." Without warning, he pushed me towards the door and I clumsily fell forward to my room.

"Ouch! Can't ya be a little less rough?" I rubbed my head, which was where I landed on. May got up from her seat and slapped Gary for me.

"He's right! No roughhousin'!" she repeated. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Paul and Drew wrestling on the far end of the room.

"Aw, party-pooper," Gary whined under his breath. I stood up and made my way back to my own bed, smirking. He deserved it.

"How long are you guys gonna stay here?" I asked.

"Why? Don't you want us to stay?" Dawn puffed childishly.

"N-no! I'm just worried 'bout the house. I don't think it's gonna belong before these two break everythin'," I motioned to the fighting couple.

"We're gonna stay until the rumble. Don't worry, we got extra clothes. Maybe stay awhile later too. If we win, we'll throw a party. Paul hasn't been high in a long time. I'm sure Drew can't wait either," Dawn mused, elbowing May playfully. In this neighborhood, "high" means being drunk. To tell you the truth, Paul isn't much different when he's boozed up. Maybe a little short-tempered and less secretive with Dawn, but we didn't mind. I mean, we didn't really mind that much. You get used to it, and one of us usually push them into a room when things build up and hope they don't make so much noise.

"I bet Paul got high yesterday," May rolled her eyes. She didn't mean anything offensive to Paul. She was probably right.

"That's a long time!" Dawn insisted. This time, we _all_ rolled our eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to _helpin'_ him?" I directed.

"I am! He hasn't been in a fight in 'bout a week. After you got to the hospital, Paul_ did_ go out and punched a random Soc, but he deserved it! The way he was lookin'... That Soc was fine in the end. Sure, got a bloody nose and a black eye, but he's alright. Good thing Paul didn't get caught," Dawn glowed. However, you got to admit, a week without Paul fighting is practically a rare miracle.

"If you say so..." I drifted off.

"Hey, you know Reggie dropped by, and so did Team Rocket and Ritchie. They are goin' to help out in the rumble," Gary told me absently, still trying to stifle a laughter after Paul got a good hit on Drew. He was watching. I think Brock went either into the kitchen to make dinner or into the bathroom to get the aspirins ready.

"Really?"

"Well, we are gonna need some help, and I bet Rudy is gonna bring his Soc-buddies too. Plus, they wanted to. For you and Red. We told 'em the story... Whooo! That was a mean hook!" I followed Gary's eyes and saw both Drew and Paul receiving light bruises from each other. To strangers, it would have seemed like two greasers fighting, but our gang knew better. In fighting skill, Drew and Paul are pretty even-matched, unless if Paul's mad. If Paul's mad... you watch out.

Brock arrived into the room once more with some pills. He placed them on the desk before laying down on Gary's bed. The three occupants (including me) moved over to my bed. It had a better angle of the fight anyway.

"Brock-o, why don't you sleep?" I suggested when I realized Brock wasn't trying to go into a slumber.

"I got food waitin'. I'll eat when it's done, and it's almost done..." Brock shifted his position uncomfortably. It must have been hard to lay down in thick jeans. I instantly glanced down my own body. What the hell was I wearing? My chest was completely bare, and all I got on was my underwear.

"How the hell did you guys get me in my underwear?" I demanded. I wasn't exactly embarrassed because after growing up together, you get used to these things, but the possibility of Misty seeing me like that was nagging me.

"The doctors had to strip ya down for the operation. They cleaned ya up, but I think ya gotta take a bath. Misty closed her eyes when we dragged ya back home, so she didn't see much. Calm down," Gary smirked, but was still so engrossed in the fight along with the cheering girls.

"You know, you should sleep too. You look beat," I noted before grabbing my washed clothes and a change of boxers to take a quick shower. As the water rushed down me, I tried long and hard not to think about Misty. Instead, I wanted to concentrate on the rumble on Friday. After that, if we won, we were free. Right? I cleared my thoughts and focused on getting my hair clean. When I was finished, I dried myself off and changed into a new outfit.

"Still at it?" I observed Paul and Drew for a short while until taking a gander at the now snoring Brock. "Where's the food?"

"On the table, but we're waitin' for these two," May answered, glowering because they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Oh. Why don't you tell 'em to take a short break? Are you sure they will be ready for the rumble if they are beatin' each other up?" I inquired.

"Maybe. If they don't break each other's arms! Dawn, c'mon," May huffed, pulling the other girl with her. "Drew, Paul, we gotta eat sometime!"

"Paul!" Dawn jumped on her boyfriend's back, abruptly stopping both his and Drew's movement. The greaser stood there still, and Dawn got down after dangling against his body for a couple of seconds.

"Here. Take these," May handed them aspirins, which they instantly swallowed.

"Good fight, bro," Drew had a reckless grin on him.

"Hm," Paul managed to acknowledge as Dawn was pestering him to do_ certain_ stuff. With the blue-headed girl hanging off his arm, Paul walked into the other room and shut the door.

"Does that mean we ain't gonna eat?" I pouted. I know I just ate eggs and toast, but that wasn't enough.

"We are. They won't be long," Gary gave a short chortle before going out to the kitchen. I saw Drew and May kissing in the other corner, so I shrugged and followed after Gary.

"Is it okay that we're leavin' Brock with the other couple?" I asked.

"Yeah. They ain't goin' to do anything but kiss for a few minutes anyway. Brock told us not to wait for him either. I think we gotta save him somethin' though," Gary got a plate and began piling up for Brock to eat later. Tonight, we were having homemade mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Yum.

Gary was right. In about three minutes or so, May and Drew exited our room. Dawn and Paul came in around ten minutes, which was pretty quick for them. Both the girl's hairs seemed more rumpled than the last time I saw them, but I thoroughly ignored it and scooped up some crushed spuds.

"So did you all meet Sabrina?" I questioned.

"Sort of. Brock met her while we were waitin' for news about you in the hospital. We introduced ourselves, but that was about it before the two talked by themselves," Gary chewed.

"Oh, so I helped 'em get together," I gleamed.

"You could say that," Gary nodded. After that, we chatted about the incoming rumble. We haven't been in a big rumble in a long time. Only a few quarrels here and there, but not something as huge as this. Everything was riding on this one fight. There was a lot of pressure on all of us, but we were determined to win.

When we were done, I cleaned everything up while the others settled the sleeping arrangements.

"So how are we goin' to do this?" I quirked a brow.

"Let's see... There's two couples, me, you, and Brock is already in my bed, so we're down with two beds. Got it! Paul and Dawn, go sleep in Ash's bed. Try not to wake Brock up-"

"Gary! That's _my_ bed!" I whined.

"We won't do anything," Dawn scowled innocently. Yeah, as if I would believe _that_.

"Would you want to sleep in the same room as them?" Gary argued. I shuddered. I wouldn't do that even if he payed me.

"No..."

"Okay then. No objections? Good. May and Drew, you guys can sleep in Brock's bed, and me and Ashy-boy here can sleep on the floor," he continued.

"Why don't one of us sleep on the couch in the living room?" I put in.

"Do you really want to lay down on that piece of crap? Your call."

"Never mind then..." That old thing wasn't exactly comfortable to spend a whole night on.

"Alrighy! C'mon. We gotta get some pillows and sheets for us. Drew, keep it in your pants when we're in the room," Gary snickered at his last comment. May looked flushed and Drew just growled.

We gathered two sleeping bags and set them in Brock's room. Drew and May was already situated, wrapped in each other's arms. I smiled softly at the sight. Misty...

"Ash, keep starin' an' people will think you're a leech," Gary interrupted my thoughts.

"Clam it," I laughed humorlessly. My mind was still hung up with Misty. Could I last two days without her? I didn't know.

"You'll be back with her. Sleep. You need it. Don't have much time to be back in shape," Gary consoled me in his own, special way.

"'Kay," I yawned. Golly, you think being asleep for a month would make you energized. Oh well... "'Night, everybody." I think the other couple was already asleep, but you never know.

"G'night, Ash. Sweet dreams," Gary responded. Would I dream of Misty?

Maybe I would dream of the adventures with Dawn or May.

Maybe.

I hoped I would.

Anything to just forget.

Just for a little while...

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Ash, please don't forget to take a bath and brush your teeth everyday," Misty kindly mentioned. The bike my dream self had fried in the very beginning was now new and usable. Her sisters called earlier and told her they needed her back. Without a reason to stay, she had to go home.

"I'll remember," my dream self insisted.

"Don't feed Pikachu so much too," she continued. The yellow Pokemon flashed a huge grin at her.

"Brock, don't get so caught up with all the girls," Misty babbled on. Brock gave a short laugh. "_Yeah, like I would do that." _I rolled my eyes, despite what a sad time it was.

"Oh, and-" Misty started, but my dream self cut her off.

"We'll be okay! You worry too much!"

"I know, but... It's just that, I think I need to tell you this..."

"Okay then..."

"Just... keep going on..."

"What do you mean?" There was a long silence, and I could feel myself anticipating Misty's answer.

"You know, I met Ash over this bike," Misty told her Togepi. She didn't answer. The Pokemon looked up, confusion on her face. "We met on a coincidence too."

"No, ours weren't a coincidence," a ten-year-old Ash intercepted.

"Huh?"

"I don't believe it. Meeting you of all people?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I think we were meant to meet up and become friends!"

"I agree! Maybe even best friends!" an almost forgotten Brock spoke up.

"Really? Best... friends?" the redhead felt the words on her tongue. She flashed a smile at them, to which they nodded back. Best friends. I thought numbly that Misty and Ash in the dreams were always meant to be more than best friends.

Walking a bit more, they stopped in the fork in the road.

"I'm going over here," Misty pointed sadly.

"Okay then..."

"Goodbye..."

"Yeah, bye..."

"I'll see you again right?"

"Of course! I'll make sure of it!" my dream self swore.

"Wait!" Brock jumped up. "I've got to leave too."

"What?" Misty and Ash cried in unison, caught entirely off guard.

"I forgot about the email I got telling me I have to run some errands," Brock explained.

"How can something like that slip your mind?" the dream me inquired.

"Erm... I don't know," Brock rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It's because you didn't want to leave," Misty commented, knowing all too well.

"Yeah, that's probably it..." Brock admitted.

"I understand," Misty smiled another sorrowful smile. Both real me (which was floating around) and dream me watched their interaction, feeling a lump in our hearts.

"So this is where we part ways," Brock said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without me, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. So long, I guess."

"Bye."

"See you later, everyone." The Pokemon gave their own farewells, and just like that, the two left on their own paths.

"Misty... Thanks, and Brock I know that I couldn't have..." He kept his head low, covering his watery eyes.

"Continue..." the older boy appeared out of nowhere along with the redhead.

"You should say it to our face, not talk to yourself about it," the girl responded.

"Whoa! You guys sneaked up on me!" He jumped back, Pikachu mimicking his reaction. I had seen them go back, so I, for one, wasn't that alarmed.

"Sorry, we had to give these," Brock took out a lunch box, showing the matching utensils he was so proud of.

"This is from me, so you can carry it easier," Misty wrapped the container with a pink handkerchief. I knew it wasn't just for carrying it easier. That handkerchief meant something- something important. The eyes of my dream self filled up with tears again. He fought to hold them back.

"Y-you should go!" he exclaimed stubbornly. He doesn't like people seeing him cry; He hates it too.

"Well, we'll miss you," Brock waved.

"Alright, then... See you later," Misty added. They faded into the light right before my eyes.

He's letting her go? Again? I angrily thought. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I yelled at him to go back and follow Misty. But despite my efforts, he didn't. Instead, he ran to the opposite direction, thanking his friends and bawling. "You stupid _idiot_! Stop cryin' like a baby and go back! Make it right!" I persisted. I felt some tears prick my own eyes.

But no.

He didn't hear.

Maybe he thought it was better to let go and never look back.

He was dead wrong.

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em>I had much fun writing this chapter. :) For some reason, this is probably the funnest, easiest, and I would say quickest to write. It's also cheesy and pretty short. Actually, it just dropped down to it's original lengths. No more excruciatingly long chapters, I don't think. <em>

_Well, this just gave insight in their sleepovers and what happened during the short time-skip. It also gave some depths in their relationships with each other. _

_ I ended it on a bad note, but just wait because it continues in the next chapter, which is why I added the three dots at the end. :) The "maybe he thought it was better..." line was because I thought how Misty was kind of forgotten in the new series. I don't watch it, so maybe I'm wrong. _

_Yes, the dream sequence is when Misty leaves the series. I changed their dialogue slightly, but not much. I just didn't want to copy the whole thing. Feels like I'm plagiarizing or something. :P_

_If you are confused about who Team Rocket and Ritchie are in the story, it'll make sense at the next chapter. I just couldn't leave them out of the story. X)_

__I dedicate the character "Sabrina" in this story to Takamira. :) Brock's girlfriend won't do much and will probably not affect any of the plot though. Aha... Where are you? T.T It's sad when usually regular reviewers don't review anymore. Sigh...__

_Anyway, I think I decided that I'll write Misty's part of view of the story. It will fill what happened while Ash was out, and what Misty and the girls talked about. :] Plus, I really like this story, so yeah. Hopefully you guys can read it to the very end._

_FollowingtheWind: Thank you so much for reviewing again. It makes me really, really, really happy. Aha, thanks for the compliments. :) And it was my pleasure._

_peonelopie4: Well, I'm glad that you actually gave this story a try. :) You know, I actually considered Drew to be with the Socs (sort of like Randy, who was a Soc that eventually became somewhat friends with the greasers, if you didn't read the book), but then I figured May would have to be a Soc too, if I wanted them together. But I didn't want the gang to be separated, so I put them all as greasers. Yeah... This review made me happier than usual. Partly because I got a new reader, and partly because nobody reviewed after FollowingtheWind, and I figured people stopped reading. :'( This review proved that wrong though. :D Hope you keep reading._

_KittyAttack: Ah, so that's why. I'm glad you reviewed and caught up. :) This one made me happier than usual too. :D Aw, thanks. X) Well, about Max... It's just that I can't imagine him as a greaser, you know? Plus, then I would be adding on to the gang, and that's a lot of people. Oh! I just had an idea. Okay, so I'm going to write what happened when May ran away as a one-shot. It'll clear things up a bit. I also hope you keep reading and try not to let school win. :D_

_Where is everyone? T.T It would be nice if you gave an opinion of how I did on the latest chapters... :(_

_Okaaaaaay. New rule! If I don't reach fifty reviews (because I've always wanted fifty reviews and now I'm so close X3), I will postpone updating the next chapter. Only two more reviews, so you can do it! If you didn't read the author's note or realize it, I update once every two weeks. Sooooooo, your call. :) God, I hate myself for doing this. It's necessary. D: I'm sorry. :(_


	9. Before The Storm

_You know what? As a reward for the fifty reviews, I will update this chapter early. :) _

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders or the phrase "sweating something fierce"._

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>Before The Storm<p>

"Mist!" I bolted up from my comforter, sweating something fierce and out of breath. It wasn't even hot and I was clad in just my underwear.

"Shut the fuck up!" A pillow was sent sailing and crash-landed to it's predetermined destination - my unprepared face. I slammed back to my bed, rubbing my forehead delicately. Drew wasn't a real morning person. Well, not exactly _morning_. Is one A.M. considered morning? Hmm.

"Ow..." I groaned. Even half-asleep, Drew has the strength of a crazy ox. Gary stirred next to me. Sluggishly, he rubbed his eyes, sat up, and turned to me.

"What's up, Ashy-boy?" he asked, yawning a bit. Whoa, that's a first. It takes a lot for Gary to wake up from noise. Was I that loud?

"I had a dream," I paused, "'Bout Misty." I twisted my body into a tight ball and willed myself to forget. But, of course, it was all useless. There was a moment of silence. I figured Gary was choosing his words carefully for once.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really, but maybe I need to," I shrugged. There wasn't much to lose, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to think about anything else for awhile.

"Shoot."

"Okay..." I drew a quick breath to regain my bearings. "Misty was leaving me because she had to help her sisters or somethin', and then I just... let her. Well, stupid dream-me did. He didn't really listen when I told him to go back." Yup, that pretty much summarized everything.

"Oh... Sorry," he responded.

"Yeah, I am too," I sighed.

"That seems like a nightmare though," Gary said thoughtfully.

"I guess so." I myself couldn't really care less what I called it. A horrible dream, a really bad nightmare, a merciless, second-time rewind. Whatever. I couldn't care less.

"We'll beat 'em, Ash. We will," I heard Gary vow. Again, when Gary calls me "Ash", you just know he's serious. I still wasn't very used to it, and I doubted I'll ever be. After Friday, I didn't want another reason for Gary to call me that anymore. I wanted the "boy" to show that things were all right again.

"Okay, Gary," I replied quietly, not entirely sure of what I should say. "Okay." There was a hint of uncertainty laced in my voice, and I knew Gary picked it up immediately.

I closed my eyelids, despite the fact that I could feel Gary's intense gaze boring on my bundled up frame. I didn't exactly want to talk anymore. Gary had the thought to tell me something, but I guess he couldn't form any words because after a few long seconds, a burden lifted off my back, and the greaser laid back down, inhaled, and exhaled slowly. It didn't take long till his breathing regulated, and he went back to a peaceful snooze. Probably one without dreams of a certain redhead.

I couldn't sleep as soon as Gary. I wanted to. I really wanted to. I wanted to rest up and prepare for the rumble. You know, to fight with all I got, but... I couldn't. There was just something blocking me from my much-desired slumber.

Probably fear.

Probably sadness.

Maybe even a mix of both.

Scared because there was a chance I could dream again.

Depressed because I wasn't with Misty anymore.

Together, they halted me from resting.

In my head, I begged to shut off and stop thinking. Just this once. That was all I asked for. Very simple. And then, just like that, I slipped and... stopped thinking.

For once, my brain listened.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

I woke up as a green-haired boy "accidentally" stepped on my hand on his way out the door. "Ow!" I flinched and yanked my hand out of the foot's mean grip. "What the hell, Drew? That hurt!" That really snapped me out of any morning grogginess. Good thing he wasn't wearing boots.

"Oh, whoops. Didn't see it there. Maybe you should not scream out in the middle of the_ freaking_ night and watch where you put your hand instead," he scoffed back. He was still mad, I saw.

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"You could have broken Ash's hand!" May yelled at her boyfriend. "And then what would he do during the rumble? Keep score?"

"He could fight with one hand," Drew grumbled back. "I didn't even stomp that hard..."

"Still!" the girl huffed.

I chucked at their interaction and got up from the floor while stretching. Lying on the floor, even with blankets, is not good for your back. I realized Gary was still asleep when I tripped over him. Man, he really was a deep-sleeper.

"Sorry Gary," I whispered, even though I knew he could hear. I followed the couple outside and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth with the others. Paul and Dawn were already there and half-way done. Dawn's grin widened when she saw us, and Paul nodded ever-so-slightly at us. It was a bit crowded.

"Why didn't you use the one near your room?" I questioned.

"Brock... taking... shower!" Dawn managed to answer.

"Oh, okay then." I squeezed past the two couples, got my toothbrush, put paste on it hastily and then walked out of the room to finish with the kitchen sink where there wasn't so much people. After some extra brushing, I spit and rinsed using my hands as a crude cup.

"Mornin', Ash," Brock greeted, grabbing the usual eggs and toast for breakfast. "Good sleep?"

"Not really, but you know, it's expected. Dreamed 'bout Misty. Gary helped," I explained shortly.

"Ah. That's good with Gary. Well, put back your toothbrush, come back, and we can all eat! You should change first. Jesse and James and Richie are comin' soon for brunch too," Brock notified.

"Nice! I haven't seen them in a long time!" I brightened up before placing my brush in its rightful place. The boys were done, but the girls needed the mirror to put on some make-up.

"Hey, do you think we should wake up Gary?" I inquired, glancing at Brock's door from the hallway.

"Nah. We couldn't even if we tried," Drew told me coolly as he waited for his girlfriend to finish along with Paul. After he finished his sentence, Gary walked out, muttering about how his side hurt. Whoops. "Hey, look who got up on the wrong side of bed. Someone cry out during the night? Someone accidentally fall over you? Does that someone have a name that starts with an 'a'?"

I flashed Drew a scowl (which he totally ignored, by the way), but then smiled kindly when Gary passed by. "Aha, thanks, Gary, and Drew didn't mean anything he just said."

"Hm, yeah, whatever." Gary raised his arms in order to relieve the tension and proceeded to slap his cheeks. "Okay, I feel less tired now."

"Dawn and May are using this bathroom. Go to ours. Nobody should be there, and Team Rocket and Richie are comin', so don't walk around half-naked," I pointed to the direction he needed to go.

"Yessir," he mock-saluted, wearing his lopsided smirk.

"Hurry on now, kid," I rolled my eyes. "So when do you think they'll be done?" I cocked a brow. It had been a good ten minutes or so, and I needed to go at that moment.

"Never," Paul grunted in a gruff tone.

"Maybe soon," the other frowned. So much for answers.

"Well, good luck. I'm gonna go change." I could hold it in for now. Going back to my own room, I grabbed a clean shirt, a pair of jeans, and my leather jacket. I noticed Gary's bed was all neat and made while mine was sprawled everywhere. I was going to have to change the sheets after. I sighed and shook my head.

"What do ya want to do today, Ashy-boy?" A fully dressed Gary tilted his head and tapped his chin in an wondering position from the doorway.

"I think... I want to go to the movies. Maybe bring the whole gang along. They don't got school, right?"

"Yup. Not until Monday, anyway. But Brock gotta work today since he's not goin' to tomorrow. But other than that, I guess we're all free."

"Oh." "_Brock never really does have free-time_," I thought gloomily. "_The gang's not whole without Brock_."

*** Knock * Knock * Knock**

"Greasers are here to say-" a feminine voice started through the entrance. The walls were pretty thin, so you could still hear them, although somewhat muffled. Gary and I strolled in the living room. However, nobody made an effort to reach for the door.

"That Jesse and James are here to play!" a male finished.

"Ash is better-"

"So we will smash them Socs in tomorrow!"

"You idiot! That don't rhyme!" There was a loud crash.

"Ow! Jesse!" the man whined.

"Open up, or I'll break it down!"

"It's open, you two!" Brock called out.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Aha... Well you could have just said so in the beginning!" We tell them that we never use the lock almost every time they come over, but those two are pretty absentminded. When I mean "pretty", I actually mean "very, very, very", but they are, nevertheless, our extended family along with Richie and Reggie.

James and Jesse came barreling through the entry. Those twenty-two year olds look pretty much the same like in my dreams, with only little differences in their clothes. James is wearing some old jeans, and they both don't have a jacket over their black shirts or gloves. The two retained their boots, and Jesse still had the mini-skirt with her navel showing. Their hair was still wild and untamed.

The two didn't have a Meowth, but they did rhyme whenever they arrive, like the introductions they say when they want to steal Pokemon in my dreams. It could sometimes be annoying, but it grows on you overtime.

Personality-wise, those two were still the lovable idiots you could depend to mess up a mission. Jesse had a temper you had to watch out for, and James was as melodramatic as ever.

"Hey everyone! We're here to save the day!" Jesse laughed.

"Maybe we'll even receive a pay!" James joined it.

"Coins, bucks-"

"Shut up," Paul interrupted, his tone managing to be even. That was actually his nice way of ending things.

"Dawn, you didn't pull out that stick up his ass?" James pouted.

"I'm still tryin'," the blue-headed girl wrinkled her nose playfully. I chuckled. They sure do love tugging on Paul's nerves.

"We gonna eat now?" Jesse looked around for some food.

"Ritchie," Gary reminded dryly.

"Oh, right!" Jesse tapped her head angrily. "I knew that! Actually, I think we were supposed to pick him up! Crap! James, we gotta go! See you in a few secs!" The women gripped her boyfriend's shirt and began pulling him out, much to his protests. With a shut of a door, it was quiet again.

"Well, that was fun! Hopefully they'll be back soon!" Dawn broke the silence. I imagined Paul was groaning in his head. On the outside, he was the usual: stoic and emotionless.

"I'm gonna go out. Dawn. Stay," the tough greaser ordered. He needed to calm himself with a quick cancer stick.

"But-" The girl couldn't finish because her boyfriend already closed the door behind him. "Aw, I could smoke with him!" I didn't expect Dawn to fully understand Paul's actions. Maybe she really did, but hid it. You never know, but she didn't follow him.

"I gotta go take a piss."

"Don't got to tell us!" Dawn stuck her tongue out, which I returned.

I went back to the bathroom and did my business. When I got back, I noticed familiar, auburn hair in the dining room/kitchen sitting with the gang. "Ritchie!" I rushed to give him a bear hug.

"Hiya, Ash! Nice to see you again," the boy chuckled, patting my head in an affectionate manner. Ritchie was sixteen and the youngest ever to be the gang leader of the notorious "Lightning Sparks". As a person, Ritchie is one of the nicest people I ever met. As a greaser, he's one of the best leaders and fighters one could have one their side. Even Giovanni, the Team Rocket gang leader, wanted to recruit Ritchie. He declined though because his loyalty is with his own outfit. Despite that, Team Rocket and the Lightning Sparks are still allied.

My family is pretty much friends with every greaser around this town, except Paul and Drew both sometimes had a few fights with some grunts. That doesn't matter much though. For example, if Paul beat up some greaser on Ritchie's gang, and we call them out for a rumble, they will still help. That goes both ways. If Paul managed to get banged up (which is extremely rare), and it was one of Team Rocket's fault, and after they tell us to fight for them, we'll show.

"Golly, I haven't seen you in awhile!" I released my hold on him.

"I know. Kind of been busy. More of them Socs are jumpin' my gang, so I had a score to settle."

"We could have helped."

"Naw. They were easy!" I laughed. Ritchie was too bright not to. His energy rubs off on you.

"I heard 'bout Misty. I actually met her too. She's a beauty and real nice, and you're lucky to have her." My smile faltered, but I quickly plastered another one to hide my mistake. I bet they didn't believe it for a second. "We'll beat the Socs, and you'll be together again, right?"

"Yeah. You're right," I forced the smile again. Gary glowered at me, but I brushed him off with a flick of my hand. "We eatin' yet?"

"Just waitin' for you," Ritchie gestured to an empty seat next to him. I sat down and everybody began reaching for the food.

"How long does it take a guy to pee?" Drew complained. I pouted, but didn't want to argue right then.

"You guys want to go to the movies with us?" I offered. I didn't quite invite anyone else besides Gary officially, but I was certain the others would tag along. Plus, I knew Drew and May wanted to kick it in the backseat again.

"Yeah. Got nothin' better to do," Ritchie grinned. Jessie and James looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course we'll go with you Ash-"

"I guess we can go there and crash!"

"Drink some coke-"

"Tell a joke-"

"We'll have fun-"

"Shut. Up," Paul deadpanned, his tone sounding like the absolute law you had to obey. Too bad a couple of numskulls couldn't pick up on that.

"But why Paul?"

"Don't you want a ball?"

"Of course, you d-"

"I'll kill you two," he muttered, once again stopping them from finishing (if they were going to). He got up from his seat, but before he can go any further, Dawn jumped into his lap and pushed him down to his chair.

"Paul, you don't want to do that and leave me again because you got to be in the cooler for attempted murder, do you? Savvy?" the girlfriend blinked innocently. He cursed under his breath, but didn't do anything to Team Rocket. They don't know how lucky they are. That happened numerous times - Team Rocket egging Paul on, Paul threatening to kill them, Dawn stepping in, Dawn saving Paul from going to jail. Yup, it was a nice system.

"Thanks, hun," Dawn pecked Paul, and before it could build into anything more than a peck, May cleared her throat earlier than usual. There were guests - guests that don't want to see that stuff (although I can't be so sure about James).

We ate with more noise than usual because of Jesse and James. They were noisy, not that I was complaining. Them being there let me not speak as much, so that was good. Ritchie conversed with Brock about his gang, May was acting all motherly, Paul had broken his dish by flinging it against a wall, narrowly missing Jame's head, and Dawn was trying to restrain him in vain. Gary kept glancing at me with worried eyes while Drew was complaining to him how the other two greasers were such freeloaders (not that he could talk). I tried my best to ignore them and picked at my eggs.

It was pretty much an all-in-all normal breakfast with extra company, but I wasn't there. I mean, I was physically there, but not mentally. I just kept daydreaming about Misty and thinking about the rumble. I had a feeling everybody in the room knew that. No matter how hard I attempt to hide it, I was still depressed as ever.

"I'ma go to work now. Paul, ya sure you didn't do anything to make the boss mad?" Brock raised a brow at the eighteen-year-old.

"Hm," was the respond.

"I guess I kind of expected that. Thanks again," Brock managed to decipher his reply. "See you all, and try not to make trouble at the movies."

"We'll try," Gary smirked.

"Yes, oh brotherly Brock-" Jesse sprung up.

"We will stay in stock!"

"Never will we try to-" There was a loud crack and it echoed throughout the house. Everybody turned to the sound and were faced with an enraged (any stranger would think he was bored, but if you know him long enough, you begin reading his "furious" signs) and a hole in the wall beside him. We were going to have to fix that later...

"Erm, Team Rocket, try not to test Paul so much," Brock warned. We all waved at him and he left in the beat up car, gas exhaust lagging down on the old road.

We spent the afternoon hanging out, catching up, and watching television since the theaters weren't going to open until it got dark.

"So, we gonna go? 'Ey, Rocket! Take Mr. Hm an' his girlfriend an' Ritchie. I'll take Ashy-boy an' the other lovebirds. Meet up at the movies," Gary arranged when he observed the sun going down.

"W-what! He's gonna kill me!" James' teeth chattered with fear comically. "Did you see how close that plate was to my beautiful face? And did you see when he was glaring at me when I reached to change the channel?"

"Dawn's with him. You'll be fine. Just don't give him a bigger reason for him to kill you," May piped in, smiling cheerfully. Next to her, her boyfriend muttered about how they deserve to be killed.

"Alrighty! C'mon Paul!" Dawn giggled, dragging Paul into Jesse's Ford.

"See you guys in a few minutes," Ritchie followed after them.

"Wish me luck..." James cried. Jesse at his side and scolding at him for being "such a big wuss". What a strange couple.

"Let's head out!" Gary walked over to his car. "I want to beat 'em there!"

Oh no...

I sat on the passenger's seat, and me, a greaser, was scared shit-less. The wind whipped my face so hard, I thought my neck was going to crack. Drew and May were safer in the back and were both oblivious to how fast Gary was going, as their tongues were already halfway down each other's throats.

Finally, Gary stopped when he got to the parking lot, screeching to a complete halt. "Did you see that, Ashy-boy? I got her up to eighty-one!"

"Uh, congrats," I stumbled out of the vehicle, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Where are the others?" Gary took a quick gander at his surroundings, not finding anybody he knew.

"You do realize you passed 'em on the road, right?"

"Oh right. How long do you think we will have to wait?"

"I don't know. I think I'ma get a Coke. Maybe make the ground stop shakin'," I muttered.

"Buy some food for the others too!" Gary yelled behind me. I lifted my hand to signal an "okay".

It was in line of the concession stand when I caught sight of hair.

Hair was a distinct shade of red.

_Red_.

My entire body couldn't help but panic.

My breath couldn't help but hitch.

And my eyes couldn't help but look deeper.

There she was.

_Misty_.

Misty with her smiling face and enchanting emeralds.

Misty with her friends - her own gang.

Misty without...

me.

The redhead turned around and froze when she realized I was right there. We were fixed right at each other. Brown met green, emotions running everywhere.

_I miss you._

_I know._

_Miss you so much._

_I know._

_Mist..._

_You can do it. I believe in you and your friends. You can._

Her friend pulled her to keep moving, oblivious to what she was gazing at, and Misty's eyes was required to leave mine. I watched as she walked away, disappearing into a crowd, and I let out air I didn't know I held. I realized I had taken a small step towards her. Was I about to follow her? Then what? I was supposed to protect her.

"Next!" the cashier called, interrupting my thoughts. "Hey! Kid, you're in a line that gotta move!" I tore my stare out of the direction she left and bought a can of soda and three packs of popcorn. I arrived back to the car, where Gary was lounging on the hood with everyone else. Jesse's automobile was parked on the next space.

"Hey, we figured you got kidnapped," Gary joked.

"What took you?" Drew sat up and beckoned me to come closer. I strode over in a few steps, and Drew took one bag. "Thanks."

"Share with May! Here for you guys, and you two. Ritchie and Gary, we got to share," I gave each couple their snacks.

"Was the line long?" Ritchie asked.

"No, not really. I was just sort of held up," I answered, sipping on my Coke and leaning on the grills.

"With what? Was there a fight?" Drew joined in, eager to here about any new bouts.

"Uh... Not exactly," I nibbled on my lips tensely. By then, the whole gang stopped their other chats, and I was suddenly the most interesting thing they saw. Their faces pressed me to continue. "Er... I saw Mist."

"Oh, Sweetie, it'll be okay," May soothed using her mature voice.

"Yeah, I know." Did I really?

"What did she say?" Gary questioned.

"We didn't exactly talk."

"You guys will soon. I'll make sure of it," he reassured.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep. Like you can do it alone," Paul scoffed. My eyes widened. That was his unique way of offering his help.

"You aren't alone-" Jesse sang.

"Misty will come back under stone!" There was clonk, and James was knocked out cold.

"The idiot didn't mean that. He meant 'Misty will come back as your own'." There was a tick mark displayed prominently on her forehead.

"Yeah, she's right."

"It's okay," I laughed. Those goof-balls. "The movies starting. Let's just watch now."

"Okay, Ash," Ritchie smiled kindly. It was some film with Paul Newman, and I didn't pay much attention to it. Instead of the screen, I was focusing on the ground with my hands tucked in my jacket pocket. Was it that hard (more like excessively difficult since hard wasn't even close) not to be with Misty? I was already a wreck without her after just only one freaking day of withdrawal of her presence. Did she impact me this much in such a small amount of time? Apparently.

"Hey, Ash?" someone poked me, and my head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"The movie is done, hon. We're gonna drive back, but you gotta get in the car first," May informed.

"Oh, right..." I replied sheepishly. I sat in the vehicle, gazing out of the window, once again deep in thought. Gary began driving, but this time more slowly, for my sake, I figured out later on.

"Tomorrow's a good day to be in a rumble don't ya think, Ashy-boy?" Gary inquired.

"Mhm."

"You know, if you drop that first syllable, you'll be the spittin' image of Paul." I let out a short chuckle.

"Keep your eyes on the road or you'll crash, and kill us all before we can even make it to the rumble," I teased. Gary smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready to beat them sick Socs," Drew grumbled.

"What about you, Ash? Are you all rested up?" May spoke up.

"Yeah, I want Misty back," I grinned a toothy grin and cracked my knuckles for emphasis. I felt my resolve grow stronger.

"Now that's the spirit," she giggled. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive me somewhere?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

I stepped out to the dirt pathway, fresh air filling my nose.

"This is where you met Misty in your dreams?" Drew quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Nice."

"Yeah," I agreed, a big smile had crept on my face. I walked over to the riverbed, and I realized there was a silhouette a couple of feet away. It was hard to tell who exactly the person was, since it was so dark. However, looking closer, I noticed she had bright, red hair. "Mist!" I leaped over to the figure without a second thought.

"Wait!" May scowled, but I didn't listen to her command and kept running.

"Ash?" Misty's expression was in shock when I reached her.

"It _is_ you!" I picked her up and gave her a big hug. "God, I've missed you!"

"Hey, Ash. I missed you too," she laughed sweetly.

"When we win tomorrow, we'll be back together again!" I let her down gently.

"You'll tell me right? If you win... or lose," the redhead nibbled on her lips nervously, and it took almost everything I got to stop myself from kissing the indentations away.

"I promise, but we won't lose," I grinned.

"But what happens if... you don't?"

"I'll just have to find another way for us to be together." Misty chuckled again at my way of thinking.

"Well, good luck to you and everyone else tomorrow. Try to be keep safe and remember to kick ass. Tell the others I said 'hey' and I hope to see them soon too," she gave me another soft hug.

"You're goin' so soon?"

"I got to go home, and we ain't supposed to see each other."

"But nobody's here!" I pouted.

"Just to be safe. I just wanted a quick visit at this place. Don't forget to tell me the results. If I find out from somebody else, I'll be pissed! Bye, Ash Ketchum," she pecked me on the tip of my mouth and left with that. Her scent lingered, only to be blown away by a chilly gust of wind. There was suddenly a presence behind me.

"You'll be okay, Ash," May patted my back in comfort. The boys followed behind her.

"Thanks, you guys."

I was ready.

I had to be.

* * *

><p><em>I must say that this particular chapter took forever to write. It's also incredibly short, and the ending sort of sucked. Aha... I was sooooo distracted and tired, so the quality isn't the best. :( It took over one hour just to write six-hundred words. That's slowwwwww. This chapter and the previous one (kind of) is pretty much a filler, I guess. This chapter is just to show what went down on Thursday, a day before the rumble. The rest of their day wasn't very important. They went back home, they ate, Team Rocket and Ritchie said their goodbyes and left, and then they slept. I didn't feel like writing everything out if nothing special happened.<em>

_There was a lot of things I could have done with this chapter. Original: Ash sees Misty, but Rudy is there, and he misunderstands and runs off. Eventually, Misty finds him and explains everything. Other: it doesn't have the reunion between Ash and Misty in the river. I didn't want them to talk, but then I wanted Ash to be happy enough for the rumble. Like this: _

"Yeah, I want Misty back," I grinned a toothy grin and cracked my knuckles for emphasis. I felt my resolve grow stronger.

"Now that's the spirit," she giggled.

I was ready.

I had to be.

_Then it just ended like that. So yeah. I like the one I wrote though. Do you think Ash should have went over to Misty? I mean, there wasn't anybody out there, so it was safe. I considered Rudy finding out, but then I quickly ruled that out because a fight would break out then and there. _

_I wrote how the gangs were allied with each other, and it could be pretty confusing. Tell me if you don't get it. :( In the original story, Two-Bit explained everything in a similar manner. I hope I didn't copy so much. D:_

_I like Ritchie. :) He's a more proper greaser, but tough all the same. Does Team Rocket seem really out of character? I personally like how they royally piss off Paul. XD_

_awesomeness-rocks: A new face around here. :) It's only slightly based. I didn't copy the plot, just slangs and stuff like that. Read on and you can find out how this story is different? X)_

_Takimara: It's okay. :D I'm glad you reviewed for the last chapter. _

_bluejay511: No worries. I don't think there will be anymore major beating of peoples in this story (not physically anyways). Sorry if you don't like fights. :(_

_peonelopie4: You should! XD It's a very meaningful book. Well, thanks for all those compliments. Hope you review again to get it to fifty-seven. :D_

_FollowingtheWind: WE HAVE THE FIFTIETH REVIEWER. XDD Anyways, I'm sorry? Well, I thought of doing somebody else. The breeder Brock liked once. Suzy, I think, but then I found out she was already with someone (Zane). And I couldn't think of anybody else. No worries, she's not that important to this story that much... :D_

_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! We finally got the count to fifty! Aren't you happy? I'm happy! Can we get to fifty-seven? Why not fifty-five, you may ask? Well, I think seven per chapter is a reasonable amount, soooooooooo please? Sixty is even better and I'll update faster the more you review. C'mon you guys. If you don't have time or can't think of anything to say, just say hi or a one-syllable word like good or great or pie or something like that. :D It's strange that only a few people review... Just two steps! Click and type. Is that so hard? Okay, only twoooooooooo more! TWOOOOOOOOO. PLEASE PEOPLE. I'm desperate. Sigh. D: Where's everyone? T.T_


	10. Are We Fighting For Nothing?

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE, LATE UPDATE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. :(_

_Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.__

* * *

><p>Are We Fighting For Nothing?<p>

"Little fucker! Get over here!" Drew growled, trying to get hold of my shirt to stop me from running away and get a clear shot at my face.

"W-wait! Drew! Calm down!" I pleaded, jumping away from his hands. He was chasing me everywhere.

"Shut up!" he ordered, reaching again. I evaded, but just barely. I scrambled to the other bathroom where the girls were.

"B-but it wasn't my fault!" I frowned, hiding behind May, who was trying to reapply her makeup.

"So you weren't the little shit that dropped_ my_ gel in the toilet?" Drew stopped trying to kill me and waited for a rational explanation (that was a first).

"Er, well... Okay, you got me there, but it ain't _entirely_ my fault," I revealed reluctantly. Hearing those words, Drew sidestepped his girlfriend to get to me. "No wait! Gary was the one that pushed me!"

"Don't drag me into this..." Gary grumbled from across the hall. He was shaving.

"But you did, and now Drew is gonna murder me before the rumble!" I whined.

"It's _your_ fault for not being careful, Ash," May shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Drew! Just use mine! I'll buy you a new one when I have the time!"

"Now why would I use your dinky grease? Mine was top-line," Drew furrowed his eyebrows deeper in annoyance. The green-haired boy hated it when someone messed with his hair products. Figures.

"Uh... Because we got a rumble to go to in a few minutes and both of us still ain't ready?" I reasoned.

"Hmph, good point, Ketchum. Fine, I'll let it slide this once." The greaser dropped his hands and went back to the cabinet to get my gel. I blinked. I was so close to death even before the real fight started. For Drew to forgive me in just like that was the last thing I expected. I shrugged it off and trailed after Drew. There were more important things to think about - like the upcoming brawl.

I scooped up a handful of the hair coating. I noticed Drew already used up more than half of it. I guess he didn't totally "let it slide", but I would rather have to buy new jar than be pummeled on by that greaser. I don't use it much, anyway. When you get into a rumble, a "typical" greaser tends to us more grease than usual. You know, to show the Socs that they're proud of being... Well, greasers, although most people think there's nothing proud of being a hood.

Brock, Reggie, and Paul were already done and was just waiting for us so that we can all head out as a group. The rumble was going to take place in the lot. Nobody in the neighborhood would call the fuzz, and any passerby wouldn't question it if a bout was there since it was hood territory. It was a perfect place.

Gary, Drew, and I finished picking at our hair, and the girls didn't take very long to follow after us. Yes, the girls were going to fight too. The two usually team up on one Soc, but they really don't battle much in general. I guess they just wanted to do it for me, and I was grateful for that. We needed everyone.

"Ready, you guys?" Dawn piped up happily.

"Yup. Time to get Mist back!" I hollered enthusiastically, pumping my arms up high in the air. They gang laughed and cheered (Paul smirked). I skipped off the balcony, eager for a nice Soc to beat up - preferably one that went by the name of "Rudy".

Together, we took a short walk to the lot. It was dimly light with the poor street illumination, but it wasn't so dark that you couldn't see completely. The cold air of a dusky night nicked my skin because I wasn't wearing a jacket on top of a thin t-shirt. None of us were wearing a coat because it restricts how good we could toss our fists. The other greasers from the gangs were already there, but we were still considered early. Brock wanted to chat with some people before the action.

"Ritchie," I greeted with a fist bump.

"Hey man. Who's that dude?" he pointed to the man next to Paul.

"That's Reggie. He's helpin'," I explained.

"He any good?" the boy inquired professionally. I took a glimpse at Reggie, taking in his features. There was a kind smile with matching, black eyes on his soft face, long, purple hair pulled in a low ponytail, and clothes that fits the description of "casual wear". It looked like he was out for a stroll in the park, not a serious rumble. However, I saw this one time when Paul got punched by a much bigger Soc when he was thirteen, and Reggie stepped up and knocked the muscular man out in one hit. Reggie was only fifteen himself, and that Soc seemed like he was eighteen. I figured Reggie was one of those people who fought only when needed.

"He's Paul's older brother, so I bet he'd be. He was the one who pushed Paul to be a better fighter," I grinned. I trusted Reggie as much as anyone in the gang, and I full-heartily believed that without Reggie, none of us would have grown up to be the proud people we were. If Brock was too tired or busy, we would turn to Reggie if he had a moment to spare.

"Nice," Ritchie nodded in approval and lit up a weed.

"Does everybody know the rules?"

"Yeah. Everybody in Team Rocket too."

"Good." I counted the number on our side. There was more or less twenty people. Yeah, that seems about right. The only females there were May, Dawn, and Jesse.

Most of the gang members stayed within their outfits, standing around and smoking. Only Ritchie, Jesse, and James approached us. I bet the others didn't know why and what we were fighting for.

Was it for fun?

No, not really. At least not for this particular one.

Was it for deep hatred of the Socs?

Not especially. Sure, Rudy had his problems, but I didn't _completely_ despise him for them.

Was it because everybody does it?

Never.

Was it for pride?

Sort of, but not exactly.

Was it love?

Yeah... I think that's it. My whole family was fighting because they supported me and Misty.

Yup, we were fighting for unconditional, whole-hearted love.

It was simple, really.

"We're gonna have fun tonight," Drew declared, taking a long drag.

"You got a can on you? I'm thirsty," Paul requested.

"You can drink all you want when we part-ay!" Dawn giggled, practically jumping from anticipation. She really brightened the mood. In my opinion, the greasers from the other gangs weren't all that cheery, but that's just me. Their panther-like stances, lean bodies, slouched backs, cancer sticks lazily hanging out their mouths, and dark irises could really intimidate people. Their purpose _was _to intimidate people.

"You shouldn't encourage him," I admonished.

"Hey! That's my job!" May pouted. She jabbed me on the side.

"Yeah, shut up, Ash. Just focus on the rumble," Dawn walked over and slapped my shoulder.

"Women," I grumbled, rubbing my injuries as I winced.

"Smooth," Gary scoffed.

"You must learn to act with girls-" James appeared with his girlfriend.

"Or you will get hurls!"

"Be nice!"

"Be precise!"

"Be-" James couldn't finish his statement because Paul had flicked his lit bud right into his face. "What the hell? My face, my beautiful, awesome, tough, face!"

"It's not even beautiful, awesome, and _especially_ not tough!" Jesse disagreed. "Not compared to mine, anyway!" James stopped his whining and looked at the women blankly before cracking up. A tick mark was created, and she grabbed Jame's collar and starting beating him up. The "Lightning Sparks" observed them, disbelieving at what they were staring at. However, to the rest of us, it was everyday stuff. Those two had a love and hate relationship, exactly like the one in my dreams.

"We know who wears the pants in that couple," I heard one of the members whisper to his friend, who agreed. You could take that in a literal sense. Similar to the dream Team Rocket, James has a tendency to dress more... femininely than should, while Jesse was the boy.

Like this one time, the gang and I caught James trying on a bikini. I don't know why, and we didn't ask him either because we were too busy trying to burn away the mental image. I could say it scarred us for _life_.

"'Ey, we gonna need him to fight!" Drew glowered, but was efficiently ignored as those two were in their own little (and probably strange) world. "Why do I even try?" He shook his head in exasperation.

"Is he going to be okay?" Reggie questioned.

"Yeah, Jesse's actually goin' easy on him," I smiled when Jesse knocked James to the ground.

"Really?" he cocked a brow before flinching when the redheaded woman managed to get a clean shot. "She's good."

"Mhm."

"Remember, you and Gary run if the police comes. Gary can only flirt us out for so long," Brock commanded.

"I can flirt us out forever and will be happy doin' it," Gary smirked suggestively. I rolled my eyes. "Plus, no one would rat us out here."

"Just in case," the big man laughed.

"Here they come," Ritchie muttered, cutting the conversation short. My vision scanned the area before meeting a line of expensive cars. There was the prominent, red mustang leading the fleet of similar types and Corvettes slowly. They appeared nice, new, sleek, shiny, and basically the total opposites of our vehicles. Every greaser stubbed their cigarettes with their heels and glared at the incoming Socs with fire. Jesse and James stopped their wrestling and serious expressions replaced their usually silly ones.

They gracefully jumped off their parked rides with broad arrogance written in their clean faces and hit the grass with accuracy, but I was only paying attention at the one in the front - Rudy. He looked so smug in that madras shirt and appeared merry being the top-dog in the group. Taking my eyes off him, I tallied their company. About twenty-five. Yeah, that seems about right. I figured we can handle it. Drew and Paul always loved a challenge, anyway.

"Ash. We'll make a deal," Rudy approached me, but Ritchie quickly moved in front of me protectively. I felt like a little kid again.

"What do you want? What deal?" the greaser demanded for him to elaborate.

"Let me talk to him, or is he _scared_?" the redheaded boy taunted. My anger flared.

"Ritchie, I got it," I told him, gritting my teeth. My friend sent a concerned gaze to me, and I sent him a small grin in return. He sighed and joined the others behind me. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want Misty, and you know that," he replied bluntly.

"You can't have her..." I mumbled.

"So if you win, you can keep her with no questions asked. We won't hassle you no more. I know you guys 'broke up', but we all know you guys really didn't. So you can keep her... _If_ you win."

_What if you win?_

"If I win, I get her. Easy to understand. I'm sure your stupid little minds can comprehend that." If it wasn't anymore obvious. I already knew that. However, that didn't change the fact that I was mad.

"What the_ hell_ are you talkin' about? Misty has her own mind, she can choose herself, and you don't control her!" I explained, outraged.

"So no deal?" Rudy responded cockily. I growled gravely and swore under my breath.

"...Fine." _I'll win Mist. I promise._

It grew deathly quiet and still. None of us moved an inch, unlike the people in the movies who walk in circles for some odd reason before a fight; They have a stare down to increase the tension. But it wasn't like that. Still, pressure wiggled through the minds of plenty. Whoever swung the first shot was going to start it all. It was all enviable.

Inhaled.

Rudy darted his fist to my head.

Exhaled.

And so it began.

I took a step back, and he missed. Smirking slightly, I made my move as the greasers and Socs clashed around us. Someone was down already, but I couldn't find out who it was, as my own punch didn't make it, and Rudy was able to get a small hit. I was dazed for half a second, but quickly got my composure back before Rudy can reel in a second. I roared and jumped at my enemy, letting him slam down on the group hard with a loud "thump", but it was muffled with the different grunts from everybody else.

I was sitting down on his chest and beating on his pretty little Soc face happily until someone else pushed me off and kicked me numerous times in the ribs and back. I groaned, thinking faintly if he cracked it again. I mean, I already did before and it could be weaker. I opened my eyes to May and Dawn both slugging the boy that got me out off of Rudy. Nobody went to those two on their own free will. You see, Paul and Drew had a tendency to beat up anybody who even glanced at the girls in a rumble. As a result, practically everybody was terrified at the idea of trying to strike them.

Those particular boys, by the way, seemed like they were having the time of their lives. They teamed up and were taking four big Socs. Jesse was protecting James off to the side. He was going to have a black eye in the morning, but the Soc he was pounding on didn't look so better off. Ritchie was around, helping his gang as much as he could, and Brock was in the middle of slamming someone off of Gary.

Silently thanking the girls, I stumbled over to Rudy again, whose lip was bleeding profusely. His eyes threw daggers as it caught my own. I threw a blow, but he easily avoided it and pinned me down. I struggled, but my side was still hurting. I cursed shortly, foolishly wasting my breath, and Rudy's rough hands attempted to strangle my neck. I wanted rip his hand out, but his grip was too strong, so I settled for flipping him over with my legs. He finally let go. My breathing grew tired, but so was his.

"You never give up," I swallowed, trying to steady myself as I held his arms. Something flashed behind Rudy's eyes (other than the pure rage).

Was it... sadness?

"Shut the fuck up. This is a_ fight_," he seethed through clenched teeth. Rudy retaliated, which caught me off guard, so he broke out of my grasp. We rolled in the dirty grass, seeing if we can land any good hits. It wasn't looking too good for any of us. He blocked all of my whacks, and I dodged all his fists (I had lots of practice with that). It was practically a miracle that nobody stepped on us.

Eventually, my luck ran out, and Rudy landed an admirable (if I do say so myself) punch on my stomach. A low bellow escaped my lips, and Rudy's lips curved in to a satisfied smile. I cussed, and wanted to lift my legs to my chest so I could kick him, but another Soc was already holding them down. Why does everybody have to help Rudy? I shut my eyelids close and waited to be slugged, but nothing came.

Peeking, I saw Reggie lifting them up a few inches and throwing them to the side harshly. A wide grin enveloped my face as I gazed up on him with gratefulness. He nodded briskly and sprung back to the brawl, leaving me alone with Rudy. Reggie knew I wanted to handle him by myself.

Picking myself up, I kicked Rudy for revenge. He reeled and held my foot in place. Then, he pulled, throwing me down with him. I felt stupid for falling down again when Reggie just saved me. I could nearly feel my bones rattle against the dirt. Sure, it wasn't as hard as cement, but it was damn _solid_.

Rudy punched my head, and everything was a blur for a few moments. Shaking my head, I shot my own fist out, hoping to hit something. It impacted with Rudy's shoulder and there was a booming crack. I may have dislocated it.

It was a nice feeling.

Rudy yelped, and I took that moment to slam his face on the floor. Now he had a mud facial. I would say I did him a favor. I laid down, too physically exhausted to beat up Rudy more. Mentally, I was still alert and adrenaline was coursing through my veins at top speed.

Then suddenly, a voice hollered, "Ha! See ya, Socs!" My eyes went to where Rudy was supposed to be. Nothing but a sight hole that could fit someone's head. I released a long sigh at those words.

We did it.

We won.

Mist...

My eyes flung open when the redhead popped up. Misty. I had to tell her.

"Brock! I'ma go and tell Mist! Go party or whatever without me!" I scurried up from my spot on the ground and broke out in a run to the West. Yes, I was still tired, but winning gave me excited energy. My legs pumped harder.

I dashed to the front of the Waterflower residence and knocked thrice. My heart thumped against my chest, and I could have sworn it was about to explode.

"A-Ash?" Misty opened the door.

"Mist," I stated gleefully, lungs desperately trying to regain any oxygen they can.

"Wha-, you're bleeding! Let me get-" I grabbed her arms on pure instinct. I didn't want her to go (a day without her is more than enough), but I couldn't say it since I was panting so violently.

Silence.

I needed to take a minute.

I needed to take a minute for realization to set in that we actually beat them.

I needed to take a minute to stable my breathing.

I needed to take a freaking minute to slow down my heart.

Misty watched with patient eyes, and I was thankful for that.

_I could do this._

"We won," I gasped. Misty's face seemed blank, and then her radiant smiled appeared. I guess it took awhile for her to get it.

"I knew you could do it!" she laughed, giving me a big hug. I wasn't prepared, so I fell flat on the ground, making me groan. The bruises I got from the rumble ached. "Oh, sorry! Come in. I'll get you a bandage for your neck." She led me to the couch.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered, hurrying out of the bathroom carrying an aspirin pill and gauze. "Now, where does it hurt?" All over. But you just don't say that, so instead:

"My chest." Misty gazed at my body, knitting her eyebrows at where I said was damaged.

"Lift up your shirt."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Lift. Up. Your. Shirt." My mouth gaped. The redhead rolled her eyes. "So I can wrap it, idiot!"

"Oh, heh," I chuckled, a blush on my cheeks. I raised my top above my shoulders and I felt Misty touch a purple circle on my side softly. A jolt made me wince. "Ow..."

"Here, take this," she handed me the medicine, which I accepted immediately. "I'm going to start now. Don't move."

"No sweat." It hurt too much to, anyway. She unwrapped the dressing and started covering my chest, slowly and carefully, trying her very best not to hurt me.

"How are the others?"

"They seemed okay, but I'm not sure because right after the Socs gave up, I went straight here."

"You didn't have to do that," Misty whispered against my skin, making me shiver slightly.

"B-but you told me that-"

"I didn't mean right away!"

"...Oh." She giggled.

"It's fine."

"We're together again, right?"

"Yeah. Rudy made the deal, remember?"

"Oh yeah. It's sort of a blur. Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Rudy told me."

"I see... So if we're together, can I kiss you?" I held her hands together, stopping her from finishing, and pulled her closer than she already was.

"The bandage-" I cut her off with a touch of my lips.

"I missed that," I murmured. We pulled away and a reckless grin was dancing on my lips. Misty's face made the grin grow even bigger.

"Stupid Ash Ketchum! Now I gotta redo it!" she huffed, still flushed. I chuckled as she began all over. There was a comfortable pause, with only Misty making shuffling noises to go all around my chest.

"Do you think Rudy is going to be okay?" I finally questioned. My girlfriend glanced at me, probably thinking I'm delusional right about then.

"Did they hit your head? Do you have a fever?"

"No," I brushed her hand gently away from my forehead.

"Why are you askin'?" It took awhile for me to reply.

"Rudy is a person, just like anyone of us, and I know I would be sad if I lost you." Misty smiled angelically.

"Do you really think that? You dig okay, Ash. You're kind-hearted person. I like that. That's why I love you." My own smile made its way to my expression. "And yes. I think Rudy is going to be fine. He didn't really love me."

"That's good to know," I sighed.

"Okay, all done," she tied the gauze tightly and gave it a playful slap.

"Ow!" The redhead laughed. "Mist?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the party Dawn's throwin'?" Misty raised her eyebrow in contemplation.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I don't know when my sisters are coming back anyway." We exchanged grins and walked out hand-in-hand.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We're wasted!" James chirped merrily, his alcohol-laced breath made my nose crinkle. I browsed the room. People laying about, couples kissing or grinding like no tomorrow (they probably wouldn't remember the next day anyway), and greasers chugging their beers. The music was deafening.

"Totally hammered!" Jesse added.

"Soarin' through the sky!"

"Spinnin' the room!" They were so wasted and hammered, in fact, that they couldn't even rhyme right. Paul strolled over gracefully and punched James square on his nose. That tough greaser didn't appear completely bombed. You had to know him to tell. Jesse squealed and began trying to slap James awake.

"Babe! Where'd ya go?" Dawn slurred before hungrily making out with Paul as if nobody else was around. If she was intoxicated enough, she would have lip-locked anyone. Yup, she's _that _type of drunk, much to everybody's dismay.

"Why do Dawn get to kiss Paul in public, while me an' Drew have to do it in 'private'?" May whined, frowning at the couple. Drew rolled his eyes and pushed the two in the hall, taking another gulp of his cup.

"Happy?" he demanded. May smirked and began fingering the hem of Drew's shirt.

"Can we do what they're doin'?" she pouted.

"Fine..." he grunted, throwing his drink on the floor (which seemed to be a large trash can to everyone). The brunette pulled him into a room and closed the door behind them.

I drew Misty next to my side and we both strode over to Brock, Gary, Reggie and Ritchie, the only occupants in the house that weren't all insane. I noticed all their bandages.

"Hey!" we both waved and sat down.

"Hi!"

"What's the damage?"

"The girls were practically unscratched, Gary busted his knuckles, Drew sprained his wrist, Paul just had a couple of bruises, Ritchie twisted his ankle, but Reggie and I are okay, besides some black eyes and stuff. Team Rocket is decent, as they're well enough to be drunk. Pretty good for a rumble like that. What about you?," Brock spoke (or yelled).

"Ah, Misty fixed me up, so I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Hey, Ritchie, why ain't you drinking?" It wasn't that he drinks a _lot_. In fact, he barely does, compared to regular greasers. Still, it's rare to see a greaser at a party without at least one can. Brock, Gary, and I are another story. Brock doesn't want the chance of having a potbelly, Gary doesn't need one ounce to act drunk, and I absolutely hate the taste.

"I gotta watch my gang," Ritchie clarified.

"My brother ain't much of a lightweight is he?" Reggie noticed.

"Got it from the best," I complimented.

"But Dawn..." he trailed off, and I laughed knowingly. From then on, we watched others make a fool of themselves in content silence, although we would criticize what they were doing every now and then. It was a great way to get a big laugh. Plus, I needed to spend some time to just be around Misty.

"These parties are real fun, ain't they?" the redhead inquired after about two hours of analyzing.

"Yeah, I guess so. People are hilarious when they're high. Like this one time, Dawn pecked Drew, and May and Paul were furious. Well, May was bawlin'. But that's only because she was wasted too. You never went to one of your Soc beer blasts?"

"That's different though. They go there to get plain high, but you guys do it to celebrate and hang out."

"Hm, I never looked at it like that."

"I don't drink."

"Me neither," I fake-gagged to emphasis what I felt. Misty giggled.

"So when does it end?"

"'Til the next day. We'll never be able to sleep!" I groaned.

"Hey, no worries, Ashy-boy! We can all sleep in the lot! I heard you two did," Gary winked.

"Are you gonna stay over?" I turned to Misty, ignoring his last comment.

"It's gettin' too late to go home, so sure. It'll be like a fun sleepover," Misty nodded. It didn't seem like it was going to rain, so Brock deemed it okay.

"Let's get it then!" Gary announced.

We all helped him get the sheets and pillows from the rooms and beds, trying our very best to not touch the bodies unconscious on them. I made mental notes to give Gary the ones that had contact with the sleeping greasers. Then, we laid them on the ground of the lot and got under them for warmth. Misty had her bed close to mine, which made me secretly blissful.

"Do you guys camp out all the time?" Ritchie wondered.

"Nah," Gary shook his head. "Maybe Ashy-boy and Red though." I glared, but felt too lazy to argue.

"It's real pretty," Reggie commented.

"Sure is," everybody agreed.

"Oh, and congratulations on gettin' with Misty again."

"Thanks Reggie. For helpin' and everythin'," I replied with a grin.

"It was my pleasure."

"The stars are really bright..." Misty said in awe as she scooted beside me, our hips now connected.

"Mhm," I responded, putting my arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. The only noises could be heard was the sound of an occasional passing car and the breathing of everyone. I closed my eyes and started thinking.

_Misty's back._

_The Socs will stop meddling._

_I'm okay._

_The gang's okay._

_Everybody's okay._

_Maybe..._

_Everything will be back to the way it was._

_Maybe..._

So to answer the question officially:

No, we weren't fighting for nothing. We were fighting for everything.

* * *

><p><em>I doubt greaser girls fought in any rumbles, but I wanted to show that Dawn, May, and Jesse are tough and will take out Socs too, if needed, and winning the fight was really important to Ash, so they helped out. Girl power is always the best. XD<em>

_The book's rumble was really short, and I tried not to copy it. I hope I did an okay job. :( I've always wanted to write a fight scene. I always imagined they would be fun to write. And they are! XD I love fights. I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Reading back on it, I think I did a pretty good job. :D_

_I introduced Reggie in the first chapter, so you can get Paul more, but he never made any appearances till now. :) He affected the gang a lot during their childhood years. _

_I used why Ponyboy's gang members fights as some of the guesses. :) It was pretty cheesy, but it makes sense, does it not?_

_After the fight in the book, they were supposed to have a party, but in the end, they didn't, so yeah. I'm guessing this is what greaser parties in the 1960's were like. Yes, most of the wasted members of the gang are the basic types of drunks._

_Paul: the one who has a bigger temper, but otherwise acts the same._

_Dawn: the slut._

_May: the drama queen._

_Jesse and James: the happy drunks. _

_Drew: well, I'm not sure about him. XD I don't even know if he was hammered yet. _

_Don't you just love drunks...? DRINKING IS BAD. Seriously. :D_

_bluejay511: I like the Lion King. :D It was one of the first movies I ever saw. :) Well, thanks. :] Yeah, it seems like Rudy was that type of person in the last chapter, but he's just really a desperate to get Misty back._

_FollowingTheWind: But you were always special. :T I mean, you're one of the few that reviewed for practically every chapter. Thank you. :D And they won, so yaya!_

_cocl: Ooooooh, I see what you did there. XDDDD Thanks for reading my author's notes and reviewing. Means a lot. :)_

_Lalalalalala: Thanks for reviewing! So so so so so so so sorry for not updating faster. D: I hope you review this chapter. :DDD_

_KittyAttack: Thank you, I try. :)_

_Sigh... Well, I guess five is enough. Thanks for the effort. :) I appreciate it a lot. Five more?_


	11. So Full of Reunions

_I don't own Pokémon or the Outsiders._

_Again... Real sorry. I'm not gonna lie, so I'm gonna say I think the next update is gonna take some time too. Another sorry in advance. _

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>So Full of Reunions<p>

A quite amount of time had passed since the rumble - a couple of months to be less general.

Word got passed around at school in a flash, and everybody stopped staring at us when Misty and I walk by. Everybody stopped whispering behind our backs, although I wouldn't consider it "whispering" because we could hear them as if they were talking loudly next to us.

We would sometimes see Rudy in the halls with the Socs Misty used to hang with. Sometimes I would see him sneak a glance at us. I would gaze at him with pity in return. Although I hate it when someone pitied me, I couldn't help it.

What if I never met Misty?

Would they had broken up even if I didn't intervene?

Were they really never meant to be?

Or did I change everything?

With a squeeze of my hand, Misty would usually smile faintly up at me, wiping out all those wandering thoughts.

_He... wasn't right._

The idea of them never being meant together would settle and then reappear when I met the pained expression from him once again. However, deep down, I knew Rudy would be okay. He would be fine. He would meet someone new, get married, have kids, and Misty and I would just be a tedious thing of the past. Something to remember as how dumb he was when he was young. A faded memory of teenage heartbreak. He would be just fine.

Her old friends would wave at her once in a while, but not enough to show that she was really missed. Not that she minded much though.

Misty was already one of us, as she spent every waking moment with the gang. She bonded with everybody, and it was like she grew up with us. The redhead even managed to wriggle into Paul's stony heart. She now joined the girls in the group of people that can order that greaser around without the chance of being pounded. Misty is sure proud of that.

The main thing that was different about her than the rest of the girls is the way she dressed and the amount of makeup she had on. I was actually glad she didn't copy Dawn's short skirts and May's cosmetics. I was certain she looked good in anything, but I preferred her the way she was. She seemed pure, innocent, and untainted. I liked that about her. Yeah, she did have hardships - being an orphan at an early age, getting picked on by her older sisters, and then never making any "real" friends until us - , but she didn't let it get to her. She didn't broadcast it. She stayed strong because that's who she was.

There was this one day when I came home with the boys after the girls wanted the house to themselves. I walked in to find Misty, all gussied up in greaser clothes. Her hair was curled, puffy, and wasn't tied to the side for once. Her eyes were accented with black eyeliner, and her soft (and _very_ tasty) lips were brought out with vibrant, red lipstick. In her ears were large hoops, and with the heels she was wearing, I was amazed she could even walk. The skin-tight, black Capri and equally tight top that revealed her shoulders outlined her figure nicely. Actually, now that I think about it, "nicely" wasn't even close to describe how lovely Misty looked. Any rational parent would have scolded their girl right away if they went down dressing like that.

And so, I stood at the doorway, half-drooling with my mouth open stupidly. Misty giggled at my reaction and embraced me. I felt my face redden like a tomato. When I finally got my mind back on track, I pleaded with her to change back. Partly because I knew they if she dressed like that all the time I wouldn't be able to think around her, and partly because I liked Misty as herself. She smiled and nodded before asking May and Dawn if they could "help get this sticky paint off."

Brock didn't over go any _major_ changes in his physical appearance and his personality. You could still classify him as a "wanna-be womanizer" or a "perv with no subtlety". Being with Sabrina didn't alter his attitude towards the opposite gender. Well, actually, yes, it did. But of course, you would have to know him. When he flirted with the cops and nurses, it seemed like he wasn't really directing it towards them. When Sabrina was around, he would be _slightly_ more careful. When he cooked, he would hum a tune that was a decibel lower than someone breathing. Little things that only close friends can pick up. But all-in-all, he was still the good ol' Brock who could break up fights, who could stew up something so delicious, your mouth waters in the smell alone, who could help you with any problem, and who could be looked upon for guidance and brotherly love.

Now, Gary... Well, Gary was still "Gary" - the player, the jerk, the idiot, my best friend. Whatever you named him, he was still wonderfully abstract Gary. He still wore the smirk proudly, still called me "Ashy-boy", still called Misty "Red", still teased me like we were blood brothers, and the two of us still wrestled with each other everyday. I could always count on him.

"What about the green-haired boy?" you may ask. Well, he couldn't enjoy fighting anymore than he already did, and May got him whipped clean. But that was all the obvious things. I think after the rumble, he became a _little _(so tiny that most people never noticed) less cocky. I mean, yeah, he was still a conceited ass with a fetish for his hair and probably always will be, but...

His girlfriend remained the mother-figure, and even Misty came to her with "girl problems", as she put it. I didn't know what kind of "girl problems", and the look on their faces didn't exactly make me want to press the issue.

Paul. There were lots of words to describe him. Now, Paul was a real character. Still a greaser of few words, communicated with his fists, rebellious, tough, aggressive - all that. He and Dawn were still going out. Yes, the two made it quite obvious about that. And as it turned out, Paul was quite fond of Misty, despite her being an ex-Soc or whatever. He showed it in small ways. Like when he passed her the eggs when she asked him to. Or like when he answered Misty's questions in sentences. Or when he cracked a puny smirk when Misty joked around. For any normal human, it would have been common courtesy, but Paul's special. Real special.

Maybe it's because Misty was one of the few that had absolutely zero fear when it came to him. At first, Dawn was a bit jealous, but Paul proved his love for her by shoving his tongue down her throat. I, myself, was more impressed of my girlfriend than jealous. They had a strange, sibling-relationship, and I understood that. _Everybody_ adored Misty, and I knew that. I knew that Misty just had a presence that radiated friendliness and kindness. It's a wonder that she chose me.

Dawn was still the most smiley greaser around. With a grin plastered on her face at all times, it was virtually impossible for everybody not to grin along with her (or at least smirk for Paul). Misty and May were teaching her how to be more considerate of people's feelings, but after a few lessons in, they concluded that her being insensitive to things was part of her cute charm. Basically, they gave up.

Am I forgetting anybody? Me? Well, I was the same, just now with Misty. I was always happy with her, and we never missed a day without a playful banter. I loved her, and she loved me. It was perfect.

Really, if you think about it, none of us were all that different. It was just a few months anyway. We were still that tight-nit family, just with an added member that we adjusted with. The time after the rumble did kind of alter us, but for the better. We got closer (if possible) than we already were, became grateful with each other, and we understood Socs more. What more can you ask for? Life was good and peaceful. Calm.

And then...

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You guys feel like shopping? I haven't gone shopping in forever! Me and Paul did we walked Ash home, but then we never went again. You know..." Dawn babbled on and on. It was the weekend and we were all (albeit Brock and Gary who were working) hanging out in the living room.

"Actually, shopping seems like a great idea. I never shop, but if Dawn wants to... Plus, we ain't doin' much here," Misty shrugged at us as Dawn continued in the background. Apparently, she didn't understand the way Dawn "shopped".

"Mist-" I started to explain, but May interrupted before I could get a word in.

"Oh yeah! We should go!"

"But I don't got dough!" I tried to go against them. All the greasers in the room turned their heads at me and stared skeptically.

_When did we ever need money?_

I groaned at my lame excuse.

"Well, we could just go there and look, can't we, Ash?" the redhead looked at me with unaware eyes.

_If they find something they like, they'll get it one way or another._

Instead of telling her our habits, I bit the retort and nodded reluctantly. "Fine..."

"Yay!" the girls all cheered. The boys seemed impassive. However, I knew better. Drew was itching for a new switchblade.

We strolled over to the strip. I remained in the middle of the two other couples, but Misty was there, so I wasn't alone anymore. That... was a nice change. My girlfriend kept rubbing her fingers over my scar on my hand unconsciously, like she was trying to erase it or something. Ever since we got back together, she had a habit of doing that whenever we held hands. That scar is probably never going to completely disappear, but truthfully, I didn't really want it to.

"When do you think we're gonna be finished?" I frowned when Dawn and Paul separated from us and went inside a shop. Another day, another master plan I'll bet. May and Drew wandered off somewhere too, leaving my girlfriend and I alone.

"Aw, Ash, we just got here!" Misty pouted, and my glower softened.

"Mist, I don't think you get what us greasers do at malls," I stated. Misty stared at blankly for a few moments.

"Oh. _Oh_," it finally struck her. "Well, you could have told me earlier!" She punched my shoulder in annoyance.

"But I tried! Plus, it isn't hard to figure out," I grumbled. Then, an idea came to me, and a boyish smirk replaced my scowl. "Golly, Mist, I didn't know you were so stupid!"

"Shut up!" Misty raised her hand to strike me again, but this time I made an effort to move out of the way.

"Nyah, nyah! Can't catch me!" I taunted, jumping backwards from her attempts to grab me.

"Get your ass back here!"

"That isn't very lady-like," I laughed.

"Just stop moving so I can hit you!"

"That's 'cause you're-" I froze when I realized I had hit something - or someone. Misty ran over to me and stopped in front of me, apologizing at the stranger.

"Ash! Say you're sorry too!" A greaser? Saying they're sorry? I had a reputation to put up. I grunted instead, my back still at the person.

"Ash?" A voice that was like sweet bells repeated. I stiffened and turned around. I knew that voice. I knew it, but it was so foreign to me at that moment, I couldn't quite place it. When you haven't heard the person in years, that wasn't surprising.

_Who the hell-_

It was my mom. My freaking mother with her bright, brown hair and weary eyes that displayed curiousness and shock all at the same time. I immediately grabbed Misty's hand and stomped away, ignoring the furious questions from Misty. The woman stayed patiently quiet. I bet she predicted this was going to be my initial reaction. Shoot, I didn't know I did when I was doing it. It was a blur up until Misty yelled at me. You see, eventually, Misty got fed up with me not speaking and yanked her hand away.

_Why now?_

_Why now?_

_Why now?_

_Why now after all this time?_

"What is your problem? And who was that? How did she know your name?" she demanded.

"She... was my mom," I gasped. Surprise struck her face as I expected. None of us spoke for awhile. I figured Misty didn't know what to say, and I just couldn't think right then. She read the letter my mom left. She knew the _whole_ story.

"Ash, your mom is your mom, no matter what. Let's just see what she's doin' here," she whispered gently, embracing me comfortingly. I didn't realize I had used past tense. I took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Good, let's go back, now."

"...Okay." Misty smiled, which removed all the doubt from my mind, and together, we walked back, quite slowly, but we did nonetheless.

"Hi, I think I'm your son," I said to the women. The wonder wore off, she blinked, and then a gentle smile (exactly like one she used to wear before) came to her face.

"Hello, honey." I nearly winced at the "honey", but I willed myself not to insult her. That's why I didn't just call her "Delia". I knew she deserved better than that. I mean, she_ did _take care of me during my early childhood, and she _did_ the best she could with what she had. A part of me forgave her a long time ago, but another, buried far inside my heart, just couldn't let it go. "Did you change your underwear when I was gone?", she continued.

Under different circumstances, I would have chuckled at that question, but I kept a grim face.

"Mom, what are you doin' here?" I inquired in all seriousness. Delia shifted her gaze to the wall behind me, to the ceiling, to Misty, then to back at me in under a second. I saw it though. It was strange seeing her all tensed up. For once, a woman that is usually so reserved, calm, and placid, she seemed somewhat anxious and fidgety.

"I wanted to come back," she finally answered. I didn't say anything, and neither did Misty. So, she took that as a hint to elaborate more. "I stayed at Professor Oak's to get myself together. Gary didn't know, so you shouldn't be mad at him. Anyway, I got a job, saved up for a long time, bought a small house, and then, here I am."

"Why?" I asked after another long silence. I guess my brain was just processing it all. It's a lot of information, if you didn't notice.

"For you."

"I don't want to move," I immediately responded. "I want to stay with Brock, an' Gary, an' Drew, an' May, an' Dawn, an' Paul, an' Mist. I don't want to move. You can't make me move. Brock takes real good care of me."

"You must be the 'Mist' that he's talking about," Delia greeted kindly with a handshake, virtually unaffected with my outbreak.

"Misty Waterflower. I'm your son's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you," the redhead introduced herself.

"Ah. You're beautiful, Misty." A sad smile. Bittersweet. "He's really grown up now, isn't he? Doesn't need his mother anymore. I... missed a lot. Well, goodbye Ash, and Misty... Take care of him." With those last parting words, Delia twirled around gracefully and walked away nimbly. Too gracefully and too nimbly with those tears in her eyes. She tried hiding them, I knew. I saw it though.

Misty gripped my hand tighter, and I felt my own eyes water up. I looked at her, and she flashed another encouraging grin.

_Do the right thing, Ash. Go._

Then I realized that I was wasting my chance. I mean, Misty lost her parents. She wouldn't have another time. But me, stupid me, that didn't really deserve it, did and I was just letting it slip right through my fingers like that. I was surprised that Misty didn't start hollering at me, but that's her, smart her, that deserved everything good.

Nodding shortly in her general direction, I darted after my mom. She didn't go that far before I stopped her.

"Wait! Mom!"

"Ash?" she turned around at my voice. Her cheeks were still moist.

"Mom," I breathed, panting slightly. "I'll visit. We can catch up. Whatever. Just... thanks for coming back... for me." Her face lit up like Christmas lights.

"Thank you."

It was going to take awhile. I knew.

It was going to take awhile until we were like before. Maybe even never, but I was going to try.

It was going to take awhile until I was going to hug her back.

It was going to take awhile until I could fully forgive her.

It was going to take awhile until I was going to say...

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Your welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The three of us sat on a table and chatted. Well, mostly Misty and my mom while I just listened, observing the two. I didn't know what to say, and neither did my mom really. Misty lessened the tension, which was great of her. They talked about how we met, how I fought for her, how I interacted with the gang, how I changed my underwear everyday (making me blush from embarrassment), and just how I was doing in general. It was very... pleasant to listen to. And seeing my mom's face brighten from all my achievements made a bubbly feeling erupt in my stomach. I figured the son inside of me was always yearning the praise from my real mother. Not from May or Brock's mom, but from a mom that I was really related to.

After a considerable amount of time, my mom told us she had to go and gave us her address.

"Please remember to visit!" she glanced back over once and smiled at the two of us like we just saved the world. Maybe in her opinion, we did. I remember in my dreams I saved the world more than once.

"We will! I promise! Safe driving!" Misty waved. I was next to her, watching my mom's retreating figure silently.

"Do you think she's here to stay?" I furrowed my eyebrows. The redhead showed her white teeth, understanding in her emeralds. She knew that I wouldn't be able to take it if my mom left me again. She knew me like the back of her hand.

"Ash, she's a great mother," Misty simply stated. I grinned, accepting everything that just happened. "And you're a good son. You did good, Ash Ketchum."

"All for you, Mist," I leaned down and planted a kiss.

"Thank you."

_Everything for you._

"'Ey, lovebirds! There you are," Drew interrupted the moment.

"We've been trying to find you everywhere!" May shook her head.

"We were here for the past hours..." I shrugged. They must have not have looked hard enough.

"Anyway, come on. Let's go find Paul and Dawn. It's gettin' real late, and the mall is closin' soon," the brunette grabbed both our hands and pulled us along.

"What were you guys doin'?" Misty never caught on fast never to ask the couples that question. The two shot a glance at each other before fumbling with their words. Messy hair, rustled up clothes, Drew's tinted red lips and May's swollen ones. Yup, it's better to deny ever knowing than to admit and tease.

"Er- we- um- I," May feebly attempted.

"Well, what about you guys?" Drew quirked a brow. Smooth subject-changing.

"Uh, well- Ash- wait-" Misty was sounding strangely like the other girl. She wasn't sure whether to keep it a secret for now and tell everyone at once, or to just say it.

"My mom came back, and I saw her," I cut the redhead off softly. Everybody's eyes shot to me, wide. Well, Misty's was just thankful.

"W-what did ya say?" May piped up, voice slightly wavering.

"Long story. I'll tell you guys when everyone is here. We gotta find Paul and Dawn anyway. Maybe they got caught or in some trouble," I chuckled, half on their reaction, and half on the thought of Paul and Dawn being caught.

"Alright. We should hurry it up then," Drew declared.

"Spread up everyone. Me and Ash will take the food and you two can get the clothes," Misty pointed. Dipping our hands in a break, we scattered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Drew and May found the runaway couple getting chased by some other greasers through the already-empty halls. Apparently, Paul had snatched the blade that they wanted. And, being the stubborn person he was, didn't want to give it to them. I'm one-hundred percent certain that it was Dawn's idea to make a quick escape. Eventually, they made some peace by offering the switch to them. It must have took them forever to beg it out of Paul's hands. Sure, May and Dawn can order Paul around, but that doesn't mean it would be lightning fast.

Anyway, we met up and walked back to our home. We didn't really speak on the way there. May and Drew must have told the others that I saw my mom. I guess it's sort of a big thing. Who am I kidding? It really_ is_. I had no idea I wasn't reacting more. I guess the shock was still there. A million thoughts were racing a minute a mile inside my head.

"Is anybody home?" May poked her head in the door.

"Yup," Gary waved. He was lying on the couch and watching the flashing television.

"What about Brock?" We all went in, and Gary turned the T.V. off.

"Hm... I think it's goin' to take awhile. Why?"

"Ash got some huge news." Gary cocked a brow at me, which I shrugged off dismissively.

"Just spit it out now," Drew frowned at how long this is taking. I didn't blame him. I remembered how impatient I was to get the information about Gary and Leaf.

"Fine," I sighed. Everybody grabbed a seat. Receiving another reassuring smile from Misty, I began. "I ran to my mom in the mall, and then she wanted me to move with her," I could have sworn that all their breaths' hitched, "but I said no." Their faces seemed to relax. "She was about to leave, but then I chased her and told her I can visit and we can talk. So, the whole time we talked. I'm supposed to visit her within the next few weeks or somethin' too. You know, she was stayin' with Professor Oak."

There was another stillness. Nobody moved until Dawn piped up.

"Oh. That's good, right?"

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hm. Congrats. Let's go, Dawn," Paul got up with his girlfriend. The girl said goodbye, and just before the door closed, I barely heard Paul say, "Good luck."

"We should get goin' too. And Ash, I'm sure you guys will do fine. Just don't forget about me," May's lips curled. I followed suit.

"Never." May will _always_ be the motherly figure, no matter how much we grow up.

"Better not. C'mon Drew!" May walked off.

"Women," Drew grumbled before going after her.

"So, what about you Gary?" I wondered. He hadn't said anything.

"Your mom was stayin' with my grandpa?" he finally uttered.

"Yeah."

"You know, I haven't seen him in awhile," Gary leaned back on the seat, a smirk present. "Is your mom's house near Gramps' place?"

Looking over the address, then searching my brain for Professor Oak's, I answered, "Yeah."

"Good."

Misty and I exchanged weary looks.

We told Brock when he came home, and he wasn't very surprised. He just smiled and told me that everything was going to work itself out eventually.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

You know, when Gary said he hasn't seen his grandpa in awhile, he wasn't lying. That was actually a huge understatement, unless you consider _years_ as "awhile". They didn't exactly talk much after Gary moved out. Sure, they chatted on the phone occasionally, but as time passed, there were greater intervals between the calls, and eventually, they stopped coming altogether. Gary didn't really push it. Maybe it was a sense of pride. Yeah, I guess that's it. He was real sad about it for some time though (not that he would show it). But then, of course, the thoughts rolled to the back of his mind, and he brooded about it less. I don't think he completely forgot about Professor Oak (the man _did_ take care of him all his life), but maybe it was better not to wonder about it so much, like when I didn't think about my mom a lot. It was just better that way.

Less sad, less _stuck_.

We didn't visit my mom and Oak right away. The two of us boys needed to summon up some confidence that greasers were so well-known about. Misty didn't push it, and she was real supportive and drove us to do it. Shoot, without her, we wouldn't have visited. Then again, without her, we wouldn't have even known where they lived.

Around one and a half months later, Gary walked up in the living room and announced that today we would be going. A wide smile captured Misty's lips and the three of us got into the car and went on our way to Professor Oak's home, which was a good few towns over.

Misty had called my mom earlier, so they were expecting us when we knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon! It's nice to see you, Ash, Misty, and Gary," Delia greeted, seeming genuinely happy to see us. I don't think anything about her was fake.

"Hey, Ms. K," Gary said before going in. Misty and I exchanged our own greetings and then entering ourselves. My mom closed the door quietly.

"Professor Oak's in the living room. Would you like anything?"

"Nah." Gary seemed impatient, but it was understandable. We hurried to the living room. The house, by the way, was way bigger than a lousy hood's and even rivaled Misty's in size.

"Gary," a graying man nodded in the slightest at our direction. He was sitting professionally on a couch. You could tell he was smart, and not street-smart like Paul, but smart-smart. Wisdom was practically radiating off his presence. To some, it could be... stifling. However, his experienced, gentle smile removed any thoughts of him being mean or rude a long time ago. It was actually surprising to me that a greaser had lived and grew up in a household like that at first. I had only met Professor Oak a couple of times, and I didn't talk to him much, but I knew he was kind right when I met him.

"Gramps! Long time, no see!" Gary's eyes gleamed with pent up emotion. The greaser ran up to him and gave him a hug as if they were old friends (imagine a tough hood like Gary embracing an old man).

"Yeah, it is," Professor Oak chuckled. "Oh, and hi Ash and Misty. Delia has been talking about you a lot." Both Misty and I smiled in return.

"So anything new?" What a question to ask. So many things. But Gary just smirked.

"Same old, same old." In a way, he was right.

"Ah."

"How's your researchin'?" Hearing their conversation made me oddly think about how different they talk, yet they are still a family. Just a different kind than the gang, but equally important.

"Hm, pretty well. I'm thinking of retiring soon though."

"Good for ya." Gary laughed a hearty laugh.

"You should sit down."

"Naw, we ain't gonna stay for long."

"Oh. Maybe next time I can show you some of my experiments."

"Yeah." There was a comfortable silence. Delia was still beaming at our presence, and Misty and I were glad that Gary was beyond joyful.

"Gary..." Professor Oak started. Gary perked up at being called. "I'm happy that you're happy." Gary's smirk got bigger. I figured that was what he always wanted to hear from him. Sort of like what happened with my mom.

"...Thank you."

Nobody would probably know why Professor Oak stopped calling. Maybe he was too busy, or he felt like Gary was too busy. However, everybody knew right then that everything was fine between grandson and grandpa.

Nothing much happened once the man told Gary those words. There wasn't much to be said after that. We left a couple of minutes later. My mom did her motherly routine of questioning if I changed my underwear, I replied a usual yes, and then she giggled and waved goodbye. Professor Oak also walked us out, but quieter than the woman.

The phrase "I love you" moved in the air silently, but rang in everybody's ears.

* * *

><p><em>The beginning seemed like the end. T.T Writing it made me sort of depressed. I got a taste of what I would feel if the story was finished. It would have been a good epilogue, wouldn't it? But no, it's more of what they are like after the time skip. They all didn't change that much, but yeah. Just think of this chapter as the middle of the story. :) I considered separating this chapter, but then I was like, "nah, it's too short". :)<em>

__I don't like time skips. I don't because then nobody would really know what happened during those days. However, I couldn't exactly write chapters for all of the normal days, so yeah. It was necessary.__

_Oh, and all their wounds from the rumble healed over too. :D_

_Writing Delia's and Ash's reunion was sad. :( Good thing it ended happily. :D This chapter might seem like a filler that introduced Delia to the story. Maybe it is, but it's very much needed to this story. Okay, maybe not very much needed, as the story could have continued without Delia. I just wanted to include her. I also added Professor Oak, but he isn't really going to do anything after this chapter. _

_So, their relationship is slowed down in this chapter. And yes, after a few months of dating and the rumble, I believe Ash and Misty are close enough (both time-wise and emotional-wise to share their strong past)._

_I added another line from my first story. XD Who gets it?_

_A "fun fact": it took me forever to remember the word "understatement". I'm random._

_Lalalalala: Thank you! Your review means a lot. :D_

_Hoenn Master: I'm sorry for making it so rushed. :/ It could be twenty chapters, if I wrote Misty's point of view, but as of now, it has sixteen chapters, including the oneshots of the others. And I'm sorry because you don't like stories from 1960's? I'm not quite sure how to respond to that... I would think 1950's was a better time. :) Well, thanks for the review. It's nice to hear your opinion. :]_

_Mistery: Thanks. :) Sorry for the short rumble, but yeahhhh. The book was shorter, I think._

_AshAndMistyLove: There's going to be a couple of more chapters. Right about now, I planned the story to have sixteen chapters, but it can change, depending if I'm actually going to go through with writing Misty's part of view. Hope you read to the very end. :D Sorry for making it confusing. I didn't make the ending of the last chapter very clear. :/ It does seem like an ending, but it's not. XP_

_KittyAttack: XD That wasn't the end. Some more chapters ahead, and I don't think anybody dies. Well, Ash sort of does inside... SPOILER. GASP. ;) Anyways, hopefully the ending will be clear. Lots of people thought it was the end. Sorry about that. :)_

_THANKS EVERYONE WE FINALLY REACHED A GOAL. FIVE REVIEWS A CHAPTER WINS. Okay, now five more? It'll make me real happy. :)_


	12. Nothing Gold Can Stay

_I don't own _Pokémon_ or the Outsiders or this title. More explained in the bottom author's note. :D_

_You guys made me really, really, really, really, really (times a million, billion, gazillion, bazillion, and a google) happy with all the reviews. Like a lot a lot. :')_

_But I'm also _really, really, really, really, really (times a million, billion, gazillion, bazillion, and a google) sorry because of the super slow update. I've been pretty busy. I couldn't even say happy Thanksgiving to you guys. T.T Well, happy late Thanksgiving! And happy holidays that are gonna come up! :DDDD__

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>Nothing Gold Can Stay<p>

I woke up peacefully from my slumber. It had been a couple of weeks since the three of us visited Professor Oak and my mom. We kept in touch. My mom wouldn't have it any other way.

Misty stirred next to me. She dug deeper into my chest and her hair prickled my face. I instinctively tightened my arm around her softly. Sometimes, she would sleep over at our house when it got late or when she just wanted to stay. Her sisters let her, and Gary and Brock didn't mind one bit. You know, as long as I wore all my clothes. Don't worry, I did. We weren't in a rush to do anything.

I watched her sleep next to me. Her smooth breathing tickled my skin and her secure hold on me gave me a small smile to my face. It was as if time stopped. Time stopped and nothing mattered.

My girlfriend's eyes fluttered to reveal the emerald color I was so in love with. She blinked once more, this time focusing on me.

"Hey," I smirked.

"Good mornin', Ash," Misty gleamed and pecked my cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

_Always if you're here. _

_Always if you're next to me. _

"Yeah, you?"

"Mhm." She sighed; it sounded like music to my ears. We laid in content silence. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Yup."

"... How long do you think that's gonna last?" I shifted my position so I can see her expression. Wonder, worry, but relaxed.

"Why do you ask that?" Misty moved her shoulders in a shrug.

"There's always something," was all she said. It was true. Peace can only last for so long. Let's see, first there was me getting beat up. Then, there was the rumble. And just when we thought everything was over, my mom appeared out of nowhere. But still. We made it through all of that and came out better. So maybe, we can take anything else that comes our way. Can't we?

"I think we're ready," I replied.

"You really think so?"

"You don't?"

"I'm... not sure. I can just feel something bad happen. Really bad. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Mist, everything will be fine." Misty giggled gently.

"Okay, Ash Ketchum. I'll hold you to that." I quirked a brow, but then dismissed it. Then, suddenly, Misty shot up from the bed and her eyes widened.

"Mist? What's up?" Confusion and fear was laced in my voice, despite my effort to keep them hidden.

"Oh crap! I forgot! I'm supposed to meet my sisters like an hour ago! They told me to wake up early yesterday! Damn! Sorry, Ash, I gotta go!" She leaned in to give me a quick peck and then left.

"Wait!" I called after her, but she didn't hear me. I shook my head, lifted the covers from my legs, and then left the room.

"Hey, Ash, what's up with Red?" Gary questioned, gazing at the door that was flung open in a rush.

"She told me she was late for somethin' with her sisters."

"Ah. Hey, you want some breakfast? Then we can hang out since I don't got work today."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, c'mon then!" He put me in a choke hold and tried to grind his knuckles into my head, but I resisted, bringing him down to the floor. We started wrestling.

"Are you two at it again?" Brock inquired from the kitchen. Gary and I looked at each other.

"Noooo..." we answered in unison. Really, it's not our fault. We just can't help it.

"Uh huh. Hurry up now," the older man ordered, clearly aware we were lying.

"Okaaaay..." we both responded.

"Get offa me, Ash," Gary shoved me off his stomach, which I was sitting on, and got to his feet. I knocked against the floor and my bones rattled.

"Hey!" I groaned, rubbing my butt.

"Idiot..." the brunette teen rolled his eyes, but held out a hand for me. We exchanged smirks, and I took his offer. With a couple of quick strides, we went into the table, where there were plates of the usual placed upon it.

"When is Misty comin' back?" Brock interrogated as we took our seats.

"Erm, I dunno. She just ran out. I hope nothin' is wrong..." I drifted off.

"Oh. Well, hurry up an' eat. Don't forget to wash the dishes," Brock got up.

"What? Ya just got here!" Gary frowned.

"I gotta work. You guys can eat the rest," Brock shrugged.

"Aw... Bye..." the two of us waved sadly.

"Sooo, what do you wanna do?" Gary asked when we heard the shut of the front door.

"Hm, maybe stay home and just hang out." A sneaky smirk engrossed the greaser's lips.

"You just wanna wait for Red, don't ya?" He wagged his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you caught me." I held my hands up for further emphasis. Gary laughed. Yup, it was going to be a long day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"And then the Socs backed away! Hey, how's Rudy? That little Soc-boy. Huh, Ash?" Gary spoke. It was already half-way through the day, and still no sign of Misty.

"Hm?" A hand appeared in my face. I wasn't really listening. Something about a fight right? I mean, what story doesn't include a fight?

"Ash, listen up! How's Rudy? Is that his name?"

"Oh, yeah, Rudy. Uh, he's good, I think. I don't exactly talk to him, but he seems alright," I nodded.

"I see."

"Where's the others?"

"I dunno. Probably at the mall again or somethin'. I bet Paul is itchin' for a rematch against those greasers. A one-on-one. Who d'ya think is gonna win?" Gary questioned. I grinned knowingly.

"Why even ask?"

"Paul is gonna whip 'em real nice. Drew should help. Those two need to team up real quick. It's like seeing an army fight. Those two are really good." Yeah, that was pretty obvious.

"Uh huh..." I went back to my thoughts about how long it's taking Misty.

"Ash! C'mon. Cheer up. You can survive without Red for a day, can't ya?"

_I don't know. _

"Sure. I'm just worried... Let's do somethin' then."

"Okay, got any ideas? Shoot."

"Uh, how about-" I couldn't finish because a familiar redhead poked her head in the doorway.

"Hello Ash," she chirped.

"Hey Mist!" I brightened immediately, shooting up from my seat. I tried to hide it, but I bet they knew how happy I became.

"Gary, do you mind if I grab Ash for awhile?" Misty turned to the other boy.

"Go ahead. He's been missin' you since you left. God, that little baby," Gary teased.

"Where are we gonna go?" I inquired, ignoring my buddy.

"Um, we can just walk, or if you want to go to the river, we can go there."

"Always the river, isn't it?" Misty smiled, amused slightly, but I knew better. It was fake. So _fake._ Her eyes made it obvious. It didn't have that usual spark. Still, I wanted to brush it off right then and ask her about it later.

"Well- We- I-" I stuttered. For some reason, I missed that place whenever we don't go there for awhile.

"It's okay, Ash. Close your mouth, idiot," Misty giggled. I rubbed the back of my head, partly embarrassed.

"Bye, Gary." To my surprise, my girlfriend walked toward Gary, gave him a big hug, and pecked him on the cheek. I wasn't at all jealous, but it was a bit weird.

"Uh, Red? Somethin' up?"

"Yeah, Mist, everythin' okay?" I backed him up. Screw asking about it later.

"Move your feet," Misty ordered before heading out, pretty much acting as if she didn't hear the two of us. I turned to the other greaser, sent a confusing glance, and then waved a bye.

"Wait, Mist! You walk to fast!" I rushed to catch up. She was practically at the other block.

"Sorry," the redhead muttered.

"Misty, what's wrong?"

"Just wait until we go to the river," was all I got for a reply.

"Mist..." I couldn't finish. What was I going to say?

"So we meet again," a girl approached the two of us, followed by another one. Well, they looked like a couple of guys, but they were girls. Angie and Anabel, to be exact.

"Not these two," Misty mumbled to herself.

"What do you guys want?" I questioned as nice as I could.

"Nothin'. We just ran into you two '_lovebirds_'. Is that so hard to believe?" Angie sneered at my girlfriend, and I adjusted myself so I was partly in front of my redhead.

"Okay, goodbye then," Misty took my hand and blazed past the duo, shoving them out of the way harshly.

"H-hey! What the hell? You..." Angie snarled and was about to go after us, but Anabel shook her head for some reason. Just for that reason, I started thinking maybe Anabel wasn't that bad.

"Don't they ever give up?" Misty huffed, knocking me out my thoughts.

"Um..." I started, unsure. "I'm-"

"It's not your fault," she interrupted, in a softer tone.

"Uh.."

"Ash, shut up," Misty smiled sadly. I frowned, realizing the thing that was on her mind was big. But I didn't know how big it actually was until we reached our destination.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So we're here. What's wrong?" I inquired. We sat on the bank again, and Misty was staring blankly at the glistening waters.

"Let's just be here together." Misty leaned her head on my shoulder. "For now. I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Okay, Mist," I breathed, joining her gaze. We watched the bluest liquid glitter from the darkening sky. The sleepy star was at the horizon, sitting contently at the border, and the cotton clouds were fading above. It was exactly like the sunset from before. It was only about half a year ago (give or take)... We've been through a lot.

I sighed, indulging myself in the view. Too bad sunsets didn't last that long.

"Okay. I'll tell you," Misty broke the silence once we couldn't see the bright ball of flames anymore.

"Shoot." _I can take it._

Her eyes were really sad. Regretful. "I'm-" She paused to gather her bearings, as if finishing the sentence was an awful sin.

"-moving."

"Well, of course. I mean, you need to-" I don't know what I was talking about. I knew what she meant, but something rejected that thought completely.

"No, Ash. 'Moving' as in 'switching houses'," she shook her head somberly.

"What? Where? When?"

"Cerulean. Today."

"Cerulean? That's like cities over! And today?"

"I know." Her voice was calm in an eerie way.

"Why? Why so sudden? Why _Cerulean_?" I said that place with spite. I hated it now. Despised it. That city revolted me to my inner being.

"My sisters started looking for houses months ago - you know the time when I first slept over?- , so it isn't exactly that sudden. They just didn't tell me until now. They got a new job, and plus the other house was too big for us. Without Mom or Dad, it was a bit empty."

"But that place is your only memory of them!" I argued.

"Maybe it's better to move on," she shrugged carelessly. Her eyes were heavy though, as if the green was weighted down by some unknown force.

"But- but- you can't!"

"It's not like I want to!" Misty snapped, sniffing. "I don't want to. I really don't, but I don't got a choice. I'm so sorry."

"You can live with me, an' Gary, an' Brock!" I persisted, begged, pleaded. "You always slept over, so it's not that different!"

"Ash, it's not that simple. You'll move on with your life without me, I'm sure."

_No, I won't. I won't ever. _

"So that's it? You're breaking up with me?" I sounded strangely hollow. She stayed quiet for awhile.

"Ash, take care of yourself, okay? Be happy. Please? For me?" My girlfriend fiddled with the collar of my jacket tenderly. I gulped, trying to stop quivering. She went in for a long, goodbye kiss. Then, she pulled away and stroked my cheek with her fingers for a last touch. "Daisy is real sorry. She says that you don't have to keep the promise."

_But I want to. _

_I want to. _

_Let me keep it._

_Please._

"Tell Brock I said bye and thank you for everything. I couldn't catch him. I love you, Ash. Good bye." She smiled, but the tears dripping down her cheeks contradicted that gesture. I remembered when I broke up with her. She said it was only a "see you later", but this time, she said "good bye".

_I love you too. _

I couldn't talk.

I couldn't say anything.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't even stop her when she walked away.

Then, I crumpled to the floor.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When I woke up, it was real dark, almost pitch-black without the light from the dim street lights. I wandered the streets, numb. I couldn't think of anything. Besides getting cussed at for walking in front of driving cars, it was quiet. Silent. A silent world without Misty.

Somehow, I had wandered into a random bar. Sitting down on the seat, I stared into blank emptiness before placing my arms on the counter and burying my head into them.

"Hey, kid, you ain't supposed to be here," the person next to me tapped my shoulder. I sent a glance at him, but didn't utter a word. He was around his mid-twenties, had a nine o'clock shadow, spiky, red hair, and his obsidian eyes were tired and worn down with bad experiences. "Kid? You alright?" He waited for an answer I wasn't going to give him. "You know what? I'll buy you a drink. You look like you need one. Bartender! Give him a beer."

Suddenly, a glass bottle on a square napkin was put in front of me. Gazing at it, I decided that I couldn't seem to care enough. I grabbed the drink, and downed it. The alcohol burned my throat, but I was _thirsty_. I eyed the man, and getting my message, he ordered another. I drank that like water.

Soon, my mind started wavering.

"Kid, that's your fifth bottle. I think you got it for the night. Your parent's are gonna be worried. It's almost one in the mornin'."

"I don't got no parents." My speech was slightly slurred.

"Oh? So you do speak. Well, someone's gonna be worried."

"No, I don't think so." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Surely, someone's worried. Your friends?"

"I think they are. Maybe," I shrugged in a drunken stupor. I wasn't that high, but high enough to almost blurt everything out to a complete stranger.

"You should get goin'," he urged. "Do you want me to walk you? The streets are dangerous now."

"I'm a greaser. I think I can handle it. We can handle anythin'."

"If a greaser can handle anything, and you're a greaser, then what's bothering you right now?" There was a short silence.

"Thanks Pops. For the drinks." I didn't answer.

"Hey, I'm not that old. Call me Lance. What's your name?"

"Ash. Ketchum."

"Well, Ash Ketchum, good luck on your problem," he gave a reckless grin. A grin sort of like Drew's.

"Thanks, you too." I walked out into the night.

Swaying uneasily, I went to the direction where I thought the house was.

"Ash? That you?" It was a girl's voice, but it wasn't Misty's. It was Angie's.

"It is!" Anabel confirmed. "Babe, what are you doin' out here?"

"I gotta go home."

"How about we help you?" Angie purred seductively, tugging on my arm. I immediately pulled away, automatically realizing her and Misty had completely different touches. Hers was lustful, demanding, forceful. Misty's was affectionate, gentle, playful, so full of love, and patient. They were on two separate levels (Misty's the highest, of course), and I shouldn't be even comparing them. There was no need.

"No, I'm fine."

"We could help. It would be our pleasure," the greaser girl persisted.

"No, I'm alright," I moved sluggishly. The effects of being half-plastered was getting to me.

"What's goin' on- Wait, Ash? What the hell are you doin' here? Brock and Gary are back home and are worried sick about you!" Dawn rushed towards me, inspecting me to see if I was okay. I didn't reply. I think Paul was there too. Well, of course Paul was there. Paul and Dawn. Together. Probably forever too. "C'mon, Ash." She pulled me, ignoring the other girl's protests, and I just walked along. What would have happened if those two weren't there to save the day?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Golly, Ashy-boy, what's gotten in to you? You don't drink!" Gary asked when he saw the three of us enter the house. I still didn't make a sound.

"Didn't Misty tell you? She's moving. Well, moved, since her last day was today," I heard May explain faintly.

"What? Red is moving? Or moved or whatever? Why?" Gary exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later," May shook her head.

"Ash? You alright?" Brock questioned out of concern. Again, nothing. "Ash? Can you say anything?"

"Of course he can," Drew flashed red, loosing patience from the lack of responses.

"Drew, shut up, this is serious," May scowled. "Ash? Just say _something_."

"I- I'm going to bed. Sorry for worrying you guys." I sounded different. Too peaceful, too unaffected, too Soc-like.

"Wait, Ash, you just can't-" the brunette began to try to persuade me back, hanging on to my arm.

"He needs space right now. At least give him some time for it to fully set in. Look at him; He's in shock," Paul spoke for the first time in this conversation. He eyed everyone, me the last and the longest. I didn't even care enough to look away.

May sighed in defeat and let go of her tight purchase on me. I hastily proceeded to go into my room with the gang's gaze boring a hole in my back. I kept my head down with my hair covering my eyes.

Laying down (I didn't bother to change or do anything), everything came to me. It didn't happen all at once. No, it took pleasure of seeping everything horrible to my mind slowly and painfully. Yeah, it took its time.

Still, as if taking forever to fall asleep wasn't enough, my dreams weren't that good either. I had the exact same one as the night when I broke up with Misty. Except, this time, I couldn't yell, couldn't try to stop my stupid dream-self, couldn't do anything, but watch.

That night, I cried myself to sleep for the first time.

But it wasn't the last.

**_Nature's first green is gold,_**  
><strong><em>Her hardest hue to hold.<em>**  
><strong><em>Her early leaf's a flower;<em>**  
><strong><em>But only so an hour.<em>**  
><strong><em>Then leaf subsides to leaf.<em>**  
><strong><em>So Eden sank to grief,<em>**  
><strong><em>So dawn goes down to day.<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing gold can stay.<em>**

Robert Frost

* * *

><p><em>The title is the title of the poem featured in the book, and I thought it was fitting. Well, actually the meaning of this poem isn't; in the book, they said that this poem represented the innocence of kids and stuff. In a way, I guess it does fit. I put the actual poem in the end too. :) If you guys took the time to read it, maybe you can figure it out.<em>

_So anyways, how was it? Did I portray Ash's emotions okay? I wanted to show just how devastated he was. It was pretty hard. I used the five stages of grief, although it's a bit early. I only included denial, anger, and bargaining in this one. Next one is depression. Gotta love depression. :P_

_And , this chapter is soooooooooooooo short. Only about three-thousand words. :( Sigh._

_Oh my gosh, you guys are the best. Seriously. No joke. :)_

_Takimara: XD It's okay, your review would still be wonderful if you just said "asdf". It's nice to hear from you, like always. :]_

_KittyAttack: XDDD I love your flailing and review. Thanks for all your compliments. :D_

_LugiaGirl-MewGirl98: Ooooooh, that sounds fun. Your school seems cool. All I did when I read the book was... I forgot, but if I forgot then it must have been boring. :P Thank you so much. :)_

_bluejay511: Awwwww thanks! That means so much. :'D_

_GRX3m0m: Oh my gosh, I can't thank you enough for the encouraging reviews. You made REALLY REALLY happy. And yes, you should read the book because it's sooo good. AND you guessed right. Congrats. ;) Thanks on reviewing about the relationship between the sisters too. I tried. :]_

_Jane Hawthorn: I missed you! X3 It's good to see you caught up. I was afraid you forgot about this story. Thank you so much for remembering. :)_

_ashmisty4ever: Best story ever? Gosh, that's a massive compliment I never got before. I've always wanted a person to say that. :') Thanks sooooo much. And I'll try to do that. I hope you keep reading the story. :)_

_Pablo and Bobbo: I know it did. T.T Sigh, but I didn't know how to start it, and that was the thing that came up in my head. Sorry. :( Thanks. :DDD I felt like putting Delia in to wrapped up some loose ends. Well, I'm so happy you read and reviewed. Thank you so much. :]_

_Hoenn Master: Aw, thank you! :D I didn't know if you were going to review ever again. I'm glad you did. :) It seems like you had such good times with your grandfather. I've never met any of mine. Maybe one day you can tell your grandchildren stuff like how their great-great-great-great (did I get that right?) grandfather did. That would be nice... :D_


	13. Empty Lives, Empty Hearts

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Woah, a whole month without updating... Sorry about that. :/ Let's seee... I think the next update will be... next year! XD _

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>Empty Lives, Empty Hearts<p>

Days passed. Those days turned into weeks. Months. Maybe a year. I'm not sure. I sort of lost track of time after Misty left.

It didn't matter.

Time didn't matter.

Nothing really mattered to me anymore.

Everything just became... hazy and boring and_ lifeless_.

After giving me some time, as Paul said, they tried cheering me up. One by one. Sure, they would come in twos or threes to check up on me daily and make me eat, but they wouldn't really press about how I was coping without the redhead's presence. Here's what happened when they _did_ take a shot to knock me out of depression...

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Brock was first. Filled with so much care, concern, and genuine worry, he came at me. It was about two days after what happened.

"Ash. Come on. You can't keep acting like this," he pleaded.

"Acting like what?" I asked in a monotone tone. I was currently lying on my bed, brooding around. Good thing school ended. Being as I was then, I wouldn't have passed and would've got held back. I didn't drink anymore either. Being hammered once is enough for me.

"You know."

"Actually, no, I don't. Do you know how I'm supposed to act after..." I couldn't finish.

"The _incident._" We would keep it simple.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Ash. But that doesn't mean you can keep doing _nothing_. Go out. Do something. Anything but slouching around here."

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Brock. I just can't do that." I closed my eyes, hoping the brotherly figure would give up.

"Ash... But... You..." I guess he didn't quite know what to say when I flat-out refused like that.

"You need to go work. You're gonna be late," I notified.

"Ash..."

"It's okay. You told me, didn't you? Everything will work itself out eventually." I didn't really believe that, but Brock needed just the slightest bit of reassurance. For all he's done, that's the least I could give him (well, the most at my current state). I didn't want him to worry so much. I don't think I helped much though.

"But- Argh... Why don't you at least go in the kitchen with the others and eat breakfast before one of them come up here and shove the food in your mouth?"

Ever since Misty left, I haven't eaten much either. I probably lost weight. Before "the incident", I would eat like a pig. But then I sort of stopped when the redhead disappeared. I wasn't really hungry anymore.

"I'm fine. Bye Brock. See you later." He looked at me for the longest time (I didn't see him, but I could feel his gaze), sighed, and then left, closing the door softly behind him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was Gary's try just a day after Brock's attempt. He approached me with a more "personal" level.

"Ashy-boy! Get up. We haven't fought in days!" he sat with crossed legs near my bed.

"You have Drew," I grumbled.

"He's not the same!"

"Oh?" I didn't care about finding Gary a new fighting buddy.

"You're goin' to get out of shape just sleeping all day."

I wasn't sleeping all day.

I _couldn't_ sleep, knowing the dream of Misty leaving would replay in my head over and over again.

"Ash. Red was my friend too. We all were her friends. Don't you think we're all sad too? Do you know how the girls reacted? Paul? Whether you like it or not, you aren't the only victim. Red was important to a lot of people. Not just you."

"Yeah, I know. But you guys... May and Drew have each other, and so does Dawn and Paul. They're fine. You and Brock are good too. But me?"

_I only had Misty._

"You have all of us," Gary frowned.

"You guys don't need her like I need her."

I felt like I practically lived for Misty. When did I become so dependent on her? When did I become so_ weak_?

"Well, we need you."

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you guys shouldn't because I'm nothing now._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

May. Sweet, loving, motherly May. Yup, it was her turn. Except this time, I guess there was a two week interval after Gary.

"Ash? Hon? You awake?"

_Always._

"Mhm."

"How are you?" she questioned politely like everyone did.

"Fine."

"You always say that when one of us asks," she pressed.

"I'm really fine," I insisted, but not that hard.

"We all know that's a lie."

"Okay, you caught me. I'm a big fat liar," I scoffed dryly. I didn't mean it. It wasn't May's fault everything screwed me over.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

_I'm sorry, May._

"Can I do anything for you? Want baloney sandwiches?"

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry," I responded.

"You're never hungry."

"I'm just... not."

"Okay, Ash. But when something does come up, I'll be here."

_Can you bring Mist back?_

"I'll remember."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye May."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Drew was next in line. He took the aggressive, annoyed path. Can't say I was that surprised. It was another two weeks.

"For fuck's sake, get up! Ash, do as I say or _else_," Drew threatened. I didn't bat an eye. Yup, that's how you know it was _that_ bad.

"If I get up, what happens?" I challenged.

"I dunno. Get some exercise or somethin'," Drew shrugged, not really caring. Something told me May set him up to this. Clearly, all he had to do was get me up from my bed.

"I don't feel like it," I sighed. I really didn't. Days without sleeping took a huge toll on you. I didn't exactly get absolutely no sleep. Sometimes I would doze off and then wake up in a jolt. Still, that could have made me even more tired.

"I don't care. Just get up," the green-haired greaser growled.

"No," I retorted. Glad to know that my stubbornness wasn't completely repressed.

"Argh. Damn drama queen. I had enough of this crap," Drew glared, loosing his tiny bit of patience fast. Actually, it was gone at the speed of light. He grabbed my arm and yanked - hard. I fell flat on the floor, groaning softly. I had it coming.

"Drew... You..."

"Finish that sentence and I gotta pound on you more." I didn't reply, nor did I make any attempt to get up. "Good. My work is done. I hope the crazy lady will be alright with this..." Yup, my hunch was right. If you didn't know, "crazy lady" equals "May Maple". He stared at me for awhile. You could see the annoyance, but if you looked hard enough, maybe even a little bit concern and... pity?

"Don't... look at me like that. Just don't," I shut my eyes close, unwilling to gaze directly at them. I didn't need anybody feeling sorry for me.

"Sorry Ash," the boy muttered quickly before exiting.

_No, I am. _

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dawn became sad about the absence of Misty too. It wasn't just me. But unlike me, Dawn got better - wasn't exactly as happy as before, but better.

"They sent you here now?" I inquired, already expecting her. It was about three days after Drew pulled me off of my bed.

"Yeah," Dawn answered. "Well, no, not really," she added after a thought. "They didn't 'send me'. We all came here because we're trying to cheer you up," she smiled a smile that didn't exactly fit her. It was too sad, not like the innocent ones she would flash not too long ago. It was still dazzling, but not dazzling enough to make me want to smile back. Nothing would make me curl my lips to a grin or even a smirk at that point, unless Misty had somehow worm her way back in my mind.

"So how are you gonna do it?"

"I didn't exactly figure it out yet. I'm kinda makin' things up as we speak," she let out a sheepish chuckle that died in the air.

"It's okay. I have time."

_I think. _

"Thanks Ash. How about I talk about how the others are doin'?"

"Yeah... That sounds... nice," I approved. I really didn't know what was happening in the gang. The others didn't really speak about themselves when they visited together. Not that I would really listen anyway.

"Yay, okay, so Brock and Sabrina are gettin' close. I saw this broad pass by Brock, and he didn't even look back to stare at her ass!" I would have cracked a grin in any other situation, but instead, I merely nodded. "Brock and Gary are still workin' hard though. Since school's out, so is Drew now too. Paul's helpin' Reggie around. Everybody's been sad without Misty, but life goes on." I physically flinched at the sound of her name.

_Life doesn't go on. Stop acting like it does. It just doesn't. _

"The incident," I corrected in a hushed tone, holding back unshed tears.

"The incident," Dawn repeated, probably feeling real bad, based on her expression. "Anyways..." Her voice picked back up.

We caught up about everything. Well, I got caught up. I think... I was starting to care again.

"That was a good talk. I feel better. Real better about everything," Dawn smiled. This time, it was more of like her childish ones. That girl was always good at chattering her head off.

"Maybe you can feel better about all this too."

"Maybe."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Surprisingly, I think Paul had the most impact. About a week after Dawn, Paul strolled into my room and started to lounge on Gary's bed.

"Paul-"

"Shut up," he interrupted me. "Just shut the hell up and keep doin' whatever the hell you're doin'."

Shrugging in my head, I took the greaser's advice. We were in each other's silent company for a long time. Maybe the whole day. I don't know for sure, but truthfully, it was better than answering all the other's questions and taking ganders at their desperate and worried faces.

"I'ma go," the tough greaser finally announced.

"Okay."

"Take care."

"Thanks... For bein' here," I offered up a feeble smile. Weak, but it was the first time I actually _tried. _

"Hm."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Despite everyone's efforts, I was still moping. I made some improvement though; My space expanded to the whole house. You should have seen the look on their faces when I walked out of my room and entered the living room and plopped on the couch.

The extended family came to visit too. However, the exchanges were short. A greeting. A "how are you". A usual reply of silence and a long face. A "I'm sorry". And then, without much more to say, a short "bye". Team Rocket got out a poem, but their usually contagious cheerfulness didn't catch on.

Even if I somewhat improved, I was still miserable. I knew that without Misty, I wouldn't be the same anymore.

Misty was everything to me, and to get everything taken away from you...

It's devastating.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is super duper short, but oh well. What's the point of making it so long if it's a bunch of BS? Ash kind of had his "Bella moment". XD Sorry if you're annoyed with him, but yeah... Had to do it, just had to. Misty's gonna be stronger, I'm sure. : This chapter is practically just a bunch of short excerpts of the gang trying to cheer Ash up. Hm... I wanted to put in Delia's attempt, but when I tried to write it out, I couldn't quite get a good reaction from Ash, so yeahhh._

_I'm sad to say that this is the second-last chapter of Ash's part of view. Next is the last, which I already wrote. I'll make some oneshots and hopefully do Misty's part of view. _

_Oh my gosh, thanks a bunch for everyone that reviewed. The last update had a very good amount of reviews, and I thought for the next one, only like four people will review. BUT I was wrong. For that, you reviewers and readers are awesome. :3 Hope you all have a very good winter holiday. XP AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. _

_Takamira: Yes, very much so. XD Those four letters are meaningful. Explains so much in so little. ;)_

_Nauran: Thanks for the compliments and for clicking and reading this story. Means a lot. :)_

_Obiwan1527: Your welcome. It was my pleasure. :] Thank you for reading! :D_

_EmeraldHeart12: Thanks! X)_

_KittyAttack: I tried my best. Glad you liked it. ;D_

_Hoenn Master: This review made me smile because I just read something really genuine and very full of emotions. I'm sorry about your dad, but you're better without him. :) And thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I got most of the facts/slangs/lifestyles in the original book. Still, your review was so touching. :') Your grandfather seems like a remarkable man. _

_Meowth-Star: Yay! You should! It's a great read. Aw, that means a lot. I'm glad you finally reviewed. :)_

_Pablo and Bobboo: XD Thank you so much for continuing to read despite my late updates!_

_Jacob99503: Ooooh, that's an awesome idea! :] But it's a bit too late... Sorry! D:_

_lemonsrepic: Aw, that's so nice to say! The original book has a movie though. It has Tom Cruise! ;)_

_asian at the disco 265: XD Love your review._

_Can we reach 100, maybe? 97 is good too. :)_


	14. The End Isn't Here

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Two months or so without an update? What happened to updating once every two weeks? I don't know myself... :( _

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>"The End" Isn't Here<p>

"Hey, Ash, what do you want to do?" Gary asked me one day.

"Nothin' really." I had somewhat stopped stopped moping, but not really. I was still sad, still depressed.

I just got better at hiding it.

"Hey, I know exactly what you want to do," Brock intervened, halting Gary from starting his normal session of complaining.

"What's that?"

"You're gonna take a nice, long walk," he said shortly. "So dress up and walk." I looked at the older man for awhile, trying to find out his hidden meaning. Not understanding, I shrugged and went in my room to get ready to go out to the public.

Pulling my shirt over my head, I wondered blankly how Misty is doing.

_Probably better than miserable me. Hopefully better than miserable me._

I didn't want Misty to be sad. I wanted her to meet someone new. I wanted her to be happy.

I shook my head to stop speculating. I had the habit of over thinking some things. Continuing to put on my leather jacket that reminded me so much of the redhead, I took the effort to think about other useless things.

Gary and Brock were both sneaking glances at me while I was strolling out. It was weird, but I tried to ignore them, calling out a casual "bye" before I completely disappeared behind the door.

Shoving my hands in my pockets once more, I listened to Brock's order and started walking.

I reached the lot. I rested my elbows on the fence, leaning into it. It seems like it was just yesterday when Misty and I had fallen asleep there. And when we had the sleepover after the rumble.

_"That star reminds me of you."_

_"Why?"_

_"It guides people right?"_

_"Yeah, I think so..."_

_"Well, you're the compass of my life."_

_"... You need better lines."_

_"I tried."_

_"Thanks anyway, Ash Ketchum."_

I looped around and reached the school that looked deserted. Standing right in front of the steps, I stared straight at the flag pole.

_"Ash!"_

_"Hey."_

_"Why are you here? I said the locker!"_

_"Well... I saw you catching up with some of your old friends, so I thought you wanted to hang out with them after."_

_"Ash, you're stupid."_

_"What?"_

_"_They just wanted to ask me about the homework for English." __

__"Oh."__

_"I like hanging out with you. I love hanging out with you. The gang. You guys are my family. I wouldn't have it any other way. Didn't I already say that a loooong time ago?"_

_"Um, I'm sorry..."_

_"Come on, Ash, let's go home."_

I smiled faintly before proceeding to the next destination. You know the one place where Misty first met Angie and Anabel? Yup, I was there again. The store was closed though. It must have been an early lunch break.

_"Ugh, do you just want to meet them again?"_

_"Mist, you know it's not like that. We just need to buy some milk for Brock and a candy bar for Gary."_

_"Why _this_ shop? Out of all the other ones out there, why_ this _one?_"

_"Cause it's the only one that stays open late at night."_

_"Excuses."_

_"Misty Waterflower, you're the only one for me. The only one in the whole wide universe."_

_"I know."_

_"Then why are you so jealous?"_

_"It doesn't hurt to say it aloud once in awhile."_

_"I'd say it everyday if you want."_

_"Nah, once every year or so is good enough."_

I laughed slightly at the memory. Turning away, I thought I saw a glimpse of the distinct red hair somewhere in the distance. Rubbing my eyes, the vibrant color was gone in a flash. I figured it must have been my active imagination. I continued on, dismissing the moment of deep nostalgia.

Stepping to the gas stop where Gary worked at, another memory hit me.

_"Ash, what are you doin'?"_

_"I'm fixin' up the place."_

_"Gary's gonna be mad!"_

_"Toilet paper around his work is totally fine."_

_"Ash! What if he gets fired?"_

_"He won't."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do."_

_"Ash!"_

_"Come on, Mist, you know you want to help."_

_"Argh, you idiot."_

_"Aww, Mist, I'm your idiot."_

_"In your dreams."_

Gary didn't get in trouble, since he cleaned it up before his boss came to check up on him. Still, he was mad for doing all that work. And somehow, he knew who was the culprits of the mess. Gary wasn't as mad as Misty than he was at me. We had a nice fight to get rid of any hard feelings.

Wandering more, I found myself at the boundaries of Viridian City and old Pallet Town once again. There was so many memories. They all flooded back to me. My eyes blurred.

_"Do you think we can stay together forever?"_

_"I hope so."_

_"I do too... How about we make a promise?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"We'll stay together forever?"_

_"Okay. Mist, I promise we'll stay together forever."_

_"Me too, Ash. I promise."_

_In our thoughts, in our hearts._

I sat down at the familiar bank, noticing that the soft soil hasn't changed one bit since our first date. I buried my head in my folded arms, thinking harder to pull back the flashbacks. I hoped they wouldn't escape me forever.

Misty.

I missed her so much.

"Ash."

I could hear her voice so clearly.

"Ash."

It was like she was right next to me.

"_Ash_."

My head popped up when I realized she actually _was _next to me.

"Misty!" I exclaimed, my eyes quickly examining the petite teen, looking for any signs that might tell me that she's fake. I couldn't find any. Jumping to her, she hugged me close, whispering quiet sorrys. I didn't care why she was here. At least she was with me, and that's all I can ask for.

"Ash, greasers don't cry," she said.

"I'm not cryin'," I mumbled. Misty pushed me back gently, touched my cheek, and showed me the wetness. "Oh." Misty laughed lightly while I snuggled back to her arms.

"Ash, I missed you so much. I missed your recklessness, your idiotic comments, and your dense head. I missed everything about you," she murmured in that soft tone of hers as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I missed you a lot too, Mist." A lot didn't even cover it. A sweet chime of melodic bells was heard.

It was like she never left me.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Brock chuckled from the distance, soaking up everything that was all said and done this past two years or so. He and Gary were sitting on a small knoll, far enough so Ash and Misty didn't notice them (not that they would notice anything but each other right then), but close enough so they had an overall idea about what happened. Gary glanced at the older greaser, raising an eyebrow at his random laugh.

"You knew this would happen, didn't ya?" the teen smirked, amazed at how perceptive Brock was. He shrugged in a dismissively manner, but behind his unaffected expression, you can see a sense of knowledge and happiness. "Shoot, Brock, what _don't _ya know?"

"... How to get Sabrina to stop scarin' all the girls that look at me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Ash, get the sandwiches!" Misty rushed next to me, gesturing to the plate with her head. In her hands were another stack of food. The gang was bustling in and out of the house and to the lot and back again, carrying trays, drinks, and setting up the picnic station.

"Alright, alright, I got it! Can we eat now?" I whined impatiently. I was_ hungry_.

"Almost! Just stay out of the way for now!" my girlfriend ordered. I frowned, putting the plate down to the designated table and then sitting down on the chair.

I watched as everyone did their jobs. I finished mine. I was to take the food out. Yeah, they really didn't trust me with anything else.

After awhile, things slowed, and everyone eventually was seated around the table with me.

"Now can I eat?" I grinned at Misty, who came to sit next to me.

"Yes, now you can eat," she sighed, rolling her eyes. My mouth widened to stuff a sandwich. Delicious. With that, the gang joined.

"Ash, you're gonna get fat like that," Brock quirked a brow.

"I need to anyways." It's only been two weeks or so since Misty came back, and my appetite recovered instantly, but two weeks just isn't enough time for me to gain the weight I lost during my depression.

"It's okay, since my baloney sandwiches don't make you fat!" May winked.

"Too much of a good thing is bad!" Dawn sang.

"I'm just trying to eat in peace..." Drew grumbled.

"Well, you're eating with us, so what can you expect?" Gary responded unsympathetically.

"I can expect silence."

"You can expect a fist to your face."

"You wanna go?" the green-haired greaser challenged.

"Do you?"

"Hey, hey, break it up, you two. The weather's nice, perfect for a picnic, and you're fighting is just killing the joy that Misty's back," Brock interrupted expertly.

"Any joy was killed years ago when Drew was born," Gary muttered, although not that quietly. The gleam in his eyes expressed eagerness. Drew gave a pointed glare. May rolled her eyes. "So, Red, is Ashy-boy treatin' you nice?"

"Uh, yeah?" Misty blinked, confused.

"How's sharin' a room with him?" Gary continued.

"Okay?"

"Uh huh... Not doin' anythin' are ya?" To that, both me and my girlfriend blushed like two apples.

"N-no! We ain't!" We both yelled. We weren't (aside from a few make-outs and a bunch of kisses), but it wasn't as convincing as we would have liked. The question just caught us off guard, that's all. Stupid Gary.

"Sure," Gary drawled, unbelieving.

"We ain't!"

"Uh huh, I believe you." Both me and Misty gave up. What was the use?

"Anyways, how's it going with Sabrina, Brock?" May smiled. It was the older greaser's turn to be red and sputter meaningless syllables.

Eventually, he managed a small "good".

"Any fights, Drew?" I piped up to ask. He glared at me back, obviously annoyed, but I obviously didn't care.

"Hmph, yesterday. Two Socs were still mad about losing the rumble. Piece of cake." Overall, the Socs moved on and stuff, but there were still some lingering. Lingering with a passion to hate all greasers.

"They should catch up, or they're gonna be lost in that time forever..." Misty murmured, frowning. I squeezed her hand and grinned. She cheered up and returned the gesture.

"Hey, Paul, can you pass me a sandwich?" I requested, although all I got was a grunt and no other movement from the teen, except from the chewing of his mouth. I was beginning to think the time when we hung out together for a whole day was an illusion or a one-in-a-lifetime thing.

However, his hand shot out, grabbed one, and threw it to me, which instead of landing on my face, it dropped softly in my plate. I stared, shocked.

"Next time, get up and do it yourself. You have hands and legs. Use 'em. Before you don't got them no more." Paul went back to eating. I was still staring, mouth wide open. "And stop collectin' flies," Paul smirked.

Everyone continued with their meal. It wasn't until Misty nudged me when I snapped back into reality. Safe to say that he won't be doing anymore stuff for me. I sort of wasted it, but I didn't regret it because now I know for sure. Paul sure is a real good buddy to have.

When we were done, we cleaned up and went back into the house. Paul and Drew were wrestling once again, and May and Dawn were having their "girl time", I would like to call it. It's when they talk about makeup or something like that. Misty would sometimes participate, but I doubt she says a lot. Brock was chatting on the phone with his parents. We haven't really talked to them since our last visit. I bet Lola's mad.

"Hey, let's go for a walk!" I announced eagerly to the remaining two that was doing nothing.

"And be a third wheel? No thanks," Gary declined.

"Please, Gary? It's not like you're gonna do much here," Misty caught on.

"Sure I can, Red. I mean, I can watch these two fight..." he drifted off.

"Okay! Let's go!" Me and Misty each took an arm and started to drag him off. Gary rolled his eyes, but didn't do much to fight back.

Letting go, we walked in relaxing silence. Gary kept to the middle, which was fine because then he _would_ be the third wheel if he wasn't.

And then...

He bolted. Gary ran down the street before turning a corner and disappearing from our eyes in a matter of seconds. I looked a Misty, and she had the same expression as mine. Worried and confused. Needless to say, we chased after him.

We saw him._ Flirting_. The girl turned around after Gary murmured a few quiet words. She was smiling a bold smile. She was a greaser, I noticed. Her hair matched Gary's, and her eyes were striking blue. It displayed wit and intelligence, however, unlike a lot of the greaser girls. Gary would like that...

He seemed confident, like always, but even more now.

"Who was that?" Misty questioned, huffing from the dash. Gary glanced at her, probably contemplating whether or not to tell the truth.

"A girl..." he answered generically. Well, he wasn't exactly _lying_.

"You ran two blocks for a _girl_?" Gary started thinking again. Deciding there was no harm, he shrugged.

"She... looked an awful like Leaf..."

"Oh," I stated, dumbly. I wasn't sure of what to say, and neither did Misty. So, we stood, analyzing what he just said.

"W-what did you say?" I finally spoke. Gary flashed an arrogant smirk.

"I asked her out."

"Like a date? Right here, right now? Where?"

"Yes on a date, Ashy-boy," he rolled his eyes, "And what are you? My mom? It's at 8 o'clock. At Jake's." Jake's was a hangout for all the greasers. Gary would usually pick up girls there, but this time he's _meeting_ with one. An actual, real_ date_? That's a major change for Gary.

"Just like that? In a couple of seconds?"

"She's friendly," Gary replied, gazing off to a faraway distance. He was thinking about her.

"Like Leaf?" Misty perked an eyebrow. He didn't make a sound as he thought it over.

"No. Leaf was shyer. Quieter. She's more..." Gary searched for the right word. "Loud." Loud was good for Gary. He would need someone loud.

"What's her name?" I inquired. As he heard my question, his lips curled into a smirk filled with amusement.

"Green."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It's ironic, isn't it?

Uncanny.

And so life resumed. People grew. Birthdays passed. Just the other day, it was Gary's 19th birthday. I gave him a small necklace. A dog tag. I thought it fit him. He seemed to like it.

Misty and I are still us, Dawn and Paul are still partners in crime, May and Drew are still a power couple they are, and Brock is still with Sabrina, going strong. Gary and Green? Well, based on their looks at each other and their late nights out, I have to say they are bonding rather quickly.

I'm Ash. Short for Ashton. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, but you can call me Ash. And even if Gary calls me "Ashy-boy", I really do prefer Ash. _Just_ Ash. I'm a greaser. You know, the no-good hoodlums that you see smoking around in leather jackets and in blue jean pants that seem to be a little bit _too_ small. They steal, drive old cars that look like they shouldn't be working, and have a couple of fights. Yup, that's me. But not all of us are that bad. Yeah, sure, there are some that go around and make trouble, but we're not all that bad. Actually, I think most of us try to keep out of trouble. Okay, maybe that's not entirely true (because a lot of us do go around practically _searching_ for trouble), but the part where we're not all that bad is.

The Socs (pronounced sosh-es, not socks) used to give us trouble in the past. And every once in awhile, they would go back to their cold ways of beating greasers up and glower at us, but it's different now. Maybe because my girlfriend is a Soc. Our two groups still try to avoid each other and we live in different worlds, but somehow, in some way, I feel like something was altered. A good change, I would like to think.

"Ash? What are you doing up?" Misty turned her body to face me, her eyes fighting to keep open. She rubbed them.

"I'm just thinking about some things."

"That's a first," Misty teased. I pouted. Then smiled.

"I love ya, Mist."

"I know. Love you too," Misty gave her own unique grin. "Now go to sleep!" She snuggled closer to me, resting her head on my chest.

It's ironic, isn't it?

* * *

><p><em>The ending... Could be better. I just couldn't think of anything! That was such a disappointment! I'm so sorry! It was such a late update too. D: I bet Misty's ending is gonna be worse. Sigh...<br>_

_Still! I'm happy. :)_

_Fourteen chapters with about 84,290 words. I like it. X)_

_Want a "fun fact"? I wrote the scene with Brock and Gary looking over waaaay early when I was writing the story. X) Another "fun fact"? Well, originally, the ending was supposed to be like Misty dressed as a greaser and meeting with Ash and stuff. But then I found out the movie Grease was like that so... I had to find something different. ^^ That ending would have been really cheesy... I'm happy I didn't do it. ;)_

_Anyways, if you don't know why it's ironic, then you need to pay more attention. :/ Just kidding! :P Well, I put the first "it's ironic" because of Green and Leaf. And the second... For the whole story. Heck, I don't even know if I used the line right. Gosh, I feel stupid. :( It seemed pretty fitting though._

_Wouldn't it be soooo mind-blowing if Ash was really dreaming of all his greaser days? That's... Wow... A very strange idea I just had. Inception, or something. XD The ending does sort of leave you thinking about things like that, but no. :P_

_I dedicate the last scene of Gary and Green to Looketh. Thanks for the suggestion. ;) I haven't heard from you in a while. Hmm..._

_The last chapter (technically)! I don't feel like it's the last chapter though... Well, it's cause I still need Drew and May's oneshot and Dawn and Paul's oneshot. AND THEN Misty's part of view. It'll probably happen eventually. Patience is the key. I think that if I do write it up, it'll clear up some holes (hopefully it doesn't make new ones), and you won't be really confused as to why Misty is back and what the girls talked about way back when they just met. Just stuff like that. I feel tired thinking about it already. Lots of work and effort put into this story. And would anybody like to read Misty's part of view? I just want a rough count, so tell me. It'll also tell me who reads these things. :D Which oneshot are you guys looking forward to? May/Drew's or Dawn/Paul's? I'm just curious. I'm gonna post May's up first though, since she came first. But I think after the two oneshots, I have to take a break and write my other story that I have deprived so little people of... Sooo, stay on the look out! Alerting and favoriting might help. :DDD Please don't forget this story. It won't be a very long break. Pretty please? For me? And the story? If you review, the break will be even more shorter. _

_Also, the tenses of Ash's story is jacked up. I don't know exactly how, but it doesn't really sit well with me. Still, I don't think I'll be rewriting his part any time soon. Soooo, sorry about that. You know, if you noticed. If you didn't, that's good. :D But for those that did, Misty's tenses are gonna be weird too. I'm sorry. :( Gosh, writing in Misty's perspective is going to be hard. T.T Wish me luck._

_THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL. READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, ALERTERS. You are allll awesome. I can't thank you enough. I hope you keep supporting this story. :D I'm expecting a lot of feedback on this one too. C'mon! 21 favorites and 24 alerts, and most of you guys are the ones that barely review! I'm sorry to point that out, but that's sort of the truth... :( C'mon! Say something! :DDD Actually, no, it's okay if you stay quiet. At least you alerted and favorited. For that, I'm grateful. Thank you so much. :) Still, you know, feel free to review and let me hear your voice. Yeah, there's a possibility that I'm bipolar. _

_I took some time to read back all the reviews I have gotten so far, and I have to say... You guys are the best. :] _

_LinnieLinLin: Well, thanks! XD And as always, I'm so sorry for the late update. D:_

_Hoenn Master: You're welcome. :) You seem like an awesome writer. I mean, I could tell that you're mature, educated, experienced, and knows how to write a good story. Are you planning to write anything? And I didn't know about the petition, but when I checked it out, I had to make a Facebook account. I don't have a Facebook, and I don't really plan on making one anytime soon. :/ I'm also one of those lazy people that don't really do those sort of things. Sorry. D: Oh, and I reviewed the story! :) The first thing I did was read your reviews of the story. XP Aha..._

_Your welcome! :D You don't really need me though. I don't really know what to say sometimes, but I'll try. :] You're giving her the best advice a person can hope for. :)_

_Meowth-Star: Gosh, that made me smile. XD Love that line. And awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, that's sooooo super duper nice. If you cry, then, as an author, I have to say that that's awesome. :') I don't think I ever made a person cry because of my writing. It would be a great achievement though. ;D_

_bluejay511: Thank you for reviewing. :) That's a good idea. Making Ash visit, I mean. But I think that it'll be too hard on both of them if they did because they would have to leave each other soon. And Misty never did exactly tell Ash where she was moving specifically. She only named the city. But it would be nice for Ash to go and search every door for her. XP_

_KittyAttack: Thanks! At first, I wasn't too sure about the excerpts, but I didn't know what else to do so... XD_

_We didn't make it to 97, but we were close. Now, 100! Almost there! Make my dreams come true. X] Aha... _


	15. Oneshot:May & Drew

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>You're My Protector, My Guardian<p>

May was always a bright child. She was happy, cheerful, and pleasant to be around. You could meet her at school and be overwhelmed by her joyful personality. You wouldn't even think about her parents, and if you did, you would probably think they must be nice, gentle people since they raised such a perfect child. And to top it off, they raised Max. How could a boy be so smart without smart parents?

You couldn't be any wronger.

No, they were cruel. Mean. Violent. Ruthless.

The mom. Well, the mom couldn't care any less about May. She only thing on her mind was herself, her husband, and Max. She was selfish and self-centered, and if she ever regarded May, it was to say she wasn't pretty or smart, like her brother. She turned a blind eye every time May got hit. For that, May thought she was a monster. A horrible monster.

The dad? In some ways, he was better than the mom. In others, worse. Way worse, but May liked to look at the bright side of things. You see, he never talked to her. Never flew insults. Barely even looked at her because he never wanted her. Never wanted a girl. And if he did manage a gaze directed towards her... It was usually after a long day of work. He would be angry and frustrated. He needed some way to express all that bad energy, right? That's how May thought of it. She was naive.

She was three when they first got really angry. She had accidentally spilled juice on the carpet. And they just... exploded.

"May! You little brat! Now _I_ have to clean this mess up! Why on earth are you so clumsy?" Caroline yelled. Norman remained quiet and continued to eat.

"I-I'm sorry. You don't have to, I can clean it up, Mother," May ran to get a paper towel.

"No, you'll just get it even dirtier, and look, Max is awake because of all your ruckus," the grown woman frowned when she heard the loud cries of a baby. He was barely months old and was oblivious to the tension. May stood there, tears threatening to fall, but she willed herself not to make a bigger problem for her mom.

"Shhh, quiet baby..." Caroline cooed gently as she came back with the boy. She got a cloth, wet it, and carefully squat down to rub the stain out. May stood away from the mess, brushing her feet around awkwardly. Finally, Caroline ordered the girl to go into her room.

Things changed after that. May's mom started to complain at her more, even if May did nothing wrong. Still, May took it with a brave face, and she didn't let it affect her smiles.

She was only five when she got her first bruise formed by her father.

May was just innocently there when her dad came back from a stressful day at work. Then suddenly, he pushed her against a wall, causing her to fall, and he kicked her. Her mother was outside in the living room, taking care of two year old Max, but May knew. She knew that Caroline heard everything. Heard the pleas for Norman to stop. Heard the cries of help. Heard the fits of loud bangs of Norman's foot knocking against May's rib cage.

The walls weren't that thick.

When she went to school the next day, she had to wear long clothes as an attempt to cover all the injuries. Thank goodness it was during the winter, and thank goodness there weren't hideous blotches of ugly purple, sinister black, painful blue on anywhere obvious. Nobody asked. Nobody pried. It was just what she wanted, right?

No, somewhere deep in her heart, deep in her subconscious, she wanted someone to ask, someone to pry, someone to save her from her parents. But they never came.

There was this one time when they had to pick partners and a classmate tapped her with the lightest touch. But she flinched involuntarily. She started quivering. Turning around, they had asked what was wrong. May just bit her bottom lip and lied. It was then when she decided she was a good liar.

And she hated it.

She was eight when Norman started to beat her every other week. It wasn't enough days for the numerous discolorations on her skin to heal. People had a greater chance of finding out. That was her first thought. Her second was how sad it was that she didn't even cry anymore when she got hit. She barely made a sound by then. She didn't react when her mother blamed everything at her. She faced everything with silence.

Max loved his sister, and he knew about it. He grew up with her, lived with her, and he would have to be an idiot to not know. Max sure wasn't an idiot.

When he was old enough to finally fully understand, he insisted to tell someone. A teacher, perhaps. But May stayed adamant with the decision to keep it a secret. He tried, he really did, but you just can't change May's mind in 4 seconds or even 4 years. Max didn't agree with her choice, but he followed her command because she was his older sister. And when you're five, despite being a genius, you think that your older sibling knows everything. He was stuck.

He tried to help anyway he can. When he first witnessed a beating with two surprised, frightened eyes, May forbade him to talk to their parents about it or try to stop it. She was scared. Not scared for herself. No, she was scared for Max. What if they hit_ him_? Sure, they adored Max. Love him much more than they loved her (even though that's not saying much), but what if that all changed? She wouldn't be able live to with herself.

May loved her brother, and she knew she put him in a bad position. She never wanted him to find out, but one can't exactly lock the doors when someone is beating you. So, every time Father walked out and Max went in later, she smiled through the pain. Through the hurt. Through the blood. Through the tears that didn't fall anymore. She smiled for him.

Max would watch out for Norman for May. Whenever his father would look around the house, he would know when to get the bandages and alcohol. May had told him not to come to her after Norman was finished. However, he thought that was unfair. May managed to boss around Max with all the rules she made, and he didn't want to just sit around and observe May's slight limps and winces when she walked out. In order to not feel as useless, he got the first aid ready.

For three years, May's life continued like that. Everyday, Caroline would remind May of how disgusting and good-for-nothing she really was and every now and then Norman would punt her around like a football. And after, Max would try and put May back together again. He never _completely_ did, but May liked to see so much effort put in her. It was sort of comforting.

May was fiercely protective of Max, as he was the only person she ever truly loved. When he got punched by a bully at school, May retaliated, slapping the attacker. He backed off and never talked to Max again. Max didn't get bullied anymore either. May never tried to fight back her father or talk back to her mother, but she'd do anything to keep Max safe.

When she was twelve, things got really bad. Her arm broke one time. Going to the hospital, her parents gave an excuse that May had two left feet, and she tripped and fell down the stairs. She had fallen down the stairs, but she didn't trip. The doctors didn't ask anymore questions because that was plausible, and plausible was all doctors needed at the time. It matched the wounds and bruises. Why wouldn't they believe the two seemingly responsible adults?

They blamed her. Norman and Caroline hated the fact that they had to drive all the way to the hospital, be briefly interrogated, and now pay for the bill.

When she was twelve, May had an idea. Her arm healed already, but Norman was still hitting her.

"Max, I think I'm going to run away," she said to her brother as they were sitting in May's room. Max stared back, eyes like saucers and mouth open.

"May, if-"

"You can't go, Max," May smiled sadly.

"But-"

"Max, if you run away with me, they're gonna find you, and they're gonna be mad at you. But if I run away alone, they won't care. No one would. It's like I wasn't even born," she kept smiling, satisfied that she could make her parents happy with her decision.

"May, I'll care," Max frowned, fighting back tears.

"I know, but it's just something I got to do... I'll miss you so much," she engulfed the little boy in a big hug.

"When?" His voice was slightly muffled.

"Tonight." Max pulled away, water now dripping down his cheeks.

"So soon?"

"Yes, it's about time Father..." she wandered off with her sentence. May never quite found the right word to describe it.

"Where are you headed?"

"I don't know yet, but once I'm out, I'm free to go wherever..."

"I'll miss you..." Max sobbed. "Please don't forget about me... You're the best big sister ever."

"I won't, and you're the best little brother a person could ever dream of," May laughed, rubbing his back soothingly. "Grow up to be a good man, alright?"

"I will, May," Max hugged his sister tighter.

It was midnight when May stepped out of her room with a small pack slung over her shoulders. It carried a picture of Max, some food, a jacket, and nothing else.

Just as she was about to touch the knob of the door, a voice froze her.

"Going somewhere?" In the back of her mind, she thought it was a bit sad that she couldn't recognize the tone. Turning around, her eyes bulged out of pure shock. It was her_ dad_.

"F-Father, good e-evening," May greeted nervously.

"Running away?"

"U-um-"

"Don't lie, May, it's not proper," Norman shook his head out of disapproval.

"I'm sor-" She couldn't continue because a hard foot smashed against her stomach painfully. She doubled over, clutching the place where he hit.

"I'll let you go because we don't need you here. But... I'll give you a parting gift." He continued his normal routine of the beating, making sure to leave some scars. Whether mental or physical, it didn't matter to him. He succeeded either way.

When he was done, he let May get up and stumble out the house forever.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She kept walking. And walking. And walking. Only taking breaks to snack. May didn't know how long or far she had walked, but the sun started to rise. And boy, was she _tired_. Resting her eyes on a random house's porch, she fell asleep.

When she came to, she was in a hospital. She sat up, frantic and fearing that her parents had found her. But why would they? When she glanced around, she found a boy with strange, green hair dozing on the guest chair. He seemed about her age. Where was her bag? She exhaled in relief after finding it next to the kid.

"Hello?" May tried to get him awake, gulping once to alleviate the roughness of her throat.

"Wha-" He jumped up and looked around, alarmed.

"Who are you?" May questioned. "And why am I here?"

"Oh! You're awake! I gotta tell Mom and Dad!" Then he ran.

"Wait!" The weird kid was already gone. She sighed in frustration and rested her head back down on the soft pillow. Then what he said replayed in her head. Mom? Dad? She was panicking again. She didn't like those two words. Realizing she couldn't run, as she was connected by so many wires, she laid there, weak.

"See? There she is! She's got pretty eyes, don't she, Mom?" the boy grinned. The older women laughed kindly. May blushed. Nobody ever complimented her like that.

"Yes, Drew, she's very pretty. Honey? What happened?" Drew's mom hand slowly reached towards May. She closed her eyes, thinking that she was going to slap her, but nothing came. She only felt the soft touch of a motherly hand on her forehead. "Can you talk?"

"She can! I heard her!" Drew claimed.

"She's not saying anything now. Doesn't she seem scared to you?" the woman turned to her husband. He nodded slightly in response. "Well, okay, we should go tell the doctor. Drew, can you please stay here for awhile?"

"Okay," Drew agreed, waiting for his parents to leave. When they closed the door, Drew frowned at the girl. "Why didn't you say anythin'?" May merely looked at the boy for awhile.

"Your parents... They seem nice," she finally uttered.

"Yeah, they are," Drew gazed at the girl oddly. Why would she ask? "What's your name? I'm Drew."

"May. May Maples."

"Well, May, why were you sleeping on the porch?"

"I- I don't know." She put on another false show as she smiled.

"I like your smile. I bet it would be even better if it wasn't fake," Drew noticed. May's lips drooped as she stared, analyzing the boy. His hair was greased back, which was a different sight to see. He was confident, you could see that. Brash too, by the way he phrased his sentences.

"Sorry," May muttered.

Drew's mother along with his father came back in the room shortly after. Their eyes were sympathetic as they entered.

"May? You want to live with us?" They stayed a good, cautious distance away now, so May was able to relax. The girl's eyes darted to Drew.

"I'm gonna live with a_ girl_?" Drew's childish side came out.

"Drew, darling, don't be rude," Drew's mom chastised lightly.

"Sorry, mom... Well, May, if you live with me, then we'll be friends an' you can meet my other friends!" the green-haired boy announced. She didn't know what to do. However, the boy seemed friendly, so...

"O-okay..."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Turns out, the doctors closely examined the old and faded scars of May and realized abuse. May didn't want to say where she lived or who her parents were when she was interrogated later, so Drew's family was able to keep her legally. Plus, May wanted to stay. The gang welcomed her with open arms.

"Gang. May. She's livin' with me," Drew gestured. It was about a week since May joined the boy's life.

"May? You're livin' with a girl?" little Ash stood close to May, and he was shorter than her (since Ash was always a shrimp when he was younger), but that didn't intimidate the greaser.

"That's Ash... And yes, I'm livin' with a girl," he introduced them.

"Ooooh, you like her?" Ash asked harmlessly. Drew's face took a reddish tone, and he hit the boy. "Ow! Brock, Drew hit me!"

"Okay, Drew, calm down, it's just a question. And you know Ash. He's not the best at stuff like that. Ash, you shouldn't just throw around ideas like that. Say sorry, you two," Brock rolled his eyes. The seventeen year old was even the peace keeper then.

"Sorry..." Drew apologized reluctantly.

"I'm sorry too, Drew!" Ash smiled.

"Hey, if you don't like May, can I move in with you guys?" Gary leered mischievously, sliding closer to the girl. Drew stopped him short, blocking him from May protectively.

"I-I never said that..."

"Gary, ya got a girlfriend, remember?" Paul reminded, not really caring about the new addition to the gang.

"Oh yeah... No wait! I think I dumped her... What was her name again...? Tammy? No, that's not it... Fiona? Naw..." Gary ran through the name's of the girls he knew.

"Start's with a 'j'," Ash prompted. Now, usually Ash ignored it when Gary talked about girls, but sometimes, they would come over and Ash got to chat with them a little. It was sad whenever he saw them come and go, knowing Gary would dump them all.

"Wait, don't tell me..."

"It was Jennifer," Paul told Gary bluntly.

"Aw! I knew that!" The older greaser ignored him.

"The cold one is Paul. The flirt is Gary. The big one is Brock. He's a flirt too, but he goes after girls that are _old_."

"Drew, the girls aren't old if they're the same age as me," Brock overheard.

"Brock, you're old."

May giggled. She liked this bunch.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She never told anybody about her parents... Except for Drew.

"Where's your parents, anyway? Are they okay with you living with us?" His parent's never told him the whole story. It was a few months in, but Drew didn't think of May's parents until then. May became very close to Drew. She liked his secure presence. It was like May wouldn't hurt anymore when she was around Drew, which was all the time now. They had to share a room because Drew's house only had two living spaces. The boy had to sleep on the floor while May slept on his bed for the time being. He asked his question when they were just about to slumber. Sometimes they would stay up and talk.

"My parents... are happy," May smiled.

"You smile a lot, you know. But only a handful are real. What's your true smile?" Drew questioned, eyes watchful.

"I-I don't..."

"You don't have to tell me right now. Just promise me to tell me sometime."

"N-no, I'll tell you." Drew waited patiently, which was a first. "My dad- I mean, I was- I lived in Petalburg City with my family. I got hit a lot. By my dad. And my mom was mean." The green haired boy frowned, his mind figuring things out.

"What? Petalburg City? I oughta give them a piece of my-" he finally caught up. His expression turned from confusion to deathly in a mere second.

"Drew, it's okay!"

"No, it's not! They don't deserve to be your parents!"

"I-it's my fault. I'm not a good daughter," May's sad smile returned.

"That's bullshit. May, you're perfect. It's them that are bad parents. Who hits their own kid?" Drew argued. "I gotta go hunt them down an'-"

"Drew, please don't. I-I believe you. I really do," May persisted.

"May, just stop. Stop lying. Just stop." She didn't reply immediately. Nobody ever knew she was lying. It was all new to her. One thing was for sure for her though. She liked the fact that he saw through her.

"How about... I promise to never smile a fake smile ever again. And I promise I'll live the rest of my life trying to believe you. But only if you promise you won't do anything about my parents."

"I-I... But..." He sighed out of frustration and ran a hand through his green hair. "Okay, I promise. No fake smiles. And you _will_ believe me," Drew vowed. May got up from her bed, and she went to her pouch she had gotten from home when she ran away. Turning on the lights, she found the thing she was looking for and gave it to Drew.

A young boy in a picture. Teal hair, brown eyes. Glasses.

"This... is Max, my brother," May pointed. Drew didn't know what to say. "He's... smart." She chuckled at her lack of words. "I miss him."

"Did he...?"

"He knew, but I told him not to tell anyone. He was always so willing to help. I- I'm a bad sister... Telling him to do all my selfish orders."

"You right about the selfish orders, but you sound like a good sister. So believe me on that too, okay? Don't break promises so fast." Drew handed back the photo, smirking.

"O-okay," May smiled shyly down at her hands fumbling on the picture of Max, but it was real.

"I knew it." She glanced at him, confused. "Your real smiles are beautiful."

"I-thank you..." The girl blushed once more. "Let's go to sleep. It's late."

"Sure, May. 'Night." May flicked the lights off and went back to bed.

"Good night, Drew."

"Sweet dreams..."

_Sweet dreams. That's a nice thought._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Before Drew, she never dreamed. And if she did, they were always, always nightmares.

He really changed her, didn't he?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'll protect you forever." May stared at Drew's random thought. It was the day after May told him.

"What?"

"I'll protect you, so you won't ever hurt again."

"Thank you, Drew, but you don't need-"

"I want to. I promise that I will protect you your whole life."

"You're girlfriend won't like that."

"I don't got one."

"I mean, in the future."

"I don't want one. Unless... My girlfriend is you?" Drew closed his eyes, afraid of May's answer to his poorly asked question.

"I-I..." May was speechless. "I want my boyfriend to be you."

"So, we're together now?" Drew opened his eyes and grinned.

"Yes, we're together."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They didn't kiss immediately. No, they waited. They waited until they grew up a bit. It was just before Drew's thirteenth birthday. Their first kiss was nervous, chaste, experimental, blundering, and their noses had accidentally bumped into each other, to much of their embarrassment. However, it was everything May wanted.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Both older now, things haven't really changed. They each kept their promises. And slowly but surely, May started to believe.

You're My Everything

* * *

><p><em>Woah.. I like this one. I also wrote it relatively quickly, so I'm guessing I enjoyed writing it too. I'm not an exactly hardcore supporter of this couple, but only because I don't really care about the newer people in Pokemon. Still... I know I said I didn't want to stretch out May's past, I believe I didn't. I just got into detail. :)<em>

_And I want to say that May came first... But only by a few weeks or months, since it was before Gary's fourteenth birthday. I'm not so good with time. Sorry for all the annoying inconsistencies. _

_I do hope I wrote the situation accurately. Please tell me how I did. The last thing I want is to offend anybody. :(_

_So now you know. :) And I think May's family was rich (but I don't think the town where she lived had Socs and greasers and stuff like that), so they spoke better than what greasers did and that's the reason of how she got a photo of Max. Because they an afford it. _

_Also, keep in mind that this happened in the 1950's (XD Corrected!), so the way doctors and police people handled things were different._

_You know, I read/skimmed the whooooole story and I'm surprised I was the one who wrote it. o.O Proud, but surprised... Didn't know I had it in me. I messed up a lot though. T.T_

_Oh my gosh, my dream actually came true... One hundred reviews! Thank you!_

_KittyAttack: Thank you so much! X)_

_Hoenn Master: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA. THE ONE-HUNDREDTH REVIEWERRRR. YOU'RE SO AWESOME! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! XD_

_I checked the story, and whoa, it's looong. Dedicated writer right there. O.O Anyway, wow, the writing was really good... So descriptive. You know just how to pick 'em, don't ya? XP However, the story doesn't really appeal to me plot-wise. It's me though, not the story! I've never heard of Monster Hunter and stuff, but you're right; I would probably understand everything if I actually read through the whole thing because the writer is super duper good at explaining, AND they actually can be one of the best writers on the site. :P Aha... _

_Aha, you're welcome. And that's weird... Hmm, ah well. :P Thank you! And your story seems interesting... :D_

_bluejay511: Thanks! XD _

_Pokemonstories-crazy: Wow... That's... Just an awesome review. Pure awesomeness. Gosh, thank you! Your comments are really wonderful. :)_

_Jane Hawthorn: Aw, thank you for everything! _


	16. Oneshot:Dawn & Paul

_Heh, long time no see (well, you know what I mean). It's been awhile. I'm sorry. :(_

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>Heartless Hero<p>

"Dawn, hon, don't you think that maybe Socs aren't all that bad? Misty don't seem like one to beat down anybody. I don't think it was right. Acting like that to her when she didn't do nothin' to you," May pointed out.

"But- May, I-I just... I know, you're right, but sometimes things just... Socs just remind me of _it_, you know? And I know I was being mean and unfair, but I can't help it," Dawn confessed, her thoughts back in time. "It'll pass, I know it. I just need- I just need a bit of time. It'll pass."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

You wanted to know, right? You wanted to know just what happened to Dawn? It starts to how her parents were...

"Dawn, can you please not slouch?" Johanna scolded.

"Yes, Mother," the young four year old drawled, used to her mom's orders with "proper manners".

"Don't forget to say thank you, Dawn." "No elbows on the table, Dawn." "It's not lady-like to run in dresses, Dawn." "It's 'have', not 'got', Dawn." And it went on and on and on. Her dad was similar too.

Dawn was going crazy. She couldn't do this or that; she was confined, disciplined. And she just didn't like that. Dawn was energetic. She was free-spirited, and honestly, she didn't give a rat's ass about how she was supposed to act or speak. But she dealt with it, never retorting anything to her parents, and always keeping her thoughts to herself, biting her tongue when she wanted to scream something inappropriate and offensive.

Kenny and Leona made things better. Those two were Dawn's first friends. Whenever her parents weren't around, she would hang out with them, blowing off her pent up energy. They never understood her completely, but they knew her. Well enough to be called her best friends. Well enough to be represented as a family that Dawn always wanted. Always wished for. Always dreamed of. It was enough. For years, that method helped and it was enough. When she was twelve, however, things got more difficult.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dawn, when you're at the dinner table, please cross your legs, and don't chew with your mouth full," Johanna admonished.

Through clenched teeth, Dawn managed to grit out, "Yes, Mother."

_But it's breakfast._

"Good girl," Johanna politely complimented, unaware that her daughter was practically seething. Dinners were always quiet, albeit the quick reminders to Dawn about etiquette. Rarely, they spoke about their days. Silence, mostly.

Dawn didn't like that. She hated it. She wished that her family that was loud, like her. She wished for talking. She wished for some sort of _noise. _It was hopeless thinking though. Her parents were raised like how she was being raised. According to rules. According to how society viewed people and their actions. She had to be perfect, quiet, civil. Overall, well-behaved. An angel and nothing less.

That certainly wasn't Dawn's true nature at all.

"When you walk to school, please remember to keep your back straight, and don't be late. Punctuality is very important. You don't want to disrupt the class and be rude."

"Yes, Mother." In her head, Dawn rolled her eyes.

_You tell me everyday, how can I forget?_

Dawn met up with Kenny and Leona. They had been waiting for her.

"Dee-Dee, there you are!" Kenny smirked.

"We're behind schedule," Leona complained lightly.

"Who cares?" Dawn laughed carelessly, relieved she was able to hold her tongue back at the house. It was getting harder and harder to do that. They started chattering happily, acting just how little kids are supposed to act.

"Oh! Remember that we don't got homework 'cause it's summer? Last day! Yay!" Dawn bounced ahead. Her legs seemed like feathers sometimes. "I'm so happy!"

Suddenly, she hit something hard and plopped on the floor from the impact. Concrete and tough. Dawn had first thought she hit a tree or a building. Twisting her head to see just what she bumped into, her blue eyes were locked into a boy's expressionless face.

"Staring is disrespectful..." Johanna's voice faded in Dawn's ears. However, she couldn't turn away. His eyes were black voids that seemed to soak everything up, his mouth to a frown out of annoyance, on his cheek was a band aid, and his purple hair was mysterious. He seemed about fifteen, although the experienced shade he had made him seem much older.

"Ah, are you okay?" a man next to the teen rushed to help the young girl up. She didn't answer with her voice, which she had lost when she first saw him. Instead, she nodded slowly. Taking a short gander at him, Dawn deduced that he was too old to be his dad, so he must have been his brother, or at least related in some way, seeing as they had the same color locks and eyes. His was friendlier, however. He seemed nice, mature, less angst-y in general. However, before long, Dawn darted back to the other boy. She was fixed to him as he looked back blankly, almost as if he could see right through her.

He was scary, but Dawn just couldn't break away. She was drawn to him at first sight.

"Paul, you should have watched out for things. Or people. Tell the nice girl you're sorry," the man waved to Dawn. She liked the way he talked. It wasn't like an order, and it wasn't sugar coated with a bunch of "please's".

"Hmph, how would I know she was gonna jump out like an idiot? Kids... Tch. C'mon, Reggie, let's go," Paul started to stroll casually away from the scene, hands in his pockets.

"Paul..." Reggie sighed, shaking his head. But he was used to it. "I'm sorry. My brother... He's not that social. Be more careful next time, alright?" he smiled kindly.

"Y-yeah, I'll try," Dawn stammered. Reggie jogged to catch up with his younger sibling. He always did walk fast.

"Dawn! Are you okay? That guy acted like he was ready to beat someone up! Did you see his cheek? Covered with the bandage?" Kenny ran to the blue-haired girl, who was just gawking at the two retreating figures.

"Huh? I- Uh- Yeah, I'm fine," Dawn replied, snapping out of the weird trance.

"Dawn?" Leona called out. She was concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Dawn grinned back.

"Did you recognize them or something?"

"Nope, I don't think I ever saw them in my whole life!"

"Then... why- um, never mind. Dawn, you sure are odd sometimes, you know?" Leona told her.

"Yeah, I know," Dawn announced, unabashed.

"We should start moving again..." Kenny mentioned.

"Oh right, school. I forgot. Follow me, you guys!" Dawn began practically skipping. Her friends shrugged and followed suit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Education wasn't all that important to Dawn, even if her parents gave a great emphasis on it. Every day, for a couple of hours, she was to do her homework and do meaningless compositions. Everything flew past her. Nothing stuck. If prompted, she could do the problems, but she needed a push. Her parents hated the pushes. They thought children didn't need them - that they should learn and remember.

Dawn wasn't stupid. She wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't stupid. She knew her parent's expectations, and she knew she just didn't cut it. So she didn't try that much.

After school, the three group of buddies parted ways. They had stayed back and played on the park, even though Dawn knew her parent's wouldn't be pleased. Despite being summer, it was dark already. Leona and Kenny lived next to each other, but the blue-haired girl had to lone it.

The dreary street lights weren't the best at helping Dawn see. Her mouth curled downwards, thinking about how her parents are going to be relentless with their speeches about the way she acted badly. Not being careful, as she had promised earlier, she bumped into something. The force wasn't enough for her to fall, but she was taken back. Vaguely, she wished it was Paul again.

It wasn't.

"Well, well, well, who do we got here?" an older guy stepped out from the shadows. Dawn stopped short, and a chill ran up her spine.

"I-I-" she was ready to run, but then a fresh voice behind her made her freeze once more. She could smell both of their reeking breaths that were coated with alcohol.

"Hey, I think I saw this cutie was with Paul..."

"That tough, crazy, silent killer, Paul? That Paul?"

Tough? Yes. Crazy? Doesn't seem like it. Silent killer? Hmm, possibly.

"Yeah, is there another?"

"Him havin' a girl? I doubt it. You must be seein' things," the one in front of her rolled his dirty blue eyes. They advanced, cornering her like a lost puppy. She was scared. Scared beyond her experience. "How old are you, love?"

"I-I'm twelve..." She spoke quietly and muted. So unlike her.

"Twelve? You sure don't look it..." Dawn kept backing way, until she hit something solid once more. This time, it actually was a wall. A damn wall blocking her way from escaping. Inside her mind, she cursed with a rainbow of colors.

"Ladies do not say such words like that, Dawn..."

Johanna's "wise sayings" never did help.

_Someone! Please!_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Paul was striding around the city like any other night, smoking a cigarette and taking in the gray air. He enjoyed being by his lonesome. Less annoying. Nobody to pester you. Still, he liked his gang. He didn't want to show it, but he actually (loved) his gang like a blood-related family. Brock, Gary, Drew, Ash, and now May. But boy, can they be irritating. So, he walked by his lonesome.

He glanced past his hanging cancer stick when he heard a noise. There were three silhouettes. Two of them seemed male, judging by their size, and a female in the middle. As he came closer, he thought he recognized the girl. A person with blue hair isn't very easy to forget. And he figured out that the boys were Socs, around his age, maybe older.

"Twelve? You sure don't look it..." one of them noted. Paul kept a steady pace, never stopping, as if he didn't care. As if he wasn't going to do anything about it. If it was anybody else, he probably wouldn't, but the girl seemed different. Special. He didn't know how or why, but he had an urge to help, as much as he hated to admit. So, to keep a emotionless facade, he "accidentally" bumped into one of the Socs, knowing they would be mad at a lowly greaser messing up their expensive madras shirt.

"Hey! What the hell?" the blue eyed Soc flared, facing Paul. He smirked, but didn't say anything. "Wait, are ya Paul?" He squinted. It was dark.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" he glared. Dawn's ears perked up at the name and she started to stare once more.

"Shit..." the other Soc cussed.

"Get a grip. There's two of us and one of him. We can take him," Blue Eyes encouraged. Paul scoffed, threw his cigarette, crushed it with his shoe, and raised his fists. He was ready. Always.

Ducking, since a Soc gave a stupid attempt to sock him, Paul shot out his hand and punched their stomach, making them fall. That was quick. Getting up, he saw Dawn. She was shaking, and he was distracted.

**Bam!**

Paul took a step back, dazed for a second, but quickly recollected himself. He knocked the last standing Soc down, rolling him next to the other one. He started kicking until they were dirty and bloody from the ground and his footwear. Still, he didn't stop.

Dawn gaped. Paul had saved her. Had rescued her. And now is beating up the intimidating strangers.

"P-Paul, I-I think that's enough." He didn't hear her. "Paul!" Dawn was frightened again when she saw his anger filled eyes, but they softened up before she knew it, returning to their bored appearance.

"Hmph, you guys are lucky," Paul spat at them. "Useless Socs..." The greaser started walking again.

"W-wait, Paul!" Dawn caught up.

"Stop callin' me that."

"Why?"

Nothing.

"The name's Dawn," she chirped socially.

"Hm."

"Where ya goin'?"

"Gettin' away."

"Away from what?"

"You." Dawn huffed as Paul lengthened his strides.

"That's not nice." Dawn was speed walking now, almost up to the point of jogging. Paul felt sorry and slowed back down.

"I'm not a nice person."

"You're nice."

"You barely know me."

"Yeah, but you saved me. Is your eye okay?" Paul took a glimpse at her, which she noticed and smiled big. He ignored it, but didn't fight back or say anything. He took out a cigarette, flicking the lighter to smoke. They walked side to side in mutual silence. Until...

"Are we goin' in a circle?" Dawn thought as she saw that sign before just a few moments ago.

"No."

"Oh."

"Don't you got to go home anytime soon? Your parents are gonna get mad."

"They're already mad."

"So what? You gonna follow me 'round, just to avoid them?" Dawn was quiet as she thought about it, and Paul gazed at her with hard question.

"No. I'm gonna follow you 'round 'till I got enough courage to face them."

"Hmph."

"Can you...?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"Paul-"

"Fine, lead the way," Paul gave in. Anything to get the noisy girl to shut up.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hm," He grunted in response.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dawn opened the door to meet up with angry, no _furious_, parents. Paul was right beside her, his hands back in his pockets and observing everything with his black holes once again.

"Where were you young lady?" Johanna demanded, her hands crossed. She would have been taping her feet, but no, that's "improper".

"I-I was held up, and-" the young girl sputtered.

"It's not good to stutter, Dawn," her father chided.

"Yes, Father, I'm sor-"

"And who is _this_?" Johanna cut off, directing a finger at the boy next to her daughter.

"Cutting a person off is rude, Mother. So is pointing, Mother," Dawn mocked dryly.

"Don't speak in that tone, Missy. You're in big trouble. Coming home late and with a boy. If that wasn't bad enough, you are smelling like disgusting smoke and you're looking so... dirty!"

"Mother, I'm sor-"

"No, I don't care, I don't-"

"Shut up, you hag. She's trying to apologize and you keep interrupting her. So shut the hell up, and let her fucking talk," Paul's temper let loose just a bit. His voice remained the same low baritone, however. You wouldn't even know he was agitated. You know, if you didn't listen to his words (his words expressed everything).

"Wh-What a rude boy, you are! Who on earth raised you?" Johanna's mouth flew open at the outrageous words coming out of the young man.

"Reggie, my brother," he answered coolly.

"See, Dawn? See what happens when you aren't raised correctly?" the woman began to address her daughter again.

"No. Paul rescued me from these people. He was raised _well_," Dawn insisted, standing up for her new friend. Johanna gasped.

"Only one day with him, and you're already so..."

"No, Mother, I never wanted to behave. I just didn't say anything. I'm not quiet, Mother. I'm loud, I like to talk, and I hate,_ hate_ not being able to run in dresses. Mother, can't you see?" She broke. Dawn couldn't hold it in any longer.

Johanna stared, dumbfounded at Dawn's outburst. Finally, she regained her composure.

"Leave, Dawn."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. You aren't my daughter. Just leave. You're not mine." Paul's eyes widened the slightest at her harsh accusations.

"But- Dad?" the girl pleaded to her father. She never called him that. Always "Father". Always "Mother". It was proper that way.

"Goodbye." Dawn's sight became blurry.

"Mother, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Go," she firmly ordered. The blue headed girl was faced with cold faces.

"I- I'm- I-" Dawn was lost, crying, and upset. Paul stood between Dawn and her parents.

"You're all scum, and Dawn don't deserve you. Either of you," he growled, no longer able to keep his fury in. They were lucky that their faces weren't bashed in. But Paul knew Dawn wouldn't like that.

"I don't care," Johanna closed her eyes evenly. She really didn't. Taking Dawn's hand, Paul led her out of the house. Out of the home of rules and regulations. Out of the home of no emotions. Through the girl's sobs, they heard the door close tightly behind them.

Resting on a bench, Dawn hugged Paul, burying her head into his chest, whimpering. He actually hugged her back, although somewhat awkwardly. He wasn't used to being in close contact with another person yet.

"I don't know what to do anymore... Where do I go now?" the girl mumbled.

"Live with me." She pulled away, rubbing her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Live with me an' Reggie. He won't mind. Live with me."

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes. Say yes, and you won't cry anymore."

"I- okay... Yes, I'll live with you..."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

And so, a mutual relationship was born. It didn't need the actual "will you be my girlfriend/boyfriend", but they knew. They knew they wouldn't have any other.

The next day, Paul casually walked into Brock's place with no new introductions. No words, not even a greeting. Instead, he plopped down on the couch and started to watch television. Dawn sat down next to him, back straight out of habit. It wasn't until Paul grumbled about not looking so fancy was when she relaxed.

Gary approached her first, sitting next to her.

"Hey, babe, what are you doin'?" he flirted.

"Um, I'm hangin' out, I think," Dawn smiled back, unaware of what he was trying to do. He scooted closer and tried to put his arm around her, only to be kicked by Paul.

"You got a girlfriend," the greaser snarled at the player.

"Oh yeah... No, hold up... Yeah, I'm pretty sure I dumped her. Now... What was her name again...? Cynthia? No... I'm pretty sure it started with a 'c' though..." Gary still wasn't very good at guessing names.

"I think you're right about that..." Ash rested his chin on his hand, striking a thinking position.

"It was Katherine," Paul deadpanned. "With a 'k' too."

"Aw, c'mon! Stop doin' that! I knew her name... I just needed some time..." Gary mumbled.

"What are your names? I'm Dawn," she introduced herself, beaming up the whole place.

"I'm the great, Gary! The little one is Ash. The green-haired one with the girl is Drew, while the girl is May. They're goin' out, you see. May's new to the gang too. Good timing. And Brock's in the kitchen. He's an awesome cook. Yup," Gary nodded, making sure he got everyone. "And what are you doin' with Paul? A girl so- Ow! Paul, that hurt!" Paul ignored him.

"Well... My family..." And so she told them the story. Dawn wasn't a secretive person, and really, she didn't care who knew her story. The gang (including Brock who went into the living room to meet the new addition) listened intently, making sure not to say anything insensitive.

"Well, Dawn, I think we'll be the best of friends," May clasped her hands together. Dawn thought May's smile reminded her of a mother. Not her mother. No, her mother barely smiled. But of a mother that should have been. So, Dawn grinned back, agreeing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I like your friends, Paul. They're all so nice."

"Hm, annoying."

"You think everything's annoying." Dawn rolled her eyes as Paul smirked arrogantly.

True, true.

Dawn would find out that Paul could get used to annoying, and he could grow to love annoying.

Based on his group of buds, he already did.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was a month after Dawn exited her house when she thought about her parents again.

"Paul?"

"Hm."

"Do you think...? Nevermind."

"What."

"Uh, do you think I can see my parents?" Paul was studying her now. The way she gripped her skirt. The way she nervously looked around the room. She was hoping he would say yes.

"Fine. C'mon."

They arrived to Dawn's old house. It was vacant and a large, red "FOR SALE" sign was on the front door. Dawn rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The vision didn't change.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Paul," she sighed.

"You're not gonna cry?"

"No..." she replied distantly. "I think I'm all cried out now."

"Okay. You don't have to act, you know. It's okay to cry."

"I'm livin' with you now, so I don't need to cry anymore," Dawn grinned, taking Paul's hand into hers. Paul smirked.

"Hm."

"I wonder how Leona and Kenny are doin'... I haven't seem them in so long..."

"Do you want to see them?" Paul offered.

"Golly, you would do that?" Dawn jumped up at the chance.

"Hm."

"I told you. You_ are_ nice!" Dawn pulled Paul down to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" When they went to Dawn's childhood friends' block, there was a big truck filled with boxes. She hurried to see what was happening.

"Leona? Kenny?" she yelled out.

"Dee-Dee? Is that you?" a girl with dark orange hair poked out of the side of the vehicle.

"Leona! What's going on?"

"Where were you? Me and Kenny were worried sick!" Leona inquired.

"I-my parents kicked me out," Dawn revealed.

"We heard! That's why we're movin'! Me and Kenny, I mean. Our parents don't think that this is the best place to raise kids or somethin'."

"What? That's not true! It was just me! I'm so sorry! Where's Kenny?"

"It's okay, and he's at his house, bringing the last of the stuff out. You came just when we're about finished! Where have you been sleeping?"

"In Paul's house." Leona finally realized the other person with Dawn.

"Weren't you the boy Dawn bumped into?" her mind tried to piece together everything.

"Yeah, he was it's a long story, but I don't think we got time for it..."

"Dee-Dee!" Kenny leaped out and gave a hug to his best friend. Paul didn't like it much.

"Kenny! Hey!" She returned the gesture warmly.

"Where were you?"

"Leona can tell you. So you guys are moving?"

"Oh yeah! We have to go! Our parents are gettin' impatient!" Kenny remembered.

"What? Already? Aw, Dee-Dee, we can send letters or something. The new address is in the kitchen of my house. Promise us you won't forget us? Even with a looker of a boyfriend?" Dawn turned red.

"I promise. I'll miss you!"

"Miss you too!" the two friends chorused before hopping in the rig. Dawn watched them go quietly. The dirt blown from the automobile swarmed around the couple that was left behind. It was mute, and the only noise was the sound of the wind and trees.

"You ain't gonna cry 'cause of that?" Paul broke the stillness.

"No. I don't think so... We'll always be friends, won't we? Let's go get the address," Dawn pulled Paul by the hand into the home that was now empty. There it was on Leona's old counter. It was written in a scrawl, but the girl was so used to reading it.

_Dawn, _

_If you find this, my new address is 4591 Sinnoh Street, Twinleaf Town. Kenny is still gonna be my neighbor, so you can send him stuff too._

_Love, _

_Leona_

"You okay, Dawn?"

"It's bittersweet, but I think I'll be okay," she smiled to him. A tear escaped at the corner of her eye, but Paul leaned down to brush away quickly.

"It's okay to cry, Dawn," Paul repeated. Going into his warm embrace, Dawn let it out. Her tears fell freely.

"I-I'm sorry, but I did mean it when I said I don't need to cry anymore because I'm living with you."

"Okay, Dawn. But you don't have to act tough for me."

"A-alright, but no more crying for me. Now, I'm officially all cried out!" Dawn puffed, wiping away the stray water from her rosy cheeks. Paul chuckled quietly. Stupid girl.

"Let's go home."

"Okay, Paul."

He's Not As Heartless As You'd Think

* * *

><p><em>I don't like this one as much as May's, but I still like it. Finished after a whole day of writing and stuff. Gosh. Crazy. I got sort of lazy at the end too. Sorry. Anyways, so yeah. That's like the last time Dawn ever cried. :) That's forgetting at an early age. Twelve is pretty young. So that's why Paul is "careful" with her. You don't see any full on make outs, now do you? That's like when Dawn's fourteen. :P Psh, you don't even see any kissing (besides the small peck). It's 1960's, people! Yeah...<em>

_ Well, so that's Dawn's story. Not that dark as May's, but it affected her. And it did pass, seeing as she apologized to Misty and became best buddies with her. X3 I also realized I don't really describe people and their looks a lot throughout this oneshot and even the main story. Just look up a picture of Leona and Kenny if you don't know what they look like. Dawn is like the middle. Her family isn't poor like greasers, but it isn't rich like Socs. They act rich and snobby, but they aren't really. _

_And before Dawn became a greaser, she wore sort of like what Soc girls and Misty wore back then. While you're looking up Leona and Kenny, if you'd like, look up 1960 dresses too. You know, if you'd like. XD Aha, I'm so sorry._

_Also, the story stated that the Socs could have "killed her". That's still true. The Socs intentions aren't really revealed clearly (like in plain black and white), but yeah. Imagination comes in handy. ;) _

_When May and Dawn were talking in the first scene, it happened after Ash introduced Misty to everyone at lunch._

_The last oneshot. Finished. Done. Complete. Sigh... It's a bit sad... Now, onwards to Misty's part of view! :D_

_Writing in third person perspective was fun while it lasted, but first person isn't bad either. :]_

_You know, I'm wondering if people still read this story... Well, thanks a bunch for the few that reviewed. _

_Hoenn Master: You're a very admirable person. :') And ah yes, I got the date wrong. :( Sorry. But I fixed it! I think... I'm not sure if you were talking about the last author's note, but still... XD He would have? I didn't know... D: I don't know the fifties much, heh. Sorry about that too. _

_XD And whoa, a thousand stories? And you haven't gotten an account (until recently)? How do you remember all the stories and authors? That's amazing._

_Also, I probably don't have a taste for it, but I could tell that the author is top-notch. :) The length of those chapters is truly mind-boggling._

_Ten-Faced: It doesn't sound cliche to me at all! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review the story! I love your compliments! Really makes me happy. :D_

_Pablo Bobboo: No worries. ;) At least you made an effort to keep reading. :D Thank you for reviewing too!_

_Looketh: It's okay. :) I know how school can get a little crazy. XD I'm not going to do a sequel. I'm sorry. :( But I am going to rewrite the story in Misty's perspective. It's still going to be in the same story though. If you catch my drift. I dunno. Hopefully, you can read that. ;) Watch for updates! :D_

_Takamira: Aha. XD It's great to have you back!_

_Ty: Wow, thank you so much! I know I'll never be as good as S.E. Hinton, but it's awesome that I impressed you. ;D_

_KittyAttack: Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you enjoyed his character. And about Max... I guess it's up to your imagination. I'm sure he's fine though. He doesn't really like his parents because of what they did, and he'll probably move when he goes to college, or something. Yeah. XD_

_Um, I said this in a previous chapter, but I'm gonna repeat. I'm taking a break on updating this story. I want to get ahead on writing Misty's chapters and I still have to finish my other story. I don't know how long... But the more you review, the more it'll encourage me to write faster. Review the chapters you haven't reviewed yet. XD Aha, that would be an awesome sight to see. Heh, I doubt this'll work. Still, doesn't hurt to try. ;)_

_Also, I want to know how you pick a story. Do you look at the summary? At the reviews? At the stories the authors you like favorited? I'm curious._

_**___I also don't know if I should do the whole, whole story in Misty's part of view because that seems like a lot of work... Plus, you already know what happens. I don't want to bore you. Maybe I should just select key chapters and put Misty's thinking on it. What do you think? It would be very helpful if I knew your opinion. Please tell me what you think. :)___**_


	17. Compare and Contrast

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_This is a year before Ash's part of view._

_Thanks for all who waited. :D_

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>Compare and Contrast With a New Perspective<p>

My gang? Oh, I don't have one. Not yet, anyway. You know, if I ever managed to get one somehow. I'm a Soc, you see. The jet set. And we don't have gangs. We have a bunch of friends, sure. But no gangs. Definitely no gangs at all. Not even a few close buddies. I believe it's because we're too unemotional to have a gang who we can depend on at any time. It's too intimate, and Socs don't _do_ intimate. We're shallow. We like to keep distances. We never show any deep expression. Limited feeling. That's the goal.

And I hate it.

I think it's because most Socs are guarded. By their money, by their top social class, by their "spotless" reputations. Not like greasers. What do they have? They don't have money, don't have a very high social class, and their reputations earn them weary looks from adults and glares from their peers.

Gangs are for the greasers. The forever-enemy of the Socs. The people who are society's disappointments. Hoods, delinquents. Whatever you call them, they're always at the bottom while Socs are at the top.

And I hate that too.

I'm jealous of the greasers. I bet they never feel lonely. They have a real ring of friends to feel safe with no matter what. Sometimes, I see one of them standing around with intimidating eyes and a hard scowl fixed with a cigarette. I know it's just a mere cover. I know because once they join their gang, their mates, their brothers, I watch again as they laugh and goof around like they are kids.

I always thought it was real cool how they can forget their troubles for a moment as they joke with their buddies. Because I know. I know that a majority of them are alone; their blood-relatives rejected them. Despite that, their other, surrogate family took them in. They never care about the things that made their folks hate them. They accept the person because they are who they are. Never hiding, always speaking their minds.

I like that.

Socs? If one of us doesn't meet the requirements to be a Soc in some way, like if they were no longer in the upper class for an unspecified reason (we wouldn't care either way), we wouldn't talk to them anymore. We would shun them, not care about the history we shared. It's like the time we spend with each other doesn't really matter. We have no attachments to each other. None at all. The only thing that binds us is our money and our backgrounds.

Most of our backgrounds.

But not mine.

Socs have their share of problems too. But it involves their parents, not the law or the rest of the society. Like those that come home drunk, those that get into fights with greasers, those that sneak out of their grand houses or throw bear blasts in them. Their moms and dads are usually furious, but because of their wealth, they can make it all disappear. No scandalous editorials are written about them. Records remain untainted with their names. It would be covered up like it didn't happen at all. According to the papers, it didn't.

Socs do those things to test their parents. A lot of them actually want their parents to rein them in when they're wild. When they want to be controlled. They want a solid ground to stand on. They want a limit. Some sort of discipline to look upon. However, not a lot of them get what they want. That's one thing you can't buy with money. Soc parents, for the most part, give in to their child. They blame themselves instead.

"Did we raise them wrong in some way? Why? What did we do wrong?"

Unlike greasers, nearly all Socs have parents. Rich parents that they would mooch off of. But me?

I guess this is when I'm different from the others.

Yes, I hang out them. Yes, I wear their same type of clothes. Yes, I have the same grades as them.

No, I don't hate greasers. No, I can't feel_ nothing_ like the rest of them. No, I don't have any parents.

I grew up with three siblings instead. Three sisters. Three older sisters. I call them sensational sisters because that's what they are: sensational. I'm not a part of it, but it's not something I'm too sad about. I know I don't fit in with them. Our names even show that.

You know a black sheep of a family? Yeah, I'm it. I'm too clumsy to be one of them, too tomboyish, too rough. I'm the one who would be picked on. I'm the littlest, so I'm just a runt in their eyes. I still love them and all, but they can be such slave drivers.

"Hey, Misty, can you make us some breakfast?" Lily requested as she walked into the living room where I was putting my long coat and was just about ready to leave. Her pink hair was neat and done carefully, like always. Her makeup was the exact amount she needed, accenting her baby blue eyes. Her outfit was stylish and gave great emphasis on her petite figure. I could never look like her. I could never look like any of them. I'm just plain lousy at makeup, so I never bothered with it, and I just throw on anything that caught my eye. My hair was too messy and coarse, so I couldn't do a lot with it either. As a result, I typically put it into a lopsided pony-tail just to keep it out of the way. In short, I was fashionably challenged while they were experts at it.

Out of the three, Lily is younger than them, but she still has authority over me, and she doesn't forget that for a second. Instead, she takes advantage of that fact.

"Aw, but I gotta go early for school," I protested, a frown prominent in my features. I didn't really, but I did tell some people I was going to meet them before school started.

"So you aren't going to eat breakfast? That's not healthy," Daisy pitched in with light maternal concern, entering the room. I smiled a bit. She is the oldest and my favorite. She's the one that really, truly raised me. Even though, at times, she could be much of a ditz like the other two, she understands things and is _aware_. She is the perfect blonde. Her shiny, yellow hair along with deep, ocean green eyes and that beauty mark of hers never ceases to dazzle every boy she meets. The ideal girl. Too bad she has Tracy.

"Yeah, it's not. You know, just 'cause now you actually have curves, doesn't mean you could lose it and be scrawny like before," Violet nodded, joining them. The rosette giggled at her remark. She always has to insult me, doesn't she? Her and Lily are like a tag-team. They take turns to tease me. I guess it's because some part of them thinks of me as a burden. I was young when Mom and Dad died, and they had to babysit me a lot while they were teens. I was a tedious obstacle that stopped them from shopping or watching movies or hanging out with their boyfriends that changed every other day.

"Violet..." Daisy warned, noticing that my grin had faded. The indigo-haired woman just shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"I'm not hungry, and I gotta run, so-" I started again.

"Sit down in the dining room. I'll cook," Daisy shook her head. "Oatmeal fine for everyone?"

"I-"

"If I come back with the oatmeal, and you aren't here, I'm _not_ gonna be happy," she interrupted firmly before starting to the kitchen.

"No, wait!" The blonde turned back, her eyebrow arched. I sighed in resignation. Oh well, school didn't start for another hour anyway. "I can make the oatmeal. You'll just add too much water anyway."

She brightened like a child that was being handed candy. "Misty, you're the best!" Sometimes... No. A lot of times, I wonder why I'm the youngest and my sisters are the oldest.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed, heading to the pantry to find all the ingredients. Daisy followed me like a lost puppy as the other two sat down on the table, gossiping on the latest news. I think it's because Daisy feels guilty. Guilty that she can't cook and neither can Lily or Violet. So that's why I have to do it most of the time.

I remember, when I was just the tender age of five, a couple of weeks after Mother and Father passed on, my older sisters made a futile attempt to cook sausages for dinner. With the absence of the grown-ups that knew how to cook, we had to eat out most of the time. It wasn't until the three noticed their clothes were getting tighter when they proposed proper meals. Still, the _thing_ they made was horrible. Of course, the meat was way overdone, and during the process, they almost burned the whole house down in one go.

It was either step up and learn how to cook for everyone, try to eat the mess they called "food", or die of starvation. Based on those choices, I didn't really have to give it a second thought.

"Soo... Are you going to put some apples in there?" she asked me, keeping me company with a cheerful presence.

"No, I was thinkin' of more honey," I replied, heating up the milk.

"Ah, honey is good," Daisy commented. I then added the oats, and after a few minutes, the flavoring. My sister got out the bowls carefully and I filled them with the porridge.

Bringing them out to the dining room table, Violet and Lily quit talking, grabbed their spoons, and ate eagerly.

"Thanks, Misty!" Lily gobbled, some oatmeal around her mouth. Compared to the other members of the sensational sisters, she was the more boyish one. Nowhere near as much as me, but enough to not be afraid to get a little dirt under her manicured nails.

"Golly, it's real good," Violet complimented, blowing her scoop in an attentive manner. I smiled widely. It was times like these when I know that despite everything they say, they love me. Yeah, I know we have our differences and we fight, but family stick together.

"Eat up, Misty. You got to go to school. It's a big day today," Daisy reminded simply before gulping down a spoonful elegantly. "And Lily and Violet, sadly, we have to go to work today."

They groaned in response.

Yes, my sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet all have jobs. Actual jobs. Well, not like "mechanic jobs" or even "office jobs". No, they wouldn't last one day with jobs like that. Instead, they flaunt around with high-end clothes for people to see. Yes, they are models. It's not that bad. They can keep their outfits sometimes, their pay is real decent, they receive lots of attention, and they're pampered on set. The perfect profession for them. But those three have a habit of complaining at every little action they do.

However, the downside of being models is that they don't know when they're going to get called in. They can go months without getting a project to do. Times like those make me have to pay close attention to how much they are spending while they shop. We aren't like our neighbors, who have secure careers, virtually no thoughts at all to what they are buying, and can throw money around freely.

The wealth our parents left us helps us out once in awhile, when money is tight, but we try not to use it much.

When I finished, I placed my dishes in the sink and with quick byes to my sisters, left the house with my knapsack filled with books. Walking quietly, I wondered how the day was going to be. It was the first day of the new school year. Sixteen and nowhere to go but up. Hah, as if.

"Hey," Erika greeted in a detached way as I entered the campus and ran to meet up with her. Her short black hair reached above her shoulders, to her chin, and her brown eyes were serene and held an unaffected tone like everyone else's. Her dress was quite classy, but she was always a classy person, so I wasn't surprised. Erika was graceful too. Even more so than my sisters. Maturity and sophistication radiated from her specific posture.

"Hi, Erika," I smiled at her, hoping that she would smile back, but of course she didn't. They never did. Sometimes, I wonder why I kept at it. I never gave up. I always hoped. Always dreamed that some _emotion_ would flash by them when they receive a smile. It never did.

"We should meet up with the others," Erika said, pointing to the big crowd to the side of the entrance steps.

"Oh, alright," I trailed after her, somewhat sad. She couldn't hear the frustration in my voice, however. They never could.

"Look at 'em! Stupid greasers wastin' space at school! Why do they even try? They're useless. Stupid," Cissy scoffed. She harbored a great hatred for greasers, like everyone else. Her auburn hair was pulled in an up-do and her cold, piercing blue eyes glared at the hoods lounging about.

"Yeah!" Ursula agreed, her peach eyebrows turned downward in a dirty glower as she followed Cissy's line of vision. In her red irises was distaste and disgust. Her hair was in two curly, side ponytails, almost like signifying innocence. But Socs weren't no innocent.

"Stop it, you two," I ground out between clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Cissy rolled her eyes at me. I don't think she liked me much, but I don't really care. I don't think she really liked anybody much.

"Misty, why are you always so protective over those greasers?" Marina questioned, her face with vague curiosity. Jimmy, her boyfriend, stood next to her, mimicking her little expression. Cissy, Ursula, Jasmine, Harley, Conway, Harrison, Tyson, Flannery, Brawly, and Katie, and a few other people turned their attention at me and stared, awaiting an answer. Suddenly, I felt cornered. Being the center of a conversation isn't what I want, but I couldn't just let them bad mouth the greasers. It wasn't right.

"Uh-" I shifted nervously. I couldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand. Then, at the right time, the bell rang. "Well, I guess we have get to class," I laughed anxiously. As I thought, they didn't push it. They never did. Sighing silently as everyone read their schedule and split up into groups according to nearby rooms, I was wound up in another crowd.

"Hey, Misty, wanna sit next to me?" someone requested.

"No, she's sittin' with me," another argued. I gazed at them with sympathetic eyes. They only want to sit next to me because of my status, not who I really was. Inside my head, I laughed at the irony. I was surrounded by lots of people, but I also felt very lonely at the same time.

"We'll just have to see where the teacher puts us, won't we?" I piped up, hoping to resolve their bicker.

"But what if we get to pick our own seats?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," I smiled politely at them. Instead of stopping their fight, they resumed scowling at each other.

Going through the door, I saw that nobody was in a desk/sinks. Everyone was against the back wall. I deduced that they were awaiting their seats, so I followed suit. It was a typical science class. A blackboard along with a simple teacher table and rows of the small counters with two stools each. As the tardy bell rang, the teacher stepped inside the classroom.

"Good mornin', you brats," a young, tall blond drawled. He could have fit right in with the student body if he wanted to. Although, with a stern face, you can tell. Maybe early to mid-twenties. With a lean body and broad shoulders that hunched a little, he seemed quite bored. His light-colored hair was spiky and he had jagged sideburns. His blue eyes roamed around the room, probably sizing us all up. Seeing the reactions of the blushing girls, I could tell he was going to be real popular with them. Maybe a bit intimidating, but a handsome person nonetheless. "Call me Volkner. No 'mister' needed. And I'll be teaching you." He wrote his name big with chalk in a sloppy scribble. "You guys are juniors, right? Third years? I expect you to act like third years or older. Nothing less."

"Can we sit now, Volkner?" Candice requested, her lips in a pout. Candice was a middle-class teen and was a bubbly character. She was never too scared to speak and was well-liked by just about everyone. Being friends with some greasers and some Socs. I bet it was all too easy for her. She was right at the border of the social difference, able to move around freely. That must be nice.

"Nope," he crossed his arms and leaned against his desk nonchalantly, as if he didn't just blatantly refuse a scholar. The man glanced at us all. "I'm gonna assign you kids seats. And if you complain, one thousand lines. I mean it."

I heard gulps around me. Volkner didn't appear to be a person that says empty threats. As he started to rattle off commands, it was like he was just pointing to random people and sitting them down in random chairs though.

"You here... And you, over there..." he ordered with authority.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. He was trying to _mix_ us up. Greaser and Soc. Almost every teacher knows that greasers and Socs dislike each other. To avoid arguments, they usually try to split us up. I figured he must have been new or something.

"You. With the red hair," Volkner regarded me. I nodded slightly to show him he had my attention. "Next to the brown-head." My vision trailed to who he was gesturing. Of course, a greaser. I wasn't disappointed or angry like most of the other Socs. Truthfully, I was relieved and even a little excited. At least I didn't have to be around as much... falseness as I would if I sat with my own kind. My mind shuddered. It always felt weird to me. It never did roll off my tongue easily, like everybody else. Calling greasers and Socs different "kinds", I mean. It's just... we're all people, but people try their best to separate themselves. They forget that there aren't supposed be lines, yet there are. It's frustrating to me, you know?

I settled in, my back already tired without it's usual support. We were in the middle of the last row. Twisting to my left, I saw him, slouching like a juvenile delinquent without a second thought. Resting my elbows against the surface, chin in hands, I examined him discretely. A small smirk was on his face as he flirted with the greaser girls (who got to sit together) at the next table. Overhearing, a blush might have formed on my cheeks at the suggestions he was making. He sure was confident. His green eyes were playful and daring, almost like challenging every boy out there. He was quite... pretty. I noticed that even some Soc girls were checking him out.

"Everyone, shut up," Volkner got most of our attention back. "I know that you may not exactly_ like_ your partner. Deal with it. You can do whatever you want to each other after school. Scream at each other. Beat each other up. I don't care. But once you set foot in _my_ classroom, it's _my_ rules. If you complain, a thousand compositions." With that threat, I realized he knew exactly what he was doing.

"But this ain't-" one tried to mention, only to receive a narrow look from the teacher. The boy swallowed hard before shutting his mouth.

"Okay, any questions?" He waited a second before continuing. "Good. Today, we'll all get to know each other a little. Starting with you." The blond motioned to my new partner, who was still murmuring to the girls.

"Huh? Me?" His eyebrows jumped up lightly in surprise.

"Yeah. You're busy trying to pick up those girls, so I thought you'd like to get it over with," Volkner retorted. The boy's smirk merely grew wider.

"Good thinkin', Volk." He winked at the two ladies.

"Name."

"Gary."

Why did that name sound so familiar?

"One thing about you."

"Like what?"

"Hobbies, favorite color, what you want to be when you grow up, whatever that pops in your mind."

"Hmm... My favorite color is the color of a girl's twinkling eye." I chuckled, as everyone else did (besides the Soc boys who glared with chilling annoyance). He was sure interesting. I know a lot of hoods are supposed to be mean, tough, and solid. But this teen wasn't even rough around the edges. He didn't have a cover. I didn't think he needed one.

"Next," Volkner approved Gary's answer. I angled my body so I could see the people in the next table over, but their eyes were on me. "We'll go with the redhead and go back."

"Name."

"Misty."

"One thing about you."

"I have three older sisters." It was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else at that moment.

"Good. Next..." The teacher kept going. I wasn't really paying attention though. My brain was still hung up on Gary.

Gary...

Gary...

Gary...

Where did I hear that before?

Suddenly, it hit me. An inaudible gasp escaped from my mouth. How could I forget? He was that player greaser that got dumped for the first time when he was a freshman! That's right! Almost everyone was talking about him. I had stopped my friends from talking about him one time. I only had a vague idea of who he was, but he couldn't defend himself during his rough patch, and I thought it was unfair, insulting him without even much knowledge about him. Just because he was a greaser. That was a good enough reason to hate him.

I stared at him with the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to really care about the boys' introductions, but his ears always perked up at the girls. Based on the descriptions the Socs provided and my dreams (I'll tell you more about it later), he was a perfect fit. Charming, a brunette with nature-toned irises, has a lot of self-confidence. Yeah, he was it.

"Okay, good. You all use the rest of the time to get to know your partner," Volkner clapped his hands in an exhausted manner before sitting down and analyzing us all as a whole.

Around me, I could hear the echoes of low growls, muted barking, and silent, but still heavy, tension. Socs weren't supposed to interact with greasers. It was frowned-upon. It was against the rules. But wait... Weren't rules meant to be broken? Facing Gary, I built up enough courage to speak.

Opening my mouth, I was ready. "So-"

"The almighty, Misty Waterflower, talking to me?" Gary broke in teasingly. "Did you fall in love with me? Just like the other girls?"

"I-" My thoughts were going haywire.

"I'm only kidding, Red," he rolled his eyes mockingly. He probably sensed my discomfort. I wasn't used to his kind of presence. Warm and friendly.

"Red?" I repeated, blinking at the nickname. I never got a nickname before. I always figured Socs were too aloof for those type of things.

"So, what do you think about the new teacher?" he questioned socially.

"He's absolutely crazy," I grinned at him.

"Misty, I heard that," Volkner claimed. His voice wasn't menacing. It was more lighthearted. Still, I was amazed he could hear that, and that he remembered my name. I guess he memorized the class's names when we introduced ourselves. He probably has photographic memory or something. Both me and Gary laughed.

"Crazy ain't that far off, Red," Gary concurred. "Hey, how come you're talking to me?"

"Huh?" I didn't understand.

"Look around you. The tables that are mixed up ain't talkin'. They can barely look at each other without fightin', so they don't even try. You can feel it, right? Boy, I hope you can. I don't know if Socs can feel, but it's there. The hate. I'm a greaser, remember? And you're a Soc. So why are you talking to me?"

So he realized it too.

"Well, maybe some Socs are different. Maybe some Socs don't hate greasers. Maybe some Socs _can_ feel," I cracked a smile once more. Finally, someone smiled back. Finally.

And I was ecstatic.

"Red, you dig okay," Gary complimented.

"Heh, thanks. You too," I responded sheepishly, blushing a bit. I couldn't remember the last time when I felt this _free_.

The bell rang at that moment, and we both stood up.

"Um, bye Gary."

"Heh, see ya around, Red," he smirked. He threw his backpack over his shoulder carelessly and walked away with a lazy posture, disappearing through the mess of other students. Watching him, I grinned. My first, true friend was made.

The rest of my classes was expected. I didn't have Gary in any other class and my other teachers did what any other _normal_ teacher would do. They segregated us all. Socs, greasers, and everyone in between. It was the way things are. The way things are supposed to be. Exiting the school when the courses were finished at last, the usual group met up with me.

"Hey, Misty, you have Volkner for science, right?" Ursula inquired.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Did he mix you guys up too?"

"Mhm," I murmured, remembering Gary.

"Ulgh. He's hot and everything, but he clearly doesn't know how to run a class. Who do you sit next to?"

"Gary."

"That player greaser? Hmph. I can't believe this. I hope I can change seats. The greaser I sit next to is such a hood!" the girl complained.

"Hey, you two want to go to a beer blast tonight?" Jasmine butt in. "At Harrison's place."

"Yeah, of course!"

"Nah, I'm busy," I declined. It never really tempted me. I never waited at home, bored and begging for another party. I never drank because I always hated the smell. I think I only went to one beer blasts. Some of my friends dragged me there, and I had the worst time. Some people tried to flirt with me, their faces with an angled smirk that didn't sit well with me. I got out as fast as I could.

There was never an occasion. The people there just got together and drank. There was, of course, no emotion in the room. Maybe some lust and uncertainty, but no caring at all. Drink just to drink. Not to spend time with people, not to celebrate. Just... Drink to drink.

"Misty, you're always busy," Jasmine complained.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Maybe next time," she brushed it away coolly. I knew that it wasn't going to happen, but I didn't want to press the issue.

"I have to go home. Bye!" I waved at everyone, sending another smile in vain.

Being alone has its perks. My thoughts aren't restricted as they are when I'm with the other Socs. I could think with an open mind. I'm not alone much though. Only when I go to school and go back home. None of the others live close in my area. So, I try to think as much as possible while I stride in peace.

That day, I wanted to elaborate on Gary. He was such a strange character. I wondered if all greasers were all strange characters. I wondered why he flat-out didn't stare in disgust like all the other greasers. Instead, he interrogated me about why _I_ didn't try my best to avoid him. It's strange how everyone is grouped and there are no obvious uniqueness of the members. But just when you pick up the stray strands, you find out that things are different. Strange.

"Hey, Day? Vi? Lily? You three here?" I entered my house, taking a gander around at the empty space. Sighing, I recalled that they had a job today. Sitting down in my desk in my room, I started on my homework with a lonely silence. Sure, it's the first day, but that doesn't mean you don't have problems and compositions to do.

When I finished, it was already the late afternoon. I headed for the kitchen. I knew my sisters would be back before dinner, so I cooked for four. I decided that we were going to eat pigs in blankets.

As I was rolling the food neatly, three loud, girly voices could be heard.

"Misty!" Daisy hugged me.

"Welcome back," I smiled, trying not to touch the woman. My hands were dirty with the dough and meat.

"Oooh, pigs in a blanket! Yay!" Violet and Lily cheered.

"I'm almost done. I just need to bake it for awhile, and then we can eat."

"Boy, today was tiring," Violet exhaled her breath.

"Yup, we had to model for this designer, and he kept making us put on a lot, a lot of different outfits," Lily explained.

"Good news: we got to keep a couple of them!" the blonde giggled out of excitement, holding some bags.

"Um, congratulations. You guys can go in the living room and relax or something while I wrap this up." Obeying my words, Lily and Violet quickly skipped out. However, Daisy stayed and watched.

"Misty? Do you want me to help?" She had a worried attitude on. I showed my teeth once again.

"I'm fine, Daisy. You'll just make it all crooked anyway."

"Alright then," she copied my gesture. A comfortable stillness settled upon us. Sometimes, I think she stays with me because she wants to make up for the times that she wasn't there. For whatever reason she has, I'm grateful.

After putting the raw pigs in blankets in the oven, I cleaned up.

"Misty?" Daisy ventured.

"Yeah?"

"Did anything happen?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Did anything happen?" Stopping what I was doing, I contemplated for a while.

"I made a new friend. That's all."

"Ah, I see," she replied. Her green orbs practically glowed with... _something_. I wasn't sure what. Happiness? Thankfulness? Although I felt confused, I didn't quiz her about it. Instead, I resumed my business. At last, the meal was finished. Taking it out carefully, I placed them on plates and went out to the dining room with Daisy.

"Vi! Lily! Dinner!" I called. They came in with lots of energy.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed, flopping on a chair. "Let's eat!"

We all dug in. At first, nobody spoke. We were too focused on the munching. When things slowed down, Daisy was able to talk.

"So how was the first day of school?"

"Okay. My science teacher is weird though. We got mixed up. That's how I met my new friend. Gary's his name. He's a greaser," I answered.

"Misty has friends?" Violet rolled her eyes. I shot her a glare.

"Really?" Daisy ignored the indigo-haired female.

"Yup," I chewed.

"How did your friends take it?"

"They hated sitting next to the greasers."

"No, I meant about you being friends with a greaser," Daisy clarified.

"Oh." I paused to consider the facts. "Um, they don't know."

"I see," she nodded.

"Gary's real odd..."

"Do you like him or something?" Lily joined.

"Nah, that's not it..."

Without nothing more to say, we were back to the companionable hush. When we finished, Lily and Violet washed the dishes and I showered. Getting out of the tub and changing to my pajamas, Daisy popped into my room.

"Day?"

"Here, Misty. For you," she handed me a bag. The one she held when she came home. "Open it."

"What is it?" I gazed inside. Some sort of cloth. Taking it out, I unfolded it. A...dress? It was made out of a very good fabric. Sleeveless and ended around my knees. The top portion was white and the bottom was black. No, it wasn't frilly. It was simple. I liked that about it.

"It's one of the dresses we got for free. You like it? I know dresses aren't your favorite-" Daisy queried, judging my reaction. Normally, I do hate dresses. If I could, I would wear something different, but I can't. I'm a Soc. They don't _do_ pants or anything else, but skirts and gowns. Not the girls, anyway. Plus, I had some expectations to hold. Still, that dress meant something to me. Probably the only dress I adored.

"I love it. Thank you so much, Daisy." I hugged her and my new clothes.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Misty." She pecked my forehead.

"G'night, Day," I watched her leave. Laying down on my bed, I turned off the lights and pulled the covers up to my chest to sleep. Until the next day...

Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself yet.

I'm Misty. Misty Kasumi Waterflower. I'm a Soc.

But I don't to be.

* * *

><p><em>Aha... How did I do? Are you glad that I started with Ash's part of view? I know I am. <em>

_You know, I accidentally deleted the first draft of Misty's first chapter! I had about a thousand or so words in. Gosh. Still, this one is better. :) So I guess it was a good clumsy mistake. :P_

_I tried making Misty's part of view different from Ash by making it more... mature? I dunno. For Ash, I tried to stick with simpler words and stuff._

_Also, Misty's sisters don't really talk with the "ain't" and stuff because they are more "sophisticated" or something. :) That, and because when Ash met them in the previous chapter, I forgot. :P So to keep things consistent, I decided it would be best if I left it like that. _

_Ash isn't going to appear in a couple of more chapters. Remember, this is a year before Ash meets Misty. I still haven't explained her parents, Rudy, her dreams, and yeah. Lots of things to cover before Ash can make an appearance. Please be patient. :D Also, Misty is sixteen even though she's a junior because her birthday didn't come up yet._

_I like Volkner. Why? Because he has awesome Yondaime hair. Yup. I just had to include him. I'm not sure how he acts, but I sort of put him as like a lazy, cool teacher._

_For Misty's friends, or the people that she hangs out with, they aren't very important. Minor characters that were almost randomly picked. :P I tried to choose the gym leaders and trainers that had the "Soc feel" though. If you want, you can look them up or something. X)_

_When you read this story, do different voices narrate in your head? Like Ash's story has a boy voice while Misty's has a girl one? When I read back on the chapters I wrote, it happens to me. Am I the only one?_

_Do I annoy you when my author's notes are super long?_

_Ten-faced: I certainly won't discontinue. At least, I have no thought to at this moment. Thanks! :D_

_Hoenn Master96: Yes, it was very helpful. Thank you! :)_

_Thelonearcanine: Wow... Thank you so much. That's one of the biggest compliments ever._

_KittyAttack: Thank you for answering my question!_

_Takamira: Glad to see you came back. ;)_

_Guest: Heh, thank you so much! Sorry for the looong wait! :D_


	18. Only a Blurred Memory

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_It seemed right to update on the day that everyone is supposed to die._

__Full Summary: I_t's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference.___

* * *

><p>Only a Blurred Memory<p>

Did I ever want a brother? I'm not sure. Yeah, I wanted a best friend or another sibling my age to back me up when my sisters made fun of me. But a brother? I've just never really thought about it.

Still, that's what I sort of got.

Throughout the school year, I've gotten to know Gary. Through the partner-assignments we had to do for Volkner, we were able to discuss lots of things. I knew he lived with Brock and Ash. He knew I lived with Daisy, Lily, and Violet. I knew that he had two other buddies with girlfriends each. He knew that my parents had died, and I knew that he hasn't talked to his grandfather in a long time.

Between the wise-cracks of a true player and the riled-up emotions of a greaser, he was a real good person. A real good friend. Probably my best and only true friend at that time. I don't know if he knew how much he meant to me, but he was important to me. He most likely thought I was the weird Soc that he sat next to in science class taught by that equally weird teacher, Volkner. But to me, he was much more.

For everybody that I have cared for...

Erika, Ursula, Harley, Jasmine, Conway, Katie, Harrison, Brawly, Tyson, Marina, Flannery, Jimmy, heck, maybe even Cissy.

Gary was the first sole being I met to have the capacity to love me back (you know, not including my sisters). No, not love like that. More like friendly love. He got to know me for me. Not for being a Soc. Not for my sisters. Not for my money, but for me.

Gary Waterflower. Ha.

I wonder if my parents ever wanted a son. Did they even want me? I mean, three girls is already a handful. Plus, our age difference... I never had the courage to ask Daisy.

Is it sad to say that my mother is just a murky image and my father's face is blank to me? We have a few photos, but I can't _remember_ them. What I do recall is that Mom was nice, caring, and beautiful. She used to run her hands through my messy hair, and she'd say that my red strands were so silky. I'd giggle and accuse her of lying. She'd laugh back airily and tell me that she wished she had hair like mine. But I always thought her brown hair was prettier than mine - probably prettier than anyone else's. It was never out of place and appeared good at any angle.

And Dad's speech was always real smooth. He'd say something to Lily or Violet or Daisy, and rather as a scolding, it would sound more like he was telling a fairy tale story. I didn't really see him as much as my mom, but I can remember him always saying to me that I looked very cute in the dress I was wearing. I would blush at his words and tone, and wouldn't have the heart to tell him that dresses weren't what I wanted to wear. Mom would agree with her husband, chuckle at the redness on my cheeks, and I would start resembling a tomato even more.

So, after they left this world, I kept wearing the dresses, hoping that I could always go back and recollect the times of when my parents were still around.

But that's probably as far as my memory goes. Bits of broken fragments I struggle to keep.

Although I do remember the day when I visited the hospital one last time. Mother and Father were dying. Five years old and still naive enough to think that everything was going to last forever. That Mom's touch was going to stay and Dad's voice was never going to crack. Five years old, and then it all came crashing down.

~About Eleven Years Ago~

"Misty..." I heard Daisy call me. Soon, a hand was on my shoulder, shaking me.

"Hmm...?" I murmured, turning to where my sister was. My eyes were still closed, however. I couldn't see her face. "Is Mom and Dad back?" They were gone for a while. Maybe a week or so. Daisy just told me that they had to go away real quick. I didn't question it. When she spoke, I knew enough to notice that she didn't seem to be in the mood for an interrogation from a five year old.

"No, Misty, we're going to see them," Daisy answered, kneeling down and rubbing my cheeks softly. "C'mon. Hurry. Wake up. We don't want to be late. Vi and Lily are waiting in the car."

Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I ain't changin'?"

"No, but put on your coat above your nightgown. I don't know how much time we have left." Blinking, my vision was becoming more clear and I was able to make more sense of Daisy's words.

"Time?" I echoed. Daisy just smiled gently and picked me up.

"You can wear your coat in the car, but we have to get moving now. Mom and Dad are in the next town over, so you can sleep in the car if you want," she informed.

"Okay, Day," I hugged her tighter.

After strapping me in the car and giving me my jacket, she whispered to Lily, who was in the back with me. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I knew I wasn't supposed to anyway. Lily nodded back slightly, and Daisy went to the driver's seat to start the engine and hit the road. Violet was in the front with Daisy.

While those two were talking quickly with hushed, somewhat frantic tones with each other, my rosette sister kept quiet and stared out the window, which was strange to me. What ever happened to the girl who would bounce in her seat every single time we were in an automobile, who would laugh every time I tripped on my own feet? What ever happened to the girl who would grin at every little thing that amused her, who would make lots of noise until her throat hurt?

"Lily?"

"Yeah, Misty? Are you cold?" She rung her arm around the shoulders and pulled me in close.

"No..." I snuggled in. She seemed so much older than what she actually was, which was only twelve. That age when things start to change and you begin the road to independence. "Lily... I'm scared. Real scared." I didn't know what was scaring me. I had no idea what was coming at me, so why was I scared?

No. I guess on some level, I knew. Something was wrong. That, no matter how young I was, was absolute in my child mind.

Lily gave a flash of her teeth, resembling Daisy's from earlier. At that time, I didn't know that their common factor was the sad trace lingering in their eyes and mouth.

"I know, Misty. I am too."

"Where are we goin', Lily?"

"Daisy told you, didn't she? We're goin' to see Mom and Dad," she replied.

"I know, but... Where did they go? Why did they leave?"

"They had to take care of some things, Misty. Things that were faraway. But don't worry, we'll be seeing them again soon." She offered me another smile. But I didn't take it. Turning away, I buried myself into her side. "Things will be okay, Misty. You'll see."

"How do you know, Lily? What if Mom and Dad will have to take care of things forever? How will things be okay if that happens?"

"Me and Violet and Daisy will make sure that everything will be alright. Just leave it to your big sisters!" She laughed uncertainly.

"But you guys are scared too, right? Because of that-"

"Dear baby sister, I'm telling you, everything will be alright," Lily broke in, probably tired of a little kid's babbling. "Eventually... So just... believe in us, okay?" She observed me for a bit. "Misty, you're too skinny. You need to eat more or somethin'. And look. You have bags under your eyes. Sleep, Misty. I'll wake you up when we're here."

"No! I'm fine!" I huffed stubbornly. "I'll look out the window with you!"

"You two both have to sleep," Daisy ordered. She examined us through the rear-view mirror. "Close your eyes. I'll tell you when we arrive. I promise."

"Hmph, fine," Lily grumbled, but she didn't argue. I continued to take ganders around the vehicle, ignoring my older sister's orders.

"Misty..."

"But Day-"

"No buts, Misty."

"But-"

"When you finally see Mom and Dad again, do you want to be so tired that you won't remember anything the next day?"

"No..."

"Then sleep for now. Nothing is going to happen while you sleep."

"Okay, Daisy..." I pouted, resting my head on Lily's shoulder. Slowly hiding my irises from the world, exhaustion spread throughout my body.

I wasn't surprised when I woke up with no recollection of my dream. When I'm exhausted, like I was, I usually don't know what I had seen while unconscious. I know I dream though. Every night. Dreams that were so full of adventures, laughter, everlasting friendship...

"Misty, wake up. We're here," Lily slapped my cheeks. I recoiled at her hits sluggishly.

"Ow..." I groaned.

"Lily, try not to be so rough with the girl," Daisy berated.

"Sorry," Lily rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she didn't mean it. Even if I was drowsy and just a inexperienced adolescent, I could tell that much.

"We have to get going," Daisy emphasized. After hearing a sigh, I felt myself being lifted. Brushing fatigue off my face, I adapted to the brightly lit hallway. Nurses? Doctors? People walking around with a slight limp and weak eyes? A hospital. But...why?

"Day? I-I-"

"Shh... We can't be too loud in here. Almost to their room," the blonde cut off. She said the last part as if she was speaking to herself.

"Day, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." At my request, she let me down. However, her hand grasped mine once I stepped onto the ground. Violet and Lily were next to me. They seemed frightened as well. Reaching to Violet's shirt, I tugged. Getting her attention, I tried a small grin. She shook her head and smiled back, taking my other hand. I saw her take Lily's.

And there we were.

Four sisters, linked together, facing the unknown.

We went through a door labeled "Room 25". There were two beds jammed together with lots of hooked up machines. The duo throughout the mess of chords and wires appeared real fragile. It took me a bit to realize that they were my parents. Mom? Her usually luscious hair seemed to have faded. Dad? I don't think he ever looked that thin and frail before. He had a body type that matched his creamy vocals that anyone can melt under. He was fit, but not exactly overly muscled. But right then, he probably didn't have the energy to lift a pencil. Both of them had sunken eyes, pale skin, that sort of stuff that indicated death. If it wasn't for the barely-there lifts of their chests, I would have thought they were actually dead.

"Mom? Dad?" Daisy was the first to address them. I guess she was the one who recovered first. But her eyes were watery. By then, everyone's was. Even mine. I didn't really completely understand, but I got the mood.

"Honey? Is that you?" Mother shifted ever so slightly.

_Don't move. Because you'll break. _

_Don't break. Please, don't break. Whatever you do, just don't break._

"Us too. Violet and me," Lily made their presence known.

"And me, Misty."

"Misty?" Mom's eyelids opened up, along with Dad's. "Wh-what are you...?"

"The doctor said..." Daisy trailed off. "I'm sorry, but I thought-"

"It's-it's okay," Father intervened. His voice shook. I don't think he ever stuttered either.

Suddenly, the two started to cough hard. The four of us hurried over to them.

"Mommy?" I clutched the blanket. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she wheezed. "We're fine."

"Did you guys finish taking care of your things?" I questioned innocently.

"Yes... We finished taking care of our things," Dad rasped. Behind me, the door unbolted.

"It's almost time," a nurse notified.

"Thank you," Daisy responded.

"I guess it's time to say our goodbyes, right?" Dad smirked.

"Yup. We've been thinking hard. So..." Mom began. "Daisy, we know you'll do well taking care of your sisters. Try not to stress out, okay?"

Daisy stress out? That's just unheard of.

"Alright, Mom." Tears were free-falling from everyone in the room.

"Violet. Lily. Try not to give Daisy a hard time. Listen to her. And don't pick on Misty so much. It's not very nice. She's your little sister. You're supposed to look out for her," Dad regarded them warmly.

"Yes, sir," they sniffed.

"Misty... You'll grow up to be a wonderful woman. Keep your sisters in line," Mom laughed a little.

"We love you four so much. You'll keep smiling for us, right?" Dad asked.

"Yes, we promise..." We bombarded our parents with hugs and sobs.

So that's where their lives ended. They died in the place marked "Room 25". Tied with a lot of cables in a dreary room. That's how they died. It wasn't fair, I had thought when I grew old enough to understand. Why? Why did they die like that? Why did they die in a place where hundreds of other people had died? They just added to that death count. They were good parents. Very good. Treated their children right. Never did anything to destroy precious childhoods and did everything for their kids. They were good parents, but why?

"Day? Why did they take Mom and Dad away? I thought they said they were done taking care of things," I frowned, watching them get wheeled away. Their eyes were closed. I would never see them open up again.

We were left in the room alone. Nobody but the four of us.

It was lonely.

I was lonely.

"They had to go," she had attempted to explain without crushing my heart.

"They left? Was it something I did? I didn't mean it! Day, I didn't-"

_Did they break?_

"No, baby sister. It isn't your fault. It's not anybody's fault," my sister stooped low to embrace me firmly, almost like she was trying to stop me from falling apart.

_They broke, didn't they?_

_Am I going to break too?_

"Will we ever see them again?"

"One day."

"Is it soon?"

"No, Misty, it's not, but they didn't forget about you. They loved you. You, Violet, Lily, me. Loved us. Now, we have to stick together." Past tense, right? I glanced past Daisy's yellow hair, which was wet from both my tears and hers. Violet and Lily were in another squeeze, bawling hard.

_Are you three going to break?_

"Vi? Lily? Day? You won't leave either, will you?" I choked on the thoughts. The three watched me carefully with soft gazes. "I'm sor-"

_If you guys do, I don't know what's going to happen. _

"No, baby sister. We aren't going to leave you alone," Violet smirked through the hot liquid on her cheeks, coming closer with Lily with the same expression. The indigo-haired girl knelt to my height and patted my head.

"Everything will be alright, Misty," Lily played the line again.

"You promise?"

"Yes, we all promise that, Misty." Daisy brushed some drops away from my face.

"Okay, Day... I believe in you guys."

_Whatever it takes so we won't break._

~End Flashback~

Their funeral is cloudy to me. We cried again. I remember that, but I don't think I recall anything else. I don't remember their casket disappearing into the cold earth. I don't remember what each of the speakers talked about. There were only family members, I think. We weren't all that close.

After, one of our aunts took legal custody of us. However, she let us stay and live in the house under Daisy's care. Two more years and Daisy would be passed the responsibility anyway.

And so, we got by. Eleven years and things became normal. Still, we missed them, but we accepted that they were gone. That's how life is, right?

When Daisy told me how they died, I was in a shock. A sickness? Was that it? They didn't catch it on time and it already infected their lungs. Mom and Dad were always so healthy; it was hard to believe.

We visited their grave every year. On the day that they died. I guess it was just a sad anniversary that we celebrated.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Misty, after school, walk home right away. Don't be too slow, alright?" Daisy reminded me in the morning.

"Yeah, last year, we waited for you for an hour! We were late!" Violet scoffed.

"That wasn't me! That was you! You were out shoppin'..." I argued.

"Gosh, Misty, you're such a slow person," Lily pitched in.

"I'm not-"

"Anyway, remember, okay?" Daisy stopped the fight that was just begging to happen.

"Alright, I will..." I grumbled, taking my backpack and walking out the door. I made sure to close it with extra force. "Those three never lay off my back, do they?" I sighed to myself. Oh well.

A couple of blue birds chirped around me and the sky was clear and like soft velvet. The sun was bright, and everything just symbolized a good day. Strange how different this day was from eleven years ago, isn't it?

A family crumbled on that day, taking lots of time to piece everything back.

"Misty, hey," Marina ran up to me and led me to the group.

You know, now that I think of it, she was different. Not as cold as Erika or Ursula or Cissy. But not even close to warm as Gary. Still... Even before, Marina and her boyfriend always had a slightly off aura to me. Marina always had a habit of giving nicknames. Not to me or any of the other Socs, however. Just to stuffed animals and cute things that she would see.

But that...

That was so much more than what the others do.

Jimmy was as much as a hood-hater as the next Soc. Even if he was hurt, he would probably get in another fight with them anyway. Marina disliked greasers too.

However, their combinations of playful grins and mocking smirks and easy smiles made all the difference. They didn't really have the cold presence that most Socs had. I mean, there was always a hint of it (it was never gone), but there were times when it stopped being so demanding, you know? I was sure that they truly loved each other. In most situations, that most likely wouldn't be possible, as Socs are too emotion-less. Couples would just be together for the mutual gain. Publicity, perhaps.

Jimmy and Marina had some though. Not so much that they would bawl or sympathize other people, but enough that they had the capabilities of love each other. It gave me hope.

I wasn't exactly "close" with them (nobody was really "close" to anybody in the group), but I was happy to have known them. It meant that not all Socs were entirely bad. Exactly like how greasers weren't either. We're all people.

"Hi, everyone. Is somethin' up?"

"Yeah, the boys jumped some greasers yesterday. Them greasers ain't at school today!" Flannery relayed to me, sniggering with the males. I winced at her words. I wanted to ask her why. Why did they get in a fight? But of course, I knew the answer. Because they hated them, and they wanted to show the whole world just how much.

"Socked 'em real good! He squirmed around like a disgusting worm!" Brawly punched his palm in a tough manner.

"'Cause he is one!" Tyson insulted.

"You guys-" I began.

"Oh, clam it, Waterflower. Why don't you and your precious hoods go out and have a picnic or somethin'? Then you can stop botherin' us," Cissy cut me off.

"I-" I wasn't sure what to say back to her.

"Cissy, that ain't right," Ursula shook her head, making her light, pinkish curls flip around. Good thing she had said something before I could have.

"Yeah, Cissy, Misty ain't no J.D. She just ain't," Harley added.

I wanted the bell to ring. I wanted it to ring loudly. Can you believe it? I wanted school to start just so this can all be over. That's how uncomfortable I felt.

"You guys act like she's a sweet, little princess," Cissy bit back bitterly, baring her teeth at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You ain't bein' yourself, Cissy. Misty's a real Soc, and you know it. We all do. Have you seen her house?" Harrison stepped in. My house... I mentally sighed.

"Cissy, cool it," Katie demanded. Of course. You have to be unaffected. "Cool". Too much emotion was making them nervous. Sure, Socs could be mad at greasers and stuff, but being mad at each other is a whole other story. Socs just don't get angered by anyone else besides greasers. "All of you, cool it."

Then, at that moment, when everyone was quiet to do what Katie ordered, the chime of a bronze instrument hummed throughout the campus, signifying the beginning of a school day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

I sat in my assigned seat in science, waiting patiently for Volkner's directions. However, he kept his gaze at the door, as if the classroom wasn't staring at him. I knew that he was waiting for the greasers to come. They were a few minutes late sometimes, but Volkner knew that they would come eventually.

"And his face! Priceless!" Gary laughed hard as he entered through the doors with some of his school buddies. "Oh hey, Volk!"

"Glad you can finally join us. Sit down," the blond teacher stood up from his desk. "Today, we're learning about the atom. It's the smallest particle. Everyone is made up of atoms."

"Everyone?" someone had inquired with fascinated eyes.

Looking squarely at the kid, Volkner repeated, "Yes, everyone. I'm sure you guys learned this already. I'm made up of atoms, and you're made up of atoms. This piece of chalk is made up of atoms, and this desk is too."

"Oh, right..." another had murmured.

"We're starting the chapter about atoms and molecules. Today's project is making a water molecule. Simple stuff. Review, really." He went over to the supply closet and opened the large, cabinet doors. "Read the textbook if you don't remember what's in a water molecule. Work with your partner. Label the different atoms. Use whatever you need. It's due today, when class ends. No homework tonight. Good luck. You'll probably need it." Volkner scoffed at people's confused faces. With that introduction of today's assignment, he plopped back onto his chair.

"So one hydrogen atom and two oxygen atoms?" I recited from memory.

"Yeah, sure, Red. I'll get the stuff," Gary got up and headed to the materials. He quickly brought back two blue balls, one bigger ball that was yellow, and some toothpicks. After sticking them in the correct format and labeling the "atoms", we were done.

"I guess that's it. Do we give it to him?"

"Yeah. Volk! Heads up!" Gary threw the model. Effortlessly, the teacher caught it.

"Idiot..." he grumbled, but didn't say anything else. I figured he was used to Gary's behavior, much like the class was used to Volkner's strange teaching method.

"So what's up, Red?"

"Nothin' much. Oh wait, today is a special day, I guess." His eyebrows shot up.

"Your birthday? I didn't know. Golly, sorry, Red, I don't-"

"No, it's not my birthday," I chuckled softly. "Today's my parent's death anniversary." Gary was quiet all of a sudden. Serious. It scared me. "Hey, are you-"

"Are you lonely?"

I smiled at his question.

"No, I'm alright now." I was excited that I wasn't lying, and I think he knew I wasn't because Gary bounced right back up.

"So whatcha gonna do?"

"Visit their grave. That's about it. That's all we do every year on their death anniversary."

"Oh, seems fun. Ever saw any ghosts?"

"Nah, but there was this one time when Violet's dress got caught on a bush, and she screamed. Loud. Scared us silly."

He snickered. "Imagination can tell you lots."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Before I knew it, school was over.

"Hey, Misty, want to go-" Conway tried to offer. But I was in a rush, so I didn't let him continue.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans today. Maybe later!" I gave a quick good-bye to everyone and hastily made my getaway before they could get to their insincere protests.

"'Imagination can tell you lots,' huh..." I was pondering Gary's deep saying. He was smarter than what his grades show. I sighed. "I just don't get that guy sometimes."

"Get who?" a voice came up behind me. I jumped and darted my head to the direction where it was coming from.

"Violet! Don't sneak around like that!" I took slow breaths to slow down my heart. The indigo-haired woman shrugged.

"Sorry, Misty. C'mon. We have to meet up with Day and Lily."

"Where did you go?"

"I bought some flowers for Mom and Dad." It was then when I noticed the bouquet. Yellow daisies, pink lilies, and purple violets. Of course. Every year.

At the first anniversary, I had asked them where was I. I wasn't a flower; I wasn't part of their pretty bouquet. "The mist in the morning that keeps the flowers happy. That's you," they had replied to me.

That's not even my whole name, I had thought. It was only fake words to comfort a little girl. But I went along with it. It patched the feeling of being left out. Of being lonely. The emotion was still there though. Covered, but still eating me slowly. Later on, I accepted the fact that I was different from my sisters. I accepted that I was lonely, and started to find ways to fill the hole. Smiling to people and trying to make real friends. They never came. Until Gary. He threw some dirt in, and I was happy.

"Misty? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinkin'."

"'Bout what?"

"Hm, how we were back then."

"Ah, I see."

"Remember the time when you got lost at the shopping mall, and Day freaked? We looked all over for you. We found you in the end, bawling all over."

"Yeah..." Then, my mind registered. "I didn't get lost! You guys left me at that store!"

"Details," she waved her hand thoughtlessly. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate shopping..." I huffed.

"Don't say that!" Violet admonished. We turned into our house.

"Yeah, whatever." I opened the door. "We're home! Are we gonna get goin'?"

"Yup!" Daisy and Lily ran up to us, clad in jackets. They were ready to go. "Is Vi- Oh, okay then. Misty, put down your backpack, and let's go!" I did what she told me and followed them to the car.

We always sat in the same spots when we drove to the cemetery. Daisy was always driving, Violet was always in the passenger's seat, and Lily and I were always in the back.

Like eleven years ago, the older sisters were chatting up a storm. However, instead of their panic-y tones, it was lighthearted.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah, Misty?" She was still fixed at the window.

"You weren't lying back then, were you?" Her blue eyes reached mine. "About saying that everything was going to be alright." Lily grinned at me.

"No, kid, I wasn't," she rustled my hair.

_Because everything is alright now._

The car ride over to the cemetery isn't very far away. It was on the other side of town, but it wasn't all that far. Maybe thirty minutes or so.

"Hey, Misty you can go on. Here's the flowers," Daisy handed them to me when we got to our destination "We have to go and do something real quick. Meet you there, okay?" She soon ushered Violet and Lily elsewhere.

"Alright, I guess..." Walking over there, I glanced around the endless stream of graves.

How many had died?

How many are still remembered today?

After reaching to Mom and Dad's tombstone (they were buried next to each other), I placed the flower arrangements gently.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. Another year..." I exhaled and squatted down. "We miss you, of course. Daisy and Violet and Lily and I. Daisy's been takin' real good care of me, and Violet and Lily are doin' good." There was a long pause. Either because I wasn't sure of what to say right then or because I had to gather courage first before I could say it. Whatever reason, after a bit of time, I broke the silence. "You know, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll forget you two forever. I'm scared that I'll wake up one day and I won't even have an_ idea_ what you two sounded like, looked like, acted like... I'm scared that I'll forget you completely."

"Aw, Misty, that won't happen." At the new sound, I lost my balance and fell onto the dirt ground. Rubbing my back, I glared at the three, familiar perpetrators.

"Why do you guys keep _doing_ that?" I seethed. Ignoring me, Daisy sat down next to me and ran a hand through my red locks with a tender touch.

"You won't forget, Misty. You won't."

_This feels like Mom..._

"Yeah, you won't, Misty. So you don't have to worry about it," Lily confirmed.

"Even if you're old and wrinkly," Violet shuddered at her own words, "you'll still remember them. Because they are your parents."

_You know, if you really listen and search between lines, those two sort of sound like Dad..._

"Thanks, you guys," I smiled. I wasn't scared anymore.

"Of course! Leave it to your big sisters!" Lily winked.

So I left it to them, and with the carefullest care, they handled it.

* * *

><p><em>The ending may seem abrupt and rushed, but I think that the last line concluded things nicely. :)<em>

_And everyone should want to have a brother. Preferably an older brother. As much as I hate to admit it, they're kinda awesome. :P_

_Ten-Faced: You're welcome! Thank you for reading! :)_

_Hoen Master96: Ooooh... Ah well. Those good old days. When people didn't wear the shortest shorts ever. XD_

_Guest: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! :D_

_petites sorceires: Come back to read more! XP_


	19. Is This Really It?

_I don't own Pokemon or the Outsiders._

_Wow, it's been real long. Forgotten the story?_

_Full Summary: It's 1966 out in Pallet Town. There's a huge war going on between Socs, the aloof, rich kids, and greasers, the bad hoodlums. Ash and the gang are greasers while Misty is a Soc. One day, on a strange stroke of destiny, Ash and Misty meet. After that, it's them against the unbreakable social difference._

* * *

><p>Is This Really It?<p>

"Hey, baby sister!" Lily rushed down the stairs.

"'Mornin' Lily. You're just goin' to have regular cereal today. I don't think I should eat much..." I drifted off, thinking about the big day.

"Oh, right. You're gonna dissect a frog. Well, don't worry, Misty! The last day of school, and you're gonna have tons of fun!" Lily was beaming, probably reminiscing on her time cutting open a dead amphibian.

"Don't count on it..." You know, I'm a tomboy and all, but there are things that I am absolutely afraid of. Bugs make the top of the list without a thought. And I don't know for sure, but I can imagine that slicing a living (or used to be living) organism up, examining the anatomy with all the muscle, tissue, and all that stuff with detail, is going to freak me out a whole lot.

"Aw, it's not that bad, Misty. Who is your teacher? I want to meet him. He's a genius, saving the best thing for the last day. On my last day, I had to take a stupid test," Lily rolled her eyes at her last statement.

"Uh, you wouldn't want to meet my teacher. He's old, cranky, and wrinkly," I lied through my teeth. I could just see it now: Lily trying to flirt with Volkner, and Volkner being Volkner. Actually, I don't really know he would react. But based on the school girls that like to swoon over him, he would most likely ignore Lily completely.

"Ah, most teachers are," she nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyway..." I averted my eyes, "I'm gonna go..."

"Alright, Misty, cut 'em up real nice!" she waved as I exited through the front door.

Walking down the street, I started to think about my junior year. It was a good year, I decided. A very good one. A great one. Next year, I was going to be a senior. I wondered if I was going to make a new friend; I wondered if Gary was going to stay my friend.

Besides in Volkner's class, I didn't get to see Gary much. He was always out hanging with his other greaser friends, and I was always out hanging with my Soc friends. Our different hangouts are real far apart. The Socs eat in the cafeteria, and the greasers find wherever place they can relax in, which is a good distance away from Socs. Greasers never sit in the cafeteria because then Socs would start food fights and blame it on the greasers. The teacher would always believe the Socs too.

But today was the last day. Was everything going to change back to the way things were?

"Hey, Misty. Lookin' good," Brawly greeted for the group as I joined in.

"Um, thanks," I muttered. The ground was very interesting this time of day.

"So, excited for the frogs?" Ursula asked me.

"You guys are cuttin' up the frogs? We did that months ago! It was sure fun," Flannery stated.

"I don't really know what to think of it," I answered.

"Don't sweat! The frogs are pretty big, so you can see everything," Jasmine chimed, not getting my worry.

The bell rang as I sighed quietly, which nobody caught of course.

Walking to class, I was trying to work up my nerve.

_Slicing a frog wide open ain't so bad... right?_

I gulped as I entered the room. An overwhelming scent came at me - not a good scent either. I felt like throwing up right then and there. The students around me groaned and plugged their noses. I tried my hardest not to breathe at all.

I sat next to Gary, who arrived early for once. He must have been excited.

"Hey, Red. You're all blue," he snickered at his joke. Something in his mind probably clicked because a moment later, his face twisted to a sly smirk. "Oh, I get it... Little Miss Misty Waterflower is scared of some blood an' organs an' a bad smellin' smell."

"T-that's not-" He was dead on. I decided to change the subject. "And why ain't _you_ blue?"

Gary chuckled at my poor attempt to divert his attention, but thought it would be best not to tease me further. I figured I looked like I was in real bad shape. "The laundry at my place smell worse than this!"

I rolled my eyes. "Greaser," I joked.

"Soc," Gary countered, eyes full of amusement. When we call each other by our labels, we don't mean it to be insulting. It's just how our friendship is.

After exchanging grins, Volkner got the class quiet.

"Okay, today's the last day of school, as you guys all know. Most of the classes are doin' finals, but today we're dissecting frogs because we did finals earlier," Volkner spoke in his lawful voice. There was a short cheer, but the teacher furrowed his brows and everyone shut up. "We'll be doing it in partners. If one of you gets sick, it's your partners responsibility to take you to the nurse's office. If you can't make it, the waste baskets are over there, just outside of the door. Are we clear?" I took note of where I was supposed to upchuck. Don't want to make a mess, I guess.

"Like glass, Volk," Gary smirked. He was probably the only one that had the guts to talk to Volkner directly.

"Okay then. One person get your tray, and then I'll tell you what to do."

"I'll get it, Red. Just try to hold up your stomach," Gary told me. I gave a weak smile. He sure does know how to care.

He came back soon and plopped the platter on the table. A lifeless amphibian. Oh boy. He pulled it away from me, which I was thankful for.

I hung my head low and did my best to ignore the squeals of the girls, the laughter of the boys, and that _awful_ stench.

"Okay, listen up! Cut right down the middle..." Volkner explained, but I couldn't listen any further.

Out of the blue, I heard Gary swear and rustle around. Lifting my head to see what was the matter, the room began to spin. As my vision tried to put itself together, I heard a collective gasp from the class. It was mostly Socs though. However, everyone was looking this way. I didn't understand until I noticed it.

Right in Gary's hand was a _switchblade_. Darting my eyes to his face, I softened up. I don't think I ever saw Gary this _embarrassed_. His own irises were to the floor, and he had a hint of red in his cheeks. In a way, I thought he appeared sort of cute, but greasers don't really aim for cute.

Opening my mouth to tell everyone to mind their own business, a sudden wave of nausea made me clamp my mouth and run to the nearest bin. Gary stood up and followed me silently.

"Pay attention to your own frog, you brats," I heard Volkner grumble to the staring people. "It seems like we lost one..."

When I was done with my "session", Gary handed me a paper towel. I wiped my mouth. "Are you okay, Gary?"

"You're here puking up your guts are you're askin' _me_ how am I?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Red, you're good. Sometimes, I think you're _too_ good."

"I'm not-" Another round of bile came to my throat. My head was already in the trash can. It was a good thing I didn't eat breakfast. Recovering my bearings, I talked once more. "I'm sorry. I guess I have a weak stomach or somethin'. It must be gross. I ruined your dissection and your last day too. You were looking forward to it and everythin'..." I frowned as I listened to myself.

"Red, that's crap," Gary said easily, his mouth curled in a smirk. "It's not your fault. Plus, once, Ash had the stomach flu. Not a pretty sight, but now I'm sort of used to it." I laughed.

"Thanks, Gary."

"You wanna start walking or stay here?"

"Can we stay here for a minute longer?"

"Yeah, sure, anything you want, Red."

I sighed in relief and sat on the floor, resting my head on the lockers. It felt good. The cool metal was a nice contrast to my hot face.

"_Are_ you okay, Gary?" I stressed.

"I'm fine, Red," he chuckled. "It's just that the damn knife wouldn't cut it. So I pulled out my switch." Gary shrugged. "I didn't know people would be starin' at me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He had a questioning expression.

"I'm sorry for everything us Socs do."

"Misty, you should know that I don't really think of you as a Soc." I blinked in surprise.

"Then what do you consider me?"

Gary wore his signature smirk on again. "A person."

"Thank you, Gary," I smiled.

"No problem, Red. You're ready to go?"

"Yeah." He helped me up, and the two of us walked into the infirmary. The nurse raised an eyebrow at us; she wasn't used to a "greaser" helping a "Soc". I wondered if she ever would be.

"Frog dissecting?" she inquired after a short silence.

"Yeah, Red threw up," Gary informed.

"Ah, Red-" the nurse turned to me.

"Um, you can call me 'Misty'," I interjected. I could see in her eyes that she was even more confused. A _Soc_ with a _nickname_ from a _greaser_? That ain't real.

"Well, _Misty_, you can lay down on the bed over there. I'm sure you'll be fine." With that, she gave me a wet, cold towel.

"Thank you." I followed her instructions and set the cloth on my forehead.

"You may leave, boy," the nurse regarded Gary.

"Will it be okay for me to stay?"

"Uh, yeah... I guess..." she replied hesitantly. This must be all mind-boggling for her. She sat back down in her desk, which was pretty far from my cot.

"You don't just want to stay to ditch Volkner's class, do you?" I grinned.

"Naw... Do you feel better?"

"Mhm," I murmured. Gary sat on the chair next to my bed and a content stillness fell upon us. "It's hard to think that today's the last day," I broke the quietness.

"Yeah..."

"Do you think we'll still see each other next year?" Gary didn't reply instantly. My sight focused on him. He appeared a bit... guilty? "Gary?"

"Red, I'm droppin' out." I bolted up from the lumpy mattress.

"What? I thought your gramps-"

"That's exactly why, Red," he stopped me. "And I need to help Brock with the bills..."

"But just one more year, and you can _graduate_!"

"Droppin' out will be more interesting," he smirked.

_Without you, I'll be lonely again._

_I'll be lonely again._

_I'll be lonely again._

__I'll be lonely again.__

_I don't want to be lonely again._

My eyes were watering. I hugged my knees and made sure Gary couldn't see my face. "Gary, don't leave me..."

"Wha? Red, you're cryin'!" His voice had a hint of panic.

"I-I'm going to be lonely." The tears were coming out freely by then. "You know you were my first real friend?"

"Aw, Red, you'll do just fine without me." I was engulfed in a hug. "I'll always be your friend, Misty."

"I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, Red. And who knows? Maybe we'll meet again. No, I'm sure one day we will meet again."

At his words, I smiled.

"Thanks for being my first friend, Gary."

"No problem, Red."

The bell rang, and I pulled away. Gary brushed some of my tears clumsily, and I laughed. I guess the infamous player never stuck around long enough to see a crying girl.

Was this the end of our friendship?

No, I decided, it wasn't.

"Red, you dig okay."

"Thanks. You too. Bye, Gary," I grinned, this time more comfortable.

"See you around, Red." He flashed one last smirk and disappeared.

_One day, I'm sure..._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey, Misty! You alright? We heard that you had to go to the infirmary! And with _Gary_!" Jimmy questioned during lunch. When he pronounced the greaser's name, he made sure to wrap it with disgust.

"Gary is real cool," I snapped sharply, losing my patience. Gary is good; Gary is my best friend, and I wouldn't just stand around to hear him get bad-mouthed. "And yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the stink..."

"Golly, Misty, how come your eyes are puffy?" Marina noticed.

"It's nothin'," I shook my head, getting back my composure. I didn't mean to bite at Jimmy. Still, saying sorry probably meant nothing to him. He was already chatting with Harrison, dismissing my short outbreak.

"Alrighty then. There's gonna be another beer blast. You in?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm fine," I declined.

"Awww, Misty... You should come! It's the last day of school!"

"Maybe next time."

She groaned at my usual saying. I gave a wry smile, to which, surprisingly, she reacted to, giving one of her own. It wasn't exactly warm, but it wasn't exactly one-hundred percent fake either.

"Sorry, Marina."

_For now, I guess this is enough._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Misty, you've been awfully quiet," Daisy inquired during dinner. "How was your day?"

"Fine," I responded curtly.

"How was the frogs?" Lily asked.

"I went to the nurse's office."

"Was it fun, baby sister?" I didn't think she got the hint.

"No, it wasn't. It smelled."

"Well, the smell is just part of the package," Lily giggled. I sighed.

"Did anything else happen, Misty?" Daisy pushed the issue. Exhaling once more, I spoke.

"My friend is droppin' out. You know, the greaser? But I'll be fine after you give me some time."

Daisy stared at me for awhile as I played with my food.

"Okay, Misty. You can have all the time you want," the blonde smiled with a maternal hint. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Day."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As I was trying to sleep, I wondered again how the next year was going to be.

There wasn't much to look forward to.

Socs are just going to be Socs.

Greasers are just going to be greasers.

When will things start to change?

* * *

><p><em>Just to remind you, Misty's and Gary's relationship to each other is strictly platonic. :]<em>

_It's real short, but after Misty heard the news, I wanted every scene after to show how she's doing. That, and I ran out of ideas. XP_

_Hoen Master96: Atoms were discovered a loooong time ago. That's what the internet says at least... XD Ah, yes, I agree._

_Pablo and Bobboo: Awww... Thank you so much! I always love reading your reviews. :)_

_Spartan-822: Yay! I love your review. _


End file.
